


Backstage Serenade

by M0RAPH



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 3V's are BFFs, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), All Alastor can hear is "incoming murder", Angst, Aromantic spectrum, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood, Blood Kink, Comedy, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, Exterminators have levels, Gore, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Not Sex-Repulsed, One-Sided Attraction, Purge, Violence, Vox trying hard to convey The feels, consent is important, shitty humor, working touch-aversion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 86,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0RAPH/pseuds/M0RAPH
Summary: Their bickering is old as time. Enough to draw attention and build up interest among opportunists, when the conflicts suddenly come to halt.Keen bystanders in Pentagram City have been waiting for ages, for an oportunity to overthrone the Overlord Vox.Through the rising tension, Alastor believes this is the quiet before the storm. Completly oblivious that he is the storm.
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 263
Kudos: 399





	1. Static

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Just wanna say that I'm not native-speaking english, but I'm trying my best. Any critics and suggestions are welcome. ;)  
> Also: A fucking shotout to my bud BOROS, that came up with the brilliant title. Otherwise, this fic would go down with a random joke for a tittle. 
> 
> Enjoy. :]

The night had come to an end, with a pile of documents set on his desk, ready to be handed over. Not in a century’s old Alastor had envisioned office work to be ever part of his afterlife. It represented the epitome of boring, which didn’t suit his tastes. Not one bit.  
A small price to pay for his entertainment throughout the past few months, he supposed. Oh, there were no regrets in his choice. Betting his time to that hotel had amused him beyond his expectations, considering all the damned souls that were currently making an attempt at this said… redemption. 

“Fools.” Leaning back on his chair, a soft smile ever so present as he decided to call it for a day. 

Supporting his balance with one ungloved hand, he lifted himself and ignored the best as he could, the pounding headache from all the hours at his desk. Fingers drifted softly over the dark wood, as he glided to the open balcony of his room.  
Hands folded against the end of his back, eyelids closing to appreciate the sweet screams that greeted him, when his shadow took upon the task of getting rid of an idled journalist that was trying to invade the hotel’s perimeters. 

“Thank you, dear.” He hummed along the smooth jazz, playing from the old radio inside. Didn’t have to open his eyes to feel his shadow bowing as if saying _the pleasure was all mine_. “Still nothing?” This time, red eyes hovered the mirroring creature. Frantic shakes of head, a negative. “…” Sighing, his irises focused on a further point in the heart of the city. 

Tall, exuberant… modern. The porn studios rose above many of other main buildings in the capital.  
He **hated** it.  
Not that his opinion on it had changed over the decades, but recently he found himself sending every so often his own shadow to prowl around that area.  
Something was… _off_. 

Vox. The overlord he loathed the most, with all his technology riffraff, horrid taste in fashion and even more insufferable personality, used to make it a hobby to taunt him with the most stupid things available he had found that week.  
He couldn’t, for the unliving soul of him, remember all the discardable records with distasteful jokes he had received from him, which he sent back in pieces, or with a jinx or two of his own. It had been amusing to see Angel Dust complaining about all the TVs in the hotel, and around all Pentagram, going off signal.  
How many times did Vox found him around any god forsaken corner of hell, just to have a rematch that always ended on a broken microphone and a shattered screen? The louse was a stalker! And an annoying one at that!  
And now, all of the sudden, he had gone absolutely silent. Well, not now, **now**. But the last time he was unfortunate enough to meet his neon blue smug grin, had been over three months already. And the other overlord never missed a week. A week! That’s why he berated him so much. Among other things, of course.  
The next cleansing would ensue in a few weeks due. Could it be a coincidence? 

“…You are right.” Even his shadow had frowned upon the idea. “He’s planning something.” That had to be it. Vox was finally arranging his demise. A chuckle built up into a laugh, one that had him doubling over himself. “Oh, I must say I’m flattered! He’s going to put some real effort into it, at last! Haha…” It took a few more moments to compose himself, with one deep breath. The corner of his mouth curled, all razor sharp teeth glowing viciously, perfectly framed by a devilish smile. “You’re on, twit.”

.

.

.

Vox was never one to pace. Not that he had usually a reason to, but right now he was getting into his company’s nerves too. He knew it. And yet, couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

“Would you knock it off already? You’re making me sick.” Velvet sneered, arching a brow and lifting her gaze from her hellphone, just to find herself perfectly ignored. “Voxxy~?” As much as her patience could run thin, nothing beats curiosity. He was not consciously ignoring her. And that was new. “Vox!” 

“What?!” So deep in thoughts he was, that it took him two takes on Velvet’s wince to realize the brightness capable of lighting up an entire club. Pulling the air in hard, he sighed heavily and leaned on a stool of the bar. “… What?” He stared again, this time without blinding her. 

“Spill it. What’s going on?” Valentino returned from his business call, lurking behind the bar of the lounge counter and pouring some drinks for himself and Velvet. 

“Nothing is going on-”

“Bullshit!” She put down her mobile, promptly accepting her drink and smiling widely at Val for remembering her favorite. “Someone crossed you? Who’s the son of a bitch? I’ll kill’em.” A sip from the cocktail didn’t dissipate the threat in her eyes. 

“Do you really think something like that could get to me? I’m not Val!” The pointing finger got him a slap behind the screen, ignoring Valentino’s side-eye.

“HA! So there is something…” Velvet snapped the fingers of her free hand, leaning smugly with the same arm against the counter. 

“… You little shit.” His red eyes narrowed, even though he was still sporting an amused smile.

“Can’t lie to me, hon. Now sing it. What buzzed your antenna?” She opened more space on the counter, for Valentino to lean over and get closer too when he sat on the other side.

“…It’s. Just…” Vox paused, anxious hands pressing hard against his non-existent temple and his crossed legs. “Fuck, I think I’m going mad.” The volume of his voice dropped down a notch, as he sighed wearily. 

Velvet put aside her drink, throwing a concerned look to the pimp, at Vox’s slouching shoulders. 

“Work?” Valentino gave it a try, removing his heart-shaped glasses, in an attempt to pay more attention to his expressions. “You’ve been… low these last three months. The reports seemed fine, but if something is bothering ya…”

“No! Not at all. It’s been smooth lately…” Vox ran a hand down his screen, building frustration at his own inability to put it into actual words. It was pathetic. _He_ was becoming pathetic.

“I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle, babe.” Valentino had contoured the counter to get to their side, sitting by Vox’s left side. Both him and Velvet waiting patiently for their troubled comrade to speak. It was an unusual sight, after all. 

“…I think.” He shifted on his seat. “I think I’m having feelings.” Finally said it. There was a faint glitching sound in the air and the waves flickered for a second, on the high-definition screen. 

“Disgust? Envy? Hate?” All her shots where coming from somewhere deep inside her, like she was trying to get a grip on reality and not allowing herself to fantasize just yet.

“Wha-no! Actual feelings! **THE**. Fucking feelings.” Arms flung in the air, exasperated. 

“Oh… shit.” Valentino’s astonished expression quickly grew into a malicious grin. 

“WHAT?! What do you mean?! When? Who?? OH MY FUCKING GOD!!” By this point, Velvet was already wheezing between the excited squeals. “This is actually happening! Tell me everything!!”

“The radio doe.” The pimp sneered.

“HOW?!” Vox had turned a full 180 degrees, clearly shocked. “From all the motherfuckers out there HOW did you-“

“SO IT’S TRUUUEE?!?!”

“…”

“…Volume, doll.” Although his wincing coincided with Vox’s, there was an obvious irritation in his undertone. He was far more sensitive to high-pitched sounds than the other.

“THIS IS FUCKING PRICELESS!! SINCE WHEN?!” Velvet was way too excited to comply with their request, even with Valentino grimacing at her.

“I don’t have a fuckin clue… just. I just noticed the last time I saw him.” Vox rotated once more, this time facing solely the counter to support the screen with his hands, elbows planted on the dark marble. 

“When he wrecked you?” The tallest of the trio made his way back behind the bar, refiling the empty glasses.

“He _didn’t_.”

“You came back ragged.” Pouting her lips, she taunted him with a jeer in her voice.

“God fucking dammit. I got distracted ok?!” Slamming his palms on the counter, Vox got up and grabbed his coat, jabbing harshly him arms in it.

“Oh? Princess was too busy discovering feelings in the middle of a fight?” Another tease from Valentino, obviously having too much fun with the turn of events. 

“I’ll fucking punch you.”

“Is that a promise, shorty~?”

“Zip it, Val. Voxxy was about to tell us how he fell in love for the old man.” Elbows on her knees and face cupped in her palms, Velvet was all set for her new favorite story. 

“I DON’T LOVE HIM!!” Luminosity had spiked again, red eyes flaring mercilessly at her. 

“…Yeah… that clearly proves it.” Glasses back on his face, Valentino watched with amusement as it was Velvet’s turn to cringe, forced to cover her eyes with an audible groan.

“Fuck this. I’m not going to keep listening to this bullshit.” Vox snaped. Ignoring the voices calling after him, when he raged out of their common room. 

They were **wrong**.  
He did not. Love. That broken radio bitch. Nothing of the sort.  
Well… maybe something… softer. But not **THAT**. 

“Fuck!!” All the lights of the building flickered when he kicked the elevator's door. 

He needed to blow up some steam. It took him three months to accept and admit he had a soft spot for the deer. But that’s as far as he wanted to go.  
For all he knew, Alastor wanted him dead, just as much as he himself wanted the old fucker gone a few months ago. What had changed?! How could he not realize that _something_ was changing?!  
What could he even do about it?  
It’s not like he could… _confess_ , or some shit. Vox would become the laughing stock of the deer demon, and that’s something his ego would not condone. 

“I need a break.” Heaving a breath, he pulled his hellphone and quickly exchanged a few messages with some of his underlings. A good night or two at his favorite night club, with the best DJ and good company was all he needed. 

Messages popped up in his screen, after the invites where sent. 

`**Mr.Chirps:** So... are we forgiven? ~💜  
**:** Just don’t talk about it.  
**Velvie:** We know you can’t die without us, Voxxy. 😘`

More notifications made his hellphone vibrate, but he put it away inside his coat, committed to forget the reason of his migraines for the past months.  
Nothing more fitting than one hell of a party.


	2. Tuning In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... so. I did said I was going to writte this slowly, and that still remains a fact! I have college shits to do.  
> However, I had a nice stream of inspiration and I grabbed that bitch.  
> You know, they are HARD to come by. 
> 
> So ye... this chapter was a fluke. A. FLUKE. XD

Crimson doors stood tall before him, its pair of eyes twirling to target his figure, as he pressed the bell. Teal flames lit up in the lamps, illuminating the entrance, followed by the parting gates which invited him in.  
Since it was past closing hours, there was no surprise in the quietness filling the large Emporium. Only to be cut by a greeting silvery voice. 

“Alastor, dear, it’s been a while.” Walking down the main stairs, the elegant female demon slid her hand down the ornamented handrail. “Did something happened? It is rare for you to come by unannounced.” 

“My apologies, Rosie. It has been rather difficult to find free time, in proper hours.” He bowed in gentlemanly fashion, offering one palm, widening his smile as she gently placed a hand over his. The touch only lasted a few seconds, and Rosie stepped aside, waving a hand towards the stairs behind her. “Thank you, my dear.”

“Would you care for a cup of tea? Coffee?” She offered, while they walked all the way up to the last floor. Alastor’s shadow opened the door for her, closing it right behind them when they finally entered her quarters. 

“If you would be so kind, the usual.” There was no radio filtering his voice. The need to maintain his composure and keep the show going with her, had been long lost.

The space was large, but not overly done. Thick curtains covered the balcony doors, light maroon walls adorned with candle lamps; rosewood furnishings blending perfectly in Queen Anne’s style.  
It was a pleasant sight, in Alastor’s modest opinion. 

“Oh? You changed your office set.” He observed, walking to the open space in front of the secondary balcony. It had been replaced with a long chaise and a round smaller table, where different books stacked up on one border. 

“Indeed. Franklin vacated a room, and I found it the perfect opportunity to have my own place, to attend business sessions.” Not giving him a look, while she brew her tea and her guest’s coffee. “Open the balcony for me?”

“Of course!” Alastor flung open the curtains, a tad dramatically. This pulled a little titter from his hostess. With a blithely grin, he opened the doors and stepped outside, charmed as always by the outstanding view, the big Emporium allowed. His humour dropped instantly at the sight of bright columns of neon lights flashing from a building further down in the city. _Those_ were not there, last time he checked. 

“Goodness me, someone’s in trouble.” Rosie chuckled behind the deer demon. Although he did not spare her a comment, the annoyed flick of one furry ear was all she needed to revell on it. 

“How’s the business going, without dear old Franklin?” Tilting his head, the filter returned to taunt the loss of her useless associate. 

Another laugh, this time more sincere, as she settled the tray over the small table in the balcony. “Cheeky.” Pitch black eyes ogled Alastor with amusement. “Would have hoped to taught her better. She left a few _nuisances_ unsettled that I had to take care of.”

“Ha! I never took you for one of killing customers!” Taking her hint to sit down, he hummed when the chicory root scent caught him. “Parfait, ma chère.”

“One never discusses ladies business, Alastor.” Beamed at the compliment and nodded, gracefully. “Everything is going wonderfully, all things considered.” They shared a pause to savour their drinks. “But enough with the chitchat... what brought you here today?”

He reclined a bit further in his chair, eyes losing themselves over the view of Pentagram, while he sipped his coffee. By the corner of the eye he could see his mirrored friend, taking form and sitting on the guardrail, dangling his legs over the pit bellow them. Fuzzy pointers rotated on his head, towards the classic music that started playing inside the room, from the golden gramophone. 

“You always complicate things that are really quite simple.” Rosie mused, over her cup.

“Is that so?” He scoffed, putting down his fuming coffee. “I might get involved into another dispute with an Overlord, anytime soon.”

“Oh?” Thin eyebrows rose, with interest. That type of development was nothing new, considering who was saying it. However, never did he ever came to her to talk about it, before the whole slaughtering happened. “Who is it this time?” 

“The TV scum.” A sharp noise clicked from his gritted teeth.

“Vox?” The realization followed an abrupt laughter that she was unable to suppress. “Pardon me, dearie, but here I was… trying to figure out why you seemed so out of place.” Slim fingers covered her mouth for a few moments, containing her enjoyment. “I wouldn’t have guessed it.”

“Why, I beg your pardon, but what _exactly_ is so funny about it, darling?” His right eye twitched behind the monocle. Although his smile endured, it became slightly strained. 

“Now, now, there’s no need to get so riled up.” Her never faltering politeness did not match the sneer in her eyes. “You do realise your quarrels with him are not necessarily something new?”

“Well, maybe not. But this time is different!” 

It was difficult to grasp if the deer was anxious or ecstatic. But then again, Alastor was, overall, difficult to understand sometimes. “How so?”

“All the assaults stopped. All of them. For three months now!” Having finished his coffee, he leaped to the rail of the balcony, pacing from one end to the other as he twirled his microphone. “Not a word. Nill! Finally went mute for the first time in a century!”

Was this resentment she was seeing? Probably. But not the kind one would expect from Alastor, in regards to his foes. For the wrath of Satan, that tone, his fidgetiness… he almost sounded like… he was _worried_. The question was… about what, exactly? “He’s an Overlord, surely he’s been busy, no?”

“No. He’s _always been_ busy. And yet, he always found himself some time to take a gamble at my week.” A firm grip on his microphone filled the air with distortion sound. “Even in common territory, he’s not around anymore. Seems like he is **avoiding** me. That twit has to be planning something!” Booing crowds joined him from his studio voices. 

“… Alastor, you will forgive me for this, but you’re paying too much attention to it, if you ask me.” Cups back in the tray, she pulled her long black cigarette holder, igniting it and pulling a considerate amount of smoke, releasing it a few moments later in heart-shaped figures. 

“Ha! _You_ are telling _me_ that you don’t find this sudden break odd, in the slightest?” He tapped the base of the microphone on the rail, then using it to point to the columns of light, behind him. “Or that he spent all this time arranging a little party?”

“…In light of he being who he is, I reckon it wouldn't take him that long, no.” Rosie refrained from rolling her eyes at the _you see_ expression he gave her. “Regardless of that. I don’t see how this should concern you?” Alastor let out a sound of a scratching record and she winced, quickly predicting his misunderstanding. “What I meant was…" She added, carefully. "Why is this bothering you so much? Even if he was arranging a final confrontation, haven't you always told me you are perfectly capable to match him?”

“Perhaps it wouldn’t, in another time of the year.” His voice lowered, red scleras glowing through squinted eyelids. 

“… The cleansing?” If before she was highly underrating his concern, now she felt herself shifting on her seat, patting the ashtray and blowing another cloud of smoke. “You think he’s going to use the cleansing against you?”

“Precisely my point, darling!” Alastor turned, tapping his heels together and resting both hands against his back. A wicked smile curling the corners of his mouth. 

“That’s… a rather wishful thinking, wouldn’t you agree?” Maintaining her composure was a given, her voice however, tightened slightly. Which didn’t escape the sharp fluffy ears. “… Aside from the King himself, Overlords have no means to control exterminators.” 

“Maybe.” Another round of spinning combos begun. “But some of them are half-mechanic. Robotic, if you will. And Vox is very… _educated_ … on the matter.”

The female Overlord rendered herself speechless, especially when she could see the immense effort it took him to admit that much. It was a good point. She had to give him that. If there was a chance that Vox could, somehow, control the robotic exterminators... it would be **dangerous**. Regardless of these exterminators being the least powerful, in big numbers they would always imply damage. And, unfortunately for them, these always came in absurd amounts. 

“That’s… going a bit too far for a mere rivalry, Alastor.” She made her cigar disappear with a swing of her hand. 

“Not if I was the test.” He leered, laughing audience keeping up with him. “What more perfect way to unsettle your foes, than getting angels to rip your rival apart by your command, and probably broadcasting it to all hell while it happens?? Oh, what a lovely performance, I must say!” He spun on himself, finishing with wide open arms towards the lively city around them. 

“Oh, what’s that expression… beating you in your own game?” Rosie chuckled, at the joyful stance of the demon. She could see what he was worried about now. While Alastor _was_ facing his possible last act, he could never depreciate a good show. Entertainment was, and always would be, his core. 

“On the dot! Haha!” Winning bells made themselves heard, followed by a cheering audience. “Worry not, my dear, I have no intention of making a fool of myself! However…” His head made a full 180 degrees to see her. “If the occasion turns less… favouring. Should I expect any assistance?” Holding a calculating smile, he widened his grin when she snickered.

“Are you implying a request to come along?” Rising from her chair, she took the offering hand before her, leaping to his side as they both glared towards the eccentric lights, with dangerously sharp grins. “Don’t mind if I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has friends too!  
> Making her Mary Poppin like was a fucking nightmare. YO. I COULDN'T CURSE THOUGH THE WHOLE GODDAMN CHAPTER.  
> It was fucking hard.  
> They are one hell of classy confidants. xD


	3. System 404

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be busy for a while now, so I decided to post this one too... wrote it yesterday night at the cost of not sleeping jack shit. XD  
> It took a lot of immersion music, so... if you wanna listen: [Here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTpiKfljRzY)  
> Haha it did help xD
> 
> About this chapter: Please bare in mind the tags. ◉◡◉

Music was banging through the roof, making all the mirrors in the walls shiver at the beat. Extravagant chandeliers reflected the bright colours, which were taking turns with black lights, filling the luxurious nightclub with colourful eyes and sharp grins floating in the dark. Hanging from the high ceiling, gorgeous demons performed dances and stunts in their neon rings, teasing the hungrier demons bellow and charming the rest.  
The crowd was moving like a wave, dancing, grinding, sharing drinks, drugs and any kind of touch available. Every damned soul inside System 404 that night had been invited, no strangers were allowed in, since this had been a privately requested party.  
At the opposite end of the entrance, near the stage, a lounge area for especial guests was occupied by Vox, Valentino, Velvet and a few other fleeting companies they enjoyed. One of them being Mc Donald, Vox’s favourite DJ, who kept hitting him with the best electronic and dubstep in hell.  
They were soon joined by the owner of the place, Vyridian.

Piercing aqua eyes beamed over the group, posing with all his flamboyant style and curving into a theatrical bow, then rising with both arms open, as if showing them what he had created. “How are you enjoying your party, balam?” His fruity tone making itself heard over the strong bass. 

“All I could I have asked for and more, Vyr.” Vox stretched a hand, calling him to sit with them. The demon bated his lashes, seductively, even though he knew, by experience, that nothing of the sort would work with the TV demon. Vyridian accepted the hand, passing him one of his prized web-drugs. “ _Cookie_?” 

“No, balam, _Logout_.” Corrected, giving him a peck on the screen, before straightening his shoulders. “Want some too, jaanam?” He turned to Velvet, who instantly hooked him into a hug, snapping several selfies to which he posed contently.

“Not for now, Vyri~. But I just saw your new bartender, he looks hella cute!” Velvet grinned, tilting her head towards the bar. “Where did you get him?!”

“Another city.” He smirked. “Completely delightful. Totally recommend it.” With a wink and a suggestion of an especial drink, he laughed excitedly at Velvet as she pounced from her seat and roamed to the bar. 

“Are you ignoring me, sugar~?” Two pairs of arms closed around the peacock’s waist and shoulders, pulling him to his lap. Valentino buried his face in the long blue hair, nuzzling some of the feathers that perked to his touch.

“Not at all, ladoo.” Vyr hummed, rearranging himself more comfortably. “I saved the best for last.” Using one of his white gloved hands, he pulled a flask containing diamond like liquid. He poured it in his own mouth, then leaning over the pimp’s chest to kiss him, deepening it to let the drug flow down Valentino’s throat. When it finished, he licked his lips, breaking them into a sinful grin, to match the pimp’s. “How’s that?” He panted, as soon as icy quivers from the drug creeped up his spine. 

“Delicious, sweetheart.” Val purred, pulling him closer. Claws started digging grievously on the fabric, underneath the harnesses on his thighs, promptly nibbling the thin golden chains that kept the cape secured. “The drug too~.”

“Can you bitches not be disgusting like, for **three minutes**?” Vox leered next to the steamy pair. They cackled at his distorted expression, as they settled back down, still over each other but more composed. “I thought you said you had something _new_ for me?”

“The guy hasn’t arrived yet.” A hint of annoyance marked his tone, as he glanced to the entrance. “It’s a new product. A hit amongst the guys I’ve tested. No weird shit or post-usage damage.” 

“Well… all the tests you’ve made so far worked for the other ones, so…” Vox’s voice was still groggy from the previous drug, leaning against the other edge of the couch. 

His mind was clouded but, _unfortunately_ , it was still clear enough to wander about one particular demon. Vox found himself listing effortlessly a number of traits he thought endearing about Alastor. The ears, an easy pick. Fluffy and way more responsive than the owner wished to let out. How would they feel, if he touched them?  
The fans in his chest skipped the rhythm for a second, and Vox stared down at his own hands, feeling a faint tinglish sensation at the tip of his fingers. He wanted to touch those ears. So **fucking** bad.  
Sharp antlers, perfectly capable of smashing screens when they grew, as he found out through the course of their interactions. That **voice**. _Fuck_ , that voice triggered things in him. Things he thought he had long lost the ability to feel. Especially the punctual moments when the radio demon would quit the filtering effect… 

“Ugh.” He was doing it again. “Don! Donnie boy!” He called, getting a full head turn from the hairy demon. “Drop that shit harder!” The demon nodded with a wink, sweeping the long hairs from his face and rotating back his cap, positioning his headsets once more, as the music picked speed and volume. “That’s what I’m fucking talking about!!” 

Valentino chuckled at the view of Vox throwing his arms in the air, along with the beat, clearly feeling both the pulse and the electric booze. He would rather see him like that anytime, instead of the neurotic wreck he was when they left the studios. He nodded absentmindedly at Vyr’s _‘ll be right back'_ cheering at Velvet as she returned with drinks for both of them. “What got to your neck, doll?” His taunting tone was duly noted and ignored successfully, as she slumped blissfully on the couch between Vox’s legs. 

“That man deserves a raise.” She whistled, fanning her neck and chest while downing her cold drink.

“Want me to hire him for ya~?” Val crossed his legs, mirroring her gesture with his own beverage, practically melting his back and upper set of arms over the back of the sofa. “Fuck, this is good…”

“I know, right? That’s why, keep your hands away from him. I bought him to be a bartender, not a porn star.” Vyridian returned, dodging Valentino’s arms to make his way to Vox, who couldn’t care less about the stream of selfies that Velvet was shooting. “It arrived, Balam.” He leaned over Vox, showing him the colourful chip. “It’s called Down.ex3, or DX3.” 

“Holy shit…” Vox took the appealing container, and rolled up his sleeve, running a claw over his dark grey skin and stopping to trace a faint gleaming blue light underneath. He pressed the line, introducing the microchip there and leaned back, bracing himself for the impact. “How much time doe-“. The racket of fans racing rapidly whithin his chest, followed by the ones inside his screen, gave him his answer. An odd numbing feeling spread from the extremities of his body and he huffed, with a wavering smile.

“Pretty quick, babe.” Vyr laughed, helping Velvet to sit up, so Vox could have more space to process the drug running through his body. Didn’t manage, however, to avoid Valentino’s grasp a second time, still amused as two sets of hands made their way inside his clothes. 

“Hey, hey, don’t get frisky yet! If I have to wait until _he_ is done with his shift, so do you!!” Velvet launched herself in the middle of the two, cracking up at Valentino’s defeated groan, joined by an evenly entertained peacock. 

“Stop cockblocking your pals, will ya?” The pimp heaved a sigh. “And here I thought you were the only-… Vox?” His voice dropped instantly, when he peered over his shoulder and saw Vox’s limp body, glitching screen lashing intermittently. “Vox!” 

Velvet and Vyridian flinched on Valentino’s lap, jumping to their feet within a blink and gathering around Vox along with the pimp, who was rearranging him to lay down properly on the sofa. 

“Voxxy?! VOX!! He’s not responding?! IS THIS NORMAL?!” Velvet was visibly panicking, her voice pitching when he wouldn’t react to her shakings. 

“Does it _looks_ fucking normal?!” Valentino clenched his fists, already flaring red eyes at the peacock, dangerously low screeching sounds growing louder from his body. The scaling anger was met by stone cold eyes, not focused on him. “FIX. This. Vyr. **NOW**.” A hand moved to grab the host’s chin, but froze mid-air when the owner of the club pulled a gun from his cape and aimed to the ceiling. 

Four shots were fired, to bring the whole club into a deafening silence, screams still echoing through the walls. The only audible sound was coming from Vox’s screen and from the dripping blood tainting the dance floor, from one of the dancers hanging dead from a flickering ring. 

“Everyone. Sit your asses down on the floor.” The long trail of stunning feathers usually dragging behind him, was now fully spread up. Dozens of devilish eyes shimmering vigorously. Several demons kneeled immediately, looking away from the eyes that were shooting waves of excruciating pain into the most curious souls.

“Sir, plea-“

The line of a bolder demon was cut by a shot that blew his brains against the nearest wall, the body falling with a _tud_ along with shattered glass. 

“Did I fucking stutter?” The least complacent demons hurried to obey, and the host walked over the corpse, using all his eyes to scan through the guests. The tapping of his heels came to halt, when he met the unfamiliar face. “Found him.”

The short squirmish demon didn't even had the time to scream, before he got picked up by the throat by pissed off pimp.

“You did that?” Some demons tried to make a run for it, but the huge bodyguards were keeping everyone locked in, following the boss’s orders. The demon struggled for breath, desperately shifting form as an attempt to reach the floor. “A fucking chameleon.” Valentino spat, throwing him to the floor and keeping him in place, one boot pressing his chest. “Where’s the real dealer? **Do** answer **quickly**.”

“…D-Dead!”

“You killed him and robbed the drug, or replaced the drug?” Vyr spoke, crouching down to cover him completely with his hovering eyes. 

The culprit’s strangled screams kept the rest of the crowd glued to the walls. They saw him mutate several times, underneath Valentino’s crushing weight and Vyridian’s cruel psychic torture. 

“T’wa-AGH!!... GIVEN!!” The torture paused for a second and he wheezed, through coughs of blood. “I-I was given… the drug… It was a job!!” The cries echoed, not moving a soul with his pleads. “Had to kill the guy… exchange the drugs… and give it to you! That was all!! I swear!!”

“You’ve got some balls, to tell **me** you don’t know who fucking hired you!” Valentino hissed, putting more force into his chest, hearing it crack. 

“Leave it to me.” Two hands pushed Val and Vyr away, livid irises glaring at the whimpering mess. “I’ll make it talk.” 

Soon enough, more screams and screeches of sheer pain and despair were the only soundtrack in the nightclub. Valentino took that moment to check on Vox, whose condition didn't improve. Vyridian on the other hand, was contacting his underlings outside the club and conducting a thorough search at the dealer’s house.  
In the end, the dealer was found dead. All his drugs robbed and hardware erased. There was no way to find out who had been lurking around to grab that opportunity, and when there wasn't much left from the culprit, Velvet made and effort to not finish him off. Barely keeping him alive and conscious.

“You’ve got something to tell us now? I can keep bringing you back and redo this fucking thing over and over again.” She cleaned a splash of blood off her face with the back of her hand, claws dripping with the chameleon’s insides. 

“No…thing… I know… nothing… t’was… anony-…easy…cash…”

All he had said after that came out too gibberish to understand, and Vyr clicked his tongue, pulling his gun. “Namaste, motherfucker.” A final shot put an end to the puddle of flesh, bones and blood. 

“… What… what are we going to do now?” Velvet’s brittle tone tightened Valentino’s chest, also falling silent by their comrade’s side. 

“… I have his phone, my people are already searching this scum’s place for anything else. We’ll dig into it. I know a few guys who might be able to get intel about who’s behind this. But, for now…” The train of feathers dropped, dismayed, at Vox’s figure. “Take him home. Keep him connected… I-… I’ll fix this mess.”

Heels tapped hard on the floor, echoing furiously as Valentino closed the distance between Vyridian and himself. The spectators flinched, some looking away. “You can bet your ass you will.” He growled alarmingly low, black claws piercing the peacock’s jaw. “If he doesn't wake up soon… this chameleon is going to be a fucking joke, in comparison to what you’re going to look like, when I’m **done** with _you_.” All his hand had been holding the host with a death grip, and he only let go when Velvet intervened, for them to leave.

There was not much left to be done there.  
All they could do was go back to the studio and watch over Vox, hoping they would find someone to bring him back from… whatever he had been put into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnie boy here is my #shittyhumor tag summed up. MC Donald... godfuckingdammit X'D
> 
> Also, if you feel curious about Vyr's appearance, I kinda draw him: [Here.](https://twitter.com/rylesmoraph/status/1249476417567547392)  
> PS: If he looks too extra, let's just keep in mind we're talking about a fucking peacock. xD
> 
> My apologies if any of these are incorrect:  
> Balam - sweetheart  
> Jaanam - darling  
> Ladoo - it's an Indian sweet.


	4. Kismesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give up predicting _when_ I'll be posting.  
> This is a train 100% ran by inspiration. 
> 
> Enjoy. :]

The ride back to the studios was silent, only interrupted by Valentino’s violent tapping on his phone, reaching to every damned soul he owned and putting them to use, like an extension of his ears. If one of his clients had a clue about who could be behind this, his whores would bring him the answer.  
Neither of them exchanged a word or even as much spared a glance, to the horrified workers in the building, all of them making sure to part away from the overlords view. Their aura was absolutely terrifying. Thick to the point of the cast and crew finding themselves nauseated, forgetting the moment they had held their breaths in the first place. No one dared to make a move or let a single syllable out, until they disappeared in the elevator. The fact that Valentino was carrying Vox’s empty shell and Velvet’s eyes where bloodshot red, didn’t escape anyone’s notice. 

Someone had _killed_ Vox? **The** overlord Vox?!  
Holy. Shit. 

The rumor spread like wild fire on the social media, and soon enough all of hell would become acquainted with Vox’s _downfall_.

.

.

.

Today’s premise was just as good as yesterday’s, only lightened by the fact he had already checked in with Rosie. No paperwork was due, which left his day completely free to enjoy the miserable attempts of change, by the sinners checked-in. His ears had duly noted the commotion in the halls, coming to full stop at his manifestation. Whatever they were talking about, continued in agitated whispers after him.  
What was _that_?  
Alastor was perfectly used to the fear, the occasional squeal and even the scattering off, the moment a demon recognized him. Although their guests were assured they had nothing to worry about, they usually didn’t took the chances. Today, however, they seemed curious about his every move. _Eagers_ , even, to witness any kind of reaction from his behalf.  
What, in the nine circles of hell, was all _that_ about?

With a quick decision to pay no mind to it, he filled his chest and recovered his original mood, humming a jazzy tune as he walked downstairs, spinning his microphone behind his back and double-checking the surroundings. Maybe they had broken something that needed his magical fixing? No. They would have more the reasons to be scared, if that were the case.  
As usual, Husk ran his domain behind the counter. This morning, however, he was cleaning some cups while exchanging an unsettling quiet conversation with Angel Dust. _That_ was new too. All the more when they tensed up by his approach, considering neither of them used to follow the regular pattern to his presence. 

“Good morning, my dear fellows!” He greeted, opting to stand at the counter instead of taking a high stool, like Angel. “There seems to be something tormenting the poor souls in this hotel, and! As the manager. That just won’t do!” Shook his head in negation, arching his right eyebrow. “Would you happen to know, what might be disturbing them?” A faint sound of radio feedback followed his head, angling to the left. 

“See?! I **told** you! How the fuck would he know, without a hellphone?” Both left arms were thrown at Alastor’s direction, pressing the tips of his upper right hand on his temples. Angel would have celebrated on winning that argument against the old cat a little bit longer, if he didn’t see Husker cursing under his breath. “He doesn’t want to break it to ya this early in the morning, but-“A strong whack from Husk’s tail was all it took to knock him off the chair. “What. The fuck, man?!”

“It’s uh… well something happened last night.” Husk’s raspy voice came through, ignoring the grumpy spider’s tantrum. He pulled a beer, popped its lid and chugged half of it, to proceed. “Vox, he-“

“Ha! Finally made his move!” Alastor’s voice got a roaring cheer from the studio crowd. Microphone vanished with a wave of his hand, using it to pull Angel’s shoulder into a restricting hug. “At last! Haha… rather sooner than I anticipated, but no matter!” He pushed away Angel just as quickly as he had hooked him in, clapping his hands twice in pure excitement while turning completely to Husk. “Do go on, my old friend, what has he done?” 

“…” It had been a while since he had last seen the radio demon so thrilled about something. Scleras blazing bright red, a sea of crimson and black waves slightly flickering around his stance and that bloodthirsty smile… It was downright petrifying. “He’s dead… the bastard’s dead.”

Both Husk and Angel found themselves retreating, covering their ears, in a vain attempt of not getting their eardrums burst, by the piercing screech of a record getting scratched.  
Husk saw all that glint in Alastor’s eyes turn into something deeper, darker. It might have been the distortion, but maybe… just _maybe_ , he had a glimpse of that ever present smile wavering, for a second. 

“ **What**.” It sounded like a distasteful joke, which made the corners of his mouth curl even wider, only partially conscious of the riling sound his teeth made. “Pardon me, Husker, but I believe I just heard you spitting some nonsense just now!” Even though his voice was back on filter, he still sounded _off_. He was aware of it. However, he couldn’t quite control it at the moment. And, mostly because the old cat knew him better than the most, there was no risk of having Husk pointing it out.

“Listen, Al… nobody really knows how it happened.” On regular occasions, he wouldn’t be pulling the heavy bottles so early in the day. But then again, on said normal situations, Alastor wouldn’t be pulling the chair to sit and wait for the drink he knew it was for him. “Right?” Yellow irises turned to Angel, giving him a silent bob towards the deer, for him to take his queue. 

“Y-Yeah! I mean, the guys in the studio just said he was dead-offline, or some shit.” Righting his striped coat, Angel sat by the radio demon’s side, wondering what kind of drink was the cat preparing. “They set off for a private party, and some asswhole crossed them. That’s how they think it went down, because those fuckers don’t let their guard down for shit.” Shrugged, leaning his back against the counter and resting the upper set of arms on top of it. “I don’t think they’re gonna say a fucking thing about it, though… Val and Velvet. Fuck… I can’t even _imagine_ what they’re gonna do to the staff that ran their mouths on social media.” 

“Private party, you say…” Alastor’s ears moved to capture the clank of the cup of Sazerac offered in front of him, his attention still on the porn star as the ice cubes clinked against the glass. “You know anyone who happened to be inside, yesterday night?” The taste of cognac filled his mouth, downing it quicker and without the typical appreciation for the mixture. 

“Are you nuts?!” He scoffed. “I’d pretend I fucking didn’t even if it were the case… they’re as good as dead, if they got to see anything. Unless…” Angel could feel the demon’s eyes squinting to his hesitation, without even looking back. Jesus fucking christ. Talking about saying any damning words… “I-I mean… _you_ could probably talk to the owner.”

“The peacock freak? I’d fucking pay to see it!” Husk huffed, finishing his beer with a bang over the counter and raising a sharp claw from his clenched fist. “That cornstuffer owes me a fucking fortune! He cheated with that nagging tail of his!” 

“Where could one find this said acquaintance of yours, Husk?” Alastor finished his drink in one last go, tapping the empty cup on the bar and getting up with his customary composure. “I’d like to pay him a little _visit_.”

The bartender looked dubiously at the deer, writing the address on a piece of ripped paper for him, then exchanging confused looks with the spider who tilted his head before speaking. 

“Al… honestly… why the fuck do you care? Shouldn’t ya be glad or somethin’? I mean… I thought that flat-faced bastard was your nemesis, or some shit of the like?!” The creeplying laugh he got from him, amplified with eldritch distortion, shot up every single hair on the back of his neck. 

“Oh dear, _you_ couldn’t possibly understand, even if I tried to enlighten that rotten head of yours.” Head mirroring Angel’s angle, he showed him a vicious grin, before turning on his heels and summoning his microphone. The shadows underneath him rattled and grew, engulfing him only to disappear through thin air. 

But could even _he_ , himself, understand it?

.

.

.

Getting past the security was a child’s play, considering the non-existent patience he had at the moment, to spend time fiddling with hellhounds. And Satan knew how badly he hated canids.  
What he found inside the overly ornamented house, however, was not quite the sight he was setting himself for. At the centre of the living room, there were more hellhounds, all of them growling and closing any possible escape to a tall, edgy demon, with pinchers pointing two guns all around him. It looked like a crawfish, only uglier. In front of the anxious sinner, stood another demon. One glance at the long feathery tail confirmed it was who he was looking for. 

“Now this is quite a show you have yourself here, if I may say so myself!” As much as it bored him, sometimes, there were specials occasions as the present, where nothing could bring him more delight than the shivering shrieks he could draw out of others, just with his voice. “Good afternoon!” Alastor twirled his microphone in one hand, walking confidently through the room to reach the owner of the house. Even if the peacock’s skin was darker, he could tell by his expression that he had faded completely. “My apologies to barge in at such… entertaining time.” Laughing audience echoed through the room, drawing a whimper from the nervous wreck at the middle. 

“Why, n-no mention it.” Vyridian coughed through his response, swallowing down hard as he tried to hold his ground. Not because he thought he had a chance against **the** radio demon, if he had come to pick a fight. Nonetheless, he had his pride, and if he was to die he’d rather go with his head held high. “To what do I owe the pleasure? Should I call you Radio Demon, or…?” 

“I’m afraid I do not possess the time for trivialities.” He shooed the offering hand, nonchalantly, amused by the fact that all the others in the room had frozen in place. Certainly praying to become invisible. “Let’s go straight to the point, shall we?” Using the tip of his microphone, he pushed Vyr’s chest into a seat, snapping a finger to the hellhounds and signalling them a negation with his index. “Stay put and silent, and I’ll consider _not_ killing your boss.” Static wrapped dangerously his tone, and the few hellhounds, who had as much thought of moving, flinched. “Good boys!” Alastor whistled, getting a round of applauses from the studio audience. His shadow was now behind Vyridian, weighing his hands on the peacock’s tense shoulders. “Now then! Is it true?” His body moved forward, towering over the host. “Was the Overlord Vox _killed_ in your establishment, last night?”.

“I-“ His claws were piercing the armrests, desperately trying to keep himself calm and rational when every single dead cell in his body was screaming to try to run for his afterlife. “That’s… that’s what I was trying to figure out, when you got here…” Vyr signalled the crawfish demon with his aqua irises, gulping once more. “He’s an associate of the culprit behind all this…”

“Oh!” Alastor instantly straightened his back, returning to his what-would-be-friendly aura, if it wasn’t creepy. “Why didn’t you say so sooner, my dear? Would have spared your heart!” Snickered, feeling his shadow cackling soundless by his right side. “Care to explain what happened?” Waving a hand to his left, more as a permission than an invitation, he watched as the peacock shook the trembling from his legs before standing properly where he had suggested. Alastor listened keenly the description of the incident, both with the drugs and with the chameleon, then being introduced to the demon they had being hunting down through the night. “Correct me if I understood incorrectly, but _this_ is the responsible for all of that?” His tone dropped, with both disgust and disappointment. 

“I ain’t tellin’ you shit! You fuckers will see! You’ll regret having caught me! He’ll come for me! He’ll kill ALL of you!” The demon’s rowdy voice halted at the blue feathers that opened like a fan, throwing him into a pit of agonizing pain all over again. 

“He keeps repeating that bullshit, and won’t give us a name.” Vyridian explained at questioning look Alastor gave him. “ **Who** is **he**?” His feathers rattled at every punctuated word.

“He’ll save…me!! You guys are dead! Just like that TV-headed horsesh-“ both his arms had been smashed to the ground, crumbling into pieces. His howling echoed through the walls of the big house, dimming slowly to sobs and trembles, as his consciousness wavered. 

“Ha! Will you look at that? I don’t believe he is!” Alastor’s grin grew wider, having his shadow slap the craw’s face into consciousness. “Now. I’ll offer you a deal, so listen carefully… You’ll give me the name of the culprit, and I’ll spare your life. How does that sound?” 

“I-… he…” A moment of silence was all it took for him to revaluate his condition. One thing was trying to gain time with Vryridian, considering he had a lot to lose if he killed him. The radio demon, on the other hand, couldn’t give two shits about it. He would kill him regardless. Might as well accept the prospect of keeping his life. “I don’t know his name… nobody does.” Covered in cold sweats and having no arms to even try to fight back, he let his body slump completely on the floor. Surrendering himself. “I’m just the guy who makes the calls for him. He tells me what needs to be done and I hire someone to do it…”

“And the drug?” Vyr let down his feathers. “What **was** in that drug?”

“I dunno. He made it…” He tried to shift on the floor, groaning to the jabbing pain. 

“How do you get in touch with this comrade of yours?” Hands on his back and microphone spinning a full turn, he got closer from the shuddering mess, looking down on it. 

“I don’t… he’s the one who always finds _me_.” Couldn’t bare the piercing gaze from the radio demon, so he looked away. “It’s always a different demon… a different voice… I bet I’ve never even seen his true form…”

“Another chameleon?” The host heaved a sigh, already pulling his hellphone to make some calls. 

“No. Not like that… It’s more… mechanic. He has no fucking smell on him. Like… he has no body.” His nose wrinkled in displeasure. Had never liked that about the other. “I really don’t know anything about him, like I said… I only make the calls.”

The shadowed creature crouched near the defeated demon, searching any signs of a sealing mark on the body. ‘ _There is one_.’ Alastor rotated his ears at his shadow’s direction. The words only heard in his mind. At the right flank of the craw’s back, there was a much fainted mark, which could have gone mistaken by a tattoo, if he wasn’t a soul-dealer himself. An inverted triangle with interrupted lines, glowing feebly in alternated colours when his shadow touched it. 

“That wasn’t there before.” Vyr observed, filming it with his hellphone. “Shit, I checked twice myself! That was **not** there! What did you do?” 

“Seems like our shabby fellow here was telling the truth! It only reacts to high wave frequencies…” His smiled got strained. Alastor could feel something tightening inside his chest, although he didn’t understand what exactly and why. _This_ was a matter of power. “What was in it for you?” He glared at the tiny terrified eyes. 

“I-… I would help him manage the territory… he… he’d take over all the influence Vox had and I… I would take over his turf.” Something deep inside him twisted, as soon as he saw radio dials flicker intermittently with the crimson irises. “Hey, you- I told you everything I knew! We have a deal!!”

“How _new_ are you in hell?” Vyridian’s toneless comment had the crawfish widening his eyes, in shock. “You had no fucking arms to _shake_ on it. Stupid.” Done with his video, he stepped back from the body, pulling one of his guns. 

“Now, now. Has no one taught you table manners?” Alastor used his microphone to lower down the weapon. “You should just pinch the tail and suck the head!” His laughter filled the room, growing in volume to a deafening static, soon replaced by the shrieks of horror and pain, these becoming mute at a snapping sound. 

Vyr saw some of his hellhounds leaving the room to barf, others just watching the scene with nauseated expressions. The blood-curdling sounds of shell crunching like bones and guts getting slurped like some damn spaghetti had him inhaling hard, to keep himself from gagging. Still, didn’t missed the opportunity to record the whole thing, knowing Velvet would - without any doubt - enjoy the show. “Find me anything you can on this.” He sent the picture of the seal to his subordinates, who gladly left the room to go back to work. They’d be down for anything that would take them away from that room, he suspected. “I… suppose I should tha-AGHH!!” A sharp turn of his head allowed him to check on the source of the stabbing pain, tears swelling inevitably in his eyes. 

Alastor posed perfectly collected, waving a handful of long exuberant feathers he had plucked from the demon on one hand, microphone on other. Shadows begun to swallow him once again, as he grinned cruelly at the peacock “Husker sends his **regards**!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh... I felt a bit sick while writing Alastor eating some crawfish, ain't gonna lie.  
> I don't like shellfish. But you do what you gotta do... let the Louisiana lad have his crawfish. XD  
> Also, this was Vyr's last appearance, hope you enjoyed ma boi. 
> 
> The next chapter will finally be only about our two boys. You have my word. ;]


	5. Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand finally delivering the 99% dork's chapter.  
> I really hope you enjoy it just as much I did writting it. ;]  
> Note: 9C's stands for 9Circles which is my headcannon for hell's social media.

“Velv…” 

Muffled calls shook her from heavy sleep, bolting to her feet as soon as her blurred vision caught a glimpse of the dim light, emanating from the screen. 

“Shh... easy, doll.” Valentino caught the wobbling demon, guiding her to seat again next the couch where Vox was laid on.

“Shit, I fell asleep! Is he…?” Rubbing her eyes with the back of striped gloves, she blinked a couple of times to better focus the unconscious overlord. Blue dots, varying in size, where slowly spinning in the middle of the black screen, while the soft sound of fans started running. “He’s ok… Val!!” 

The pimp’s lower set of arms hugged her back, broadening his smile when a familiar face flashed on the screen, until it settled down to a drowsy pair of scarlet eyes and a grumpy line of flashy cian teeth. “Aaand he’s back.” Valentino laughed at Vox’s groan, when Velvet hopped to hug him tightly around the neck. “You sure took your time, sleeping beauty. Enjoyin’ all the attention?” He cocked an eyebrow, lending him a hand to sit back straight. 

“…Fuck.” There was still some glitch to his voice, and he dragged down both his hands on the screen, making a long squeaking with the friction. “How long was I out?” Finally claiming full control over his posture, he glanced back at them. For their sake, he held back a warm sigh, from recognizing the relieved expressions in their faces. 

“Four days...” Velvet offered him more space, sitting by his side on the couch while Val took her previous chair. “Do you remember what happened?”

“God damn it, the asshole is better than I thought.” His undertone was dripping with disgust, as he searched for his phone. “I’m well fucking aware.” Snarled, getting up to open the thick curtains of their lounge room. “After I took that drug, someone broke in my firewall and had a blast, searching everything they could get their hands on.”

“Shit… seriously?” That was far more severe than they had speculated. Val pulled a cigar and lit it, taking in a few puffs as he rotated the chair to face the other. “What were they looking for?”

“Anything on **my** business. Connections. Territory. And…” While listing all the things he had felt and seen the perpetrator look into, only now it had hit him how interested the fucker seemed to be in his memories of previous conflicts… with one _specific_ demon. “ **Fuck**. That can’t be good…” 

“And…? What? Don’t leave us hanging Voxxy…” She didn’t even bothered to hide her apprehensive tone, standing up next to Valentino. 

“They were also looking for anything on _him_.” Vox’s shifting voice and awkward scratching behind his flat screen gave him away, as to whom he was referring to. His sharp pupils, however, didn’t miss the exchanged glances between the other two. “What?” He saw them mentally evaluating the situation, and snapped. “Don’t try to bullshit me, I _saw_ that! What happened?”

“Well… you see…” Velvet took a hand to her head, placing another casually on her hip. “We kinda fucked up while bringing you back here…” She started, with a smirk. “Some crew and staff from the studios saw you… well… as you were back then. And they assumed you were a goner.”

“…What?”

“Yeah… They’re dead already, but the rumour had already spread in 9C’s.” Val chuckled, putting off his cigar in the ashtray. “So, by the time we tried to do some damage control, the shitshow was already too huge. And now… your dear doe _kinda_ thinks you are dead too.” He saw the words processing through the blank expression at the screen, inevitably chortling at the small electric currents snapping from Vox’s antennas. He looked like he was going to burst a fuse or two. 

“Jesus fucking christ…” Grumbled, pausing to support his heavy head with one hand, producing a clicking noise that would mimic one of a tongue. He could _feel_ Valentino and Velvet shaking from holding their laughter, and honestly… he couldn’t blame them. He had skipped the whole enemy-zone thing to fucking dead, without a chance to change their relatio- _no_. What they had couldn’t even be called a relationship… right? Their rivalry. He meant their rivalry. He _wanted_ to change their rivalry, at the very least. “How do you even know he knows? That senile bitch never had a hellphone. **Believe me**. I’ve checked.”

“Oh, he _knows_.” Velvet’s smile turned into pure mischievousness, tapping rapidly her phone to show him a video Vyr had sent her. “He was actually very helpful. Not that he meant to help us with anything, but he did. We already have everyone moving, to find who the shithead that did this to you is.” 

“He looked more… _edgy_ than usual, if you ask me~” Val hummed, watching with a wide grin as the luminosity in Vox’s screen escalated visibly. Velvet giggled next to him, obviously sharing his thoughts. Vox was _blushing_. 

“I know I’ve got a shit ton of things to make up to, for these past four days, to you guys…” His red eyes were still glued to the Radio Demon on the smaller screen, absorbing every irritated flick of the ears, the small flinches at the corner of his smile, red pupils gone as his tension grew and the faint, almost unnoticeable, static sound which played at times where Alastor didn’t meant to. **Fuck**. He _was_ distraught. It had taken him decades of wrangling with the other, to pick up on small details like these. But he _knew_ Alastor better than the deer gave him credit for. “I-…”

“Go get him, tiger.” Val whistled, a shit eating grin encouraging his line. 

“We’ll want to hear everything about it, later. With details~.” She joined in, one thumbs up turning into a demanding pointer to the door. “Scram, Voxxy!”

The TV demon pulled his best smile, straightening his clothes and picking up his hat, as he gave her back her phone and waved at them on his way to the door.  
He didn’t gave two shits for the near-death scares he brought on every sinner in the building, clearly shaken to their core for seeing him strolling as if nothing had ever happened.  
Even if he still had a headache to solve from the whole incident, his priority was clear.

.

.

.

Through closed doors, the upbeat jazz songs could be heard along the clanking of pans and firm cuts of knives on wood. The manager’s apparent even-tempered mood couldn’t convince Husk or Nifty, both peeking over the two windows of the kitchen doors. Charlie and Vaggie had asked them several times what seemed so odd about his behaviour, but the couple didn’t seem to catch on the faded tinnitus coming from Alastor, which spoke volumes about his true humour.

“I’m sure he’s fine, guys, let’s let him be for the moment…” Charlie tried, partially dragging Husker and the little ladybug to take a seat near the bar. “He’s only been cooking for…” Her assuring expression fell when she glanced to the big clock of the room. “Eight hours…”

“Sure he’s _fine_ … what a load of crap.” The bartender grunted, pulling a beer for himself. 

“There’s nothing to be done! Let’s just leave him be, like the princess said.” Nifty’s squeaky voice draw their attention, when she jumped to seat by the end of the counter. “It’s not like he’ll tell us anything…”

“About what~?”

Husk had automatically hissed at the Overlord’s presence, Vaggie leaping furiously in front of Charlie and pointing her harpoon to the TV demon’s chest. They were so engrossed with the demon in the kitchen that they didn’t noticed the stealthy approach of another one, behind their backs. 

“WHA-! I-!” Charlie forced a cough to recover from the startled reaction. “Hello! Welcome to th-“

“Yeah, yeah… save it, princess. I’ll hear you later.” Vox payed his half-hearted respects with a flourish. “Have to do something first, kay?” Not even waiting to record the complaints from Husk and Vaggie, that Charlie and Nifty swiftly smothered, he reached the apple-shaped knobs.

.

.

.

Ever since he could remember, other than murdering and broadcasting his favourite tunes, cooking had always brought him some sense of peace. Probably due to his fond memories on the activity, and the comforting thought that he had inherited _something_ from his mother.  
His mother had always taught him to smile through the highs and lows of the short time they had spent together, even when she had been so badly bruised that she requested his help to cook for them. Used to sing him the best jazz tunes of the decade, following perfectly the notes with her heavenly voice, as she instructed him how to move around the kitchen.  
It was almost comical that he couldn’t remember her face. Just her voice, and that smile.

 _Smile, cher. You’re never fully dressed without one._

Always quick to react, his shadow caught the jar of sauce that slipped from his hand, amid his deep abstraction. There was visible concern, when he handed the container back to him.

“Splendid catch, my dear!” He praised, shaking lightly his head to concentrate on what he was doing. “My apologies… it’s nothing. Really…” Alastor tried to assure the eerie creature. It was clearly not working, if the crossed arms and loopy eye spaces were any indication. 

He was thoroughly aware.  
Recent events had caught him… _off guard_.  
From all the Overlords in hell, Vox was the one who managed to irk him to oblivion. The first time he had heard of him, two decades after his arrival in hell, the demon seemed to be as thirsty for power as any other.  
_Boring_.  
A show off. Modern freak. Every year coming up with different ways of hooking sinners into the addictions of a new era, spreading his domain through every corner of the capital.  
He wanted to kill him so badly. 

Their first interaction followed only a couple of years after Vox’s debut. The next slaughter of sinners and overlords alike had commence on a lovely evening, finishing only at the last lights of the next night. It had been an exceptionally satisfying session, with committed audience who cheered and helped him on deciding his priorities through it. Alastor could recall every detail of that ending.  
The first rays of daylight shining upon the clouds of blood, falling gently over his drenched figure as raining rubies. Panting of pure bliss, he wore a genuine smile as he stood on a pile of corpses. By the corner of his eyes, he saw _him_. Utterly speechless, as if in a profound daze, Vox was watching him.  
Vox’s head was a heavier box back then, and the framed mouth moved to whisper a word that he couldn’t catch at the time, but the Overlord didn’t repeat it. Almost rushed into forgetting he had said anything at all and proceeded with the most staged introduction. He’s movements were smooth, his smile had turned into the haughtiest he’d ever seen, as he complimented him on the show. He called himself a man of the entertainment business and proposed an alliance.

Alastor felt his smile grow a bit at the memory. 

He had never shut down a proposal so hastily in his afterlife. Currently, he could recognise that it had been a rushed decision, fuelled by the predetermined hatred for the Overlord. He had declared Vox his enemy before even getting to know him, and from that day onwards, the TV demon did nothing but comply with his given role.  
Instead of an alliance, that morning, he had forged something else with Vox… just as **strong**. It bothered him to admit, but it was a connection nonetheless.  
And, has the decades went by, it only grew stronger.  
Never losing a chance to degrade one another. Vox had some wit in his comebacks and an unpredictable creativity to his hateful gifts. He had to give him that. Always keeping things sizzling and… _entertaining_. 

“Hahaha… The joke is on me, is it?” His unfiltered voice dimmed with a sigh, dropping harder the knife on the wooden plaque, ignoring the fact it had cracked in half for the eleventh time now. 

Vox _was_ a man of entertainment, after all.  
And now he was go-

“And from the ashes he makes a comeback, ladies and gentlemen!” Doors opening with a bang, posing as smugly as he knew Alastor despised, Vox leered at the demon standing behind the island. His arms dropped instantly at the expression the deer was showing, the doors closing themselves behind him. He felt the ringing increasing, mixing with rabid static. “…Al-“

“I should have _known_.” Filtered voice paused, with an ominous tone to it. Instead of putting down the knife in his right hand, he grabbed another with his left, dragging the blades on one another in order to sharpen them more. 

_Oh shit_. **Shitshitshit**. He was pissed. Forget about seeing it. He could _feel_ it. Alastor was livid. “Wait, Al-“

“ **Don’t** Al _me_ , you damn scum.” He threw the first knife, missing barely the Overlord’s screen, hadn’t he ducked at the last second. Instead, he saw the glass of one window shattering to the ground. “This was your big plan?!” His second knife was deflected by a cable, manoeuvred by Vox. “Ha! I must say I’m frankly disappointed!” Giving up on throwing knifes, he summoned his microphone, feeling it creak a bit at his infuriated grasp. 

“What plan?! What the fuck are yo-“ Vox’s eyes widened at the hardened shadows flying at his direction, rapidly summoning larger and thicker cables himself, to wrestle the black razor-sharp extensions of Alastor’s shadow. “You really wanna have a go in the middle of a damn kitchen?!” He flared a gaze to the other, but instead of the usual amusing smile, he could tell this one was extremely strained. Radio dials kept flashing, alternating with his sharp pupils, as a scratched record. “Alastor…” Reacting like he had whipped him, the deer recoiled further in his shadows, spikes growing and perforating everything around his tentacles. “Fuck!” He wouldn’t be able to get him to stay and listen, by other than force. Gritting his cian teeth, Vox’s pupils disappeared in a sea of red, electricity emanating like a spiral through his body as he sent it through his cables. The electrocution was brief, but strong enough to cancel Alastor’s disappearance. “STOP BITCHING AND HEAR ME OUT!!” 

Alastor was gasping through his smile, from the sudden rush of electricity. His shadows were still lashing around him, all the kitchen turned into a warzone from the mere exchanging of _words_. It wasn’t new getting electrocuted by him, but it was the first time he saw Vox _stopping_ before he could react to it. “And why should I expect anything worth listening to, from the likes of you?” A painful sneer crossed his mouth, tilting his head with a deafening feedback echoing over the walls. He twirled his microphone once, planting it harshly before himself and resting his clenching hands over it. “The muted months were a blessing, I’ll give you that!” Even his studio audience laughing sounded unnerving. “But the fake death and the audacity to show up unannounced in here? Ha! I took you for an unbearable twit, not a _fool_ !”

Vox could feel his fans running wild, fuming with all the mocking from the Radio Demon. Why had he even _believed_ this could have gone in any other way? “…This damn knob head, I swear to _fucking_ Satan…” Muttered to himself, as he withdrew all his cables with one deep sigh, one hand on his hips and the other pressing hard between his wrinkled eyebrows. He predicted the attack that would ensue his lowered guard. Despite this, he didn’t make a move or so as much as flinched, locking their gaze as the tentacles sliced the air at both his sides, cutting clean and deep a few feet under the ground. That was a first. Alastor had never attacked to intimidate _without_ cleaving blood before. “May I speak now?”

“I’m afraid I’m not in the mood for a chitchat, so I suggest you to turn around and _leave_.” Crossing his arms, he slowly receded his own shadows. Pupils went back to normal, although his half-lidded eyes clearly proved his exasperated state. “Besides, I _was_ in the middle of something that I would appreciate to go back to.”

“…” Vox stared to the hole where there once was a fully equipped kitchen stand and oven. “I’m guessing you missed the memo. But the kitchen was demolished, Chef.” A few seconds of silence aaaand **there**. Alastor tried to keep his vexing stare, but the small shaking of his shoulders, and the slight rotation backwards of the furry ears, were enough intel for him to know he had actually found it funny. It was his turn to hide a small smirk, because that was just damn _adorable_. “I… I still don’t know what you were babbling about back there.” He spotted the remains of a bench and snapped his fingers, returning it to its former glory. “Can you tell me who has been feeding you bullshit about my persona?” Sitting down and crossing his legs, he waited patiently for a reply. 

“…” Was he just… going to sit there? No sneaky attacks? No insults? No side-remarks? What. “What?” _What?!_ He shot a glance to his shadow, who seemed about as surprised as himself. “Are you going to tell _me_ … you haven’t been plotting _this_ for the past three months?” Triggered by the dripping sound of broken pipes, he started repairing the damage done to the place, inverting everything to its rightful form. 

“Uh… I have other ways of remodelling spaces, if that’s what you’re asking?” Scoffed, arching an eyebrow to the dubious look he gave him. “Be real with me, what did you think I was doing? Conspiring your death?” Joked.

“Indeed I was! It would be the only logical explanation!” Even if he was back to his natural character, his eyes were sharply registering the other’s every move and manner. “What _were_ you doing, then? This whole fake-death fiasco of yours sure didn’t last long enough, to cause any type of pleasurable reaction.”

“First of all… I didn’t plan shit!” Pin pointed, rather annoyed with the whole plotting bullshit. “Second… I-…” Well… _fuck_. Was this it? Should he just spit it out? Probably risking to get the hits he had avoided just minutes ago… “I wasn’t planning anything. I’ll put it this way… I was having an afterlife realization. Or something of the sort…” Alastor stopped everything he was doing to turn his full attention to him. The intense staring got Vox shifting on his seat, struggling to not allow another luminosity spike. Playing it casual, he rose to his feet and helped finishing the kitchen, as an excuse to look away. _’Help me, Lucifer.’_ Now that they were done and over with the whole antagonism performance, he perceived the deer’s little ponytail, gathering the longer threads back while he had been cooking. His red coat was hung near the door, showing the red dress shirt with sleeves folded to his elbows and… black suspenders. _Fuckfuckfuck_. Of course he wore something old fashioned like that underneath that coat of his, like bloody no one. **Obviously**. The old nag looked so damn cool. Effortlessly. So unfair...

“What’s wrong with your face? Turn that light down, it’s unpleasant, even from you!” 

“What’s wrong with yours, asshole?” Regretting as soon as he snapped, Vox let out a suffering sigh, sitting again at the balcony near the island. It was out-and-out impossible to stop himself from reacting naturally, to the other’s insult. But he had to, at the very least, _try_ , if he so wanted this change to happen. “There’s nothing wrong… _withyourfacethatis_.” His mixed emotions lowered his last words to a mumble, both embarrassed and sulky to admit that the other bastard looked, essentially, divine. 

“… I beg your pardon?” His incredulous chortle almost got muffled by the sizzling pot of gumbo, mentally thanking his shadow for reducing the oven’s flame. Just _what_ was Vox playing at? Had he not a deer’s keen audition, that mumbling of his would have gone unnoticed. For his own mind’s sake he _wished_ he had missed it. “Did that little electrocution got you too? Or perhaps part of that rotten-brain of yours did die, a few days ago?” More laughing, this time with his audience joining in, but the Overlord was not reacting to it. No snappy returns. No shit-eating grins. He knew it was still him, but it felt like Vox was trying to hold himself back. _For what?!_.

“Knock it off, will you? **This** is already hard as it is, old bat.” 

“And _what_ is _this_? Get to the point, will you? As I said, I’m quite busy!”

“Jesus fucking christ… fine!” Slamming both his hands on the balcony, he stood and contoured it, striding to get face to face with the deer demon. Alastor didn’t backed away, as usual. The microphone’s head thudded firmly against his chest, releasing warning vibrations that immediately caused brief glitches on his screen. “I’m not going to do anything, or getting any closer than this… you have _my word_. Just… listen, ok?” 

“I’ll take my chances with deciding that for myself, thank you very much!” He did not retreated the microphone. Nevertheless, it seemed pointless to keep casting waves, if he wanted to listen properly to anything the other had to say. And, _for Satan’s wrath_ , he wanted to understand what the hell was going on with the TV demon. 

“Fair enough.” Giving him an unimpressed look, Vox remained put in place, true to his word. “I… was wondering if you’d be open to an _adjustment_ , in our accords…” Using his left index, he carefully brushed aside the microphone, watchful to Alastor’s response. Aside from the cocked eyebrow and the doubtful eye squint, he had taken that move remarkably smoothly. “In words you’ll understand… I don’t want to kill you, anymore.” Pausing, allowing him to take that one in, he refrained from laughing at the puzzled blinking. “I’m not finished.” Interrupting the gapping smile, he proceeded. “I would like to be _more_ than an acquaintance too… no deals implied!” Snapped his fingers in denial, answering Alastor’s question before he could even pronounce it. “Just, you know… actually getting to know _you_. Hanging out without getting my arm ripped off or my screen smashed… that kind of connection.” 

Alastor, **the** Radio Demon, was at loss for words.  
For a solid minute, which sounded like an eternity inside the quiet kitchen, where only the sounds audible were coming from the boiling stew, they just stared transfixed into one another.  
Well this… this was a whole new approach, to stab him in the back. He thought to himself, taking a second shot at Vox’s expression, before turning on his heels and increasing the space between them. Grabbing the opportunity to check on his cooking, he tried to play it off as casually as possible. Although his mind was racing wild.  
Was he in the pretence of waiting for the moment he lowered his walls, to make the final move? _‘Ha! How amusing!’_ He saw his shadow moving his head in negation to him, behind Vox’s back, clearly stating a disagreement in regards to his logic. Alastor shook his own head, brushing off the creature’s opinion. As honest as the Overlord wanted to sound, he couldn’t believe a single word coming from his digital mouth. There was **no way** in hell he could be serious on the matter. No. He wanted to play him for an idiot and slaughter him when he had him dancing on his palm, or so the TV demon wished.  
It had to be it.  
And if that was the case, then…

“Do as you wish.” Waving indifferently one hand, he pointed a seat for Vox. “But if you’re not going to help, sit down. I’m well off with one talking shadow alone!” His chuckle became ominous as his grin, not sparing him a glance while he tasted his food and turned the radio back on, with a flick of his fingers. “Let’s seal the occasion with dinner! How does that sound?” 

“You know I can’t ea-“ Alastor’s cruel smile was all he needed, to confirm his suspicions towards the deer’s whole brisk agreement. “Aren’t you _nice_?” He growled, dejected to behold the other’s cooking being served. It looked so good. 

“Hm? Thought you said you wanted to get to know me, _my dear_.” Words dripping with sarcasm, he tucked in a full spoon of his food, humming exaggeratedly at the flavour. It was more delicious than ever, under Vox’s jealous gaze. 

Although he did miss having a mouth, no food could snatch his focus away, from the way Alastor had just treated him. Fuck it, if it was not meant to sound endearing in the slightest, it was still the very first time he had called him something not remotely close to an insult. The deer had also vanished his microphone, and was sitting down at the other side of the balcony to eat his share. Sure, it was intended to taunt him for his incapacity to eat. But. **BUT**. This was the closest they had ever been, without a full raging war filling their surroundings. “I’m not giving up on that, you know?” Flashing an easy-going smile, he supported the corner of his flat screen in one palm, resting the other hand over the balcony, near Alastor’s arm. “And what’s with the ponytail?” Arching an eyebrow, he shrugged at the questioning look. “I’ve never seen you like that outside…” 

“One should never be too careless around the kitchen, with their hairs. Not that I expected _you_ to know anything about it…” Tittering over his food, he maintained the closeness, taking it as a challenge. Even more so when Vox informed him he was fully aware, of his train of thoughts. Was he not going to contradict his assumptions? Was he **that** confident he could convince him, that there was nothing behind this entire act? _Fool_. He would be the one to have the last laugh. He, and only him, would revel at the TV demon’s failed attempt to murder him, getting the tables turned on his pathetic self. Oh, how entertaining! “On a side note, I must add, getting the carpet pulled under your feet that plainly, by a crawfish!” His studio audience booed at the sentence, and he angled his face over one hand. “Don’t disappoint your audience too greatly, will you?”

“Shut it.” Vox’s exasperated tone was partially hidden, when he joined the other hand to support his face. “I’ll kill the motherfucker and stream it all over Pentagram… maybe that’ll set the message.”

“Ah, now you truly understand the appeal to my broadcastings!” It struck him as strange, to see Vox’s murderous frowns being directed at someone else than not himself. Not in an unsettling way, nevertheless… it was new. “I knew you had it in you!”

“I’ve always seen the appeal to them, Alastor.” Chuckling, he rose his crimson eyes to meet the other’s. “It was the lack of image to it that ticked me off.”

“Why, if you show them everything like in your picture shows, what’s left for the imagination?” Unavoidably, his laugh came through a bit more sincere than he projected. 

“Prude.” Showed him a pointy blue tongue, glowing a bit darker than his teeth, while he chuckled along. Vox felt his chest mimicking a deep sigh, completely taken by that unfiltered laugh of the Radio Demon. It was beautiful. Alastor _was_ beautiful. 

Outside the kitchen’s doors, several pairs of wide-eyes peered over the windows. Every single member of the small group stunned with the harmonious environment inside, after the havoc the two demons had produced just moments before. Even so, not a single one of them could bring themselves to interrupt the two idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking excuse. It was just plain damn hilarious to me.  
> These dorks are gonna be the end of me.


	6. Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking LIVE.  
> Survived first round of college exams haha...ay. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments. I never expected to have this much feedback for my first EN fanfic, so... I truly appreciate it.  
> It keeps me motivated to continue. Really. Thank you ~♪

Numbers known by heart where selected and then spun, at the rotary dial telephone. Antique, black and rusty gold frames, suiting perfectly the owner’s taste. The echoing sound of an attempt to connect could be faintly heard, as he put the receiver down on the table and took a seat on his armchair. Opposing his move, the long shadow rose from the floor and set a slow pace, wandering around the room, clearly lost in its own thoughts.

_”Hello.”_

“Hi, my dear.” 

_”Alastor.”_ There was a smile to her tone, when she recognized him. _”I reckon last time we talked over the phone was a few months ago. Thought you had updated your line.”_ A soft giggle. _”I would ask the circumstances, if I didn’t knew you. It surely took you some time to ponder over the matter, are you feeling better?”_

“Haha, I'm afraid I'll have to dispel that poor excuse of a rumour to you!” Fully ignoring his shadow’s dramatic dwelling, he sipped on his coffee, twitching his ears to capture every nuance coming from Rosie’s voice. “He’s very much alive.” Couldn’t help himself but smile, at the few seconds of silence dragging after the news. 

_”Dearest… are you certain?”_ As cautious as she wanted to be with her words, it was evident her hesitation. Most likely believing this was him still in denial. 

“He came here to tell me himself!” Cackled and crossed his legs, to support the saucer over his knee. “Quite the show it was, you should have seen it! Who would have thought these folks would believe in ghosts, down here. The look on their faces...” With some of the early excitement still lingering in his fresh memories, he narrated the whole resurrection episode, describing her every detail and exchange of words. Adding a few radio filtered comments and crowd support along the way, he finished by telling her how Vox had left only a few moments ago, to engage on his quest for the perpetrator. “Can you believe it, darling? This is the first time I’ve seen such an approach!”

_”Apologies, I don’t follow…?_

“Don’t you see? It’s quite clear, chère!” Settling his empty cup aside, he took the receiver with one hand, twisting the curly wire with the other. “He’s hoping for me to lower my guard to make his move! And don’t forget the clock is still ticking for the next cleanse!” Another silence break, much more prolonged than expected, had the Radio Demon double checking if the connection had been cut. Rosie’s roaring laughter caught him completely by surprised, both ears shooting up on alert. It had been so long since he had heard her laughing to tears like that, no restrains or remains of her traditional composure. So rare… but why now? “As much as I’m delighted to hear that laugh of yours, dear, I don’t seem to grasp the motive…?”

 _”For the nine, that was… so unexpected. Even for you, my dearie.”_ Rosie was wheezing, and waging an absolute battle to recover, if her pauses were any indicaton. He could bet his soul, she was wiping her tears with a handkerchief. _“You’ll forgive me, but I’m starting to feel sorry for the poor man.”_

“Wha-“ Baffled, he muted his radio with a snap of his fingers, squinting at the receiver before measuring his reaction. “Why, I can’t possibly understand why you would lie for his benefit!” As if _she_ could feel sorry for anything of the sort. “I’ll have you remember that you were rooting against him, just as much as I was, only but a few days ago?” His chuckle was sincere, truly amused by her the sudden change of heart.

 _“Surely that is correct… However, ever since that little chat of ours, the man has died, resurrected and confessed to his nemesis. Only to not be taken even remotely seriously.”_ Another titter, fading into a gentle sigh. _“You’ll have to excuse my sympathy for a fellow demon… it’s… quite comical.”_

“Demons die and resurrect every day! That’s no reason to-“ His brain had finally processed that last bit of the sentence, face turning into a frown as he saw his own shadow showing him an accusatory finger, while mirroring his expression. _'I told you so.'_ It said, without a word. “I told you, Rosie. It’s a trick, he wouldn’t…”

 _“Have feelings for someone he hated?”_ She guessed, not hiding her overly pleased mood. The Emporium’s mistress was having a good time at her friend’s expenses, and it was all too refreshing to let it die out so soon. _”I’ve never felt like I had to tell you this before, but dear...”_ Alastor heard her trading hands, and then the sound of a flame flickering to light a cigarette. After a brief pause, she proceeded. _”As of recently, from all the previous calls about what he had done and what you’d be doing back, it was apparent to me that he had gotten… lenient. When it came to quarrel with you, of course.”_ The deer demon couldn’t produce a word, during her pause for smoking. His thoughts running wild over all his most recent memories with the TV demon, slowly, but surely, finding the same pattern which she was implying. _”I doubt he was conscious of it himself, at first. Which would also explain your concern about his **oh so blissful** silence, for a few months.” _ Even when she muffled the giggle, it was still caught by the twitching ears. _”You have always kept your guard up, Alastor. It took you decades to try not to do it with me, Sir Husker and even the lovely Niffty. By all means, it is your right and only a fool wouldn’t do it down here. Nevertheless, do retell to yourself where would you stand, without having them lowered occasionally in the past.”_

He pondered over her words for a few moments, only the sound of Rosie smoking could be heard through the line. Even his shadow had gone silent, to allow its master better focus. “You truly believe I should take him seriously on this matter, despite everything in the past?”

 _”One should not haste into conclusions, that’s all I’m trying to convey here, dearest.”_ Rosie had taken a kinder tone, when she heard the unfiltered voice of the Radio Demon, with all the seriousness he would rarely show. _”All these decades I’ve seen you both wreaking havoc between yourselves, even knowing you can’t kill each other. Other Overlords always reconsider their options, if their intent is true. Calling allies, truce deals or avoid the other as much as possible… not **once** have you called me to help, before you thought he’d use the cleansing. Vox never called his friends on you, as he has for others. You refuse to take a truce deal and he is having none of that avoiding option either.”_ One final drag, more prolonged, told him she had finished her smoking. Quiet taps were heard from the other end, and he ran his gloveless hand through his hair, pulling it back between the furs of his ears. _”I know it’s not easy for you, dear, but don’t jump off the boat without knowing where it could take you.”_

“I-“ Realising he has going to lose himself in tangled words, he stopped himself and took a breath in, nodding slowly as if she could see him. “Thank you, chère. You truly are a _blessing_ at times.” They both let out a cheerie chuckle, accomplices in their own humour. 

_”A pleasure as always, mon amie. My line is always tuned, if anything.”_ She signed off, with a pleasant hum. 

Putting the receiver down, the room fell into silence. Lost in thoughts, he hooked the bow at his neck with his right index, removing it and carefully folding it as he opened a drawer, then placing it among many others. 

Alastor’s shadow stopped next to him, tilting his head to properly see his face. _'...?'_ Explicit concerned waved its dark features, extending a hand to faintly touch the hand still at the drawer’s handle. 

“I’m quite dandy, my dear. Nothing to fret about…” Used to the chilly touch of his shadow, he allowed the contact until the creature decided to retreat it for itself. “I guess it’s been a while since I was wooed, that’s all… Oh.” He took a pause, replaying all the conversation they had a few hours ago. 

**Oh.**

His shadow’s mouth split into a smile, providing him the same shit-eating grin he would have expected from Vox earlier.  
“He _was_ wooing me… wasn’t he?” Turning to his shadow, he hid his curled grin with a hand, smothering a jittery laugh. The shadowy figure mirrored the act, adding a frenetic nodding by the end of it. Alastor could see it relieved, like he had finally understood what it wanted to say from the start. “You could have just said so, my dear!” Dodging his companion’s pouting figure, Alastor turned on the radio once more, playing a jolly jazz as he hummed along. 

Maybe. Just _maybe_ he was getting a little bit more interested in this turn of events. After all, Vox had only asked to get to know him better. If it wasn’t in regards to his powers and magic, nothing he could share with the other could be used against him. His cold nerves wouldn’t get taunted by facts from the past. Besides! **He** would get to decide what he wanted to share or not, so why not? The idea sparked his interest enough to possibly find it enjoyable, considering their dinner had been anything but boring. 

_Waves._  
Alastor’s ears shot up and towards the open balcony behind him, eyes narrowing and smile turning into one of pure menace. He caught a glimpse of the glowing eyes in the dark, before they darted off. “Get it.” He hissed at his shadow, watching it disappear after the intruder by his command. With a snap of his fingers he was fully dressed with his usual attire, then walking calmly to the balcony and hopping off it, getting engulfed by shadows and vanishing before he hit the floor.  
Once he materialised again, he ran his hands down his chest to flatten any wrinkles on his coat. Taking a quick glance around was enough to recognize the alleys of a secondary street, not too far from the hotel. It seemed like whatever had been spying on him was trying to make a run for it, towards the suburbs of the capital.  
His shadow was near, he could sense it. Following it's trail, he found his shadow cornering the little thing against… ah, nothing. His shadow hadn’t caught it. The creature was suspended in the air, strained on dozens of thin wires that kept it tightly in place. His audition caught movement above his head, looking up with brief interference playing from his microphone. 

“Oooh! Hey there!” Standing with outstanding balance on top of one of said thin strings, the joyful Overlord put her phone away to wave at the Radio Demon with both hands. “I get to finally meet you!” She beamed, jumping from her support and landing gracefully in front of him, with a bow. 

“That was quite marvellous, darling!” A round of applause from his studio joined his own claps, then bending forward with the same courtesy. “I have to say these were not the circumstances I wished for an introduction, all the same, the name is Alastor, miss Velvet.” 

“Thank you~!” Giggling at his demeanour, she made no attempts to hide her high spirits from the interaction. Ohh, if Vox could see them now. “Velvet is just fine! I never thought **the** Radio Demon would know my name though? I’m flattered! Was I ever on you slaughter list, Mr. Alastor?” She touched the tips of her indexes together, constricting more her prey that had tried to sneak away while they talked. 

“Alastor will suffice.” Chuckled, raising an eyebrow to her query. She seemed far from feeling threatened by him, and that kind of easiness was refreshing for first meetings. “But of course! Haha, there’s no respectful Overlord who hasn’t met my lines!”

“Yass!!” Tiptoeing rapidly in place with a momentary celebration, Velvet pulled from her dress a notebook and pen. They seemed old and barely used, but kept with tremendous care by their owner. “Will you give me your autograph?? I’ve been listening to your broadcastings for a few decades now! Big fan of your work!” 

The deer demon scanned down at the circus themed notebook and pen with suspicion, giving a second take to the Ovelord. She was radiant, her eyes silently pleading along her request. Velvet was being absolutely honest about it, and if that was the case he was more than happy to oblige. “Why, I’m always keen to meet faithful listeners! They’re so hard to come by these days!” Humming a light tune, he took the offer and wrote a few words to the female demon, making sure his shadow was standing right next to her while he did so. 

“Holy shit!! Your hand writing is sooo pretty!” Covering her mouth with both hands, she tried her best to hold back her obvious fangirling. “Can I-?! Please! Just one!” She waved her phone at Alastor, who only understood what she meant when the camera symbol was pointed on the screen. 

“Why not? I’m on roll today!” Striking his best smile to the flash of Velvet’s phone, he watched with certain amusement as she giggled at the result and posted it eagerly on her social media. She reminded him of Niffty. “Not to mention the elephant in the room, my dear, but were you after this treacherous little fellow?” Pointing at the squirmy bug, he crooned over the net of wires, inspecting the victim. “An octopus?” Something seemed off. It resembled one but… it didn’t. 

“It came up on my radar, so yeah… I had to come.” It had been a coincidence to be fair. A happy one, at least. “Almost! But nope…” Velvet crouched near her prisoner, pointing at the head. “It’s legs are octopus, but the head is jellyfish.” The said part started flaring several colours, warningly. “Well shit, that’s octopus stuff tho…”

“You know your sea animals!” He sniggered, touching one of the tentacles with the tip of his microphone. Immediately, the creature lit up with several lights, as if it was glitching. He himself had felt an unpleasant wave washing up his arm, eyes twinging with annoyance.

“Seafood is my favourite.” Shrugged, more intrigued with the flashing lights and the evident effect it had on the other demon. From all the years around Vox she could tell, that was no ordinary reaction. “Was that…”

“Frequency waves.” Alastor’s eyes dropped to lock with the four eyed creature. He couldn’t feel a soul within the animal. It was merely a pawn, controlled remotely by someone else. “This is from the same runt that sent the crawfish after your pal!” Ominous laughter warped the air around him, from the eerie audience. “No underling this time! The real deal, spying on **me** none less!” Swinging his microphone playfully, he leaned over the two sets of glowing eyes. “Do gather the courage to face me in person, you sea slime. Or I’ll have to take the matter into my own hands!” The sea creature contracted painfully against the wires, as if someone was stabbing it, and irradiated blood-shot red light. 

Velvet quickly pulled back Alastor a few meters away, in precaution to what seemed a ticking bomb. The creature, however, suddenly lost all its light and hung limp from Velvet’s strings, dead. “Was that you?” Her eyes were still locked on the small creature. 

“No, darling. Its master most likely killed it himself.” His laughing didn’t matched the glare of his eyes, microphone tapping lightly on the floor while he mused over the whole situation.

“You were right, look!” Pointing at the tentacle that Alastor had touched, an inverted triangle emitted a fading glow from the slimy corpse. “It’s the same as that crawfish you ate… excellent technique by the way!” She took a few more pictures of it before commanding her wires to wrap up the corpse, disappearing within a circle at the floor that displayed Velvet’s seal. “You don’t mind I take it to Vox, do you? He might be able to get something more out of this shit.”

“By all means, my dear.” Alastor observed the procedure carefully, never having witnessed her powers before. He had given up on Velvet and Valentino, as soon as he understood they stood, along with Vox, with a solid alliance. Having studied them for years, the conclusions were clear enough for him. There was only so much he could do with his powers, and he could not mess with one of them, without rattling the other two. That, however, didn’t apply to Vox. Up until now, he credited that exclusivity to Vox’s pride. Currently, he knew better. Valentino’s and Velvet’s lack of assistance was more likely owed to the TV demon’s request alone. Right? He eyed his shadow and it shrugged back at him. He had to know. “Would you indulge my curiosity, for a moment?”

“Hmm~” With a cheeky smile, the female Overlord got closer to him and leant forward, inquisitive. “Only if I get a request of my own. No deals attached!” 

“Fair enough!” His studio laughed and he swirled his microphone behind his back, as they walked out the alley, side by side. “How come have you never intervened to lend your friend a hand, against me? Were you that confident I couldn’t kill him, if I really wanted to?” A little bluff was part of his persona, and it worked perfectly with his charm so far, considering it had never backfired before. 

“Oh fuck, if he could hear you right now…!” He’d be pissed if it were anyone else, but coming from Alastor it would definitely sound as flirting to his demented friend. Somehow controlling her sniggers, she paid no mind to the scared gazes of other demons and sinners alike, as they quickened their paces to run away from the Overlords. “He never refused our help before, you know?” Mimicking Alastor’s pose with her hands entwined behind her back, she bounced cheerfully next to him, as if they were old acquaintances. “We tend to stay out each other’s affairs. But if we notice one of us is having more… _trouble_ with someone in particular, we step in. Lend a hand! As you said… Of course, Val and I noticed he was taking his time with **you**. So we offered to help out…” Her eyelids lowered fondly at the memory. “It was the first time he said no. He actually **forbade** us to meddle between you two, as long as you didn’t act directly against me or Valentino.” They had thought he was savouring the long term rivalry because Alastor took him out of his boredom, and motivated his creativity. Perhaps that was all it was at first, and they respected that, since he seemed to be having so much fun. Even while trashing half the TV studio, because the Radio Demon had got him with a perfect comeback to his continuous pranks, he looked low-key happy about it. That idiot had fallen disgustingly for Alastor so much longer ago than he thought, and now she could clearly see it for what it was. “It was decades ago anyway.” She chuckled at him. “He told us you guys talked it out today tho! Since both of you are taking a break on the chess players thing, I thought I could finally get to introduce myself to you… glad I got the chance!”

He had not expected such an open conversation about the trio’s dynamic, but he soaked in every detail of it. Any other would have accused her of being naive for it, however, Alastor comprehended he had to take it as honesty and confidence. Not only on her allies, but in herself. Velvet was self-assured, swayed by her moods and radiated visibly powerful vibes… which came off as terrifying for lesser demons. With good reasons to. Getting a confirmation of his assumption on Vox left him absorbed for a few moments, believing more and more that Rosie was in fact correct, at her guess on Vox’s intentions. “Why, I’m delighted to get acquainted with such a wonderful young lady! Haha” He took one hand of hers, making her spin with a little jingle coming from his microphone. She laughed and danced along with him, as if the street was theirs alone. Maybe not everything about this _truce_ was bad after all.

They were about to commit completely to waltzing on the sidewalk, if it weren’t for the flashes of blue light that showered them, coming from the TVs inside a store. Halting their moves, both of them blinked blankly with open grins at Vox’s stunned expression, displaying in every tv. 

“I leave you alone for a few hours and you’re dancing together? What the actual **fuck** … did I just missed?!” His voice came through just as bewildered as his spirit.

Velvet and Alastor exchanged glances, before cracking into a roaring laughter. The TV’s timing had been exceptional and his face was absolutely priceless. By the time Vox was done complaining and sighing heavily in defeat, Velvet was still wheezing and the deer demon was cleaning his monocle, taking the moment to wipe the tears from the corner of his eyes. His stomach had actually hurt from laughing, and he noticed that that particular fact had transformed Vox’s pout into a sided grin. 

“Aye… here I was wondering when you were going to fucking react to my post…” Velvet took in strained breaths, composing herself to face her friend with a mocking tone. “The hell were you doing to take you so long, Voxxy~?”

“For the matter of fact I was sorting the piles of work I’m behind on! You two fucks didn’t even bothered to set it as it arrived! It’s a god damned mess!” His scowl wasn’t nearly taken seriously by her, and he shifted his attention to the deer. “And **how** did you get to find her so soon? Did she popped up at the hotel? Tell me you fuckin didn’t.” He turned back to her. 

“I did not such a thing!” Her offended look was returned with a suspicious squint. “How little faith do you have in me?!” Although she said that, it was in fact in her plans to show up at the hotel to get to meet Alastor, had they not bumped into each other by coincidence. But there was no need to tell him that. 

“That’s rich coming from the one who showed up unannounced earlier, and ruined half of my kitchen!” Alastor’s laugh got slightly covered by his feedback, amused by the wincing that his words inflicted on the other.

“Hey, I didn’t start that one and you know it…”

“I also said _half_ of it, dear.” Another chuckle, this time far calmer than before. It hit him as peculiar, the way they could maintain a pleasant conversion, regardless of their hostile past. 

“I can compromise on that then…” Vox’s chortle fell into a silence they both shared enjoyably. The luminosity of every screen had risen slightly at the treatment, used without an ounce of sarcasm. He was going to address that, but Velvet recording the whole thing didn’t escaped his notice. “Can you fucking not?!”

“Val’s gotta see this!” Ignoring completely her TV headed friend, she also sent the pictures of the corpse from before to Vox. 

“…What the hell is that?” His volume turned down a bit, clearly seeing the image as if it was behind Alastor and Velvet. “Wait, is that seal…?”

“Yep. Alastor touched it and it lit up like a Christmas tree.” She showed the deer the photo she had sent to the other Overlord, so he could follow the conversation. 

“It only shows up if you touch it?” Vox’s red eyes glanced from one to the other. 

“My guess is that if _you_ touch it, it will have the same result.” Alastor tilted his head, smile reducing to a closed one. Judging by the frown he got from Vox, knowing it wasn’t directed to himself, the other had gotten the message. “It was spying on me, the daredevil! Haha…”

“He’s got guts, right?” Velvet arched her eyebrows, without looking up from the messages she was trading with Valentino. 

“A fuckin death wish, that’s all he has.” He snarled through gritted teeth, falling silent while he thought a bit more about it. “…I was going to suggest this eventually, but I didn’t want to rush anything…” Vox sighed, a hand appearing on the screens to rub nervously the burrow between his eyes. “Would you consider having a phone, Alastor? Or anything that you can use, in case anything like this happens, you can get in touch with… me….” His tone had fallen into mumbles, growing more embarrassed as he proceeded. It had sounded easier in his head. “I won’t call you all the time, or text you or anything like that unless you want to… you know… you set the rules…”

“Holy shit…” Velvet covered her mouth, apologising immediately to her friend, for interrupting his earnest moment with her surprised ass. Him. Of all people she knew… was **NOT** going to call or text unless Alastor permitted so?! She would have declared it as bullshit, if she couldn’t see that he was being real with the deer. A fucking miracle! The neediest fucker she knew, was going to practice some self-restrain! More enthusiastic tapping ensued at the screen of her phone, as she narrated dramatically every saucy detail to Valentino by the other end. 

“…” Mentally he had expressed his gratitude to Velvet for lightening the mood, giving him a nice queue to laugh at the same time he gave that offer some serious thought. “I don’t see why I would feel the need to report to you if-“

“Nono… Not like that!” Vox raised his voice, muffling a groan to rephrase himself. “It’s not just for anything revolving this fucking sea shitlord. I meant it more like… if you needed help…” Grimacing at the feedback he got from the radio, he added. “Or a favour! Like when you call your friends for a drink or some shit like that, ok?”

“… A radio.”

“…Pardon?”

“If you _truly_ want to get in contact with me in that way, you’ll have to get yourself a good, _obsolete, old, vintage, analogue_ radio.” Broadening his smile to Vox’s regretful expression as he recalled all the insults from the past, he shouted victory to his shadow, telepathically. “I’ll be able to contact you if I wish to do so, just like you do with TVs.” Sharp rows of teeth glowed triumphantly at the demon on the picture shows, knowing fully well that Vox, of all demons in hell, would refuse to step down from his cocky attitude just to-

“Fine...”

“… **What**?”

“I said fine!” Growling as if it had cost him his soul, and it might as well have, he rolled his eyes at Alastor’s baffled air. “I’ll get a damn radio by tomorrow, so make sure you fucking test it at least, so I know it’s working!”

“…Have you thoroughly checked his cables aren’t broken somewhere?” The Radio Demon pointed to Velvet, who cackled and gave him a thumbs up. “Well then, stay tuned and wait for my call!” His audience applauded and he tipped an invisible hat to the other Overlord. 

“Wait!” Velvet pounced from her spot, landing in Alastor’s way before he disappeared. “I’ll have my request now!” Clapping her hands together, she beamed at the taller demon.

“Hoo?” He rose one eyebrow, measuring carefully her aura. “Shoot away, darling!”

“Come join us at his house tomorrow!” She pointed at Vox’s face, who gapped, wanting to complain but intrigued with the possibility. “Actually, I’ll be busy. But Val’s gonna help with this shitshow and since you’ve been involved too… two heads think better than one!”

“It would be three heads, Velv…”

“Yours doesn’t count for shit.”

“I’m gonna kill you for real, one of these days…”

“Bullshit! You can’t handle this afterlife without me.” They both struck their tongues at each other, then focusing on Alastor once again. 

“I happen to be busy throughout the whole morning, but I believe my afternoon is quite clear.” The thought that they should be working together on this case had already crossed his mind, but he was far from being comfortable to suggest it. Once again, he paid his appreciation to the bright female demon. In thoughts, of course. “However, I’m a man of principles and it is rude to come by uninvited by the owner of the house!” Both of them peered to the screens, where Vox seemed to be processing the information. 

“YE-I mean.” He coughed, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I guess you could come… I don’t mind having an extra guest.” Adverting momentarily the piercing crimson eyes, he played it as cool as possible. “You know where it is right?” 

“But of course! I’m efficient gathering my intel.” He didn’t intended to laugh at Vox’s failed attempt to remain collected, but it got the best of him, barely supressing it. Had more success than Velvet, nonetheless. 

“Not better than me, c’mon…” His teasing humour resurged swiftly.

“Says the one who has not found my house yet!”

“Excuse the fuck me! But I have! Thirty four times!” Arching his brows, baffled, he laughed with the deer. “You keep changing the location! Mine has always been in the same place… scaredy-cat.” 

“I had to! You kept piling old alarm clocks around the whole house! I couldn’t disable them for the death of me!”

“You have to agree... that was fucking hilarious. They were obsolete, just like you. Hehe”

“… I’ll take my word back. You’ll have to choose another request, Velvet darling.”

“Wait! I was joking… jesus christ, so touchy…”

Alastor narrowed his eyes at the dismayed colours of the TV head and hummed happily, blowing his feint. “Haha, now _that_ was funny!” The clocks had been too, he’d give the credit where credit was due. But maybe another day. 

“You’re cruel, oldman.” He sighed, colours perking up again. “Just show up whenever. I’ll be working anyway…”

“Will do!” With a final hum towards the TV demon and an elegant bow to Velvet, Alastor was engulfed by shadows and disappeared in front of them. 

Velvet heard a faint sound of a sigh from the TV behind her and spun on her heels, to face him. “I never took you for a lovebird, Voxxy~. So gay!” Although her tone was mocking him, her smile was sincere. 

“Shut it… I have to get a fucking radio until tomorrow, and I don’t know where the fuck I can steal one without showing my face.” He grumbled through white noise static, which indicated a light headache. 

“I have one in my office, at the studio. You can have it.” Stretching her arms, she sat on a thin wire that materialized underneath her. 

“…Fuck, **thank you**!”

“Also~” The wire rose in the air and she let herself fall back, hanging by her knees, arching her back to throw a malicious grin to her friend’s face. “Val’s gonna help you in the morning only, so… don’t worship me just yet, but I think I got you a date.” 

“… I fucking love you.”

“I know~. I want a new collection of the best cat videos of the year.”

“Consider it done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some sleep but hey... I did some nsfw VoxAl traditional art. If you wanna peek: [Here.](https://twitter.com/rylesmoraph/status/1256360297553633281?s=20)  
> I ain't gonna say those are a spoiler... but bitch, they MIGHT!  
> Just kidding... _UNLESS..._
> 
> Oh, if you have ideas you wanna throw at me about these two trying to sort their shit out, please feel free to do so. I have the main plot done, but I could use with a few more little moments of them. So... ye... hit me. ;}


	7. Ready or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee! Thank you for your comments guys, seriously, you're GOLDEN! 💖
> 
> Hope you enjoy our gays in this chapter, I had so much fun writting it!  
> Gotta say I had to add the "Comedy" tag because of this chapter and I'm just... XD

The TV Overlord’s house was of a very modern design, always updated with the latest fancies of the topside. Straight lines in creative angles and glassy links brought to life a distinctive architecture, the exterior illuminated methodically to show off the best sides of the eccentric mansion. The dark colour of the hellish grass that neatly surrounded the place, contrasted elegantly with the clearer tone of the outside walls.  
Alastor had to admit it. This was one of the best versions he had seen so far, from all of Vox’s previous remodelling. He hadn’t been around since the last time he had moved, and now he was glad he didn’t. The view was… refreshingly nice. 

Taking the stone path through the grass, he climbed the small hill and took a deep breath in front of the tall main door. There was a camera and a screen next to it, so his presence was certainly known.  
Finally grasping the momentum to knock at the door, his knuckles froze mid-air as the structure opened before him. From behind the door, an even taller figure posed with a charming smile. 

“Well, well… a pleasure to finally meet you, sweetheart.” Valentino folded his two left arms across his stomach and chest, bending forward graciously, while inviting him in with his right pair. “Our dear host is waiting inside… kinda.”

“… Likewise, mister Valentino!” Quickly recovering from the initial shock, he replicated the bow and excused himself in, eyes fixed on the Overlord who closed the door. “My schedule got cleared earlier than expected, I hope that’s not an inconvenient! He did say I could show up _anytime_.”

“Just Valentino, honey. And not at all~” He purred, guiding him through the entrance hall and then the spacious living room. “I’ll have to leave soon, cause I left Angel cakes back at my place… hope you don’t mind?” Val arched a brow, amused by the visible tense shoulders of the ever smiling demon. Alastor didn’t trust him, and to be fair he couldn’t blame him. 

“Duly noted! Feel free to call me _just_ Alastor, dear fellow!” The pet names irked him a bit, but from what he could pick up from the other, it was part of who the moth demon was, and not something he was purposely doing. His audience chattered briefly, as he looked around the place, admiring the décor. He had anticipated something more… tacky and flashy, from the TV Demon. Gladly, he was proven wrong. The colour palette was a tad too much for his tastes, but he could still find the appeal to the slick surfaces and velvety couches. Everything was pristine clean, and **that** he had expected from Vox. There were screens in every room, but they didn’t overshadowed the rest of the interior decoration. “Angel Dust, you say? Charlie was wondering where he had ran off to last night! So he was with you?” One thing that got him halting in place, was the half-wall transformed into an enormous tank. Instead of fishes, there was a colourful bubbling substance, going up with big streams of waving forms and then down in smaller parts. Like an eruption, perhaps. It was… rather relaxing to behold. 

“Ah, guilty…” Valentino hid masterfully the phone he used to take a picture of the enchanted deer, in front of the enormous lava chandelier, and chuckled at the head tilt the other gave him. He could certainly understand why Vox had taken a liking for the charismatic serial killer. “Hope ya don’t mind. He’s off work until the weekend, so I took him out for a ride~. And I’m off today, so… he’ll be back tomorrow.”

“If he’s out of trouble, I believe our princess will not oppose to her patrons having some… fun.” The way he delivered that last bit was cringey even for himself, and had Valentino guffawing hard, supporting one of his hands against the wall. Although his eyebrows arched, judging him silently, he ended up chortling a bit himself. Nobody could laugh at him, if he joined them.

“He had fun alright, luv. Trust me~” Crooned, making a sharp right to finally enter Vox’s office. “He passed out half an hour ago.” Lowering his voice, he signalled Alastor with an index against his smirk, for silence.

“Oh?” Inside the quiet office, Vox had his screen laying on top of his arms, against the dark wooden table. Surrounded by screens all over the surface and in every wall of the smaller room, his screen was the only one turned off. The gentle sound of fans running underneath Valentino’s huge coat on his back. “He gets cold?” Curiosity took the best out of him as he got closer to the table, noticing the screen by his right showing the entrance of the house. So that’s how Valentino had seen him coming. 

“Hmm~? Oh yeah…” Leaning against the door with folded arms, he scrolled through the takeaway list on his hellphone, ordering a few of Angel’s favourites for when he woke up. “You know like… it’s harder to start a car’s engine when it’s colder? Something like that…” 

Well that was interesting. Especially when he himself was particularly resistant to cold, ever since he came back to life as a deer demon. What the pimp had said did make sense, but somehow it was hard for him to picture Vox suffering from something so… humane. 

“He’ll fuck you up all the same, if you try to pull something on him.” Valentino warned with a sneer, after taking a picture of Alastor watching over Vox’s sleep, sending it immediately to Velvet. 

“Would he now? It sounds all too tempting!” They both chuckled and Alastor looped his microphone behind his back, grin widening at Valentino’s squint. The pimp did not trust him around his unconscious friend, and would not leave them alone for him to test that theory. Which seemed perfectly reasonable to him. “Worry not, dear fellow! I mean no harm, today.”

“Today you say…” Covering his snigger, Valentino walked calmly around the desk and towered behind Vox. “I like your energy, gorgeous. But if you break this idiot’s heart, I’ll fucking kill you. Same message from Velvet, by the way.” He smiled with all razor-sharp teeth, the golden one shining from the screen’s light. “Sounds fair~?”

Alastor hooded his eyes and let out a soft titter at the threat, getting the message loud and clear. “I reckon he’s old enough to handle his matters by himself? He decided to take his chances, after all…” Velvet’s information proved its worth now, and Valentino’s grin turned into a sided smirk with a dejected sigh. 

“Don’t gamble your luck out the window, sugar. Like I said, we like ya… but next to him…” Valentino’s fuchsia eyes dropped to the bundle wrapped on his coat. “Our choice is clear… get it?”

“A gentleman can positively respect that.” He could definitely work with that. Liking someone was never an impediment for his previous murders, so he, more than most, could get behind that mind-set. Valentino’s smile grew and he nodded, showing mutual respect. That had gone far better than he thought initially. Well, of course the pimp’s tastes didn’t match his own in the slightest, but Valentino had demonstrated to be an Overlord he wouldn’t mind to share some of his time with, just like Velvet. “That aside, I must ask… why did he fell asleep so carelessly?” His head tilted to the dimmed screen, noticing the occasional twitch of Vox’s antennas. So he could _dream_ too…

“Ah, you see…” Valentino bit his lip, bobbing his heads towards the screens. “He worked all night cause he wanted to give you his undivided attention, when you arrived. Not that he planned for you to find that out.” Holding his laughter at the turn of events, he almost pitied his friend, if it wasn’t hilarious to him. “I told ya, he’s an idiot at heart…”

“… Indeed.” Alastor covered his own tittering with one hand, eyes still focused on the lively antennas. There was something that bordered sheer satisfaction, knowing that he had one of the most powerful demons of all hell smitten, on his palm. 

“…Wanna see something funny?” Val lured, when he caught the deer’s ogling. 

“Always!”

“If you rub‘em, he’ll let out this faint hum… like a tv out of signal but deeper and softer.” Explained, giving Alastor room to get closer and instructing him with two hands on how to do it, without touching the other. “Just get them between your thumbs and index, then rub them up... you’ll see.” His smile grew, sly, as he retreated to start streaming the whole thing to Velvet, gesturing her to stay quiet. 

“Hm, like this…?” Alastor leaned over Vox to reach the antennas and followed Valentino’s directions, gulping when the touch at the base of the structures sent a shivering wave of static, up his arms. He rubbed his fingers up the antennas, gritting his teeth at the unsettling sensation that had him swallowing again. It wasn’t unpleasant. Just… just… unexpected. “Oh.” There. The antennas twitched and started buzzing softly at the touch, emitting the sound that the pimp had described. It was soft, not annoying at all… in fact, he’d dare say it was endearing. Vox shifted and he froze, chuckling when the TV head leaned more towards his side. “So he _is_ needy…” A feature he despised, to be fully honest. 

The Overlord in hands, however, seemed to be working on that matter, if Velvet’s reaction on the previous night was anything to go by. Besides, it was completely different getting begged for attention and **making** others beg for attention. The later, he didn’t dislike. Not one bit. 

Getting a little bolder with his touch, he added some static of his own to the motion, feeling the antennas quiver and then hearing a low rasp moan coming from Vox’s columns. The hoarse voice had him so startled, that he didn’t notice the pair of hands flying and bolting around his wrists. 

In a matter of seconds, Vox had lifted his screen to understand just who was fucking with his antennas. His scowl, however, morphed into a panicky expression, as soon as he realized it had been Alastor. Gaping and feeling his luminosity skyrocketing out of his control, he couldn’t bring himself to mutter a single word. The deer’s eyes were overly wide, incoherent distortions coming from his studio audience, like he was the one glitching for once.  
Neither of them produced a reaction, until the roaring laughter from Valentino and Velvet echoed through the office walls. Alastor and Vox snapped their necks around to glare at the pimp, radio dials flickering on the deer’s pupils and Vox’s red eyes flaring dangerously without any trace of the former black and neon blue in them.

“OH SHI-“ Valentino hurriedly snatched his coat and jumped over the table, making a run for it, while still streaming everything to the female Overlord. 

Velvet was losing her shit, laughing hysterically as she witnessed two rabid shadows pursuing her moth friend. Having no care for his own life, the pimp was still wheezing, as he dodged both Vox’s cables and Alastor’s shadows. He had barely made it out of the house without a scratch, and didn’t stop running until he was safe inside his limo. 

Vox and Alastor both stood outside the door, panting and watching with annoyance as Valentino blew them a smoky kiss from the window of the vehicle, already far from reach.  
The owner of the house dragged a hand down his screen, prepared to hear Alastor calling the whole meeting off. The Radio Demon would be the death of him, if he kept getting caught out of guard like that. Alastor’s face when he had awoken was still engraved in his mind… why was he blushing? Why was he even stroking his antennas in the first place? Had he… _Oh god_. Alastor had hear him moan… _God fucking damn it!_. Vox pressed harder the hand on his screen. _That’s why he was blushing, he must had been uncomfortable as fuck. Disgusted, even…_ There was no way he was staying after that. “Alastor, I-“  
The deer’s interruption, however, fluttered every inch of his core. Alastor had one hand covering his mouth and the opposite arm around his stomach, bursting into a cheery, unfiltered, laughter. “Shit, Al… thought you would be leaving right after him…” He confessed, chuckling along, brows arching in relief.

“Not at all, darling! That’s the most fun I’ve had in a while!” Alastor sighed lightly, tapping his shoulder casually and turning on his heels to go back inside. Vox followed after him and closed the door, at the same time he vanished his microphone. “I have to say, I didn’t take you for one of using sweatpants at home.”

“Wha-… ah.” Damn. He had not planned on presenting himself like that to the shorter demon, once he had arrived. But now it would be just too embarrassing to hurry and change. “Well, are you going to tell me, you chill at your house and sleep on a suit?”

“I don’t have pyjamas, if that’s what you’re suggesting!” 

“Then wha- oh.” Well _shit_. His screen went off signal for a second, dismissing Alastor’s interrogative look with a hand. He couldn’t tell him what he had just envisioned, if he had any appreciation for his head. Clearing his voice with a glitchy cough, he scratched the back of his screen. “Would you like to drink something?” 

“Do **you** have anything to drink?” His mocking tone got him an unimpressed look, which pleased him just enough. 

“I’m a good host, you know? Of course I would, if I know I’m having visitors!”

“I’ll take a coffee then!”

“… Which kind? Instant or bean?”

“I’m surprised you even know they don’t come in powder form! Haha” The audience giggled around them. 

“Listen here! I make the best fucking bean coffee in all hell! There was not a day I didn’t kicked off without a good cup of coffee, before I woke up in this shithole.” Grumbling, he set off to what would be a kitchen, if it was properly equipped. It looked more like a well-organized storage. He took out from a cupboard the grinder, filter and everything else he needed, pointing a bench near the isle. “Oh, here… can you tune it or… whatever you do?” Getting the old radio he took from Velvet’s office, he set it on the island in front of Alastor. “I-… don’t know how it works.”

“Is that so?” Sneering at the TV’s grimace, he ran his fingers fondly over the radio. He turned it on and whispered a few of his incantations, covering the object with a green glow that suddenly got absorbed by the radio. There was a silent pause, while he considered if he should tell him or not. _Oh well_ … “Alrighty! You’ll be able to use it too, after this little trick of mine…” Sniffing with delight the aroma coming from the other’s craft, he snapped a finger to the radio, flooding the room with upbeat jazz tunes. “Do _not_ over use it, if you want to keep it that way.”

“…Really?” Vox took a glance over his shoulder, trying not to look as surprised as he sounded. That was… not what he had said he’d do. Not like he was going to complain about it, anyway. Finishing his craft and pouring it into a colour-fading mug, he presented it to Alastor, waiting for him to take a sip. Sure, he couldn't taste it himself, but **he knew** he was good with drinks. "So?" 

“Hm… I’ve had better!” His shadow cackled silently at his answer, although he was taking his time savouring every bit of that beverage. 

“Jesus christ… you’ll never give me a win, will you?!” Snorted, reading him like a book after all those decades. It was obvious he was enjoying the damn coffee. “Stubborn old bat…” 

“I will when you deserve it, my dear!” One cruel laugh died at the stretching hand that tried to steal his mug. “Just _what_ do you think you’re doing?”

“If you dislike it that much, I want it back!” Alastor had gotten up from his seat to evade him, so he followed. “It’s wasted on someone who’ll not appreciate my talent! Gimme!” Having the deer contouring the isle just to avoid him was kind of fun, so he quickened his pace and the deer widened his eyes, running out of sight by the door. “Oh c'mon!” 

“Stop it at once! Are you a child?!” His accusations meant nothing, when he himself was sharply avoiding the TV demon around the house, out of spite of loosing anything to the other.

“You stop! You’re gonna spill it and get burn you moron!” 

“Then let me have **my** coffee in peace!”

“You don’t like **my** coffee! Gimme the damn thing!” Vox avoided a flying pillow that aimed for his head, looking incredulous at Alastor’s shadow. “That’s dirty play… two against one?” An amused grin split his screen.

“You never had a chance, darling. You should know better by now!” Alastor smiled, teasingly taking another sip of his coffee.

“We’ll see about that!” Ignoring all his own house rules, he jumped on the couch and dashed to get to the Radio Demon. The contained yelp the other made was priceless enough to give him a fit of laughter, which caused him to slip a step and fall roundly on the floor. “Fuck!” Alastor had managed to escape him, but his shadow tripped him shamelessly and the deer landed on his butt right after. “AHA!” Swiftly reaching an arm, he grabbed the wrist that was still miraculously holding the cup of coffee, and pulled him down. 

“Oh no you won’t!” Not giving a single care about their current arrangement, he traded the mug between his hands and downed all the scorching coffee in one go. The burn was instantaneous, just like his regret, but he had won and that’s all it mattered. “See? Not a chance! Haha!” He showed him his triumphant smile, steam coming out through his sharp teeth and painful tears holding up by the corner of his eyes.

“… You fucking idiot! Are you a kid?!” He finally complained, after the short admiration for the _touché_ move. Quickly sitting up, he commanded two of his wires to get him a jar of water. “You burned yourself... drink it.” Alastor promptly took the jar from his hands and chugged it with urgency. Sizzling sounds of burned flesh getting soothed made him wince, clicking his tongue at the shadowy creature, who was having a fit of laughter at his master’s expenses. “Geesh… and here I thought he was on your side.”

“Haha… that traitorous bastard? I guess I’ve been indulging him too much as of late, and he has forgotten his place!” Hissed at the shadow, who shrugged carelessly and prompted a curled tongue. 

“Are you ok?” He got up and offered a hand to the other. The fans inside his chest stopped working, when Alastor accepted it without giving it a second thought. The touch lingered a bit after he helped him up, and he only resumed his breath when the deer removed the hand with a gentle pat. 

“We regenerate as always, dear. I’m perfectly fine!” Righting his coat, he threw a mocking glance at the TV. When he noticed that the Overlord’s screen was fully bright, still gazing at the hand he had held, Alastor felt a brief rush of heat on his cheeks and a tingling sensation at the tip of his fingers. “However, your concern was appreciated…” Added, with his unfiltered tone. 

“Hm-? Yeah. Sure. No problem.” Vox staggered, at the other’s voice and it took everything out of him not to do anything that would ruin all his efforts so far. And oh he could **see** the fruits of those labours already. There was no way in hell he was going to fuck everything up on a whim right now. “Uh… oh, right! Would you like to see what we’ve got so far on the sea bitch?”

“Of course! That’s what we were supposed to be doing, I believe! Hahaha” They had both gotten carried away by… well, by themselves. But Alastor couldn’t bring himself to state that he had disliked it. 

The host leaded the way to the second floor, indicating his guest to go ahead of him to his workshop. Meanwhile, he excused himself for a quick shower and a change of clothes. The Radio found himself utterly astounded, that the other demon would just trust him so easily inside his house.  
Well, of course the TV overlord had digital surveillance all over the house and could effortlessly keep an eye on him, while doing anything else. However, Vox knew better than anyone, just how quickly and gravely he was able to inflict damage, if he wished so. 

Tapping his heels together and resting his hands on his back, he looked vaguely around the atelier. It was very well organized, as everything else. Shelfs of tools and all sort of replacement equipment covered two entire walls; the other pair was divided between closets behind doors of glass and cabinets with labels, indicating all sort high tech trifles he couldn’t possible decipher. At the centre of the room was placed a metal table, polished to the brim. Underneath it, he could distinguish a generous amount of different dissection tools like scalpels, daggers and other weaponry. His morbid imagination got him tittering. 

“Do you bring your unsolved businesses home? Or are these just for your personal use?” He raised his voice, peering over to one of the cameras in the room. 

“Why? You’re interested?” Vox’s snigger came through columns on the ceiling. 

“Well, I usually don’t take interest in eviscerating something I can’t eat. But I could surely make an exception for you!” Running his fingers through the open drawers, he pulled a dagger with a distinguished blade shape. 

“I’m flattered, but I’ll pass …” As much as he’d love to see Alastor’s enthusiasm up close, he’d rather not be the lab rat for the experience. “Like what you see?”

“Quite the collection you’ve got in here!” Taking a few more out of the drawer, he displayed them on top of the icy surface. “I must confess, I’m not familiar with these designs…”

“That’s because they were not bought, old man.” This time, the columns didn’t vibrate. He saw Alastor’s ears twitching towards his location, before the deer himself. He smiled dearly at the other’s startled look. “I made them.” Far more confident with his polished appearance, he strolled nonchalantly from the door to the opposite side of the table. “Are these your favourites?” 

“ _You_ made _these_?” He made no attempt to control his dubious tone. “You _hate_ getting your hands dirty!” 

“Can’t a man have a hobby?” Huffing a laugh, his cables did the work of getting his most recent object of study, from the freezer. “This one looks like one of your antlers.” Touching the sharp edge with his claw, he pushed it towards the deer. “It’s light enough to carry around as well…”

As if testing his claims, Alastor took the dagger with both hands, running his index through the blade and tapping slightly the tip. That was enough to have him raising his eyebrows, while he watched his own blood drenching the glove and then drip over the table. “It’s light and sharp alright, I’ll give you that!” 

Vox was attending the sea creature that Velvet had sent him the previous night, when he picked on the dripping sound. “I told yo- oh. The hell, you cut yourself?” Leaving the frozen mess by the other end of the table, he marched towards the other, carefully accessing the mess, with a squinch. “My bad, forgot you were a kid and left you unsupervised…” He laughed at Alastor’s glare and looked down to the injured hand. “… Can I?” Hovering his hand underneath the deer’s palm, he waited for a reply.

“I might test this little fellow on you, if you ever call me a child again!” His eerie feedback got cut off by Vox’s offer, glancing at the gesture with an instant chill running down his neck. It had been one thing touching him when he was fully asleep, or when he himself had complete control over the duration of the interaction. Here, however, the act would be ruled entirely by the TV. He was _not_ ready for that. “I rather you not.” Voicing firmly his decision, he peered up to look him in the eyes, now realizing they were closer than he would have consciously allowed. Would the taunting twit take no for an answer? He saw the digital mouth twisting slightly, blue neon pupils locking with his own. 

“Copy that…” His fainted sigh got picked up by the furry ears, if their twitching was telling any stories. Relaxing his shoulders, he retreated his hand. “I was gonna have them washed for you.” He shrugged, pointing at a small washing machine inside one of the closets.

“Oh.” Speechless for having his wishes respected, he barely understood his intent. “That’s… very thoughtful of you, my dear. But I have some tricks of my own!” Snapping his fingers, he showed the other how his gloves were replaced by new ones, spotless.  
“Well, fuck… I wish _I_ had a little trick like that! It looks handy.” Genuinely admiring the ability, he cackled at the jazz hands the Radio gave him by the end. “How come I’ve never seen you do that before? I’ve ruined your clothes before, and you never bothered to change before leaving…”

“Why, I had more pressing matters at hand than my attire, darling!” Alastor chuckled with the sincere guffaw he pulled from Vox. It was the truth. Direct conflicts with the TV had always kept him on his toes, which was all too good to get distracted by lesser significances. 

“Hoo?” A smug grin spread on the screen. “So **I** was pressuring **you** , hm?” Leaning over Alastor, setting his screen just a few centimeters from his face, he taunted him with small frequency waves like he used to. Before the deer could misunderstand and revert back to his defensive self, he backed off with both hands in the air. “Just feels fucking divine to hear you admit it for once!” 

“ **As if** you could say otherwise, yourself!” The sentence concealed his chest sinking slowly in relief, hands clutching behind him. Alastor had almost summoned his microphone out of reflex, but now he acknowledged it was good he hadn’t. Letting Vox know he was able to disconcert him was out of the question.

“C’mon, Al…” Still chuckling, he returned to the other side of the table. “I’ve never met anyone like you, be it topside or down here…” Dressing a pair of gloves, he reached a few knives and started dissecting the corpse. “You’re a major pain in the ass, I bet you get that a lot.” His snigger transformed into a sound of disgust, at the sight of putrid bowls. 

“… You’ve never met a serial killer before me, dear? If that’s the case, I hope I’ve made a good impression!” Laughing off the solemnity of the TV’s tone, he made his way to watch the intervention. “I’ve been presented with numerous titles, but I’ll have you know that that one sums them up quite nicely!” Somehow, the other demon managed to give him a hint of a laugh at that, even though he was visibly disgusted by the tasks at hands. “I was about to ask if you’d be needing a bucket… then suddenly remembered you couldn’t vomit, even if you wished to! Haha” 

“Who the fuck is puking? I’ve done this before!” Not on a sea demon, but he figured it would be just about the same. Especially considering he didn’t possessed any sense of smell. Brows together in a wrinkle, the scalpel finally tore the deepest layers and all the entrails spread over the table, like a gashed balloon. It was so fucking smarmy and… just downright repulsive. He felt the blade rasping against something harder, but that meant getting both his hands inside the slimy inky mess. 

“We don’t have all day, my dear. Should I do it for you?” Alastor sneered, tilting his head with a mischievous grin, feeling his shadow hooting beside him. 

“I told you I’ve got this!” Both hands planted on the metal surface, his fans ran a tad quicker while he gathered the courage for it. One of the few things he still hadn’t mastered after his death, was his unreserved repugnance for gooey things. Standard flesh, bones and blood were perfectly ok. This, though… he glanced down again, gulping hard and regretting it in the same instant. Even though he couldn’t physically puke, his memory had his body recoiling at the thought. _Yeah… this shit is definitely **not** ok._ A few digital drops heaved by the corners of his screen, tiny neon blue dots made themselves show at the back of his neck, disappearing under his collar. 

Even though they had collided so many times through the decades, not once he had seen the TV demon sweating anxiously over something. His sadistic nature itched for a deprecating comment, simultaneously, he recalled that ever since he had arrived, Vox had respected his boundaries. Once thing he’d never disgrace his mother’s soul with, were his manners. “What do you need from here?” Trading his gloves for a pair of the discardable ones, it took him no time nor effort to rip the opening wider, properly disembowelling the corpse and spacing the viscera on the table. Perceiving Vox’s struggle to keep it together, he started humming a good old jazzy tune.

“I know that one…” Ignoring his own frazzled tone, he closed his eyelids for a moment, concentrating on Alastor’s voice. “ _Fly me to the moon… Let me sing among those stars_... right?”

“I believed you would.” Vox’s soft singing pulled a genuine smile out of him. “ _Let me see what spring is like… On jupiter and mars._ ” Following his unintended queue, out of habit more than anything, he sang along while he helped the other to get the small piece of artificial brain he was looking for. 

Focusing on the lyrics had helped a great deal to calm his uneasiness. “ _In other words… hold my hand…_ ” Laughing at the impeccable timing, he opened his palm for Alastor to drop the chip they were searching. “This is it. We can try to track him down with this.”

“With that little thing?” Throwing the dirty gloves away, he watched Vox do the same and then call him with a hand gesture. He followed slightly amused to see how focused the other got, with the newly acquired technology. 

“I gotta try. I mean… can’t really use my main set up, cause this shithead bypassed my firewall once. I’m not going to give him another shot like that. _So_ , I’m gonna use my alternate devices instead, so he can’t track us while I connect to-“ Finally peering to Alastor’s face, he realized that he was preaching the wrong choir. Vox could almost see the interrogation marks around the deer’s face, trying to decode just what the hell he was saying. “… I’m going to try to track his location, at the same time that I avoid getting my location known. Better?” That pulled a snort from the Radio and he laughed. “That’s how I feel when you talk about your archaic gadgets, by the way.”

“It’s called being educated, dear.” 

“Excuse me?! You haven't had any fucking education on yourself for almost a century?!”

“Haha! That’s where you are mistaken, my impertinent fellow!” Chuckling wickedly, he dismiss out of hand the frown the TV gave him. “I’ve kept myself up to date on everything that truly matters, as such, the technologies don’t fit in that equation.”

“Oh yeah? Like what then…?!” Both hands on his hips, he turned in the middle of the stairs, irked enough to _almost_ ignore how they were the same height now. It was disconcerting just how easily it was for him to get mentally flustered by their proximity, ever since he had come clean with Alastor about his intentions.

Hooding his eyes and broadening his provoking smile, like he had been waiting for that opportunity, he delivered the answer with an unfiltered sneer. “ **Anything** else, really.”

“…You bitter little bitch.” Twisting his mouth, annoyed, he rolled his eyes at Alastor’s laughing fit. “Why did I even bothered…” Grumbled, making his way to the office with a hysterical bastard right behind him.

“Why indeed!” Alastor managed to spurt out, when he regained a bit of his composure. “That’s for the last one you gave me, dear. I believe that takes me back to the leading board!”

“C’mon! Cheap Jukebox was funny! This was just… hey! We’re tied! Stop cheating...” With a twist of his pulse he invoked the only piece of papers he had at his house, a small notebook. Tracing a mark underneath Alastor’s name, he grimaced at the number that the ink formed, updating the score. “…Fuck.”

“Oh, how delightful! Betrayed by your own memory…” Alastor read the number 357 under Vox’s name and 358 under his, emitting a winning bell sound from his studio, and then some crowd applauses. “Better luck next time!”

“… I fucking hate you so much.” _Except he didn’t._ A deep sigh slouched his shoulders, snapping the notebook out of sight. 

The Radio demon chuckled at the dejected sight; opting to sit down at the couch of the office while the other fetched a portable, smaller, machine and sat next to him to work on the little piece, they had retrieved from the corpse. Somehow, he could find some kind of… elegance… in Vox’s stance, when the other was abstracted from everything else and visibly relaxed.  
It impressed him how the other demon was so quick to hit the keyboard, without sparing it a glance, and even being mild enough to not ruin it with his claws. The soft mutters coming from the TV’s columns didn’t scape his notice either, clearly enunciating his thoughts as he worked, unconsciously.  
Had Vox always been like that? Near him, that was…  
What Alastor did **not** notice was just how much he was staring at the Overlord, up until his shadow appeared by Vox’s other side, grinning mockingly at him.  
_'Interested much?'_  
Clenching his fists on his lap, he refrained from doing a sudden movement at his shadow’s accusation. The ghastly creature cackled silently at his frustration, grasping Vox’s attention. 

“What’s up?” He scanned from Alastor to his shadow and then back to the demon. 

“Nothing at all!” Squinting warningly at his permanent companion, he posed casually. “Did you find anything?”

“Uh… right.” _Bullshit_. But he’d let it slide. “Yeah… this guy is tricky. He knows what he’s doing, so… to put it simply, he’s not traceable. He’s using stuff I’ve never heard off before, so I’m guessing he is **new** … and he brought his new shit along with him.” His lips curled, already loathing entirely the prospect of the next moves. “God fucking damn it… this is not good.”

“It can’t possibly be that bad…?” Seeing him concerned was… odd. Hadn’t seen him like this ever since the times they had actively _tried_ to kill each other. 

“This changes everything, Alastor…” Another sigh. “I can’t predict something I’m not updated on, and all these shits are weird even for me… he’s using skills he brought from the topside, high-level skills, that you don’t simply stumble on and learn overnight.” He sank against the couch, pressing his fingers at the sides of the screen, where his temples would be. “And I’m betting he has some powers under his sleeve, if the slimy pawns he’s been sending are anything to go by…”

“Now, now… I didn’t take you for a fatalist!” 

“I’m not quitting anything!” His torso bolted to judge him properly. “I’m just saying this isn’t going to be as easy as I thought, that’s all…”

“Haven’t I always told you that your arrogance would be the death of you?” 

“I-!” His escalating volume to make a snappy comeback died out, at Alastor’s serious tone. Dear Lucifer, even his smiled was distinctively forced. “… He’s not going to kill me.” Scratching the back of his neck, he obliged the need to advert the gaze. 

“In case your memory is running short, he _could_ have killed you just a few days ago.” Not even he could understand why this bothered him so much, but the discomfort was clear and his indignation spoke higher than his rationality. “Underestimating your opponents doesn’t sound like you at all! I must say, I’m disappointed!”

“…Ngh.” Vox groaned quietly at the scolding, his figure shrinking a tad at the truest words coming from none other than his rival. “Ok, ok... I got it, ok?” _Pull your shit together, for fuck’s sake…_ Soothing the crinkle between his eyebrows with a finger, he took in a deep breath. 

“Marvellous! Then, what are you going to do?”

“I’ll do what I do best… adapt and thrive.” Recovering his initial confidence, he smiled at Alastor’s approving nod. “You told me he was spying on you, but that’s not all…” Vox set the laptop aside and turned on the couch to fully face him, placing an arm over the couch’s back and supporting his screen with a palm. “When he managed to shut me down, he was looking for all the information he could get on me, but also on you…” 

“Hoo? Is that so?” Crossing his legs, he summoned another mug of Vox’s coffee, ignoring the smug smirk it drew on the digital screen. “Do you think he’s coming for me too?”

“That’s my bet, yes… but the fact he sent a spy on you, gets me thinking he doesn’t know how to deal with you. Which… I can’t blame him for, honestly.” The tip of Alastor’s shoe kicked his ankle, and he laughed off the pain. “Every move to get to me was very well calculated, but he’s testing waters with you… so he’s probably more like me, nature wise.”

“Another bothersome TV headed twit?” Arching a brow with a taunting grin, he sniggered and took another gulp of the delicious coffee.

“I doubt it, with all those sea squirmy shits. Besides, there’s only space for one of those in your life~!” Throwing a bold wink at the deer, he broke into a loud chortle when Alastor choked.

“Test me further, and I might propose an alliance to our new friend!” Vox’s offended gasp was music to his ears. 

“You wouldn’t.”

“We’ll see…”

“You’re a fucking menace, Al. Jesus christ…”

They let the tense atmosphere linger just a few more seconds, before they both fell into a tuned laughters. 

“As much as you test my patience, dear, I don’t have any plans on forming alliances with the likes of him. It brings me no advantages…”

“Hm… really? He could help you get rid of me…” Vox crooned, entertained by the topic of conversation. 

“Are you advertising him now?” 

“No! Not at all… just trying to figure out why you wouldn’t take this chance to make a move against me.” Although he was voicing his real thoughts, there was no alarm in his attitude. “Would you have done it, if I hadn’t talked to you before?”

Taking his time to finish his coffee, he settled the empty mug aside, giving himself a moment to ponder over the question. “First and foremost, I’m a man of principles! If I haven’t called any of my allies on you before, why would I purposely seal one now to do so?”

“Indeed… why haven’t you?”

“Why, I…” A huff followed a moment of silence, and feeling the intensity of Vox’s gaze, he shifted a bit in place. “Why haven’t _you_?” 

“Haha… ok, then.” Shrugging at his avoidance, he decided to make his play. “The first decades were a matter of pride… but then… I guess I didn’t want to share our little spars with anyone else.” 

The audience chattered briefly around him, taking in that honesty with a slow gulp. “Likewise...” He finally said, sensing the knot of his bowtie just a bit tight to his throat. 

“Hm… even now?” Their voices had dropped so far in volume, that if it weren’t for the working devices, the silence of the room would be deafening. 

“What other reason would one have? Haha” Cursing his skittish laugh, he adverted the blue pupils, trading his crossed legs.

“… I don’t know about you, but I have one. And you **know** it.”

“… Goodness me! Look at the time!” Jumping from his seat, he prepared to give his staged farewells. His dead heart was racing madly against his ribs and it was getting nearly impossible, to conceal his nervousness. 

“Wait! Just…” Vox had reached for his arm, already on his feet as well, but he hesitated by the last second. Something was telling him that Alastor would not be able to handle any kind of touching at the moment, so he recoiled his hand. “Don’t.” There was a pleading in his undertone, as he stepped back to give him space. “My bad. I… didn’t mean to push you or anything…”

Having his space respected, once again, had him reconsidering his course of actions. Alastor could see and _feel_ how Vox was trying so **hard** to be considerate, and it was all too unsettling to take in at once. He’d rather have him being the impertinent brat he usually was, any day. Not that this… _softer_ side to the TV was repulsive to him or anything of the sort. It was quite… pleasing to see. More so when it allowed them to be in each other’s company, for considerably longer periods of time. He’d dare say, Vox _was_ an extremely pleasant company this way.  
However… seeing him so _chained_ … it was far too tempting for his own sanity.  
There were things he preferred to leave uncovered, in regards to his guilty pleasures. 

“Al…?” 

Shaking slightly his head, he got thrown back to the present. “Apologies, darling, did you sa-“ His ears picked up something, rotating automatically towards the machine Vox had been using. “What is that?” 

“What is what?” Looking over his shoulder, he checked where Alastor’s attention was laid. “I can’t hear anything…?” 

“It’s coming from... that.” Getting to the other’s side, he leaned over the laptop, flicking his ears to retune them. _Tic-tic-tic-tic_. “ **…Merde!** ” With uncanny speed, he pulled Vox against himself by his shirt, summoned his microphone and twirled it once, getting both enveloped in shadows and vanishing from the room, barely in time. 

They both resurged outside the manor, getting thrown a few meters away by the enormous blast, columns of fire and smoke rising from the debris as they collapsed on their backs on the hellish grass.  
Still partially deaf by the explosion, they both staggered a bit to get on their feet.  
Vox scanned down the column of smoke, dropping slowly to the remains of his house, consumed in flames. His screen was still glitching from the repercussion waves, but that didn’t stopped him from witnessing the second floor collapsing.  
Everything around him was blurred by the wave of smoke, and his fans were running wild inside his chest. Crackles of electricity were snapping from his hands and antennas, pupils lost in a sea of murderous red. 

Painfully afflicted by the infuriating built up of anger, he clasped his fists. “…I’m going to **destroy** him to _fucking_ pieces.” Snarled dangerously low, inadvertently casting shock waves that burned the grass around them.

Standing with both hands clenching around the microphone, Alastor couldn’t advert his glare from the infernal view. “That… was in poor taste.” Although he managed to release a laugh, his eyes were viciously narrowed, his voice echoing with unnerving distortion. 

**Now** , the pretentious bastard had _their_ full attention. Not even them, between themselves, had had the incivility of attacking each other’s homes. Pranks, sure, but never a direct blow such as this. 

“Count me in.” The deer added, exchanging a quick look with the TV, then staring once again to the mayhem.

With a silent agreement, their smiles grew, glowing terrifyingly through the smoke.  
If the newcomer had the audacity to aim for two of the most powerful beings in hell, then he would surely be prepared to handle them both, if they teamed up.  
**Right~?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press F for our antagonist. 💀
> 
> Also:  
> 


	8. Sex On The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's **no sex** in this chapter. You'll get it... x'D  
> This one is a bit more chill, for our boys at least, cause I'm a fucking menace and no character is free from my tyranny. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it all the same and... GEE-ZUS GUYS... THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the supportive comments.  
> You are **GOLDEN**! 💛

Every citizen in Pentagram City had heard the juicy news on the open attack, to one of the most powerful Overlords in hell, on the 666 News. Katie and Tom covered the full incident with cameras on the field, revealing the aftermath of the explosion that was heard through all the city. The head anchor added that although the TV Overlord had denied any interview on the matter, he had permitted the full report for the News. The pair placed their personal bets on who could possibly be behind it and, obviously, Alastor’s name was their preferred choice for the part. That night, the 666 News ended with an open poll, for the audience to send their take on the subject and the possible culprit in the social media.  
Ever since that, they kept updating the poll on the daily News, mocking some of the suggestions and adding gasoline to the fire, in other cases. Hopefully, they thought, more interesting turf wars would develop from that, which meant more ratings to come.

“Ya sure he didn’t do it?”

“How many times do I have to repeat myself? You deaf?” Smacking the spider’s head with the feathers at the tip of his tail, he grumbled under his breath.

“I know but… you know…” Shrugging, Angel leaned all over the counter, placing his crossed arms and resting his head over them, as he watched Husk cleaning some glasses with a rug. “I’d never guess they were the type to respect _anything_ really.”

“Don’t know much about that TV headed guy, personally…” Throwing the cloth over his shoulder, he took note of an exhausted Vaggie approaching and pulled a cold Pilsener for her. “But if Alastor never did it before, it wasn’t for lack of opportunity.”

“If you say so…” He turned his head to witness Vaggie’s dragged sigh, when she sat on the stool next to him and downed half of her beer without a word. “Woah there. What happened to you, toots?” 

“What **didn't** happen?” Taking no time to drink the other half and giving a signal to the bartender, she took a more moderate gulp on her second beer, before continuing. “The Hotel has been a fucking _desmadre_ since that explosion happened. After the News, everyone is saying that Alastor did it and now our patrons are terrified, that they might get in a crossfire between him and Vox.” Another long sigh and she collapsed over the counter too. “ _Todo por ese pinche cabrón!_ ” She banged her fist on the dark stone, startling the spider by her side. 

“I understood _idiota_ , so you’re blaming Al, huh?” Angel assumed, accepting an unrequested drink from Husk, with a tender smile, as he turned his body to Vaggie. 

“No…” Drawling with her own answer, she rolled her eyes. “Not him. Vox. He allowed them to do the report, knowing perfectly well that Alastor’s name was going to pop up.” 

“But he talked about it with Al first, and he-“

“Talked to us about it, yes yes…” Shooing Husk’s call out with one hand, she drank a bit more. “Their idea was to get more leads on the attacker, among the suggestions of the public, sure, but isn’t that kind of pointless if they’re all blaming Alastor?” 

“You know that’s not all, Vaggie…” Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, she giggled when Vaggie jumped on her seat. “You’re that tired that you couldn’t hear me coming?” 

“Jesus fuck… hon, don’t do that to me.” Recovering from almost spitting her heart out, she let herself rest against Charlie’s embrace. “I thought you were with the twins?”

“They fell asleep. Thank you for doing all the paperwork…” Smiling dearly at her partner, a joyful laugh came out at the flash of the camera, mainly because it pulled a dejected groan from Vaggatha.

“I couldn’t help it! You looked so cute!” Niffty stood proudly over the counter, showing off the beautiful result of her camera skills. 

“It’s yer fault for giving her the camera in the first place, babe. Gotta suck it up now!” Angel snickered at Vaggie’s sigh. “Since you brought it up, I know those kids died young and all… but should you be treating them like kids? They’re down here for a reason, that’s all I’m saying.” Raising his upper set of arms in surrender, he pulled a seat for Husk when the other finished behind the bar.  
“We couldn’t just close the doors on them! They said they needed a place to stay and they promised to behave… and they are so young! There’s still a chance for them to learn better…” Charlie jumped right up to defend them, showing them the pictures she had taken of them sleeping. “Aren’t they adorable?!” That solely justified everything, in her eyes. 

“Young? For you maybe…” Arching a brow, she faced her partner’s pout. “Honey, they were born and dead before me. They might look like that, but they are 40…”

“That’s nothing! They are still so freaking gorgeous, I could read to them every night for the rest of my life…” Hugging dramatically her hellphone, she paid no mind to the group’s laughter. 

“Sounds more like you adopted a pair of stray kittens, if you ask me…” Husk snorted, glancing at Vaggie who simply shrugged, far too deep in that relationship to know when it was hopeless to reason with her kind hearted girlfriend. 

“You were saying, before…?” Angel gave the camera back to Niffty. “When you said _that’s not all_... is there anything else behind it?”

“Ah, well… the guy knows they are looking for him, but they want to take everyone else’s attention off the search, so they can work better.” The owner of the hotel gasped at being pulled into Vaggie’s lap, then relaxing within her arms. “Al is doing ground search, Vox is using all the surveillance of the city, internet, TV’s… but so far, they haven’t found him.” 

“That’s fucking insane… no wonder they don’t want anyone else to know.” Although he was mumbling to himself, he rose his eyebrows at the looks he got from the rest. “What? Think about it… there’s someone out there who managed no only to shut down Vox, destroy his house and even spy on Alastor, but even got away with it so far. If Pentagram knew that it wasn’t Alastor and that Vox has been looking for the bastard for over a week now… do you get what kind of message would be spreading? It would be open season for Vox’s head, or even Al’s…”

“When you put it like that…” Vaggie set aside her empty bottle, brows furrowed and eyes lowering to the ground. There was no kind of sympathy in her for Vox, not by a chance, however, she had learned to endure and even… enjoy, at times, Alastor’s presence. Not that she would admit the Radio Demon grew on her. “Do you think he’s worried?”

“Al? Ha!” As much as he wanted to cackle off the question, he couldn’t hide it had crossed his mind. “Who knows? That guy can’t even figure himself out sometimes…”

“He gotta be. C’mon!” Angel threw two arms in the air. “Not for himself, but he has to give at least half a shit for that guy, to be doing all this… And **not** just because he’s a rival!” He cut Charlie’s queue before she even started. 

“Of course he cares.” The high-pitched voice came as a surprise for them, because there was no space for debate in Niffty’s tone. “He was upset when Vox was supposedly dead. Agreed to meet him and his friends in foe territory. Saved him from the explosion. Now he’s helping him to look for someone who’s attacking his _enemy_.” She curled two fingers in the air, clearly contesting the meaning of the word. “How many of you would do all that for someone you didn’t care for?” The unanimous silence and dropped chins got her giggling. “Al was human too. If he cares, he’ll show it. He just has different ways to do it!” With that said, she got to her feet and jumped to the floor, heading to the kitchen to get started with dinner. 

“That was… unexpected.” Angel ran a hand on his nape, an uneasy titter slipping his throat. 

“Why? She’s been longer around him than I have…” Husk shrugged, chugging his bottle. 

“Not _that_. I mean… what she said, it makes damn sense.” Stretching his legs, he leaned his lower set of arms over the counter, crossing the upper two. “Do you think he likes him?”

“Like as in… _that_ way?” Vaggie balanced Chalie’s back with one arm, as she leaned over to get a glass of water from the bar. “Seriously?”

“He probably does, like he would an old friend…” Husk clarified, not bothered with the pair of long legs that rested on his lap. 

“So you’re saying he likes Vox just as he likes you?” Charlie pulled a box of gums to share them with everyone, without cutting eye contact with the cat. 

“Uh…no.” The bartender could almost feel the bubbling enthusiasm of colourful rainbows inside Magne’s head, definitely driven by the chance of seeing Alastor making a new friend. “I set that one wrong for ya, my bad…” Scratching under his chin, he considered over a correction. “To put it simpler… I don’t think that guy has reached the next level with anyone before. So, there’s… friends, probably, then allies and then… uh… and then there’s Vox.”

“So Vox is his best friend?!” The happy squeaky voice got everyone flinching just a tad. 

“No, hon… it’s more like…” Vaggie now understood why Husk was having a hard time to put it into words. “He cares about him a lot more than he can say it… cause he doesn't understand it, right?” She looked back at Al’s ally, watching him nod. 

“But what are they, then?” Surrounding her girlfriend’s shoulders with a hug, she turned her attention to Angel for answers. 

“Hey, don’t look at me, toots… I’m still trying to figure out the whole _next level_ thi- WAIT!” Clapping the two pair of hands, he didn’t apologised for startling the old cat. Checking cautiously their surroundings, he lowered his head to whisper. “Does that mean he’s a virgin?!”

“The fuck! I don’t know and I don’t wanna!” Pressing his ears against his head, he shook slightly to get rid of the thought. “Look.” A long suffering sigh slumped his shoulders. “Just… roll with it. Ok? Does it really matter what they are? We don’t need a name for it.” Equally concerned as the spider, he peered over his shoulder to check that the deer wasn’t anywhere near to hear them. “All we need to know is that they might care about each other, and that they’re probably still trying to figure that shit out, so… let’s just let them do the things and watch.”

“Watch? Oooh, kinky. Never thought you’d be a voyeur.~” Using his sultry voice near one of the furry ears had Husk covering it and growling lowly, although the spider could perceive the shiver running down the other’s spine, fluffing up the fur. 

“You’re right, Husk. Whatever happens, we’ll be there for Al! That’s all he needs from us, right?” Too happy with the thought to pay attention to the bickering that ensued, between Husk and Angel, she turned to Vaggie. “Oooh! You know what I’m thinking?!”

“… Do I want to?” 

“We should invite Vox and his friends over!!”

“Honey, they’re not kids in the kindergarten… they don’t need our meddling.”

“We could have dinner, and then a night out!”

“Hon…”

“I’ll ask Al to tell me their favourite dishes and we’ll have one heck of a party! And all the patrons could join too, so they feel safer!”

“Calling Charlie, hello? …Can you still hear me?”

“Oh! OH! We could have a charade night in the garden! With games and food and drinks!! Tons of fun!”

“ _Dios dame paciencia, porque si me dás fuerza…_ ”

“ **Don’t.** ”

Both Charlie and Vaggie turned instinctively to Husk’s strong remark, too lost in the conversation to understand what had them so tense all of the sudden. 

“What’s wrong?” All the excitement had abruptly died out and her expression turned into pure concern. 

“Nothing, really… I-“ Angel rubbed his own arms, turning away from Husk’s frown. “I was just saying that I was thinking of seeing my brother…”

“Oh! The one you’ve told us about? Arackniss?” Charlie jumped off Vaggie’s lap, getting closer to the spider. 

“Yeah, him… I wanna try to talk to him.” 

“I thought you weren’t on speaking terms because of your father?” Vaggie gazed at the old cat, who seemed to be growing more and more irritated with the conversation. 

“We aren’t. But… I was just thinking that maybe… I coulda try and make that effort. Cause that moron is too damn prideful to do it, and… he kinda tried once before and I shut him down… so…”

Charlie reached his hands, rubbing them supportively. “And why don’t you?” She smiled when Angel perked up a bit. “If it’s going to make you feel better, you should try and-“

“It’s not that simple.” Husk thumped his empty bottle on the counter, standing up from his chair. “If he follows his brother to that shithole, he’ll get into fucking trouble.”

“Not if I don’t get caught!” 

“You’ve told me before that it was near fucking impossible!”

“FOR OUTSIDERS!” 

“YOU’VE BEEN ONE FOR OVER SEVENTY YEARS!”

Angel gasped quietly, retreating half a step, with a troubled look trembling his features. Husker winced immediately, obviously regretting his snap. 

“I-“

“ **Don’t**.”

A deafening silence walked out Angel to the stairs, only interrupted by the sound of the elevator on the first floor being called and then going up. 

Vaggie stopped Charlie from going after him, moving her head side to side, gazing silently at Husk. His wings were visibly dropping and he took off his hat to run a paw on his face, finally scratching furiously the tuff of fur at the top of his head. She could tell he was frustrated enough, to get lectured about anything. “You’re off tomorrow, right? If you want to leave earlier today…” All she did at his nodding sigh was give him an understanding smile. 

They both watched the cat demon closing the bar and placing back his hat, leaving through the main door after grumbling a goodbye. 

“Crap… did I just said something I shouldn’t have, back there?”

Vaggatha looked at Charlie with a grimacing smile, which was answer enough for her girlfriend. She was not going to lie to her. “You did it with good intentions, Charlie, but sometimes you have to learn about the whole situation before giving advice… right?”

“Ugh… I know! I just…” Letting herself slump against Vaggie’s hug, she buried her face on the comforting shoulder. “I just wanted to help my friends…”

“I know, hon…” Smiling gently and stroking softly the princess’s back, she placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head. “I know.”

.

.

.

There were very few activities which he valued more than entertainment, killing and cooking. Having an entire day for himself every now and then, just to decompress from socializing, with a good book, a nice bath and the best hits of the golden jazz era… was _it_ , for Alastor.  
Every single soul in the Hotel knew better, than interrupting his quality time if they wished to keep their limbs attached to their bodies. Which could only mean that the loud banging at his bedroom's door, belonged to none other than Charlie Magne. Not even the other manager, Vaggie, would try for it even if the Hotel was falling to the ground.  
Snapping his book shut with strength enough to pierce the hard cover, he rinsed off the foam and slipped his arms in the robe which his shadow held out for him. It took everything from him not to slap the door to her face, when he opened it. “Do tell, my dear. What’s so urgent in this _terrific_ afternoon?” His smile never wavered, but his tilted head and nothing but red scleras spoke volumes about his mood.

“Al! I know, I’m sorry! I know you’re off but… Angel’s missing and-“ Too worried about her patron she was, to pay any further attention to the demon’s bad disposition. 

“He was missing yesterday, **dear** , and he’ll probably still be missing by tomorrow.” Taking queue to close the door to her face, he nearly growled at the firm grip she had at the door knob.

“Valentino is downstairs. He hasn’t heard of him for four days now and he didn’t go to work either. Vaggie is out and I’m with the contractor on the fifth floor, can you please go and talk to them?” Pulling her puppy eyes trick, Charlie felt the heaviness lifting from her shoulders, when the Radio demon sighed quietly with a reluctant nod. 

“Hold on… them?”

“Oh, yes, Valentino came with Vox!” As if grasping the light in the dire situation, she smiled brightly. “Probably should have started with that!”

“What do you mean with tha- ah.” Alastor couldn’t even finish the question, because the princess had already sprinted away. “Can’t a man have a day's rest from all the drama?” Getting back inside only to get dressed, he tapped his microphone on the floor to silence the curious sinners by the end of the corridor. 

They parted way to allow him passage and they watched as the demon walked elegantly down the stairs, getting immediately the attention of the two Overlords at the entrance hall. 

“Ah shit… she called you, huh?” Vox gave him a lopsided smile. “I told her we had this…” He got up from the bar’s stool to approach him, careful to still give him his space.

“That’s ok, dear, although I’d expect you to give some notice before coming here, by now…”

“Yesterday night you told me you’d be off, so… wasn’t planning on bothering you today.” Shrugging at the disbelieved look Alastor gave him, he turned to Valentino when he finished his call. “Anything?”

“No. Cherry hasn’t seen him either.” Pinching between his eyes, Val’s lips curled with anger. “Where the _fuck_ is he?” Asking to no one in particular, he nearly jumped when the answer appeared behind him. 

“The idiot went to see his brother.”

“Husker! You’re early today.” An amazed crowd wowed at his comment, noticing the dark circles beneath the feline eyes. “You thought he would be back by now.” Guessed, at the frown the cat gave him. 

“His brother? Arackniss?” Val repeated, towering over Husk with a menacing look, even though it wasn’t directed to the informer. “Are you _sure_?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking sure.” Brushing the pimp aside, too restless to give a shit, Husk sat down on the arm of a couch. “Last time we spoke I told him not to go, but… the conversation didn’t end that well. He’s been missing since, so… if he’s not with _you_ , he went to see him.” 

“He can’t. He wouldn’t do it without telling me-“

“He already has, Val.” Vox brought his pal back to reason, with a tap on his shoulder. “You can’t go after him, that’s on him…”

“You know where it is?” Husk lifted his head, a glimpse of energy coming back to his eyes. 

“Yeah, but… he made me _promise_ I wouldn’t interfere between him and his family’s business.” Valentino’s charming voice dropped along with his posture, making him look a tad smaller. 

“Seriously? A promise? You’re not going because of a damn promise?!” His rage escalated along with his voice, throwing his arms flippantly around. “Are you fucking shitting me?!” 

Valentino flinched almost imperceptibly, eyes flaring pink at the cat, without giving him a response. Surprisingly, it came nonetheless. 

“The hell you know about them, to spit out some shit like that?!” Coming between them, Vox shoved a sharp claw against Husk’s chest, forcing him to take a step back. “If he says he can’t, then he fucking **can’t**. It’s not a matter of not _wanting_ to go get him!” He snarled, pretty tempted to slap some sense into the grandpa, if it weren’t for the place they were at. 

“Wha- oh...” _That_ kind of promise, he suddenly realized. “…got it.” Almost speaking under his breath, he eyed Valentino with just a tad of admiration. It baffled him to know, that Valentino would be the kind to settle an arrangement like that with one of his whores. Well… probably not. Perhaps Angel was the exception to the rule, if all the things he had heard of the pimp from the spider were true. _Not the type to get attached, but to spoil… he said._ For the look the moth was carrying, that was not entirely true. “Tell me where it is, I’ll go…”

“...I can’t.” Having to admit those words were driving him insane. He never thought that a deal like that would cause him this much trouble, when the spider tricked him into it. Now, he understood just how much Angel had always drawn a line, just about where he could follow him. Tightening the grip on his cane, he heard it creak and bashed it against the wall. Too bad. It was one of his favourites, but he didn’t care. “What the **fuck** , Angel…”

“Now, now. That’s uncalled for.” Having observed everything in silence, Alastor repaired the small dent on the wall with a snap of his fingers, approaching the broken cane on the floor to appreciate it. It was a beauty indeed, and wasting nicely personalized items would not do. Not when they could still be so useful. “You know his whereabouts, correct? If you want him back, just go and get him, safe and sound.” Radio waves buzzed slightly in the air, as he extended the pimp’s cane back to him. Perfectly repaired, not a single scratch in sight. “ _Yes_?”

“…Sweetheart, didn’t you hear a single wo-.” His aggravating tone stopped at the recognition of what the deer was trying to do. Raising both brows and straightening his posture, a knowing smile curled the corner of his lips. “You’re right… that’s exactly what I should do, _yes_.” Prompting his lower right hand, he accepted his cane back, purposely grabbing Alastor’s hand in the process. 

Slicing the air around them, emerald green glows swirled with an eerie wind, sealing a brand new deal between them. Alastor retreated instantly his hand, resting it on his back, smiling pleased at the result. Valentino reached his left upper shoulder, feeling the tingling sensation of the Radio demon’s seal carving his skin. 

“…Did you just-“ Vox sported a major dumfounded expression, staring at them after witnessing the whole show. “Seriously?!” He finally snapped, his speakers at maximum volume and both hands opened in the air, expecting a worthy validation from both of them. 

“Yeah.” Valentino almost laughed, knowing him all too well. Vox was downright jealous right now, and he _would_ go back to that later. But now… “Will it work? Can one deal override a promise?”

“Oh, most certainly! Haha!” A confident twirl of his microphone set him off to get a seat at the bar. “In this case, because my power excels Angel’s. If you had done it with him, for instance, it wouldn’t be so simple.” Pointing at a gapping Vox with his microphone, he let his audience produce a rowdy laughter, to the TV’s pout. 

“Oh, but he _has_ done i-“ Valentino’s taunting got interrupted by a smack on the ribs, from a jumpy TV demon. 

“Shouldn’t we get going?” Vox rushed, giving a jittery laugh towards Alastor.

“Pussy.” Still mocking his pal, he paused him in place with two hands grabbing his shoulders. “You’re not going with me…”

“He's a pussy.” He pointed at Husk, then crossing his arms. “Excuse you?!”

“I have to call her, she’ll know where to start.”

“Molly?”

“Molly.” Thanking Lucifer for Velvet’s friendship with Angel’s sister, he pulled his hellphone and made the call he also promised not to make. No consequences came from it, which proved Alastor’s point.

The other three watched him pace, waiting for the call to get picked up. Husk decided he was too sober for this level of anxiety, so he fetched himself a drink. Meanwhile, Alastor was trying to unravel the reason behind the new badly hidden sulk, which Vox was giving him.  
Falling silent when Molly’s voice was heard at the other end, they heard keenly, her saying that her father wrecked Angel and that he was being held captive, until Henroin decided if they would apply the mobe’s code, or if they’d leave it to the angels. 

“Over my dead fucking body.” A low, skin crawling chirp vibrated from his body. “Send me the address of the base he's being kept.” Ending the call, he could feel himself almost physically fuming. “One day I’ll have that motherfucker’s head in my hands…”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alastor encouraged, with a malevolent grin. 

“Fuck this. I’m going.” Placing back his hat at the top of his head, he grabbed his cane and prepared to go, as soon as he received Molly’s text with the address. 

“Val… this is Henroin we’re talking about. If you go there, we’ll have to handle the entire mafia of the capital. And we _need_ them.”

“I’m not going to let him rot in that fucking place. And you’re **not** coming with me. I have to do this myself.”

“Are you insane?! I mean, dude, I’m not questioning your powers but you’ve lost your goddamn mind, if you think I’m letting you go alone.”

“I’ll go with him.” Husk dropped the empty bottle in the trash. 

“…You? What’s in this for you?” Vox’s doubts were mirrored by Valentino’s expression.

“None of your damn business. I’m going. Lead the way…”

“…I don’t need a _wingman_ for this, mittens.” 

“I don’t give a shit about what you need, lover boy. I wasn’t asking.” 

_Oh?_ Well now, that kind of attitude right there… he liked it. The cat had balls, talking back at him like that. And for what he could read from the old guy, it was far from an attempt to be cocky. Husker was just that way… too tired to give a shit about ulterior motives. Smiling amusingly at the cat’s attitude, he tilted the head towards the door, approving his company. “Need some guns? You name them, I have’em.” 

“Not my style. I’ve got my own.” Swiping his tail behind them, he opened the door for the Overlord. 

“Suit yourself, mittens. Try not to get yourself killed, will ya?” A golden tooth shone brighter in his grin.

“Try not to make me drag both your asses back here.” That forced a laugh out of Valentino and Husk smirked, closing the doors behind them.

“This is going to turn into a shitstorm.” Vox sighed, getting closer to the bar. “Mind if I join you? If I go back to the studio without Val, Velvet is gonna kill me.”

“I would say my day off has already been ruined, but that was an interesting turn of events! Haha, be my guest, darling…” Pulling a seat to the other, he vanished his microphone with a wave of his hand. 

“Speaking of unexpected, how come you helped Val back there?” Pointing where they previously stood.

“It was a deal, my dear. He’ll get Angel back, _safe and sound_ as Charlie so wishes. Nothing more, nothing less.” His audio ghosts chattered briefly, while he cleaned his monocle. 

“I see… you’ve done that before? Overriding promises?” Crossing his legs, he leaned his body against the bar counter. Somehow, knowing that he had helped his friend for his own benefit, helped him set aside his stupid jealousy. 

“A few times, when it suited my interest. You would be surprised with the amount of people who make impossible promises, for other’s sake. Promising someone else you’ll keep them safe down here, it’s a road set to failure from the very start!” More laughter filled the air around them, and Alastor only forced them to stop, when he saw Vox’s gaze lost somewhere behind him. There was no one there, his shadow confirmed. “Did I just stepped into a minefield?” An uncertain chuckled left him. 

“Hm? No! No at all… I was just thinking about what you said.” Neon pupils scanned absentmindedly the counter. “Have you failed one of those before? Promises, I mean…”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve never broken a promise in my life or afterlife.”

“Never?! _You_?!”

“Careful, dear, your disbelief offends me. What’s so chocking about that? I’m true to my word!” 

“Sure, but **never** breaking a promise? That’s unheard off… around here.” He was really trying to control the scepticism in his voice, but his face knew no poker. 

“To be fair with you, I’ve never broken a promise because I’ve never made one.” Amused by Vox’s expression, he proceeded. “I always had my way with words, enough to get myself out of any compromising ordeal. As a human, of course. Post mortem, I became a dealer. And dealers have to measure every word with caution, you see? Therefore, promises were never once necessary for me.”

“Now _that_ … sounds more like you.” The TV demon laughed, happy to know a little bit more about Alastor’s personal life. “I was gonna propose something, but if you want to go back to your day off, I can wait just fine here on my own. Don’t let me stop you...”

“You wouldn’t.” It could have sounded as a warning, but his real intent was to let the other know, that if he had found him even faintly boring, he would have left already. “I also happen to be waiting for them, in case Charlie comes to ask for any updates on the whole situation.”

“Scared of getting scolded by the boss, are we?” Sneered, poking the tip of his tongue out at Alastor’s twitching brow. 

“Have you ever seen the worst side of our _dear_ princess?”

“…No?” 

“And if you’re a smart TV, you’ll keep it that way!”

“Smarter than you, then?” Vox had choked already with the unintended pun, but it was Alastor’s fluffy ears going back at his taunt that had him cackle, with arms around his stomach. 

“…Rude.” Even though he squinted threateningly at the other, he ended up smiling at the lively laugh. “What were you going to propose?”

Vox found himself getting lost in that smile for a bit, mirroring it unconsciously. _Marriage._ Coughing his thoughts away, he got his composure back. “Before we get to that, you’re not scared of promises, are you?”

“That’s nonsense, dear! Hahaha…” 

“Then… why don’t you promise _me_ something?” He automatically raised his hands, at the radio feedback he received. “Easy, now… I’m not trying to trick you here. Jesus, Al…” Sighed. “Just something small, easy to accomplish…”

“…Do you have anything in mind?”

“Oh… shit. You’re actually going to do it?” Making no attempts to hold back his surprise, he immediately started thinking about the possibilities. 

“If I feel like it’s worth it.”

“Fair enough…”

“Will you have to promise me something as well?” Crossing his arms on his chest, he rested his chin on one palm. 

“This is not a deal, Alastor… it doesn’t have to be an exchange. But if you want me to, I can…”

“I see.” He takes a moment to ponder over it. “Very well then, let’s do it your way! What’s your request?”

“I’m going to make you a drink. Promise me that you’ll try it.”

“That hardly seems like your field of expertise, my dear.”

“You’ll have to trust me…” Pulling a charming grin, he got to his feet, leaning forward to hover only a few inches from the deer’s face.

“Hoo? So this is a test.” He didn’t withdrew, too used to this move of his to feel any kind of bother. Instead, there was something about his own smile that reached the same amount of flattery. 

“A promise.” Testing waters, he offered a hand, which Alastor took after a few seconds of consideration. Raising the hand to his digital lips, his speakers mimicked the sound of a kiss. “Will you?”

“… I-“ It was funny how he had confidently said he wasn’t afraid of promises, just to feel a faint vertigo fluttering his stomach. Or was it solely due to Vox’s gesture? “I promise.”

“…” He truly thought the other wouldn’t be able to say it, or that he’d slap his hand away at the very least, but the demon didn’t retreated until he himself did so. “So far so good, now… will he be able to make it till the end, ladies and gents?” Giving his best TV host impression, he drummed his fingers on the counter as he got behind it. That pulled a heartedly giggle from Alastor, and he cheerily continued to search what he needed. 

The Radio demon turned on the old radio that Husk had in one shelf, tuning it to jolly tunes to keep them company. Humming along the songs and swaying one foot at the rhythm, he took the opportunity to appreciate the man moving with familiarity behind the bar. Alastor had thought before, decades ago, that Vox’s moves during a fight were rather dazzling to behold. Firstly he believed it was due to the power of electricity, allowing him to move as fast as lighting and always shining around him, mid destruction. Currently, he comprehended it had to do with the demon’s own aura.  
Although he knew Jazz wasn’t Vox’s type of jam, he fancied the way the taller demon still swayed, unconsciously driven by the music. Sharp crimson pupils eyed the back of the TV’s neck, hiding a sigh for not being able to see the dark skin he witnessed at Vox’s house. He swore that the overlord would have a cable for a neck, or something of the like. Not dark grey, smooth skin. How did that even worked? Was the rest of his body all like that? He saw him bleed a couple of times… dark blue, flowy and curiously shimmering. However, it was never too much, or what one would consider the regular amount for the severity of the wounds. So he had to be… mechanic?  
Alastor never imagined that anything minimally robotic could be as… well… well-designed, as Vox. But no matter how smooth the body was, it should still be damn awful to wake up in hell as a machine. He never liked his deer traits, but considering what he had seen other sinners reincarnate into… antlers, ears and a tail were verging a blessing. 

“How was it?” Started without thinking, clearing his throat when the screen turned to him. “ _Waking up_ with that body, that is.” What caused his voice to go unfiltered was beyond him, but he paid no mind to it.

The overlord studied him carefully, only answering because he found no signs of mocking in his question. “It was hell.” They both snorted at that, but as the silence fell, he knew Alastor was still waiting for a reply. “I thought it was great, at first…” He went back to work, breaking ice for the drink. “With time I started missing having a mouth, hair, actual organs, you know… a bit of humanity.” 

“Who would have thought that the mighty TV Overlord, would miss his human days…” There was no irony in Alastor’s comment, just honest curiosity, for once. 

“There’s a long shot between human body and human days… but hey… at least this body is more resistant than most, around here.” There were pros and cons to everything, and he had come in terms with that already. “Now, make me envious and drink this.” Presenting the colourful drink, he watched, eagerly.

“That is true.” Probably that was as much as Vox was comfortable saying at the moment, and for his own wonder, he thought to himself that it wouldn’t be so bad, waiting to know more. “Are you sure _this_ is a drink, dear? It looked like you were elaborating a new recipe for children’s juice.” Audience laughs were heard at the background. 

“Laugh all you want. I’ll see you begging for one more of these later…”

“A gentleman does not beg.”

“Yeah? A gentleman doesn’t run away with my coffee either, sir. Check your standards again!”

“I-“ As much as he wanted to retort to that, he ended up snorting, covering half of his smile with his palm. Vox’s smug grin to his silence peeved him, but there was no point on trying to recover from that memory. It was the TV’s point, fair and square. Evading an embarrassing late comeback, he focused on tasting the drink. It _was_ enjoyable, but there was almost no trace of alcohol in it. “If you served this in Louisiana they would kick your bucket!”

“It _has_ alcohol, old man. You just don’t feel it, that’s the point.” He was far too pleased to see Alastor trust him, to even give that offence the appropriate dramatic response. 

“I’m not a lady, so what’s the point of not feeling it?” The drink was delicious nonetheless, so he drank it all. 

“Oooh… Velv will murder you, if she hears you saying that.” Reading him like a book, he begun preparing one more. Just like his coffee, Alastor wouldn’t just admit he _was_ talented with drinks. “She’s a drinking monster. Dare her at your own risk! I’ll pay to see it…” Placing another in front of him, he clapped. “Congratulations, you’ve stayed true to your first promise!”

Rolling his eyes at Vox’s cackle, he accepted another serve, strongly considering having her compete against Husk. Now that would be interesting. “Hm? Oh! Yes, indeed!” His studio joined with cheers and applauses, while he bowed theatrically. “What’s the name of this beverage? I’ll name the occasion after it!”

Vox’s mouth compressed into a shaky line, struggling way too much not to laugh before the delivery. “Sex on the beach.” Alastor’s chin dropped, a scratching record echoed in the air and Vox lost his shit. “AHAHAA! Your face-“ He wheezed, bending to support his hands on his knees. “You could- ay… You could replace the _beach_ for Hotel, I guess! Hahahah… fucking brilliant!”

Alastor thought deeply about the headache Charlie would give him, if he resorted to physical violence to shut him up. That considered, he filled his chest with all the confidence he could pull and cooled his nerves, with the perfect response to render the Overlord speechless. “Was all this an invitation, **Vox**?” A devilish smile parted his mouth at the abrupt reaction he got from the TV.

Vox’s screen went black, with a huge, beaming red, exclamation point at the centre. A loud sound of alert left his columns, and the jar he was holding shattered on the floor. The pitch black flashed a restarting blue and then his face returned, luminosity spiking and an incredulous expression still making him gap. He saw Alastor throwing a hand on his forehead, while the other hand banged frenetically on the counter, crying out of laughter. “Jesus christ… Alastor. There should be a whole other level of hell reserved just for you…” Finally recovering from the flustered panic, he returned the jar back to its original state and slumped, mentally exhausted, on one of the seats. 

“Thank you, darling! But I doubt it would be half as entertaining as this moment just now…” Wiping off his tears, he took a long deep breath. “In my defence, I must say you asked for it!”

“Yeah… well…” Placing his elbows on the surfice behind him he lolled his screen back, to relax a bit. It was the first time, ever since the day they met, Alastor had used his name. Unfiltered, no less! The deer was determined to give him a cardiac arrest. That’s how he would die a second time… no doubt. “I _did_ ask for it. But it was almost a century ago!”

“…What?” Alastor almost choked, slurping his drink.

“What.” Vox’s eyes opened abruptly, glued to the ceiling. 

“What did you… just now-“

“Nothing!” 

“You’ve…” It took visible math in Alastor’s mind to recalculate just **when** had Vox asked anything of the sort. “I would remember if you had!”

“…Would you though?” The TV sighed, giving the other the most dubious look. Alastor could be fucking oblivious, and he had seen that before.

“I would tell you to ask others who have asked, but body counts don’t speak!”

“You killed them? ...Of course **you** did. ”

“I _ate_ them.”

“…As in…” Vox raised a hand, at the radio’s interference sound, as if asking him to calm down. “Got it… Shit, Al… aren’t you glad you couldn’t figure out my moves? You’d get an upset stomach…” He joked, finally managing to ease up the tension at the other demon’s shoulders. “If gives you any comfort, I kill them too… but after. Well, almost all of them…”

“Valentino.” He guessed, recovering his know it all smile, at Vox’s flinch. 

“How did you… oh.” Val had made a remark before leaving, and Alastor’s sharp ears obviously didn’t missed that. “Yeah…” Admitted, not avoiding the evaluating pair of eyes. “We are like that sometimes.” And that **was not** going to change. 

“I thought you were, before that mention of his, my dear. It was not new information, just confirmation.” Alastor appreciated the way Vox was frontal about the subject, so he decided to repay it fairly. 

“So… it doesn’t bothers you?” Asking cautiously, he scooted closer with his bench. “Me and Val… or the killing after…?”

“Why would it?” He found Vox’s occasional honesty genuinely endearing, and that was far more significant for him than whoever the other was having sex with. “And what gave you the impression that _I_ ate them _before_?”

“…Holy shit.” Deep down, the TV suspected that Alastor would never cease to surprise him. “So you… fuck them and _then_ eat them?!” His voice fell into a whisper. “Jesus fuck, that’s… brutal. Are you a black widow?” Chuckling at the deer’s laugh, he took notice just how close they were sitting together, without any sign of discomfort from the Radio. “Is it a kink, or…?”

“Not specifically, no.” Taking the jar to serve another glass, he allowed Vox to interrupt the action, just to do it himself. Watching as he mixed the juices with the alcohol with far more proficiency than he was going to use, he continued. “They were vexing, disposable and had lovely voices and skins to spare.” 

“Voices I can get behind, but skins? That’s what you’re going for?” Snickered, legit amused by the whole approach to sex, by the deer. “You mean… they were good-looking?”

“No, darling…” Laughing at his puzzled look, he thanked for the drink and took a sip before enlightening him. “I mean I enjoyed their whimpers and screams when I **tied them up**.” 

“Scre-“ Vox had to reorganize his thoughts, in order to fit that information in. “Are you sure you _know_ how sex works? Cause something tells me it wasn’t out of pleasure…” It was a half joke, but there was no way he’d let the conversation die out. 

“Oh, I’m well aware!” A hint of maliciousness brightened his smile. “I never said it was an enjoyable activity for them.” 

“… I’m _thiiiis_ close to sign a petition for Lucifer, so he sends you to a deeper circle of hell. Just for yourself.” Showing him the tiny gap between his thumb and index, he laughed at the kick he got from the deer. “So it’s a _you_ thing, then?”

“You could say so.” Savouring more his drink, he finally understood what Vox meant with _you don’t feel it_. Not until it kicks, apparently. “It’s an activity like any other… murdering a strong opponent or preparing a nice meal for myself. It’s a commotion I don’t mind engaging, if the opportunity comes. But not one I particularly seek or crave.” 

“The sex part, or the whole thing? Cause you’ve been eating Overlords and sinners left and right.” His tone bared no judgment, plainly enjoying the humorous moment.

“Ah, you’ve got me, there!” Tittering lightly, he set his drink aside. “Eating counterparts is like an open buffet, to me. A delicacy I set myself for, every now and then.” 

“And the tying up…?” A shit-eating grin split his screen, as Alastor adverted briefly his eyes. “Got ourselves a guilty-pleasure, huh?” 

“Zip it.” A false warning, as he finished the cocktail. “Shouldn’t have told you a thing!”

“Aww, don’t say that… You’re still on time to take on my offer. Think about it… a powerful opponent and skin that will regen for days. You’d starve, but we could order takeaway…” He winked and the Radio burst out with a loud _Ha!_ , failing to subdue another fit of contagious laughter.

“Now you’re just flirting, my dearest…” He pushed his leg against Vox’s, unbalancing the TV and leaving himself between the long pair of legs which surrounded his own seat. They were so close, that he could swear they were touching. They weren’t, and for the longest time he had forgotten the unsettling sensation of craving more contact. 

Vox broadened his smile, briefly brushing the back of Alastor’s hand with the back of his own, retreating before the other could. “And _now _, you’re getting it.”__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fam, I did not forget that our TV lad has lost his home and the approaching Cleansing. I have my chronology sorted out (kinda), so fear not... they'll be properly acessed. xD
> 
> Vox makes the metal gear solid alert [sound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2P5qbcRAXVk), whenever he gets startled. CHANGE MY MIND! X'D 
> 
> Also, my first digital had to be a fucking joke:  
> 


	9. Candid Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it has been a rollercoaster lately, huh?  
> I won't get political here, it's not the place, so I can just wish that you are all safe and keep fighting for what is right. And also, happy pride month! 🌈 Sending all the love and positivity for wherever you may be.💖 
> 
> Once again, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who's been supporting me, even though I take fucking ages to update. You're the reason I keep coming back. ❤️

Getting _in_ the spider’s nest was never the problem, everyone knew that for a fact. The Famiglia’s houses and warehouses were mainly located far from the city’s centre, surrounded by bars, theatres and a huge casino, which they reigned over.  
For the movement they noticed around the fancy establishment, Valentino knew that the boss and his main delegates would be busy gambling their powers throughout the night. That piece of information was more than enough for Husker to steal his phone and head away towards Angel’s location. 

“ **Don’t**. Do that!” Snatching back his hellphone, the pimp almost bit off Husker’s paw which came flying to his mouth. Then he noticed a well-dressed pair of demons, walking to the casino as they talked about the grand buffet they’d be having that night. “Listen here, I like you sweetheart, but if you fucking dare to do that aga-“

“He’s not there.” Pausing to reconsider his next moves, he eyed lazily the vexed moth. “Can you leave the politic’s bullshit for a minute, and pay attention?”

“… _Who _’s not there?” They looked ridiculous, hiding behind tree’s next to the hectic parking lot, and he was not going to risk his reputation by staying there much longer.__

“Henroin.” Shrugging at the questioning look, he set path further into the woods. “We can get there without risking the main road. Besides, your flashy limo aint helping our cover…” 

“And how do _you_ know that?” He let out an audible groan, following after him. Stilettos and unsteady ground were far from a good match. 

“I know how casinos work, alright? And not once that dirtbag arrived before the open buffet… he’s a late arrival. Always.” One of his ears caught the stumble before it happened and his tail reacted by instinct, wrapping Valentino’s waist and hoisting him from the nearly fall. “… And here I thought you had bullet proof catwalk skills.” 

“I have. In fucking **decent** floor.” Hissed, not really mad at the low and sneaky laugh he heard from the other. Whatever Angel had with this old cat was a thought capable to annoy him for days to come, however, they shared the same goal at the moment… to save the spider. That would have to suffice to ease down his humour, for now. Moreover, Husker appeared just as enraged with Henroin as he was, and _hate_ bonds were the beginning for many of the good partnerships he presently held. “How can you even guide yourself around here?” He tried to check the map on his hellphone’s screen, but there was no signal. 

“I memorised the terrain, kid. Not the streets.” 

“…Are ya testing _me_ , kitty? My deal with your sketchy boss was to take Angel back safe, **not you**.” Reaching Husk’s chin, he huffed at having his hand swatted away by the cat’s tail. 

“Alastor's not my boss.” Ignoring Val’s squinting eyes, he offered a paw towards the other, to help him down a rocky descent. “Nobody is fucking paying me for this…” 

“Mmm~... Look at you.” Grinning at the grumpy sinner, he accepted the support. “Still a gentleman underneath that frown... I could use a pussycat like you by my side~” Winked, taking the lead once they reached the back of an alley. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Grumbled, giving him the middle finger when Val turned with a sly grin. “Alone!” The pimp’s shoulders dropped, confused with his prediction skills. “You two are birds of a feather flock, jeez…” 

“I see~ well, he learned from the best!” 

“Everything?” A cheap provocation that he’d never miss the opportunity to use. 

Valentino nearly halted his smooth walk, gapping at the bold insinuation. Using his height advantage, he leaned forward to whisper at his ear. “…Wanna find out later, mittens?” 

Shooing him like a nagging fly, he stopped at the entrance to the main street, double-checking there was no one on sight. “Seems clear… which house is it?” 

Silently looking around, Valentino’s eyes narrowed behind the heart-shaped glasses. “The last one… he’s probably in the basement.” Without sparing Husk a glance, he slowly grabbed the guns from inside his robe. 

“… What is it?” The pimp’s behaviour triggered his alert mode, ears rotating wildly around. 

“ **Nothing**.” Precisely his point. It wasn’t normal, even if the spiders were all at the casino. More even if Husk was right, and Henroin was still around. 

“…It’s a fucking trap.” He finally understood, tail twitching with annoyance. “She lied to you?!” 

“No. He’s still in there. I can feel him.” Although they were facing the seemly empty house, Val’s focus was still at the nothingness around them. Fingers on the triggers and antennas twitching towards the house. 

“How many do you think?” 

“Twenty… Thirty?” 

“…You’re damn **sure** it’s him in there?” Noticing the small nod he gave him, Husk sighed. “You can fly, right?” 

“This is not the time, honey… but I can. Why?” 

“Get him out of there and leave from the backdoor. Fly back to the car… I’ll hold them off.” 

“What?” Sharply turning his focus to the cat, he opened his mouth to protest, then hesitated. He was planning on saying that himself, but his deal with Alastor forced him to be the one doing the job. “…Were you planning this from the start?” 

“Kinda. I know how his deals work. Trust me, you don’t wanna figure out what happens when you break them. Also… his seal is constantly draining you, until you fulfill your part of the bargain.” 

“Heh.” He rotated slightly the aching shoulder. “I feel it.” Clicking sounds could be heard all around them, as if hungry eyes patiently waited for the prey to take the bait. Valentino nodded one more time, getting his guns back inside his clothing. “… Are you-“ 

“I’ll be fine.” Reassured, rushing him inside with a tilt of his head. “I have my trump cards…” Waving casually his paw, he showed Valentino a glimpse of pitch black cards dancing inside his claws. They vanished, like a magic trick and he winked smugly at moth. 

_Oh._ Well, of course. He doubted the Radio Demon would make alliances with demons whose power were no use to him, but… Husk didn’t have a **powerful** aura, so to say. Hopefully, he would prove him wrong. “I guess I owe you one, tiger.” He joked at the feline’s back, only receiving a dismissing wave as a response. 

Once he got himself inside the house, he rushed to get to the basement. It was obvious that the place was used quite often. It was spacious, pristine clean and walls adorned with all kind of torture equipment, including… angel weaponery. There was only an empty chair in the middle, fresh blood still splashed all over the seat and forming a large puddle under it.  
Valentino sucked in the air as if someone had punched him, following the trail left behind by a dragged corpse, from the chair to the inside of the only cell of the room. It was so dark that he could barely see. The crimson moon’s light shone around the cell and he gulped, a jittery hand pointing the flashlight of his phone to the cage. 

_He nearly dropped it._

Angel Dust laid motionless on the cold floor, naked and drenched in his own blood, wounds and bruises covering his entire body.  
It took him a minute to notice the shallow breathing, faintly moving Angel’s ribcage. The moment he launched himself to break the bars, he heard gunshots and riffles settling a havoc outside. Carefully scooping the spider’s body, he forced himself to not let his infuriating anger get the best out of him. His throat tightened and he growled with bared teeth, feeling the stinging pain growing inside his chest and clouding his vision. He wanted to rip Heroin to fucking **pieces**. 

Deafening explosions shook the whole building, startling the pimp who tightened slightly the grip around Angel. This made the spider whimper in discomfort and Valentino cooed at him. 

“Shh, baby, I’m here. You’re gonna be ok... I _promise_.” His words took shape, a purplish smoke leaving his lips and soaring over Angel like a cascade. It took nothing but a couple of seconds to _feel_ his own energy being drained, to keep the spider alive. Having two bargains draining him was probably not his best move at the moment, but he’d have to bet on his own strength. 

Going up, he was cautious enough to stay away from the windows, sneaking to the back of the house, as Husk had told him, and then ruffling his wings to set them loose. Huge velvety wings spread wide to both his sides and he waited for a pause between the shootings to raise them to the skies, fast and graceful. He glanced back, at the ongoing explosions and the columns of smoke covering their escape. Sure, he had mentioned that he wasn’t responsible for getting Husker back to safety. But… he didn’t meant to leave him behind.  
Not like that, at least… 

Once they got to the limo, Valentino had the chauffeur change the external appearance of the car, so they could wait a little longer for the cat. With Angel linked to himself, he didn’t have to fear for his star's life so soon.  
They waited for what felt like an hour.  
Especially considering that the driver wouldn’t shut the fuck up, and stop reporting on how armed guards were gathering at the casino’s entrance, some of them even patrolling the perimeter. 

“Where the fuck are you, kitty…” They wouldn’t be able to stay much longer. Looking down at the spider, head resting on his lap and properly covered with his own coat, Valentino let out a ragged sigh. It was taking more energy than he thought it would be required… which translated to: “He was left there to die… motherfuckers.” 

A loud thud on the window got him freezing, heart pounding madly against his ribs. Only when he realized it was Husker, signalling to the locks so he could get in, he managed to breathe again. “Jesus fuck, can you not?! Scared the shit out of me!” Hissed, closing the door after the cat. “Go.” Ordered to the driver, then sliding up the window for a bit of privacy. “What took you so-“ Ah. _That_ had. One of Husk’s wings was badly broken, dragging limp behind him. 

“You missed a **few** in your counting…” He wanted to punch the pimp’s face for that. It took him longer than needed and a lot of improvisation, at the cost of his wing. But his orange eyes wouldn’t move from Angel’s debilitated state. “Is he-“ His paw got swatted before he could even reach the pale cheeks. 

“Hands off.” Warned, with a low snarl. His lower pair of arms were protectively around the unconscious sinner, while the higher returned to their crossing stance. 

“…And what the hell happened to you?!” Reaching out again, this time for the moth’s head, he had both paws tied away by Val’s unforgiving grip. So he cursed under his breath and leaned all his body, practically head-butting him with his own forehead. 

“What the-?!” 

“You’re burning.” Arching his brows, he then receded and slumped on the nearest seat. “What did you do?” 

“…What I had to.” 

.

.

.

Utterly lost from any perception of time, with only the light above the bar and the jazzy tunes to keep them company, the pair had spent hours chatting about everything and nothing at all.  
They only got interrupted once by Niffty, offering dinner which they both declined, and then were deeply analysed by the other manager of the hotel, as she arrived from her errands. Vaggie had no energy, however, to access any further eventualities out of the normal spectrum, that day. In that light, she quietly made her way upstairs, engaging the quest of finding her girlfriend.

“I’d never think that it was you, back in 89… bastard.” His laugh stripped the seriousness of the accusation. “It took me a fucking year to recover from that, you know?” 

“Hahaha, I’m well aware, my dear! I had my fair share of fun that year!” At the time, the thought of casting such a meaningless spell on the other’s outfit, sounded silly even to his own taste. The public humiliation it rendered, though, had been far beyond his expectations. He had to give credit to Valentino and Velvet for not letting it die sooner, be it with unexpected pictures on the News or graphic drawings printed all over the newspapers. “I must confess I don’t see why it bothered you so much…”

“A rainbow suit that would **not** go away, no matter how many times I changed clothes?!”

“It matched with your screen, when I smashed it!” Both his studio and his shadowy companion erupted with laughter, the later hooking his arm around Vox’s neck, supporting himself to recover from the visual memory his master shared, of said occasion. 

“If it wasn’t for Velvet, I’d still be using the damn thing!” Left eye widening at the shadows proximity, he took the chance to test a theory. Carefully, he ran the back of his left hand up the eerie creature’s back, brushing its hair dimly with the tip of his claws. Perceiving as the act mirrored a visible shiver up Alastor’s spine, if the sudden jolt and the arched back were anything to go by. He bit his lip, failing miserably to contain his cocky grin. “Hoo? What do we have here?” 

“ **Don’t** touch him.” Ears flicking irritably and eyes narrowing dangerously, he took a deep breath to moderate the static buzz, created by the shock of his own body’s reaction. 

“I thought he was _independent_ , was it? Your words, not mine.” Glanced at the shadow, who stared back, rather sulky he dared say. Chuckling, he posed a hand towards it, amused to witness how it looked cheekily at his master, before accepting it. 

“You audacious little traitor… _both_ of you.” Pupils shining like bright blood, he attended with a discrete gulp, as Vox rose from his seat to test a slow-paced sway, silently inviting the shadow to join him. “… _You_ can dance?” 

“Don’t get so bitter, babe.” Sniggered, appreciating the cold touch of his new dancing partner. “I lived the peak of the 40’s and 50’s… of course I can dance.” Looking down, he found the gaps where eyes would be placed and gasped when they lit up with blue neon glow, the mouth splitting to show an equally toned smile. “Good taste. I like it!” Finding the head tilt and silent titter awfully adorable, he pulled the charming creature closer, locking one hand around its waist. “Show me what you've got, gorgeous.” 

Some sights were hard to unravel, even for the sharpest minds. Alastor didn’t consider himself one to be troubled with that kind of circumstance often, but there he stood. Completely baffled at Vox’s dance exhibition, with none other than his own shadow! What were the odds of ever seeing _that_ happening?  
On that note, he never thought he’d _feel_ that kind of event. There was a faint pressure around the left side of his waist, warm and steady, and the same gentle heat spread all over his right palm… Vox’s hands were warm. He had felt them before, and at the time he found it curious. Presently, he suspected the rising temperature was due to the upbeat rhythm, chosen by his deceitful fellow.  
Long fingers drummed over the counter, ears flicked vigorously and his eyelids fell simultaneously with the highly arched brows.  
What an outrage. The buffoon had a perfectly skilled dancer right in front of him, and he had went and picked a... _oh_?  
_Let’s recede just a step, there, Alastor._ He urged to himself.  
He _was_ being bitter.  
Oh **shit**.  
Red eyes widely lost at his own realization, he failed to notice the creature’s approach, now standing right in front of him. It was holding one of Vox’s hand, smiling mischievously down at him. There was no time between the instant he comprehended what the shadow was up to, and the yank which threw him right towards the television’s arms.  
The overlord grasped the momentum, swaying him smoothly to avoid a fall, then releasing him when he recovered his balance. 

“Wanna give it a try?” Daring tone matching his haughty grin, Vox offered a hand to the annoyed radio. “C’mon, Alastor… you _know_ it wasn’t that bad.” He knew the other had felt his touch, mirrored by the shadow. The demon had done nothing to stop the feeling, which meant he either was comfortable enough with the idea, or… 

“You’re a dreadful dancer, darling.” A snarky remark, accompanied by the mocking laugh of the studio and his own hand reaching the other’s. 

“You’re a terrible singer, babe.” Alastor gasped, genuinely offended, and he chortled. “A lie for a lie…” Slowly, almost hesitantly, he closed the gap between them, placing the deer’s hand on his shoulder.

“Haha, fair enough!” Uneasy with the nearness, he coughed to hide a dry swallow when the lead’s hand reached his waist. 

_Oh dear_.  
What was he thinking?  
This was far more… **intense** , than what he got from his ghostly link. The shallow space among their torsos, triggered his self-consciousness. Longer threads from the deer’s bangs suddenly became his best ally, as he adverted the big striped eyes. Why was there a vertigo twisting his guts again? First when Vox had _”kissed”_ his hand, but now… it was different.  
Too much for a drink? No, not at all.  
That hateful sensation… of dormant pain, tingling from the tips of his fingers and spreading through all his body. 

“Alastor.” Increasing his volume to repeat the call, he waited. Concern filling his voice at the sudden stiffness and buzzing static. “It’s just us, Al…” 

“Pardon?” As if awakening from a paralyzing nightmare, he opened his own hands, clutched and spread them wide once again. It was gone. 

“It’s… just you and me.” He restated, careful with his tone and refraining from making sudden moves. 

Vox felt like he was learning how to approach a small, defenceless animal. In fact, it was hard to believe that the book which Valentino gave him, to _help_ him around the Radio demon was actually paying off. No one in the 9 circles would ever know, of course. But it _was_ fucking helping. Obviously, Alastor was far from the small and defenceless type, but, then again, coming from Val… everything looked minuscule by his side. 

“We’re anything but new to each other, right?” Gently brushing away the tips of Alastor’s bangs, he continued when he caught his gaze. “All these decades, just you and me… it’s nothing new.” What a load of bullshit. **Everything** was fucking new… he knew that better than anyone. Nevertheless, he wanted to show him they could do it if they tried to. “You still won’t trust me?” 

The temptation to close his eyes at the soft touch was hard to resist, though it helped him focus on the present with more clarity. While there was no judgment in the overlord’s voice, he could sense the touch of hopelessness forming at the pit of the other’s mind. “I-“ It _pained_ him. That single thought made his chest ache, very briefly and subtly. Resigning his posture facade, both his shoulders and eyes wilted a little. Supportive silence was held, patiently waiting for an answer. Filling his chest with a deep breath, he reached his right hand over the stripped shirt hovering just about an inch away from grabbing him. “I d-“

“Anyone there?! I need some fucking help!”

Vox cursed under his breath when the deer jumped away from him, at the intrusion. Even Alastor found himself groaning, with certain displeasure, as he fixed his bowtie.  
The television only reacted when he saw Valentino practically dragging behind Husk, wings covering their figures and with all his arms hanging around the cat’s shoulders. The later had his paws busy carrying Angel Dust in Valentino’s robe. 

“What the fuck happened?!” Rushing to attend the moth, Vox used his own coat to cover Val’s shoulders and carefully transferred the weight onto his own arms, hoisting him with familiarity. The antennas at the pimp’s head twitched, and Valentino wrapped his arms around the other. “Val? What happened?!” 

“I fear that’s partially my doing.” Alastor informed, microphone already twirling behind his back as he analysed Angel Dust’s condition. Purposely ignoring the glaring he got from Vox, he tapped his microphone once with his claw, testing the receiver. “ **Charlie, my dear, we require your assistance immediately. Room 147.** ” His voice was heard loud and clear through every corner of the several floors of the hotel. 

“Are you going t-“

“Hold on, fellows!” Answering Husk’s doubt, he spun his microphone and let his growing shadows cloak them all, vanishing them from where they stood. 

In a matter of seconds, the group resurged inside a brightly pink themed room. Angel Dust’s bedroom, which was currently superbly organized and clean, thanks to Niffty’s touch over course of the several days the owner had been absent. A frightened squeal made them notice the little pig, by the bed, Fat Nuggets. 

“Place them on the bed for now.” The Radio’s voice showed all the courtesy of a proper manager, although his usual perk felt somewhat missing. 

“IS HE OK?!” Almost breaking the door open, Charlie covered her mouth to muffle a scream at the spider’s appearance. Not even taking a moment to voice all her questions, she leaped to Angel’s side and started undressing his bloody closes. 

“Alastor, what was that-!” Vaggie practically turned into stone at the door, gasping at the severity of the spider’s wounds before she could pull herself together. Even Niffty had freezed by her side. “I’m here honey, what can I do for you?” Skilfully pulling the hair away from her girlfriend’s face, and tying it back into a ponytail, she finished striping Angel, so Charlie could start healing him. “We need warm water and towels, Niffty…” The little lady nodded and promptly ran for the requested items. 

“I want everybody out, but Vaggie and Niffty.” Charlie warned, the pure white glowing from her palms illuminating her focus. 

“I’m not leaving Val in he-“

“ **OUT.** ”

Something recoiled inside him, at the very sight of the piercing white eyes contrasting boiling red scleras. Heck, even the walls had shaken around him. So _that_ was the deepest side of Charlotte Magne. 

“Just wait outside.” Vaggie stood in front of Vox, as patiently as she could be at the moment. “We’ll take care of both of them, ok?” 

Vox’s pupils scanned her, then Valentino and finally the heir to the throne. Under her care, the whore had already regained a bit of his former colour. 

“You have our word.” She reassured, touching his arm and pointing politely to the door. There really wasn’t anything of the overlord that had her merely at ease, but his concern regarding the pimp was discernibly sincere, and that… she couldn’t judge him for. 

“Fine.” Giving a final glance at Val, he followed the rest outside, letting the small tower of towels get inside the room before he closed the door behind her. “You.” Barked at Husk, arching a brow at the clearly broken wing that he could now see. “The hell happened to you guys?!”

“They were waiting for us.” He growled, crossing his arms on his chest. “What are y-“

“Haha, I’ll set it back pronto!” Not even trying to hide the pleasure of the endeavour, Alastor reached once again the wing. “It will heal faster!”

“As if that was the reason, you sadistic f **UCK! DAMN IT ALASTOR!** ” A cracking sound indicated that the bone had been set into his rightful place, but the pain had him punching the wall, the closest substitute for Alastor’s face.

“You are most welcome!” His audience applauded and he chuckled at Niffty’s head, probing outside the door. “It was nothing, dear. Our Husker is just being a tad dramatic, that’s all.”

“Pipe it down, you two!” She lectured, banging the door shut. 

“You were saying?” Vox picked his hellphone to update Velvet. “What do you mean they were waiting for you?” He was typing without looking at the screen, which incited the Radio Demon’s curiosity, he noticed. 

“It was a trap. They knew someone was going for him… dunno how long they knew, to be honest, but…” He hesitated, checking both sides of the hall for anything dubious. Nothing. “It was a fucking bunch. And they were organized… get it?”

“… Nobody else knew outside this hotel, Alastor.” Vox turned to the deer, whose ears seemed to be flicking like a tuning antenna.

“I’m fairly aware.” Retorted with a dry tone, tightening the grip around his microphone. “Are you insinuating _I_ did it?”

“That’s **not** what I implied, but why did you said it was your fault Val was like that?” Moved by a weight in his chest, he compelled himself closer. 

“For a TV, your audition isn’t high-techy at all.” Instead of shrugging off the tension, as he would have in previous confrontations, he stepped forward with static prickling the TV’s antennas, making Vox’s image sizzle faintly. “I said **partially**.”

“Then fucking explain it to me!”

“I don’t care for your tone.”

“Jesus christ, JUST TELL ME!”

“Yelling will get you nowhere.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake… that’s how his seal works! Ok?!” Husk snapped, done with the pair’s bullshit. “Shut the fuck up! You had your chance.” Pointed a claw to Alastor, who opened his mouth to interfere. “His deals draw energy for their contractor, but that guy would have been able to handle it, if he hadn’t sealed another promise to Angel on top of that, to save his ass! Your pal has no one to blame but himself! And can’t you ask something without going all dramatic for once?” This time he drawled at the overlord. “Show some fucking decency, both of you. They almost died.” 

Vox and Alastor stared heavily at Husk’s scold, exchanged surprised glances with each other and then looked away. Vox cleared his throat, retreating to his former place by the door and Alastor shifted in place, both going silent for a few minutes. 

“Our princess is a very gifted healer. Both of them will be up and running, before you know it.” The deer finally broke the silence, his eyes still focused on the door. 

“...” Vox put away his hellphone, leaning against the wall and sighing away the tension from his shoulders. “Thank you for calling her.”

Husk witnessed how the softer manner they assumed was enough for them to look each other in the eyes again, a small smile playing on both’s expression. _I’m gonna puke._ He was far too done with them for one day alone. “Uh, shit… one more thing.” Calling their attention, he double-checked no one else was listening. “They were using weird weapons and sunglasses… I saw the symbol you were looking for, engraved on them.”

“The seaslime’s?” Alastor’s nickname for the guy they were hunting had grown in Vox, and it sounded fit for the fucker in question. “Wait.” He made a quick search on his phone’s pictures, showing him the triangle seal. “This one?”

“That! That was it… shinier, but I’m sure of it.” 

“What did it do, this weaponry you speak of?” Leaning closer, Alastor had his shadow verifying one end of the corridor, when he heard the elevator. Nothing. 

“Light. They almost blinded me with that shit… thought they were some weirdass torches, but that’s how they got me.” Tilting his head to his wing, he sighed. “Dunno how they were planning on capturing someone with those tho…”

“…They were not expecting you.” Vox had a hand supporting the screen, where it would be a chin. “Those lights were for Val.” His fists clenched at the same time his brows drew a line between his eyes. He saw Alastor shifting his head, inquisitively. “Val, he... he gets disoriented with too much light. That’s why he uses sunglasses all the time. But they wouldn’t help for shit, against high-ranked lumens.”

“...He’d be fighting blindly against ranged weapons.” Husk completed, mirroring his frown. “Is it public information?”

Vox shook his screen. “But if we’re talking about that shithead, he got a lot of information from _me_ , when I blacked out.” Somehow the weight on his chest felt heavier now. 

“Makes you wonder what else he got from ya, huh?” The old cat shrugged off Alastor’s glare. “They were probably gonna use him against you. Think. What else can he use?”

Already ahead of that stream of thought, he quickly dialled on his phone, waiting for the call to be picked up. A knot tightened his throat and a faint sensation of panic threatened to twist his core, when the call went straight to the voicemail.  
That had never happened before.  
Before he realized it, he was pacing back and forward, dialling over and over again the same number. 

“C’mon, pick up. Pick up the phone. Pick. Up.” 

Husk gazed at Alastor, questioning who the person in question was, but the deer seemed almost as anxious for the call to get picked up. It was beyond him, if it was out of sympathy for Vox or because he _knew_ who it was. 

Voicemail again. “... She’s not picking up.” His grip nearly crushed the phone to pieces. “Al… she’s not pick up.”

“Calm down, dear… she could-“ Alastor’s heart sank at the desperation building up on Vox’s face. The queen of hell’s social media would never be out of reach for Vox or Valentino. It took him no effort to understand that. He closed distance and patted his shoulder, gently. “I’ll help you look for her.” Vox nodded and he turned to Husk, to give him direct words for Charlie. 

However, the sound of the elevator opening got the trio’s attention. From inside, the female overlord made her appearance. 

“Velv…” Vox could swear his whole body was going to give out, right there and then. “Velvet whERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!” 

“The fuck you mean?! I saw your text and-“

“YOU DIDN’T PICK UP MY CALLS!”

“MY BATTERY DIED! WHY ARE YOU SCREA-!…Oh?” Her line was cut by the sudden hug she was pulled into. Eyes widened with amazement, as she automatically returned the hug. Unexpected hugs from Valentino or herself was their everyday, but from Vox? “Voxxy, what…?” 

“They were after Val, when they captured Angel. They were after Val to get to me… they have weapons just for him, cause that motherfucker got info from me. When you didn’t picked up your phone, I thought…” His fans ran a bit faster within his chest, then quieting down, and he parted the hug. “Your battery’s timing was fucking phenomenal…” 

“Don’t get wimpy on me, Voxxy… it’s not like you!” She tried to joke, letting the humour die out when he didn’t gave her a comeback. “Hey… I’m ok. Mkay? As if something could get to me that easily. I’ll trash you up to prove it!” Winking at him, she shoved his arm playfully, finally seeing a dejected grin. “Hi, Al!” She lastly turned to the others in the hall. 

“Good to see you are safe, my dear.” Greeting her with a gentlemanly bow, he appreciated her effort at returning the bow instead of jumping into hugs like she did to everybody else. 

“You two worry too much! Oh, and you’re Alastor’s wingman, aren’t ya?” She leaned towards the cat, inspecting every detail of his flashy wings. 

“Husk. Yeah, I’m that fool…”

Velvet laughed with him, heaving him into a sided hug by his shoulders. “I like you already! Thank you for putting up with my idiot!” Pointing at Vox.

“Hey! Who the hell are you calling-“

“No problem.”

“Don’t agree with her!”

Husk rolled his eyes and Velvet giggled, turning back to Alastor. “How’s Val? Voxxy told me the princess was healing him.”

“We are still waiting for a recap on their condition, however, Charlie has never failed to save a live, since this little project of hers started!” There was still some humour to his smile, from seeing Vox bickering with a grumpy cat on the back. 

“And how did all this happened? What kind of weapons had they, against Val? Did you find anything else on the seasli-“ Velvet rose and eyebrow, confused at Alastor’s request for silence, with his index pressed against his own mouth. By the corner of her eyes, she saw his shadow receding back to its owner. It came from the opposite side of the corridor she had appeared. 

A few moments later, a small figure made itself visible among the shadows, approaching slowly the group of adults. Vox and Husk had stopped their banter to observe, and the two overlords ended up confused when the presence came to the light.  
It didn’t matter from which angle they saw it. That sinner was a child.

“Holy shit.” Vox and Velvet said in unison. Normally, kids were a rare sight around hell. Mostly because they didn’t last too long around the big sharks. 

“Where’s Charlie?” Voice hazy with sleep the little girl rubbed her yellow eyes to look up to them.

“Not available.” Alastor’s smile curled wider, pupils gone, lost in the crimson sea. 

Vox found it odd the way the radio was emitting strained waves through the hall, shadows much darker than before, and even so, this kid was facing him like he was an ordinary pony. 

“She’s uh… helping Angel with something right now. But I’ll tell her you’re looking for her.” Husk stepped in, trying to lighten up the heavy atmosphere Alastor had set. “It’s late, come on… go back to sleep.”

“I can’t.” She leaned against Husk, nuzzling his healthy wing and hiding herself under it. “Daimon woke me up when he went to the kitchen, now I can’t sleep…”

“Your brother mugged the fridge again, huh?” After the arrival of the twins, it was no secret to anyone that he had a soft spot for kids. Debbie, in particular, always had her way to bring out his most lenient side. Anytime the twins needed a hideout from Vaggie’s scowling, they would look for him and literally hide under his wings, much like she was doing right now. Which could only mean… she was trying to avoid Alastor, for some reason. “Want me to take you to bed?”

“No… I want Charlie.” The small otter answered, completely covered by the long wing. 

As if on command, the door opened and Charlie came out first. “Hey guys, I- oh!” She looked down at the small figure who jumped out from Husk’s wing and smiled tenderly at Debbie. “What are you doing up? Daimon again?” The girl nodded and she chuckled, looking over her shoulder to her partner. 

“I’ll take her.” Vaggie kissed her cheek and stretched out a hand to the otter, who gladly took it. 

Only after seeing them turning the corner, Charlie’s smile disappeared and her shoulder’s slumped. Dark circles under her eyes gave away her exhaustion. “They’re ok now... Valentino passed out after his promise got annulled. They both need some sleep, but should be ok tomorrow!”

“Thank you for taking care of Val!” Velvet dove to hug her, shaking enthusiastically her hand right after. “Hi, princess, my name is Velvet! I’m with the idiots…”

“Stop calling us idiots, bitch.” Supporting his arm over her head, he leaned to strike a handshake to Magne as well. “Thanks… for Val.” 

“It’s an honour to have you all here at last! Shame it was under these circumstances, but…” 

“Oh, don’t worry! It’s hard to forget introductions like these!” Velvet grinned, finding the way Charlie cheered up quite adorable. “What should we do? Think you can carry him out?” She loomed over the door along with Vox, both watching their friend sleeping snuggled to the spider. “Uh… maybe not.”

“He’d kill me.”

“He’d kill you.”

“There’s no harm in letting him stay over the night.” Alastor suggested.

“Oh! You should stay over too!” Charlie beamed, taking one hand from each overlord. “We have rooms to spare! And it’s late, so you can just rest overnight and wait for Valentino to wake up tomorrow!” She offered, already asking Niffty to prepare two more rooms. 

“WAIT!!” Velvet pushed Vox and Charlie away, allowing her to fully scan Niffty. “You’re… you’RE THAT ARTIST!! And the author of _Heaven in Hell_ , aren’t you?!”

“Oh my!” Niffty giggled, posing rather shyly. “Why, yes! Yes, I am!”

“I AM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!!!” Velvet’s muffled screeches had everyone laughing. “Can I ask you an autograph?! A picture?! An interview!! Tell me all about your works in progress!!!”

“Well, I have to prepare the rooms, if you’re staying over. But I’d be pleased to tell you all about it after!”

“Let’s stay! We’re staying!! Right Voxxy?!”

Velvet’s sanity was very unstable when it came to her hobbies, therefore, it was unwise to go against that stream. He’d seen the end of who had tried otherwise… not good. “I guess we’re-“

“Staying!!” She celebrated, clapping her hands. “I’ll help you getting those rooms ready, so tell me all about it! Ok?”

They watched the pair leaving the corridor and Charlie excused herself for the day, too tired to stay and chat. Husk told them he’d stay watching over Valentino and Angel, in case anything came up, which sounded a bit suspicious to Vox, but not for the dangerous reasons. 

“So… I hope me staying over doesn’t bothers you.” Vox broke the silent, as they walked down the hall to the elevator. 

“Not at all! In light of recent events, I believe it was the safest choice you could possibly make!” By themselves again, he disappeared his mic with a wave of his hand.

“That’s true…” He sighed, watching the doors closing and Alastor pushing the ground button. “So… what was all that about?” 

“What do you mean, dear?”

“If I didn’t knew you, I’d say you wanted to kill that kid.” Arching his eyebrow, he shrugged at Alastor’s calculating gaze. “Fuck if I care. Never liked kids that much, anyway.” Smiling at the deer’s chuckle, he waited a bit to insist. “So…?”

“Not here.” 

Vox stared down at the radio, intrigued, but made no further comments on the matter. “Where are we going, then?”

“If I recall correctly, you were never shown our lovely garden!”

“Hm? No… not really.” 

“Not interested?”

“I am! My house had a garden, you know? It’s nice...” Taking a pause, he scratched the back of his neck with the sudden memories of his life topside. “My mother was a florist, so… flowers are not that bad either…”

“Was she?” Funny to think Vox, of all demons, would be an apologist to flowers. “A wonderful profession! How was she, personally?”

“Hm… strict. But very loving of her family. She made me learn the meaning of each flower.” Tittering at the weird knowledge, he dragged a breath. “A beautiful person, to be honest…”

“As every mother should be…” A beautiful memory. “Oh, since you brought up the subject, how’s the rebuilding going?” Once they reached the entrance floor, he guided the television through the dark, turning at the first door after the kitchen. A modest and well-kept path lead towards the open space behind the hotel, allowing view to the reformed natural beauty. Towards the centre, comfortable sofas and hammocks surrounded the campfire remains. 

“Smoothly. Quicker than I thought… lost some things I can’t recover, but fuck it. Needed some remodelling anyway.” Seeing Alastor nodding and not pressing further the subject, had him betting that the other had had enough of his venting about all he had lost, on their previous _calls_. “Ah… got myself a better radio, by the way. Should be able to hear you, if you call me at ungodly hours again.”

“Seven AM is hardly considered ungodly hours, dear. Your sleeping habits are disgraceful.”

“The fuck are you talking about? You called me because you hadn’t had any sleep yet!”

“… One should not focus on the details, darling.” 

“You’re unbelievable…” Vox laughed and Alastor followed, back to that natural synchrony they shared. It was becoming more and more frequent, but he wouldn’t take it for granted. “I can’t wait to have my space back. Sleeping in the studio is killing my back.”

“Oh? I assumed you would were staying over Velvet’s or Valentino’s house.”

“I go over to Val’s when the studio gets too hectic and I need peace and quiet, but his place has been busy because of some parties he has to host. So, I’ve been staying at the studio.”

“What about Velvet’s?”

“…Trust me, you don’t wanna spend more time than absolutely necessary in that house. It’s creepy as fuck.”

“Haha! Honestly, now… scared of a house?”

“You don’t know what it’s like!!” His body memory produced a shiver just by remembering the last time he and Val went to visit her, and almost got killed while trying to figure out that hellish labyrinth. 

The Radio Demon was still chuckling when he picked a couch and lit up the fire, with a quick summon on his hand. Realizing Vox’s hesitation while measuring the distance he should keep, he tapped the space right next to him. 

“Right… so… is this a good place?” He went back on their conversation, after taking a seat and leaning back on the couch, supporting his arms behind Alastor’s back. No complaints from the deer.

“… Let’s just say I don’t trust those two little devils.” Crossing his legs, he leaned back and rested his chin on the left palm. He could feel Vox’s arm around his back, tensing and then relaxing. It would have amused him, if the topic wasn’t so serious. 

“Why? I mean, sure… they are rare but…”

“It has nothing to do with that. They appeared roughly five months ago.” Pausing to consider the timeline, he turned his head to see the television, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach due to the proximity. “Which brings me to my next question. Why did you stop talking to me, during those three months?”

“Wha-?! C’mon, Alastor, I''ve told you why!”

“My apologies!” Raising a palm to stop him from escalating further, he rephrased himself. “What **lead** you to decide you needed some time away?”

“Oh. Well... shit. I don’t know, I mean…” Back to the unwinding mode, he pulled a leg to rest his ankle over the opposite knee. “I remember the last time we fought I was distracted… by you. Someone sent me pictures of you, the night before that.” 

“What kind of photographs?” 

“Nothing bad! You have my word!” Raising his hands, in surrender, he rushed to explain. “Just you… on your daily routine? Going to the coffee house, walking around the park, killing a commoner, that kind of thing…” 

“You paid a paparazzi? That’s… new.”

“No, god dammit, it was sent to me anonymously!” Feeling like a kid caught with porn emails, he dragged a hand down his screen. “Whatever. It just… made something _click_ in me, I guess.”

“Click, you say?” Inclining himself closer, his face hovered near the other’s screen, smiling smugly at the luminosity spiking exponentially. 

“Mhm… cli-click.” Gulping hard, although he physically had no need to, he stilled his fans for a second, eyes recording every detail of that move, to avoid panicking. 

“Then you should have gone to a doctor, dear. Clicking sounds in techy trinkets are never a good sign!” Resuming his previous stance, he chortled at Vox’s spiral eyes, coughing when they glitched to go back to their usual. 

“Are you ever gonna stop being a damn prick?!”

“What’s the fun in that?” Their laughter fell into a comfortable silence, which he pitied to break. “I’ve found televisions, hellphones, _cameras_ and laser weapons with his seal. And now the torches with the glasses?” He sighed, his tone of voice falling as he told Vox all the locations where he had found traces of previous activity of the seaslime. “He never stays on the same place more than two days in a row.”

“I’ve seen him around some webrooms too, scouting followers and buyers to his products. He’s always changing appearance too. It’s fucking hard to keep track.” 

“He’s stalling.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s not preparing to attack us, he’s already moving to win territory, after his victory.” 

“On that perspective… he’s so fucking full of himself!!” 

“…Maybe.” 

“C’mon, Al, you don’t really think this guy can-“ 

“He’s been moving like a chess player from the very start. If he’s already ahead of us, it’s because he considers he has already won. Do you understand?” They fell silent and Alastor took the moment to summon himself a glass of wine, then correcting his choice for the whole bottle. 

“He really thinks we’re done for, huh?” 

“Well, we haven’t caught him yet, dear! Haha” 

“Slippery asshole.” Vox pressed where his temple would be with his free arm. “He can’t beat us directly.” 

Alastor’s ears perked up at his confident statement, then agreeing with a nod. “Those with raw power, are never shy to flaunt it to their enemies. Take yourself, for an example! Hahaha” 

“Very funny…” Snorts, extremely tempted to tickle the waist near his hand. He had the feeling it would cost him his hand, though, so he decided against it. “But this delay can only mean he’s waiting for one thing…”

“ **The cleanse.** ” They said simultaneously and then sighed, falling into a longer silence. The radio’s eyes lost themselves in the warm flame dancing before them, and the television’s neon pupils searched through the sky above them, admiring its beauty, for once. 

Alastor forgot what he was about to say, when he heard Vox’s chuckle. Lolling his head back, he waited for a clarification. 

“It’s just… I can’t really say I wished this motherfucker had never shown up. Wouldn’t be here, with you, like this… otherwise.” Confessing his thoughts, he looked down at the deer, who adverted briefly his sincerity. Vox let out another titter at that. 

What the other did not see, however, was the flushing heat painting Alastor’s cheeks. “…I suppose that’s true.” 

“… Everyone will know we are staying over. So much for our cover, huh?” 

“Now, my dear, we knew it was a matter of time.”

“I just… wanted to keep his eyes away from you a bit longer, I guess.” 

“…Wished you were the one spying on me instead, darling?” Vox gave him an unimpressed look which inspired a heartedly laugh out of him. 

Taken by the pleasant moment, they missed the instant when Alastor’s shadow had gone inside to fetch two blankets, now presenting one to Vox. 

“…Why are you-“ 

“He’s somewhat independent, as you know, and I happen to know that you get cold rather easily, so he knows it too.” 

“That’s interesting… thank you ever so much, good sir.” Vox bowed theatrically to the creature, throwing the blanket over his shoulders. 

The shadow laughed, at his own masters expenses, and the overlord looked at Alastor with a silent question. “It’s nothing.” He wouldn’t admit he was rather bothered by the fact that his shadow, was the first one to get a formal appreciation from the TV. He didn’t even knew Vox was able to pronounce such modesties. 

“You know… I’m still owed a dance, mister.”

“This is not the proper time, dear…”

“Just as good as any, c’mon…” Raising from his seat, he rearranged the blanket and offered a hand down to the deer.

“Quite the show off, aren’t we?” Taking his hand with more fluency than before, he placed a hand on Vox’s shoulder and this time he didn’t wavered to rest the other one on the other’s leading palm. “We’ll need some musi-“ Before he could even finish, the screen went red and showed him a microphone symbol. 

“Just hit me with the request. My time to host the radio station as come!”

“Ha! I would pay to see you replacing your picture shows with an old fashion radio station!” Laughing as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard, he took a deep breath and let a genuine smile linger, while he placed the request. A whisper, far too close from the screen. He saw Vox glitching and mimicking a swallowing motion, then playing the music from his columns. 

Presenting back his digital face, he started swaying at the slow ballad, gradually closing the distance between them. “I… I know this one.” He could feel his cores racing wild inside his chest, as he jumped on the impossible quest of trying **not to** overthink the option picked.

“Do you now?” Hooding his eyes, he readjusted the hand at Vox’s shoulder, finally leaving no gap between them.

_You're telling everyone I know_

_I'm on your mind each place we go_

_They can't believe that you're in love with me._

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck_. Was he trying to telling him something? Or was it his imagination alone? “I… I thought I had lost my chances to dance with you, back there.” Motioning his screen towards the hotel.

“Did I gave you that impression?” 

“Not necessarily, but it was taking you some convincing… I presumed you weren’t comfortable with me.”

_I have always placed you far above me._

_I just can't imagine that you love me._

_And after all is said and done,_

_To think that I'm the lucky one._

_I can't believe that you're in love with me._

“I’ll have you know that leading would have been easier!”

“Oh, so it’s an inferiority-complex?”

“Rather than a complex, I just feel safer when I’m the one setting the boundaries.”

“I see… so… you’ve never dance before? Like this?”

“No. Not being lead, no!” 

“Never ever?”

“Dead or alive!” Sometimes, Vox was disgustingly easy to read, which he found too endearly to ignore. The bright neon broad smile had him tittering at the dumb happiness, for such a trivial thing. 

“I’m glad I got this chance today…” His leading hand untwined its fingers with Alastor’s, and for his own surprise, the deer returned the tender grip.

“Oh really? Why is that so?” 

“You never now, with all that has been going on… I might drop dead tomorrow.” Half-joking, he snorted and looked at the skies above them yet again. Even if it _were_ to happen… he was sooo miserably happy. 

“Don’t say that.” Sharper than he had intended, he almost failed to sustain his ever longing smile, when Vox looked back at him, puzzled features transforming into an incoming joke. “Don’t.” Tightening the grip which held them together, there, presently alive, his voice lost completely its filter. “Don’t joke about something like that…” 

“Al…”

_I have always placed you far above me._

_I just can't imagine that you love me._

_And after all is said and done,_

_To think that I'm the lucky one._

_I can't believe that you're in love with me._

They stood, motionless, transfixed into each other’s eyes, as the music looped automatically.

“…I’m sorry.” Letting go of his hand just to caress faintly his cheek, Vox held in his breath when Alastor leaned towards the touch. He battled against the abdominal urge to groan, just from the affectionate sight. “I didn’t mean it.”

Watchfully taking in every detail of that reaction, he then felt his smooth smile naturally expand. “Good.” He let his eyelids close to the touch, sighing blissfully at the long forsaken feeling. 

“…If I had a mouth now, I’d kiss you, you know?” Smiling at Alastor’s chuckle, he tried not to let himself get lost on the negative aspects. 

“You don’t need that.” Reaching Vox’s bowtie, he hooked him slightly down to place a soft kiss on the fully bright screen. “I can assure you, _chéri_.”

“…J-Je-sus christ, Al…!!” Overlooking his own voice glitching and muting the startled sound which would ruin the entire moment, he continued playing the song, as he cupped Alastor’s face with his palms. “You’ll be the end of me… fuck.” Restraining from squeezing him into a suffocating hug, he tilted his head so their foreheads could touch. He stood like that for a few moments while he struggled not to do anything rash. “…” **Fuck that.** “I love you.” 

Alastor had always thought that, allowing someone else to get so close to him would be a severe mistake. Both physically and emotionally. The first, like he said, because he appreciated far too much owning control over everything else. The later was more complicated, but essentially, it resolved around the fact that he _needed_ to feel control over _himself_.  
The concept of passionate love, was something he never quite grasped entirely. He loved his mother, in life, and could say to no one but himself, that he loved his closest friends. He held them, and the memories they shared together, dearly. However, if he were to direct the same feelings towards Vox, would that be enough? Would it be valid? Would he be, with all his integrity, reciprocating the same level of said feeling, the overlord was confessing? Would he ever be able to achieve Vox’s expectations?

“Alastor? Al!” Vox had been plagued by the thought of fucking it up on the most spectacular way, at the most critical moment, during his advances. But having the Radio Demon beet red on his hands, panting with the racing thoughts of a battle he himself started, was far more conflicting than he anticipated. Only when he saw the deer’s crimson eyes darting towards his own, he breathed in relief. “Babe, listen carefully to me ok? I was not expecting **anything** from you, just now.” There, he could visibly witness the fog settling down inside the other’s mind. “I… I’m not sorry. I meant it, and I’m not taking it back. But it’s ok if you don’t feel the same! You don’t need to answer right now either…” Taking both his hands and planting them on his own chest, he motivated him to take in deep breaths. “There we go… you’re ok. I’m ok. _We’re ok_.”

“…I-I’m terribly sorry, dear.” A jittery laugh denoted his apprehension, yet, slowly but surely, he could feel the anxiety fading away with each deep breath he took along with Vox. 

“Don’t be. I threw that at you out of nowhere…” He let out the ghost of a laugh. “Didn’t meant to ruin the mood, though…”

“You didn’t!” This time he was the one reaching Vox’s face, running the back of his hand gently down the screen. “It made me very happy to hear… it’s different _thinking_ that you know it, and actually hearing it.” 

Vox felt a smile gracing his lips, savouring the touch while it lasted “Aha! So you _did_ pick that music on purpose!”

“There’s no such a thing as a meaningless song, in my radio rapport!”

“What a dick move… shamelessly exposing an earnest guy like that.” 

“Excusez-vous, I had no ill intentions!”

“You ain’t convincing anyone, old man.” Cackling at Alastor’s indignant huff, he started swaying delicately once more, keeping him close to himself. “Feeling better?”

“Mhm…” Closing his eyes and letting himself be moved at the pleasant rhythm, which was now purely instrumental, he indulged himself for a few more moments of comfort and stepped a bit closer. Lodging his head under Vox’s screen, he breathed heavily at the peacefulness showering him. “I don’t have an answer for you, yet. Nonetheless, I feel it’s safe to say _I do_ trust you, my dear. My only concern is that I may never return what you’ve just told me.” 

“Hm… would you consider me important to you, Al?” Keeping one arm around the other’s waist he enjoyed the opportunity to, at long last, fondle the fluffy hair. Not getting ahead of himself and go for the ears, presented like the hardest challenge he had faced in nearly a century. 

“But of course!”

“Enough to actually _want_ me around, here and then? You know… share dinners, perhaps reading sessions, an occasional movie night… things like that, that you’d probably would do with your friends?”

“I doubt you would enjoy any of my selections for the theaters, darling, but they all sound very enjoyable to do, yes!”

“Ok, now… do you consider me one of those said friends?”

It took Alastor a couple of minutes, just them swaying with the wind around the campfire, before it dawned on him. “No… not quite. I believed I did! And part of me still does, however…”

“It feels like something a bit _more_?” Abstaining from fuelling his hopes up, he kept his cool, as much as he could. 

“Precisely!” Beaming at the realization of being understood, it baffled him to notice the slight tremor on Vox’s arms. “Are you cold, dear?”

“No… I’m good. I’m really good.” Darting his screen up and closing his eyes briefly, he breathed deeply to contain his absolute fulfilment. “You said you trust me…”

“And I do!” 

“Then _trust me_ when I tell you… that what you’ve just said, it’s enough for me.” 

“…” Observing as the other took both his hands to the screen, to perform what would be one kiss in each, he felt a sharp sting in his throat, happiness mysteriously bubbling inside him like fireworks on New Year’s. “I’ll take your word for it, chéri.”

Having nothing further to add, Vox cheerfully spun Alastor by one hand, then resuming their slow-paced dance with far more ease than the previous attempt. Alastor started humming the lyrics, then properly singing for the overlord, while Vox showed all his ability to gracefully lead him, his smile outshining all the starts above them.

_To think that I'm the lucky one._

_I can't believe that you're in love with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this chapter was longer than I thought it would be... sorry not sorry hahahaha
> 
> I'm drowning in college exams, so please bare with me. TvT
> 
> Them dancing: [Here.](https://twitter.com/rylesmoraph/status/1272214938333974534?s=20)  
> The song these gays were gaying over each other: [So gay, much rainbow.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lB4UIBxbyA)
> 
> Also, your unrequested meme delivery! :D  
> 


	10. The Downfall Of The Rooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Im back. 😎  
> I'm finally off college duties for two months, so I'll be able to finish this ride with you guys during this period... probably (cause I don't wanna part with these dorks).  
> At least, you have my word I'll be posting more frequently, as I was at the beginning, when I had decent sleep hours on me and time to spare. xD  
> I had this chapter ready for three days already, but I'm a greedy mofo and I wanted to provide you visual aids for the chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. ;}

Business calls were always the most boring ones, in Velvet’s honest opinion, therefore, she despised them. Nobody in their right mind would mix one of those, with an early morning call, when they were dealing with the social media Overlod.  
Yet, some damned sewage rat managed to miss the memo, apparently.  
The maddening ring tone of a clown’s horn indicated an encrypted number, which was rare. Not impossible, but extremely rare.  
“Uuuugh whyyy…” Groaning and dragging herself over the huge bed to get the hellphone at the bedside table, she missed it and dropped it on the floor. It stopped ringing and the screen lit up. “Shit.” Tossing her heavy mane away from her face, she finally located the device. “Who the fuck is calling me at… eIGHT IN THE DAMN MORNING?!” Her roar had probably awaken everybody else from that floor, but she couldn’t care less.

 _“Good morning, miss Velvet.”_ The honeyed unrecognizable voice had Velvet darting up, siting by the edge of the bed. 

“Who is this?” Glancing around to double check she was still at the hotel, a smile almost made it to her lips when she saw a little note from Niffty, telling her she would do her favourite for breakfast. 

_”No one in particular, yet. However, that will soon change. In that light, I wish to make an appointment with you, miss Velvet.”_

“You’ve got some balls, calling me this early for a fucking business meeting.” Heaving a breath and pressing between her brows, she got up and contoured the bed, fetching her clothes. “Listen here, newbie, I don’t give my business number for any moron I find on the street. If you had anything I was interested in, I would have reached you already. And I don’t recognize your voice from any of my current business partners. So…” Dropping her tone to one of a threat, she snapped her fingers to get dressed, then grabbing a comb to skilfully master the wild bicoloured volume. “ **How the fuck** did you get this number?”

 _“Ah, but you **are** interested in me. You and your comrades have been searching oh so desperately for me…”_ A mockful tone relished on the suddenly tense silence. 

Velvet’s pupils almost disappeared for a moment, as she felt her nails digging in her palm and hellphone. It was him. It had to be him. “You… worthless… sea trash. You **dare** calling _me_ for business… when you fucked with my friends?”

 _“Sea trash, you say? I’m an apologist of nicknames, especially among friends. Although, another one more graceful would be preferable.”_ As if ignoring completely her anger, he continued with his polite demeanour. _”I must confess that your friends are rather bothersome. Nonetheless, the only pebbles in my shoes are the TV and the Radio. Which is why I’ll have to handle them as soon as possible.”_ On the other end of the line, he checked the time on his wrist and his eyes smiled. _“You’ll need new allies soon, you see? Maybe a little gift will change your mind… care to check the balcony?”_

Hearing him so composed was infuriating, but all that was set to second plane, as soon as she heard something dropping outside of the balcony doors. It couldn’t be him. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to try an open attack in the Hotel either. Quietening her breath, she paced to the balcony and banged the doors open with a mighty kick, ready to beat the living hell of whatever or whoever it was. All she found, besides the awful morning rays of sunshine, was a rather long pink box, shaped like a coffin and adorned with a barred ribbon. Velvet froze.  
She knew that ribbon. It was a hair piece she had given Molly, for her last birthday.  
Dropping her phone and pouncing to open the box, she gasped at the wrecked sight of her sweetest friend. The female spider was looking worse than Angel Dust, last night. 

“MOLLY!!” Checking her mouth for any sign of breathing, Velvet felt herself breathed in relief at the tenuous respiration. “PRINCESS!! SOMEONE-“

“What happened?!” Niffty had dropped the sheets she was carrying in the hallway, startled by the scream when she was passing by. 

“Niff-NIFFTY GET THE PRINCESS!! She’s hurt… I… just get her!”

“On it!!” 

Using the help of her wires, she gently hoisted the spider and carried her to her bed. Her phone, still on the floor, glitched with high luminosity colours and then shone so bright it could light the entire room. A figure emerged from the light, tall and elegant.  
Velvet fell on her back, frightened with the sudden appearance, and placing herself protectively in front of Molly. 

_“Oh, miss Velvet. I did no such thing. As I said, it is a gift. I saved her, for you.”_

Hearing him had been weird, but seeing him was surreal. The thing was HUGE. It towered almost to till the ceiling, like Val. Or even taller. His style was so… polished. But his head… it was a squid! Glowing as if the light belonged to him. “You… who are you?!”

 _“Ah, my apologies. My name is Holos, miss Velvet. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”_ Bowing respectfully towards the overlord. _”Would you now consider my proposal?”_

“…” Her strings sliced the air where he stood, doing nothing to the image of the squid. So he was not there… it was a mere projection of the demon. “You attacked Vox. Twice. And you _happen_ to have Molly, in this state… and you expect me to TRUST YOU?!”

 _“Hm… is that a no, then?”_ Crossing his arms and taking a tentacle to his chin, he pondered in silence over the result of his attempt. 

“YOU THINK?!”

“Velvet what happen-AAAAHHH!!” Charlie screamed as she froze by the door with Vaggie and Niffty behind her. “What… w-who…!?”

 _“Princess Magne.”_ The giant squid turned to her, bowing just as he had to Velvet. _“We’ll have another time for proper introductions. I fear I must go now, if that’s your final decision on my offer.”_ Four eyes turned to see the Circus Queen, standing and glaring fiercely at him. _“Pity... My interest for you was most sincere. Farewell, then.”_

“Who was that?! Who is she?! Care to explain what the hell was that all about?!” Vaggie finished pointing at everything, as her girlfriend was already tending yet another injured spider. 

“…I have to tell them... Where are they? Where’s Vox and Al?” Shaking Vaggie for an answer, she turned to Niffty when the manager shook a negative response. 

“I believe they’re both sleeping…” 

“Call Alastor, Niffty. I’ll go for Vox… they have to know, now!” 

“Of course! But… uhm… sorry to intrude, but isn’t she Angel’s sister?” Observing the motionless figure. “I’m sure I’ve seen them together before…”

“Yeah… she’s Molly. But let her get better, before you tell Angel, ok?” 

“Ok!” 

As both of them disappeared at the hall, Vaggie turned to help her girlfriend, exchanging aggravated looks with her. 

“That was him, wasn’t he?” Charlie mumbled, carefully healing the unconscious beauty. “She was beaten real bad... do you think he did this?”

“I don’t know, hon… but first Angel and now his sister?” Tending to the most superficial wounds, Vaggie sighed and stopped for a second. “Makes me think that Angel’s father is one of this bastard’s associate.” 

“I know… but last time I heard my dad talking about the overlords and their nets, he was a business partner to both Vox and Valentino.” Pausing to focus on a deeper wound, she flinched at Molly’s whimper, then breathing in relief when the spider continued unconscious. “Do you think he’s crossing them? Both?”

“From what you’ve told me before and what I heard, Henroin isn’t the type to cut off reliable alliances just because. This guy gave him proofs that he’d be better off, for sure.” Fetching a robe from the guest’s closet, she changed Molly’s clothes. “Maybe Husk is right… this guy isn’t just playing around… he knows what he’s doing.”

“Then… what did he wanted Velvet for?” Charlie’s question remained unanswered, and they both fell silent while they healed, as much as they could, Angel’s sister.

.

.

.

“Velv…” Vox croaked.

“And then I heard something at the balcony and-!!”

“Velvet!” He raised his hoarse voice, then clearing his throat to continue when he got her attention. “Slow down, I didn’t get shit…” Scanning the bed for his hellphone, Vox felt an audible growl leaving him, at the hour presented on the smaller screen. “It’s too early… why are you…” Slowly, but surely, it finally dawned on him just how wrong the situation was. “Holy shit, why are you up so early?? Are you ok?” 

“Pay. Attention!” Her flipper was sent flying, hitting him in the middle of the screen with strength enough to witness a brief sea of monochromatic buzz. “I SAW HIM!” 

“Jesus christ, what the f-“ His antennas lit up and his screen synched back to his face. “Him who?!” 

“Your stalker!!” Now she had his full attention. Velvet was about to recap the events, when the light of the room was turned on, revealing the pair standing at the door. “Al!”

Alastor tilted his head, giving a proper stare down and up at Vox’s appearance, before turning to Velvet. “Good morning!” 

“Sorry for waking you up so early, Al, but you gotta hear this!” She pointed to the edge of Vox’s bed, giving him no choice other than obey. 

“Don’t fret about it, dear, I was up already!” 

“Liar…” 

The deer squinted at Vox’s accusation, opting to sit on the other edge of the bed, further away from the sniggering TV demon. “Do you mind Niffty’s presence?” 

“Not at all. I was telling her later anyway.” Pulling a chair with her strings to her side, she helped the little woman up, even though she knew there was no need for her assistance. “How was I saying… I saw the seaslime.” Before they could even process and get over the initial shock, Velvet proceeded to explain how the whole introduction went, not overlooking any of his words, mannerism, style, physical traits and the _gift_ he gave her. “He said he didn’t do that to Molly, but it had to be him… right?! I mean, how else would he-“ She stopped pacing and gesturing her thoughts, arching a brow at the tense look that Vox and Alastor exchanged. “What? What is it?”

Throwing his legs out of the bed, while consciously adjusting the sheets so it would cover his lap, Vox scrolled through the 9C’s on his phone. “Did you post any photos of the Hotel yesterday?”

Velvet crossed her arms and touched her lips with the left index. “Uuhh… no. Nope. I was talking with Niffty all night long, so… I fell asleep before I could even think about it…” 

“I can abide for Velvet! She’s telling the truth!” Niffty chirped, raising her hand and waving frantically at Alastor. 

“Nothing.” Vox confirmed, putting his hellphone down. “Not that I don’t trust you, but if you had drinks on you, there’s no way you’d remember.”

Cheeks puffed and hands on hips, Velvet was ready to have go at the other overlord, for his distrust, until he explained himself. “…Fair enough.” Her arms fell lump, parallel to her body. “Why did you ask though?”

“Yesterday, the only ones who knew that Val and the catnip were going after the whore, were the hotel staff and us… and they got ambushed.” Stretching the back of his neck, Vox sighed when the loud popping sound brought him some relief. 

“Today, you were located inside the Hotel. He knew not only that you were here, but precisely in which room you were staying. Only you and the staff knew the room number.” Alastor followed, a faint static warping his voice, pupils going sharp and grin widening with displeasure. 

“Oh… _Oh_.” Now that was worrying indeed. “I thought any guest could have seen me getting in the room… didn’t know about yesterday either.” Gaze lost on the floor, Velvet shot a momentary stare at Niffty by her side. The small demon lolled her head back, smiling inquisitively. 

“No, dear. Niffty _wouldn’t be able_ to do something like that.” Laughing dismissively at the plausible, yet impossible, suspicion, Alastor stood and twirled his microphone with one hand, offering the other one to his small ally. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Sure!” Taking his hand and jumping down from the chair, she straightened her skirt to look up to him. “What can I do for you?” 

“You told me that Vaggie and Charlie have their hands full at the moment, correct?” She nodded and Alastor ran a finger around his microphone. “And Husker?” 

“He’s still sleeping with mister Valentino and Angel!” 

“What?!” Velvet and Vox turned at the same time. Both being equally ignored. 

“Good.” The radio’s smile curled, creeping them out. “Bring the twins to my office. Drag them if you must!” Niffty nodded without questioning him and dashed out of the room. “Care to join me on this, dear?” He glanced back, over his shoulder. 

Vox gulped as if he was the one in trouble, blinking along with Velvet to reply. “Y-Yeah. I’ll be right with you. I’m just gonna put some clothes on…” 

“Hm… pity.” There it was. Another luminosity spike on Vox’s screen, as the other stared flabbergasted back at him. “Haha! You never fail to amuse me, my dearest.” He hummed, placing both hands behind his back, and walking out of the room. A half-joke, of course, but it had the desired effect nonetheless. He had no wish to see the overlord walking around naked in his Hotel, however, one wouldn’t cover a well accomplished painting. It would be a waste. A pity indeed. 

“…EXCUSE ME?! WHAT WAS **THAT**?!!” Velvet’s shout echoed through the hall, as Vox rushed to close the door. “What did I miss, Voxxy?!!” Her smile wouldn’t fit her face anymore, and something about Vox’s expression had her melting. He was far too disgustingly happy, to even pretend to be mad at her. 

“I’ll tell you later, I have to help him with them...” He poked his shiny tongue out, screen still sorting out the luminosity levels as he grabbed his clothes and dressed himself. 

“Okok, but at least tell me if you guys are dating yet?!” She jumped in front of him, correcting his bowtie and making sure he was the most presentable lad in that Hotel. 

“No. I mean… I think not, but it doesn’t matter, really! It’s… it’s great like this.” Trusting her with the final touches, he placed his hat on his rightful place. “I’ll explain later!”

“Ok…? But I want every single detail, Voxxy!!”

“You got it!”

.

.

.

Alastor’s office was part of his bedroom, and Vox had never thought he’d get a glimpse of it anytime soon. Thick black curtains separated his resting area from the rest of the room; it was big, not as big as his but it was still considerably large. The office part itself was constituted by the slick wooden table, the comfortable chair behind it and an old oil lantern next to the load of worksheets. At the corner of the room, next to a tall shelf full of books, was placed a comfortable armchair. By its side, a smaller antique table, with yet another oil lantern, a vintage telephone and a very well kept old radio.  
So that’s where he usually was, when their calls took place.

“Finished with your inspection?” 

Vox jolted and peered to the figure coming back from the balcony, behind the office’s chair. “It’s not something we see every day, you now? Your style…” He scanned the room once again, then approaching the demon behind the table. “It suits you. A lot.”

“Why thank you very much, dear. Although, I highly doubt you feel comfortable in here.” Alastor’s smile turned into a laugh, when the TV demon gaped to contradict his comment, only to produce a dejected sigh. “Haha, don’t feel bad about it! I felt the same way in your home. It’s easy to feel out of place, when we live two different realities…”

“You don’t have to put it like that… we live the same one, as far as I’m concerned!” Not quite sure why he had felt that like a personal attack, he stepped back with a deeper heave running the fans inside his chest. 

Of course, just because they had the most wonderful night, he was wrong to think that all of the sudden things would be different between them. He knew that _romanticism_ wasn’t something the deer had in him, from the very start. Vox was ready for that, even though he himself felt like a teenager discovering love or some shit. _Ugh… so gay._ He thought. He was terribly gay for Alastor, and knowing that he’d probably never get that from the radio was ok. Not great, but he could live without being lovey-dovey with the other. What he couldn’t handle was seeing the Radio Demon pretend, like nothing ever happened the previous night.  
_Wait_. Crossing his arms and pressing the heavily carved lines in his digital face, Vox forced himself to pause his racing thoughts. He was being melodramatic again and jumping into rash conclusions. Alastor had just teased him back there, _in front_ of Velvet, and then invited him to his room to help him with something, that he knew the other had no need for assistance. Besides, they were just talking about their tastes in decoration for fucks sake. It wasn’t as if that was going to be the unbeatable line for them… they were polar opposites from the very beginning, that’s why they were unavoidably attracted to each other. 

“Done with your inner turmoil?” His studio voices laughed, at the abrupt surprised look the taller demon gave him, probably his proximity added to the outcome. “I _know you_. I’ve seen that face countless times before… although they usually took place when your murder attempts failed, or backfired.” Smiled. “Same principle.”

“Tch.” Sitting on the edge of the table, he dropped his shoulders and supported both hands on the table corner between his legs. “I just- I don’t know… yesterday was so… perfect. That now it just feels like a distant dream.” His volume was at his minimum, but still audible in the silence of the room.

“What happened yesterday?” Acting a bewildered expression, he cracked into a series of laughs when Vox’s colours paled visibly. “It was a joke, my dear! Of course I remember…” He almost felt bad, for the disheartening look the other gave him. His shadow obviously took the opportunity to appear next to Vox, judging him harshly for his misplaced humour. “I know it was real!” Barked, to his eerie reflexion. Vox jerked, only then realizing he wasn’t talking to him. “… It was real.” He repeated, this time more soothingly, as he got closer from the TV and stood in the gap amid the long legs. “I’m not running from it...” _'Yet.'_ Alastor shot a warning glower, to answer his shadow’s allegation, then resuming his attention to the overlord. “It’s just… new. I’m learning how to handle it… if that sounds reasonable to you.” 

Vox was looking back and forward from Alastor’s shadow to its master, trying to decipher the conversation he could not hear. The cold touch on his back and the endearing neon blue smile, had him thinking that at least part of the deer was on the same page with him. “It does… of course it does. I’ll try not to overthink everything, as usual… take your time.” As long as they were not taking two steps back, he didn’t mind waiting as long as the deer needed, to move forward.

“Does it troubles you that much?” 

“Hm? No! What do you mean? It’s all good…”

“You seem discouraged, dear.” Feeling his smile soften a bit, he offered one hand to the overlord, seeing him take it with both of his own. “I understand if it’s too much to ask, after all this. If you’ve changed your mind, I-“

Vox could feel himself getting worked up, and he was ready to tell him off, for sounding like Alastor himself was the one changing his mind. The deer’s fading smile, though, screamed that it was not the case. At all. “Al. Look at me.” Pulling him closer by his hand, he reached one cheek and brushed it softly with the back of his fingers. The radio sighed fondly, and he breached a smile. “Everything I said yesterday… I meant it. I’ll be right here with you. If I have insecurities, that’s my own shit to solve. I’ve made mistakes before, because of them, and they costed me everything. I’m not gonna let that happen again… not with you.”

Funny how things could change so quickly, with a matter of perspective. If before he couldn’t stand any type of unrequested touch, now he welcomed Vox’s initiative to stablish a more intimate contact between them. Holding hands, even with gloves on, had swiftly become one of his favourites. They had spent the whole night holding or playing around with the other’s hands, after they were done dancing. It had been such a pleasant evening. One of the bests he had ever had, even counting his life upside. Just them, under the stars, talking away about their lives and afterlives, while enjoying each other’s company. “I… trust your word, chéri.” Smiling like he only would for the other, he chuckled at Vox mimicking a kiss on his hand. 

“And I _trust you_.” Mirroring the affectionate grin, he squeezed briefly Alastor’s hand before letting it go. “That’s all we need.” They both nodded, agreeably, then snorting at the heaviness on his shoulder. The dark creature had its chin anchored there, and was prompting a hand gracefully towards him. “ _We_ includes you, of course.” He smirked, giving its hand the same treatment as Alastor’s. A muted laugh split its mouth and the shadow stamped a rather flashy kiss on his screen, before disappearing into the ground. 

“That pretentious little twit.” He laughed, yet his eyes were not amused. Not one bit. 

“I won’t play favourites, babe…” Vox sniggered, getting up when Alastor summoned his microphone. 

“I’ll overlook that observation for now, but mark my words, you haven’t heard the end of it, darling.” Pulling a more familiar, devilish, grin, he cracked another laugh at the _Yes, dear_ he heard the other muttering.  
Pointing his mic to the door, he straightened his posture and snapped his fingers, materializing two smaller chairs in front of his desk. “We have company.”

“Good cop, bad cop routine?” A sharper leer grew on his screen. “Or bad cop, badder cop?”

Ears twitching towards the hall, predicted the incoming knocks at the door. “I quite like your second suggestion, but allow me to approach them first.” 

“By all means.” Vox gestured to the door and sank a hand in his pocket, catching up with work on his hellphone. 

“Come in.” Alastor struck his mic on the floor, and the door opened to show the twins. He sat in front of the two chairs, by the edge of the table, calling them to sit down with a wave of his hands. 

“Are we in trouble?” Debbie joked, as she sat down, followed by her quiet brother. 

“If you did nothing, there’s nothing you should be concerned about. Isn’t that so?” He cleaned his monocle, the door closing with a purposely loud bang, which had both otters startled in place. “Do tell, where were you yesterday, when Vaggie was out and Charlie was busy?”

“In our room…” Daimon answered, purple eyes locked on the overlord in the room. “I was reading, and she was playing.”

“What were you playing with, darling?” Interestingly enough, she hadn’t spared a glance towards Vox. 

“The new game that Husk bought us. We were there until bedtime…” She was swinging her legs, back and forth, playfully. Golden eyes fixed on him and smile almost as permanent as his own. “You can ask Charlie.” Her grin grew, defiantly. 

So she knew they were being interrogated. Her brother was rather quiet, but Daimon had never shown the perkier attitude which his sister owned. “What did she read to you, Daimon?”

“Hm? Uhm… the usual. A story. About dragons and dragon riders.” He was visibly tense, and felt less at ease than his twin. 

“Oh? I thought Husker had finished that one for you the other day?” Tilting his head with ominous laughter growing from his studio, he saw the boy’s tail recoiling behind him. 

“We loved the story, so Charlie is reading it again for us!” Intervening with all the easiness of whom possesses nerves of steel, Debbie placed a paw on top of her brother’s. “Right?”

“…Right.” 

Vox and Alastor saw how he adverted her glance, even if just a tad, then she beamed back at the Radio demon, as she was waiting for his next questions with all the answers planned. 

“Right. That’s not gonna work with these kids.” Vox put his phone away inside his jacket. “May I?” Getting an approving nod from Alastor, he stepped forward, turning the boy’s chair around and digging his claws on its back to tilt it a bit. Daimon seemed to shrink in size, from pulling his legs up and making himself a partial ball. “Listen to me kid. You’re going to spill the beans on your sister, or I’ll have to kill her. Do you understand?” Wires slithered around his chair and one wrapped around the female otter, who gave a fearful yelp before getting silenced by alastor’s magic and hoisted by the wires. 

Her chair fell to the floor with a heavy thud, and all the little boy could see was the shadows reflecting his sister on the wall, as other wires sparked with electricity, getting closer and closer to his flailing twin. “STOP!! Please stop!!” He pled to the overlord, paws covering his ears and eyes watering in terror. 

“Hm… that doesn’t sound like information to me.” More sparks lit the room, these sizzling from the intensity. “You’re aware that I’m an overlord, right? This guy is considered as such as well, even though he refused the tittle.” He pointed at Alastor. “When we deliver the proof to the King, you’ll get executed by treason. Both of you. And neither of your mommies will have a word to save your neck. Not even the princess. Do you feel me now?” 

Vox’s waves joined Alastor’s, setting a suffocating air in the room. He could barely breathe. All he could see, besides the terrifying grins, was his sister hanging by wires and surrounded by electricity. The feedback hiss was so oppressive that even with his ears covered, he felt like he was about to faint “I-I don’t-… We didn’t! I-“ Stammering and shaking like a leaf in the wind, the otter nearly gave out to a panic attack, if it weren’t for Vox’s hand keeping his chin straight. 

“Talk to me kid. Or when you wake up, she’ll be dead.” Towering over the small demon, he squeezed a little harder his face. “Now.”

“WE HAD NO CHOICE!!” Daimon cried at last, closing his eyes to avoid the crimson glares. “H-He made us do a contract… he was going to kill us!!”

Vox exchanged looks with Alastor, and the deer leaned closer. “Tell us all about it. Quickly now.” Twirling dangerously his microphone, his pupils disappeared along with his patience. 

“H-He-“

“Say his name.” Vox snarled. 

“I can’t!! He’ll know we said something!!”

“Wait a minute, dear.” Using his mic to intercede Vox’s next line, he continued. “He doesn’t know unless _you_ tell him?” Daimon shook his head. “How do you communicate with him?” Debbie was trying really hard to break free, clearly eager to contradict everything her brother was about to say, before it was too late.

“We… we send him a fire sign and he calls us.” Mumbled, grabbing hard his own tail and hiding his face behind it, as soon as Vox released his chin. 

“You told him Husk and Valentino were going after Angel Dust. And in which room he could find Velvet.” No doubts in the radio filtered tone. “What else have you leaked to that seaslime?”

“We didn’t knew Husk was going!!” He jumped, for the first time raising his voice. “If we knew, we… he wasn’t supposed to go.” Sniffed. “He got injured…”

“…” By the corner of his eye, he witnessed some extent of guilt darkening the young golden eyes too. “He’ll be fine. But what will he think of you, if I tell him what you have done?” **There**. Cruelty warped his smile. Of all the things he and Vox had said or done inside that room, that single sentence seemed to have more weight for both the otters, than anything else. The twins had stilled, gone paler and Daimon let the tears he was holding, roll down his cheeks. “What will Vaggie think? And… _Charlie_? Your dear mothers and Husker… betrayed by their beloved proteges… tsc, tsc. La desolation… mon coeur se brise!” Theatrically falling towards Vox’s arms, with one hand over his chest and other against his forehead, he followed the overlord’s laughter. 

“He doesn’t give a shit. He’ll do it.” The TV gracefully looped Alastor back up. “Unless!” Snapping his fingers, he let the unharmed female otter down, next to her brother, and receded his wires. The deer touched his mic and aimed towards Debbie, a red swirling glow giving her back her voice. 

Alastor and Vox stood side by side, glaring down at the pair of otters. Debbie was hugging protectively her sibling, as she matched them both with a furious scowl. “What do you want?” She asked, no longer trying to keep her facade. 

“We won’t tell, if you don’t.” They said in unison. 

“We’ll keep your secret from the Hotel staff, if you work with us to get that fucking trash.” Vox clarified the bargain. 

“You just have to report to us everything he asks you or tells you, and tell him what we want him to know.” Explaining the deal, the deer stretched his hand, an emerald howling wind settling around them. “Do we have a deal?” 

“What’s in it for us?” 

“I won’t eat you, right here and now. And you’ll be granted protection, as long as you stay inside the Hotel. How does that sound?” The radio smiled, with all razor-sharp teeth. 

Both Vox and Alastor witnessed with satisfaction, as Debbie glanced one more time at her brother and then leaped in front of him to seal the deal with the Radio Demon. Alastor’s mark was carved in her shoulder, and she bit her lip with eyes filled in tears. It hurt, of course. Yet, if the burning determination in her eyes were anything to go by, it was worth the risk, if it meant they would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next one, so I'll see you soon. ;b  
> If you're curious about Holos's design:[Here.](https://twitter.com/rylesmoraph/status/1279616714620141568?s=20)  
> The twins with Husk:[Here.](https://twitter.com/rylesmoraph/status/1279617118456209410?s=20)  
> 


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I finally had free time to write... I had a fucking writer's block.  
> Not gonna lie. I was loosing my shit. xD  
> Well anyway, my apologies, here I am. I'm done making plans, cause honestly, what's the point?  
> Let's just keep it steady as it goes...  
> The ship shall sail god damn it! ✨

A fine evening was smoothly passing by, from Husker’s point of view. Dinner time was over and sinners were either wrapping it up for the day, or lounging around. Some of them, of course, were keeping him company.  
He was rolling his eyes at the miserable attempt of magic trick with cards, that one of the guests showed him, when a bursting appearance came marching through the main door. It took him a bit to understand that he was not one of the regulars. 

“Hey, hold your horses right there, pal!” Contouring the bar, he gave a signal with his claws, as a warning to the other sinners to not even think of stealing booze from the bar. Then he approached the unsettled demon, noticing, as he got closer, the blood drenching the other’s clothes. “What the-“

“Is he-“ Using the upper pair of hands to wipe off the blood from his eyes, the four red pairs blinked repeatedly to focus the tall cat. “Is he here?! Is Ant-… Is Angel Dust here?!”

Promptly barring the stumbling spider on his way to the stairs, Husk glowered down at him. “…Who’s asking?”

Driven by instincts, he pulled double S&W’s 19 on Husker’s head. The green lines from the web designs glowed warningly. “Move.”

“That’s not gonna get you anywhere.” Pupils going thin on the bright orange spheres, stood firmly against the pistols. The card he had previously slipped to the floor, shone underneath the spider, standing ready to be activated. “ **Trust me** , you don’t wanna get kicked out.”

Measuring his options and having a hard time ignoring the dizziness from the oozing wounds, he lowered his guns. “I need to tell him. Our sister, she-… she’s...” 

Husk almost groaned right there and then, knowing damn well who the uninvited guest was. He felt more compelled to kick him out now, however, balancing that against Charlie’s potential lecture, got him leading the way with a grumble. 

Having Niffty following them immediately, to wipe off the blood trail, Husk knocked on the door gently, not wishing to wake them up if they had fallen asleep, since he last checked on the spider siblings. 

“We're awake!” Angel’s voice gave the cat permission to open the door.

“You have a visitor…” Husk threw the male spider a soothing glance, before stepping aside, showing them the smaller sinner right behind him. 

“Niss!” Molly’s upper hands flew to her mouth, tears building up in her eyes as they scanned her older brother’s condition. Next to her, her twin gasped. Both of them recognizing to whom belonged the second scent of blood. 

“… You fought him.” There was no doubt in his cracked timbre. 

“…I- … I didn’t know you were taken by him.” Muttering as he took a step closer inside the room, Arackniss cleared his throat to continue. His eyes were still searching over his brother and sister, for any sign of fatal injury. “And when _he_ told me he had given off Molly for treason, I-…” Stunned for seeing them there, together and alive, he could barely stop gapping.

“Since when do ya give **shit** about us?!” 

Molly hugged one of her twin’s arms, keeping him in bed to avoid a physical confrontation between the two. “Angie, don’t-“

“No! He’ll hear what I gotta say!” 

“Angel wait, Charlie said you had to-“ Husk tried to keep him from standing up, but clearly nothing could. Not with that raging fire burning in his eyes. “God fucking damn it… Niffty, get the princess.” The small lady showed him a positive sign, before speeding through the hall. 

“Who the fuck told ya to come here?!”

“I heard he… that pimp. I heard he rescued you. But they thought he was too late.” As if remembering the moment he heard the news, he took a step back in front of the younger sibling. “He wouldn’t take ya to his mansion with the guest’s he hosted still in his house, from the party he threw out. So I guessed he woulda bring ya here instead…”

“ _That pimp_ and Husk saved my life, Arackniss! Where the hell were ya then? Huh?!” Stepping dangerously towards him, he felt Molly getting up to hug his back, stopping him from punching the living shit out of the other. Only then he hit the brakes, fearing his sister feeble condition would get worse. “Where were ya when they tortured me around the clock, every damn day when I was unarmed, chained and begging for fucking mercy? Hm?! Where were ya when Pops and the _Famiglia_ beat Molly to a pulp, and SOLD her to that seaslime piece of shit?? **WHERE WERE YOU THEN?!!** ” 

“I DIDN’T KNOW ANTHONY!!” 

The roar echoed through the hall, stunning Charlie and Daimon in place, whom had just arrived to ask Husk what was going on. The little otter flinched from the intensity of their argument, and hid underneath Husk’s wings. The princess was about to interrupt the conflict, but was held back by the bartender. They had to solve things first, between themselves. 

“ _You_ didn’t know??” Angel scoffed, throwing two arms blatantly on the air. “You are his right arm and _YOU_ didn’t know?! You’re unbelievable!” 

“Ever since I failed one mission, he never trusted me with anything involving you two again!”

“Boo _fucking_ hoo! It must have been really harsh on ya!! Do tell, what the fuck did ya do to not being able to _grace me_ with yer presence through all these years? Lemme hear yer excuse!!”

“Angie... please, let it go…” Molly’s teary voice was half muffled by Angel’s back. And it was visible just how much her sobs made her tremble.

“I’m waiting!!” 

“He sent me to kill ya.” Eyes like stone lost on the wall behind his brothers, his stance resembled one of an exhausted soldier, if his brittle tone didn’t give him away.

“…What?” Thought he had misheard him, but the clenching arms of his twin around his body gave no space for questioning. “He… he actually wanted me dead?”

“It was decades ago. When ya took that pimp’s deal…” Blinking slowly, he sighed as his shoulders broke the inflexibility. “He sent me to kill ya, cause he’d rather see ya dead than on that industry. And I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t pull the trigger…”

“Ha… hahaha…” Why was he surprised? Of course it was like his father to do something like that. Never one to allow anyone tarnishing his own family name or the Famiglia's. “Fucking stubborn old bat…” Hiding the tears with one set of hands, he wiped them off with the other, then posing with open arms in front of the visitor. “Here’s yer shot then! **Do it**. Do it and get back to that _stronzo_! He’ll be so proud of you!!” He was about to laugh on his face again, but the burning sensation of a harsh slap across his face, struck him out from the negative turmoil. Molly was glaring at him, eyes swollen and biting her bottom lips, trying not to break down. “Molly…”

“He’s here. With us, Angie… can’t you smell _papà’s_ blood?”

Adverting his sister’s gaze, he focused on Arackniss. “I bet if ya give him my head, he’ll forgive ya…” Sneered, humorless. 

“ _Porca miseria_ … HE’S DEAD!” The smaller spider shouted at Angel’s face. “I KILLED HIM!! HE’S NOT-… HE’S NOT COMING BACK!! He-… he’s gone.”

This time the entire room was taken aback by the news, especially the twins, who grabbed each other’s arm for support. Molly was pale beyond her soul and Angel lost grasp of all the hatred he was throwing at his brother, just now paying attention to the wounds covered by some of the small hands. 

“I was told you were dead… both of you. When I confronted him, he didn’t deny it, and I-… I lost it.” All he had built up until now, was now streaming silently down his face, and he berated himself for showing such a weak side, not only to his brothers but to utter strangers as well. Even though they had receded to the hall, to give them space. “You’re my blood… my little brother and sister… I thought he had killed you. And now I killed him-“

Angel cut the distance between them and wrapped his arms around him, comfort and understanding flooding the other where words couldn’t reach at the moment. Molly followed, taking both with a protective embrace. It was hard right now, but she knew then… they were going to be ok. 

Charlie was drying her own tears with the back of her hand, giving a half smile at the others before going in the room, to tend for the injured guest. Vaggie would probably go on about her healing every spider in hell, but she couldn’t help it. If she wanted to genuinely help every soul in hell, she had to set the example.

.

.

.

Workers were running up and down the freshly built house, painting the walls and placing the furniture in each division, under the owner’s supervision. Vox was directing the remodelling and handling business over the phone, when one of the demons approached him to let him know there was someone at the door.

“I’m not expecting anyone.” Hissing, clearly bothered by the interrupted call, Vox snarled at the slugging worker. “Who is it?”

“I-It’s another overlord, sir…”

“Wha- which one?” Already ignoring the rambling sinner, Vox postponed his call and walked till the entrance hall, shocked to see the unexpected guest. 

“My apologies, Mr.Vox. Usually I would have contacted you beforehand.” Closing her umbrella and giving it to one of the workers, who reached for her long shawl to properly hang it too, she gave him an amused smile. “I see you have your hands full at the moment…”

“Miss Rosie.” Still recovering from the initial lack of reaction, Vox was quick to flaunt a charming smile and bow into a proper greeting, which a lady like her demanded. “Yeah, it’s a bit messy for now…” Glancing back and glaring the sinners back to work, he then rose a hand towards the hall. “Would you like a cup of something? A tea, maybe?”

“I would love to.” It entertained her to see him performing in a manner he no longer used nowadays, even though she was pleased to notice, he had been a natural gallant in life, most likely due to his education. 

Vox lead the way to the only part of the house which was already finished, his office, and excused himself for few moments to make her tea himself. Rosie looked around to appreciate the interior décor, not surprised by the amount of high-technology computers and screens covering the main table by the end of the room, and all the walls around it. The windows brought a pleasant light into the room, and she took the middle seat of the black leathered couch. Although it did not match her personal taste, it was truly comfortable. 

“Thank you for waiting, hopefully this will make up for it…” Vox placed the tray on the little table by the side of the couch, getting his office chair to sit in front of her, a tad uneasy about the whole meeting. 

Rosie took a couple of minutes to admire the presentation, finding the original mug’s design funny, and then to taste the beverage. A single sigh and a gentle smile, approved the result. “Your brewing skills are indeed unmatched. I can see how it favoured you.”

“Oh… he told you, huh?” Tracing and inevitable smug smirk, Vox rested his screen on the palm of his hand.

Chuckling at the fleeting embarrassment the overlord tried to brush off, she took another sip. “Does it bother you, dearie?”

“Depends… was it good?”

“Perhaps.” Showing him a cheeky smile, she occupied herself with stirring a little the hot cup. 

“I have to say… I never expected _you_ , from all overlords, to show up by my doorstep.”

“Given the circumstances, I felt as I should address the situation personally.”

“Brilliant!” Nodding with uncertainty, he encouraged her to explain further. “Aaaand… what situation is that, if I may ask?”

Graciously putting her tea back on the tray, she arched her brows to face him. “By now, every single habitant in hell knows that a certain someone is pressuring you.” 

“…Holos.” Growled, his lips curling with revulsion.

“Oh? Has he introduced himself to you?”

“No. To Velvet… he tried to get _her_ on his side.”

That information startled a laugh out of her. “Pardon me, but he’s fairly ambitious, I’ll give him that.”

“What do you know about him?”

“I’m afraid he’s been successfully evasive with my sources. However, I can tell you that Velvet was not the first overlord he tried to bargain with.”

“He asked you too?!” His hand dropped and his back jolted upright.

“And plenty of others… overlords, demons and sinners alike. Such a charismatic man, full of perspective and innovative plans, but mostly… of himself. I would have disregarded him easily, if his methods and offers were a reflection of his ego.” Glancing towards the busy hallway, she waited for the workers to pass away from the room. “To put it in your modern ways… he is _not_ all talk.”

“… You joined him?!” Unintentionally raising his voice, he stood from his seat, nearly knocking it down.

“Hush, my sweetest, of course not.” Dismissing his doubt off hand, she pointed him to sit back down. “What would be the point of visiting you, otherwise?” With permission from the host, she summoned her cigar and excused herself to smoke. “You do not place in favoured opinions, among many overlords, monsieur. I am sure you are aware of such.”

“Yeah, yeah… me and my big mouth. People can’t take a joke around here these days…” Waving off the lecture, he clicked his tongue and adverted her gaze. 

“You knit humour out of their hidden truths, my dear. It has helped you climb the ladder to the top, yet you spared no means to do it. I’m not lecturing you for it. This is hell and that’s how the game is played, over and over again, for the rest of our unliving days.” Attracted by the view of the window, she paused for a deep drag. “As above, so below…” She mused, sarcastically. “Everything that rises must fall, dearie. It might not happen sooner than later, but we are all bound to it. Especially here, where every day thousands of sinners drop to their oblivion. No one knows who might tip the scale off balance, just-“

“Just like Alastor did… when he arrived.” The seriousness of the conversation was no joke. His shoulders were stiff and his fans seemed faintly strained within his chest. He had handled this kind of occurrences for decades, ever since he rose to the higher tier of overlords in power. However, now it was different from all those times… it felt different. “They want me dead.” Stated the obvious, with far more severity than he had ever had. 

“Plenty of them. Yes.”

“Do _you_?” Neon pupils darted to face her penetrating gaze. 

“That’s solely up to you, monsieur.” She leered.

“How so?”

“I’ve heard Alastor’s point of view, about your passionate rendezvous. Everything prior too, of course.” A discrete brush on her cigarette holder made the piece slowly turn pitch black, like her eyes. “Now, Mr.Vox, it is your turn to reveal your true intentions with my dearest friend.” She took a big sip on her cigarette. “I must warn you, dearie, I’m not one to be trifled with. **Do not** lie to _me_.” As her smile grew, black smoke was exhaled through the sharp rows of teeth, obscuring her face. For a couple of seconds, only an ardent maroon glow prevailed behind the curtain of smoke, where her eye sockets would be.  
Vox gulped, unconsciously, and loosened his bowtie. Rosie, aside from being Alastor’s biggest ally, was one of the most powerful overlords in all the 9 circles. He did **not** want to step on her bad side. Moreover, she was behaving like Alastor’s older sister, which, by itself, sounded terrifying enough. 

“I-… I’m serious about him.” 

“Elaborate.”

“It’s… hard, ok? I just…” Heaving a breath, he scratched the back of his neck and supported his arms on top of his knees. “One day I hate the guy, I want to make his day miserable to the point I’m the only thing he can think about… and then someone, out of fucking nowhere, sends me pictures of him being… himself. Without all that frown, or disdain or annoyance he shows me. And I lose my shit. Just like that! I lost my shit!” He stood up and started pacing around his office. “Next thing I know, I can’t look him in the eye and see him the same way I did! I start to notice these little things about him, and craving to see more… but the guy wouldn’t show me anything but hate, for fucks sake! So I take a damn break, because it was a phase, it _had_ to be, right? WRONG! I spent three whole fucking months thinking about nothing but him!” By this point he was thrashing his arms in the air, with the memories. “I had to get attacked by that fucking asshole to actually _try_ to get closer to Alastor, and…” He stopped, sighing deeply and then smirking at the floor. “And I’m glad I did…” Retaking his previous place on the chair, he viewed the astonished look on Rosie’s face. “Even with all that has happened, getting this close to Al… was the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Confessing his feelings about the Radio again to someone else was, apparently, easier than to the said demon itself.

“…” Rosie was beyond words. Utterly speechless for a few moments, she waved away her cigarette, as the words sinked in. “Yo-“ Forcing herself to clear her throat, she proceeded. “You surely must know, by now, that he will not answer with the same ease to your advances, as any of your previous partners did.”

“He’s like no one I’ve ever met.”

“By the beast, he might even not reciprocate your intentions… ever!”

“I know.”

Eyebrows furrowed, the lady leaned closer. “Then why would you-“

“I love him.” 

“… You… what?!”

“ **I love him.** I love Alastor. He knows. And I know that the day he feels the same way may never come, but I’ve given up on plenty of shit upside… I’m not gonna do the same here. It’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

“Oh, my sweet child… if that happens, won’t it break your heart?”

“It’s worth it. Don’t you see?” He smiles at her, comfortable with his resolve. “You above all people should know… for him, it’s all worth it.” 

“…” Rosie stood up and placed a kiss at the top of his screen. “Your enemies are uniting with Alastor’s. They will join forces with this _calamari_. Count me in for any incoming hassles you may encounter, I shall be there for the two of you. And trust me, sweetest, you will be needing as much aid as you may possibly find.” Touching his shoulder with her hand, she gave him a gentle squeeze, before straightening her pose. “I must go now.” 

“I-… thank you, madam Rosie.” Vox rose once again, giving that same hand of hers a reflection of a kiss. “It means a lot, I mean… I knew you’d be there for him. And that was enough for me. But this…” A jittery laugh glitched through his throat, as he was clearly containing his usual excitement for her. “We’ll let you know, if anything comes up.”

Rosie gracefully hid a giggle behind her fingers, then tapping him under where his chin would be. “You are absolutely adorable, honey. Rosie will do, and there’s no need to keep that act up for me. Save it for the King.” 

“Ngh…” Dropping his shoulders and relaxing his posture, he laughed along with her. “I was trying to be courteous, Rosie…”

“You have made your impression, rest at ease!”

“Was it a good one?”

“Hm… perhaps.” 

“Oh c’mon! That’s just mean…” Rosie’s titter grew in volume and he fell right behind, as he walked her out.

.

.

.

Quiet knocks at the door muted the chatter inside the room. The pair took in a deep breath before going in, as soon as the door opened before them. Even if they looked around to see who was the other talking to, oh so joyful, before they arrived, there was no one there. This train of thought had them exchanging confused glances, while the taller demon sat behind the desk.

“Care to sit down?” Alastor courteously offered with a waving hand, to which they both shook their heads at. “Suit yourselves. Well then, let’s not dally on unimportant matters and go straight to the point, shall we?”

“We haven’t told him yet.” Debbie came forward. “We’ve told him everything you said, but not what we’ve heard from the spiders… he doesn’t know yet.”

“Splendid!” A round of applause rose in ovation by the studio ghosts to the otters, congratulating them for their obedience. The radio demon, however, brought them to a sudden halt when he got up from his chair, to stroll around the room. He knew it threw the children over the edge. Especially the boy. Intimidation was no longer necessary, of course, oh but it surely was amusing. “Of course, by now, he already knows…” He chuckled, witnessing the unsteady breathing and the nervous gulps. “It’s been a week since Henroin was killed, and his spawns have been in and out of the hotel as they pleased… he _knows_ you know of this.” Pausing behind them, he leaned over to whisper in their ears. “And that _you_ didn’t tell him a thing.” 

“I knew it!!” Debbie jumped to face him, baring her teeth with a low whistling sound. “You did it on purpose!! You set us up! After everything we’ve told you and everything we’ve done for you!! Now he knows!!” Her clenched fists were trembling with anger, although she understood damn well there was nothing she could do about it. 

“You did your part for the past week, child. You’ve told us everything you knew and reported what we wanted him to know, so you’ve successfully delivered your part of the bargain!” His cheshire cat smile shone in the dark, as he pointed at the place where he’s seal mark would be, in her body. “As it is, you are no longer of any use to me! Rest assured, however, I’ll keep my side of the deal. _Stay put_ inside the Hotel, and your safety will be secured. 

“How can we know that, if we’re no use to you?” Daimon placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder, to calm her down.

“I am a man of my word, dear!” Static buzzed his mic for a moment, then he twirled it within his fingers, while the tips of the opposite hand trailed on the smooth wood of his desk. Stopping by the column of freshly brewed coffee, he took a deep inhale and poured himself the beverage. “A deal is a deal. After we’ve taken care of that boss man of yours, you’ll be free to do as you please.” He took a sip of coffee, then setting the cup down with a satisfying hum. “ _As long as you stay inside the Hotel_ , there’s nothing for you to worry about!” 

Daimon sighed with relief, smiling a bit more confidently at the Radio Demon. “Thank you, mister Alastor. We’ll do as you say…” He nodded gratefully, since it was finally over for them. “Deb…” His twin was still glaring at the adult, biting her tongue, surely, to not curse him off. He was too relieved to care for being manipulated. They were going to be safe and sound, and that’s all it mattered to him… them surviving this war. 

“Thank _you_ , darlings. You were unexpectedly useful allies.” He cheered towards them, hooding his eyes with delight at the hatred behind Debbie’s golden orbs. “Off you go, then!” 

“Thank you, sir… good night!” He pulled an uncertain smile at the demon and respectfully retreated to leave the room, in contrast to his sister, who stormed off the room. 

Alastor’s eyes remained focused on the closed door, ears picking on the route they had taken through the hall, before disappearing on the elevator. They flicked slightly, readjusting, to understand if the otters were going up or down, and snorted when it went up, although one of them took the stairs down. If he had to guess who that was… “Tsc tsc, so predictable…” He refilled his colourful mug, a gift from his… uh… well… from him. _Speaking of which…_ Waving away his microphone, he walked through the curtains behind the desk to the open balcony, tittering at the mischievous grin greeting him. 

“Got caught, huh? I did try to supress my waves...” Poking out his blue tongue, he laughed at Alastor’s arched brow. 

“When you said you would stop by, through the radio before, I thought it would take you a little longer to get here.” Blowing the steam from his coffee, he took another sip to show off the mug.

“I was nearby, having dinner with them, and I managed to hack your frequency to adjust it to my phone, so…” Shrugged, sitting on the stone guardrail with one leg up to support his arm. “Oohh, you’re using it!!” Initially, Vox had thought that giving him a fading mug with a colourful starry night sky had been a bit too much. Corny, as Velvet had put it. Reasons why he could’ve swore Alastor would put it away in a forgotten drawer, the first chance he had. 

“You gave it to me with that intent, yes? Oh, dear me, was it supposed to be decorative?” 

“Nono, no! You were supposed to use it, yeah… I just didn’t knew if you would like it or not.” There was no need to tell him how much he struggled to find a gift to Alastor, which wasn’t tech-related. 

“Hm… I grew quite fond of it, I must say!” Taking Vox’s queue, he hopped over the guardrail to sit next to him, having both legs dangling from the edge. 

Heaven’s knows he tried to refrain himself from sending the text, but Alastor was way too gorgeous in his eyes as to not brag about. Taking a hidden picture, he quickly sent it to them.

`**:** He likes my corny. Suck it up bitches.  
**Velvie:** What a fucking simp, Voxxy. There’s no cure for that, you know? 🤡  
**:** Bitter much? You’re only single cause you wanna.  
**Velvie:** Oooh, touchy are we? 😈  
**Mr.Chirps:** Has he seen _your_ corn yet? 🌽🌽  
**:** Can we not?! 😒  
**Velvie:** He gave him a mug, Val… that’s foreplay for ya.  
**:** Aaand I’m done. ‘Night.  
**Velvie:** Waaait 🤣🤣  
_Mr.Chirps is typing._  
`

“Do you have many of those?”

“Hm?!” Putting his phone away at once, he dropped his leg over the edge to give him full attention. “I was showing them something real quick, did you say something?”

“Showing _them_ you say?” Interested on that detail, he crossed his leg towards the other, having more of his coffee. “I didn’t take you for a photographer kind of stalker.”

“Ugh… you saw it, huh? I was just- wait! Not that kind? So you think I’m a stalker?!” 

“… Maybe!” A shit-eating grin displayed all his teeth. “After all, didn’t _anonymous_ pictures brought you crawling after me?” 

“Oof, that’s low… even for you!” He threw himself back, dramatically, falling graciously on Alastor shadow’s lap. “Can you believe him?” Pointing a blue claw at the deer, he sighed contentedly at the soothing cold hands running caresses down his screen and shoulders. 

The creature shook his head, disapprovingly, clearly mocking his master as he took advantage to pamper the TV. 

“See? At least _he_ gets me…” Pouted, entwining his hands with the shadow’s. 

“Is that so?” Giving him an unimpressed look, he finished his coffee and hopped off the guardrail. “ _He_ should be the one keeping you company for the rest of the night, then!” 

“What?!” He stood up so quickly that if it weren’t for the shadow’s assistance, he’d have unbalanced himself to a spectacular fall. He walked towards him only to see him turning his face away. “Wait, Al, we were joking!” Only then he perceived the barely shaking shoulders, the contained laughter becoming apparent when the furry ears fell back. “…Ok, mister. That’s been twice today. I’m off.” Turning on his heels, he marched towards the edge of the balcony, only to be stopped two steps further. At first he thought it was the shadow, but then he felt the warmth of his hand. 

“Pardon me for the jokes, my dear. Indulge me a bit longer, will you?” Alastor gestured towards the room, squeezing a bit his arm with the other hand. 

_UGHHH_ He was doing it again. Alastor knew damn well how weak he was to the apology/request/room combo. That week alone, the other had used it three times, mostly after an entire day of being joked at. Which, with all fairness, he wasn’t that opposed to. Alastor’s humour and his own had never been that different, to begin with. “I want to.” Closing the gap between them, he brushed away a red lock to have a better view on his eyes. “But we have a shit ton to do… the cleansing is only a few days away.” 

“More the reason to.” It was happening again. The closer they got to the date, the more it troubled him to see him go. Sometimes he wished Vox had never shown up in the first place, since that way he wouldn’t feel this… discomfort, every time they had to part ways again. Alastor knew it had nothing to do with wishing the TV close to him all day, every day of the week. Definitely not. He appreciated far too much his own space, peace and quiet, to have someone else smothering him. No. This was more… unsettling. A pit on his stomach, never fulfilling him no matter how many sinners he ate. Restlessness when trying to sleep, which lead him to bury himself into the Hotel’s paperwork more diligently than he would’ve wished for… “Why, I’m blabbering nonsense. Haha! Don’t mind me, of course, there’s a lot to be done!”

“…Al.” Oh he knew him well enough to see past _bullshit_ , whenever Alastor tried to serve it. “Am I bothering you, by coming here so frequently?” 

“…No, not exactly.”

“Am I not announcing it with time ahead enough?” Leading him inside the room, he closed the curtains behind them and sat on his chair, having done it before. Then he guided Alastor to sit on top of the desk, in front of him, and he stayed there… giving him space enough while still fondling the tip of his gloved hands. 

“You are, dear. Today was shorter than expected, yet, that’s on me assuming you were dinning with them at home. Since you were saying you wanted to inaugurate the new house.”

“I would have invited you today, if that was the case!” 

“Oh! Well… I’m pleased to know! Haha”

“You dumbass… you should have known!” They both laughed a bit at that, and when it died out he tried again. “… Is it because I stay too long?”

“I wouldn’t put it that way.” Tilting his head, he let his bangs cover slightly his sight. “I appreciate my alone time just as much as I enjoy having your company…”

“But…?”

“When you leave… it wasn’t always like this. I might be a little tired, with all the arrangements, that’s all.” 

“It bothers you when I leave?” 

“Yes.”

“Since when??” Not trying to sound insensitive, but Alastor was the most detached person he had ever known. In that light, as much as this would make him exceptionally blissful in other occasion, unfortunately, it was a sign that something was wrong with the Radio. 

“As you said, we are a few days away from the cleansing… and it’s going to be far from the normal ones. We have not only the Heavens trying to murder us, but a war coming towards us.” Although he was keeping his smile, it was the smallest he had ever shown to anyone after dying. “Thoughts of anything going wrong keep coming without me having a say on it… it’s unnerving.”

“I understand...” Now _that_ he could comprehend much better than the dismissive answer he had primarily received. “You’re afraid of losing this fight? With all the people you’ve got behind you?”

“It’s not _myself_ I’m concerned with, you see?”

“…I don’t _see_ , unless you say it properly, babe. What is it?” 

Taking his turn to play with Vox’s claws, he replayed the conversation on his head, as if to get the proper momentum for his answer. “You, dear. Isn’t it obvious?”

It took him a while to process the gushing feeling of concern, filling his ego with a stupid joyfulness which reflected on his smirk. “That… makes me happy, ain’t gonna lie. But why would you be worried with-“

“He had you once. Right under your noses. He had you once…” He repeated, pressing Vox’s hands. “What if-“

“We weren’t prepared then. Heck, I wasn’t prepared then! We didn’t even knew the damn thing existed.” Returning the squeeze, he dragged the chair closer, having Alastor's legs between his own and supporting the elbows on the table, by each side of Alastor’s lap. “Nothing is going to happen to me, and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I’ll be right here with you.” They were so close, yet not touching. Vox loved to see the deer getting comfortable enough with the proximity first and then being the one searching for more. “We’ll be ready this time. Our plan is solid. He doesn't have a chance…” 

“You should never underestimate your opponent, my dearest. That was always your flaw, against me. Remember?” Heaving a breath, he took off Vox’s hat, placing it on top of his own head. “What do you think?”

“Isn’t it a bit too late for a lecture?” He groaned, only perking up at the sight before him. “It’s… uh… hats, huh? They-“ Vox cleared his throat, deciding wisely his reply. “Blue is not your colour.” _Whatthefuckwasthat?!_ “I MEAN-“

“Shh, I heard the message loud and clear!” He had placed a finger on the screen, where his mouth was. Although he understood that was not where the sound came from, it was enough to get Vox’s attention. 

“No! But-“

“From your screen! Darling, your luminosity spoke more than anything else!” Falling into another fit of laughter, this time he did not stop with Vox’s pouting. On the contrary, it only powered it more. 

Vox was bound to crave more of that genuine laugh of his. It was charmingly addictive, and he was far from going home now. Alastor was feeling anxious about the whole thing getting closer, and he’d be damned if he said he wasn’t too. Being with the deer, sharing simple yet endearing moments like these, had him fearing their happiness could be swept away from them at any given moment.  
So there they were.  
Spending yet another night together, just chatting away, joking, dreaming awake or simply enjoying each other’s company. Alastor wouldn’t sleep in his presence yet, but he felt grateful enough to have him reading out loud any book. What started as a dare, about accents, turned to be one of the most calming things Vox had ever experienced since he landed his ass in hell. They could spend hours like that, Alastor reading and him just admiring the other and hearing his pleasing tone. And it was perfect. It felt right.  
How long had it been, since the last time they had felt that? Like a piece of a puzzle finding its place in a bigger picture. No matter how big the picture was… without that piece, it was not right.  
But them… they _were_ right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'll never get tired of thanking you for your patience and support.  
> To the amazing ones who haven't abandoned this reading, I just wanna say: **You are a star, and the reason I stay motivated to write this gay mess.**  
>  Sending all the good vibes for you. 🍀  
> Stay safe, and remember: You matter, you are appreciated, you are golden. 💛


	12. Falling Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I liiiive. 🤟😤  
> Pushing through the writing block was a damn nightmare, but hey... here we go.  
> I hope you guys are doing good! Sending all the positivity on this fucking trying year.🌸  
> That said, remember when I told you the 9k chapter was going to be the biggest of the fic? Yeah... welll...😬  
> Me tried... me failed. Hopefully, you'll still enjoy it!  
> Have a good one, you beautiful people. ;}

_”We’re free, sis… finally! We’re free. We are safe here, right?”  
“…Yeah. Everything will be ok now. Go to our room and try to get some sleep, ok?”  
“What about you? Where are you going?”  
“I need to blow up some steam… I’ll level up a bit downstairs and I’ll join you soon, don’t worry.”  
“…Promise?”  
“… Don’t you trust me?”  
“Of course… sorry. I’ll wait for you upstairs then!”_

Truth was... she was incapable to break promises with her brother. And she could only hope he’d forgive her, for what she was about to do. The moment she stepped outside the Hotel, a burning sensation consumed the sigil on her shoulder, ripping a muffled yelp from the throbbing. Thankfully, it didn’t last long and before she knew it, it was gone. The deal was off.  
Taking in a deep breath, Debbie marched forward, determination lighting up her golden eyes. There was no surprise, when soon after she was joined by a petrel, which perched on her shoulder. A robotic sea bird. 

“Evening, my lord.” Whispered, keeping her course straight. The bird’s eyes turned yellow and his beak opened, revealing a microphone. “ _Let there be light_.” Mumbled the password, stopping by an empty alley. Closing its beak, the bird revealed his green eyes, then turning blue and shaking his body as if it had been activated. 

“Evening. Deborah.” The cringing face and uncomfortable reaction to the name, didn’t seem to affect the robot. “Follow.” Tucking her scarf with his claws, he lifted flight and showed her the way through darker paths, away from the city’s eyes. 

The last time they had seen him, was before they were sent to the Hotel, so obviously the quid would be on a different place by now. Would be outside the city? Would it be in this Circle? Had he stablished a different base? Would he be alone? Would he… be **mad** at her?  
Cold sweats covered her scalp and her stomach twisted at the sight of a rundown building, standing quietly just on the city’s perimeter. A junkie’s ditch, she would call it. If she didn’t knew better. 

“Follow.” The bird insisted, its blue glow disappearing inside the broken doors. 

Debbie looked back one last time, appreciating the sinister beauty of Pentagram’s lights all around the city. Swallowing hard, she turned her back and moved through the shadows. The building was absolutely neglected, seeming to barely hold itself up with the remaining infrastructure. It was, without a doubt, an excellent cover for the top-notch technology hiding beneath it. They had an elevator under the hidden hatch, she saw it, but the bird made her take the swirling stairs. Which meant he _was not_ alone. Important guests. His allies, most likely.  
Maybe. Just maybe. He would spare her, this way, to not make a scene in front of them. 

“Hold.” The mechanic voice ordered by the door, before it disappeared above the walls of that floor. 

She had only but a few seconds to breathe in, till the heavy door opened before her, allowing her passage. 

“Come in.” 

Debbie would recognize that honeyed tone anywhere, and every time it would make her blood curl. “My lord.” She bowed, as she stepped inside the room and noticed the tall figure sitting at the head of a long table. Several demonic eyes and silhouettes turned to watch her, and it took everything from her to stand her ground. “Thank you for leading me here.”

“Welcome home, peanut.” The host stood, getting everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s a pleasure to present to you one of my precious spies.” He called her closer, taking her hand with his left tentacle, to expose her in front on his guests. 

“It’s a kid.” A demon pointed out, getting a few laughs from the rest. 

“And that, as you will see, it’s an asset for us.” Holos guaranteed, completely aware of the little otter’s racing heartbeat. “Tell me, peanut. Where is your brother?” 

“H-He…” Forcing a gulp on her dry throat, she tried to ignore some of the preying eyes set on her. “He stayed at the Hotel, to keep me updated in case anything came up…”

“Hm…” His two set of eyes squinted at the small sinner, and he hoisted her to stand on the table before him, so she could look directly into his gaze. “Now, Deborah, I’m eager to know. How come I haven’t heard a _word_ from you, about what happened to the Italian mafia?”

“W-What? But sir, everyone- I mean… it was not a Hotel secret! Everyone knows what happened…” She pulled a faint laugh, recoiling her tail to avoid being touched by the claws on top of the table. “We thought there would be no need to call you to tell you what you already know… we don’t want to waste your time!” That had been the excuse she had set herself in her mind, on her way there. It was plausible, but a long shot nonetheless…

“Lies…” A gravelly voice sang from the other end of the table. The centipede demon tilted his hat back, drumming his claws on the cold surface. “She’s lying with every tooth she has, Holos.” He grinned, maliciously, at the child. 

“NO! I’m not! My lord, I-“ Debbie’s panicked expression was quickly replaced by one of pure terror, as she had her jaw painfully clutched by her master’s tentacle hand. 

“I’m well aware, Pythius.” His voice chilled the air, as he summoned a second set of tentacles from his body to restrict her every movement. “You _will_ tell me **everything** you know. Or I’ll have your brother pay dearly for it.” 

“Sir! I- I’ve told you everything I know!” She had to keep her decision. She couldn’t tell him where they would go. Or she would be putting Daimon’s safety at risk. Everything but that.

“… Children.” Holos rolled his eyes, and wrapped the otter’s body with three arms, using a strong throw to toss her in her air. 

Most of the demons either laughed or remained indifferent at the child’s screams when she was caught by the centipede. One sinner however, was awfully still, withdrawing before the awful sight of the child shattering in agony, when the demon bit hard on her shoulder, injecting her with his venom. “P-Pardon me, but is that really ne- _sss_ -cessary?” 

“Ever the weak worm, Sir Pentious…” An overlord next to him joked, setting a round of laughters around the table. 

Holos walked around the surface, stopping right behind the old fashioned snake. “I assure you, my friend, _that_ won’t harm her.” He pointed at the small otter, whose body was slowly subduing to the venom of the terrifying jaws. “Our dear Pythius is able to draw the truth with his poison, you see? This way we get whatever information she has, and she’ll take a nap to consider on what she has done. Effective, don’t you agree?” 

He was so done. That line had been crossed for him a while back on the road. He had been gullible enough, to think he was in for a good venture when he took the offer to join his circle. Supposedly, it would bring him what he had always wished for… recognition, power and respect. Like a fool, he fell for it.  
His commitment, however, took a giant turn when they started discussing about facing the princess herself. He _was not_ going to face the royal family. A fool he may be, but never once he considered himself stupid. 

“Interesting indeed.” Adverting the leering host, he faced the demon who was once considered a prince of hell. “How does it work?”

“She’ll tell us what she knows. That simple.” Licking off the blood from his mouth, the centipede placed the girl on his chair, standing behind her instead. Raising her chin with his claws, he snickered at the numbed state. “I might have injected a wee too much, but it’ll still work.” Her eyes were clouded, as if her mind was absent. He sickly relished on that for moment, before waving a hand towards the host. “Ask away.”

Holos contoured the table, sitting on top of it next to her. “Peanut. Can you hear me?” She nodded. “Do you know who I am?” Another nod. Pondering for a second, his eyes smiled, cruelly. “Do you hate me?”

“Yes.” Her clear reply had the guests laughing, clapping and sheering for the venom’s success. 

Sir Pentious bit his bottom lip, conflicted between staying and witnessing everything or fleeing with the girl away from that slum. His hat, on his lap, eyed him with concern. _I can’t._ Not now. It was not the moment. He could still steer the boat, if he kept composed for a little longer. _Just a bit more._

“Well then, peanut. Do you know what they are up to, for the cleansing day?” The giant squid tried one more time. 

“Yes.”

“Perfect.” He clapped and got himself a seat, so everyone could see and hear her. “Tell us, precious. Tell us _everything_.”

.

.

.

Debbie’s disappearance did not go unnoticed by the Hotel’s staff. Charlie was the first to get worried about it, tailed by Vaggie and Husk who tried to assure her and Damion that she would be along, anytime soon. Even though they were worried sick over the little otter, as well.

“It’s not like her!!” The princess shouted, bringing the entrance hall to a tomb-like silence. Even the hotel guests had been helping on the fruitless search inside and around the hotel’s perimeters. “What if something happened to her?!” 

“Charlie!” Vaggie mediated, giving a severe head tilt towards Damion, who was being distracted by Angel and Molly’s playful conversation while playing cards against Husker. Of course, the shouting had been enough to see the little otter’s slumping shoulders, to which both Angel and Husk sighed, concerned. “ _Calm down_.” She urged, reaching her arms. “She’s a smart girl, she wouldn’t wander around just because…”

“Oh, I highly doubt about that.” 

The group turned around to see Alastor walking calmly down the stairs, and then turning to Niffty to ask her for some hot beverages for everyone. 

“ **What do you mean?** ” It was not beyond Vagatha to be hot tempered when it came to others than not her girlfriend, the tension on her voice, however, had some gulping. 

“Easy now, darling, I was simply advising you to not bet on that belief of yours.” His mischievous smile was mirrored by his shadow, as he saw the panic growing behind the otter’s violet eyes.

“No… she wouldn’t- we…! She promis-“ Dropping the hot chocolate mug which Niffty had just given him, he saw it shatter on the floor, along with his hopes. She _didn’t_ promise. 

“ _Cariño_ , hey! I’m here, we are here…” Surprisingly, Vaggie was the first to get to the shuddering boy. Her chest sunk from seeing him shedding such silent and desperate tears. Gently taking his hands, she moved him from the broken glass. “What is it?” 

Taking in a deep inhale from the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee, Alastor ignored his shadow pointing to the electronic device, which the creature had received from Vox, overly enjoying the little play with Daimon as the main character. He took a sip of his beverage, slightly missing Rosie’s magic on it, or Vox’s skill. It was pleasant nonetheless. 

“Spill it out.” Husk growled, already next to the Radio by the bar. “I know you have a hand on this. Where is she?!”

Alastor rose his eyebrows, amused by his old friend’s paternal instincts. “Should I, Daimon?” Drinking a bit more, he then set the cup aside, to turn to the otter boy. “Shall I tell them our little secret?” He twirled his microphone and set an arm around Husker’s shoulders, basically dragging him closer to the otter. “Or would you rather tell them yourself?” 

Daimon felt all the eyes of the room on him, and that alone was enough to have his anxiety swallowing him whole, as if the ground could part right under his feet and cast him to the centre of the earth. The only issue was that he was already in hell, therefore, nothing could save him from that. Not even death. Although the offer did waved in Alastor’s crimson glare, as if he was mocking him. And he was. He knew. He himself knew he was a damn coward, helpless without his sister around… Debbie had always covered for him and protected him from everything, both upside and now… he was _pathetic_.

His shadow cackled silently at the view of the otter denying his capability, but he managed to sustain his stance. “As you wish.” 

The little otter covered his ears, refusing to hear his own betrayal on Alastor’s mouth. More than that, he couldn’t bear to hear what the others would say, when they knew the truth. He witnessed the several eyes turning to the Radio demon, as he enthusiastically told them everything about his discovery and the deals it ensued. He saw Vaggie and Charlie’s eyes widening in disbelief, and Husk’s troubled expression. Even Angel was dragging a hand down his face, clearly frustrated. Niffty, the ever little ball of energy, dropped her silver tray and stayed awfully still, hearing the rapport.  
By the end of it, Daimon could no longer focus anything or anyone at all. His eyes were flooded with tears, and his body had almost turned into a ball on the couch. He just wanted to _disappear_.  
The coldness of the empty void swirling inside him slowly subdued to the warmth surrounding him, and only then he understood he was being hugged. His eyes expanded at the sight of Charlie and Vaggie embracing him, with nothing but support and understanding.  
“…Why? I-… we’re spies… w-we-“

“Was it a lie?” Charlie interrupted, staying on her knees before him, who was still enfolded by Vaggie’s arms. “When you told us you loved us. When you said you loved being here, with everyone in the Hotel… was it a lie?” Smiling tenderly at him, she whipped his tears away, even though they were still flowing down his cheeks. 

“…No.” Shaking his head he struggled to settle down his chest from the sobs. “I-It was true. Every word…”

“Then that’s all it matters.” Vaggie squeezed him tighter for a brief moment, then letting him go. “We are family.”

“Ya heard what they said, little gremlin.” Angel petted him on the head, ruffling his hair. 

“This is yours and your sister’s home, kid. You’re ok.” Husk assured him, patting him in the back with the tip of his tail. 

“It wouldn’t be the same without both of you!” Niffty had already cleaned up the mess, and was now offering him another cup of hot chocolate. 

Alastor observed as the little boy broke into a loud cry, with uglier sobbing and hugs from the others. His shadow smiled genuinely next to him, finding the picture rather joyful to behold. “What a boring reaction.” The eerie creature turned to him with a judging frown and he waved it away. “I know, heavens me…” Clearing him throat, he called for the attention of the room. “She is alive. Miss Debbie, that is.” 

“How do you know, Allie?” Mollie was hugging his brother from the loveable moment, and promptly ignored the annoyed hiss of the microphone, due to the nickname used. 

He swung his microphone playfully, to disperse the tension of his irritation. “When a sinner **breaks** a deal with me, my seal on them may disappear. My magic, nonetheless, will linger in their system for a while, to give me the opportunity to enslave their souls, if I wish to do so.”

“You are **not** taking her soul!!” Vaggie roared, ready to march towards him. 

“Haha! I never said I would!” Alastor always found entertaining the way some people could become feral over their young. It was a perfect comparison to a varied amount of animal species, and it had always intrigued him, since he himself never felt that kind of inclination. Not even his mother has been overly fierce about anything, not even with her own life. “What a lucky fellow you are.” Winking at the confused otter, he clapped his hands and created an emerald green whirlwind between them as he parted them away. 

From the unnatural wind, a few forms slowly brought to live the vivid image of the missing otter. She looked very stern, far from the happy go lucky persona she showed to be in the Hotel, and was talking to someone in front of her. She wasn’t being restrained, nor seemed to be in peril. That, of course, had the staff visibly saddened. 

Having shown enough to convince them of her apparent well-being, he dismissed his magic and returned the natural lighting to the room. “As you saw, she is very much alive.” Alastor held his own hands on his back. “If she is returning safe and soundly remains unanswered. Yet, by this point, we can only presume that she has spilled the entire plan to our slimy fellow.”

“Oh shit… that’s true. What are we gonna do now?” Angel stood up, overseeing his sister helping Niffty with the empty cups and mugs.

“Nothing!” Alastor’s audience laughed, and he relished on the confused faces. 

“What do you mean?! We can’t move to the other location if he-“ 

“Angel, Angel… we were _never_ going to move, from the start.” Accepting the high-five from his shadow, he almost sighed in relief for everything rolling according to the initial plan. “The moving was a decoy.”

“Seriously?!” Vaggie turned to Charlie. “When were you going to tell-…” Her girlfriend’s stunned face replied instantly. “You didn’t know… Alastor!” She faced him again. “Why did we even prepare all those puppet’s bullshit then?!” 

“He didn’t trust them.” Husk answered, pulling a beer from the bar. “Did ya?” Eyeing the deer demon, he rolled his eyes at the winning bell sounds. 

“Bravo! No indeed! Haha” Predicting the offended glances he rose a peace-offering hand. “They were spies. Regardless of having a deal with me or not, they _were_ trained to be spies. Taking that to consideration, I had to measure my options carefully.”

“So you made everyone believe we were moving, so they would believe it too…” Charlie’s calm voice didn’t match her aggravated expression. “You could have told _me_. You should have told me and Vaggie. We **run** this Hotel Al, together.” 

“Oh I’m fairly aware, your highness.” He bowed towards the princess, to appease her visible frustration. “This whole situation with the sea trash, however, is my and Vox’s problem. Consequently, it is my responsibility, and mine alone, to keep everyone here away from my personal hassles.” His solemn tone had everyone hearing intently, which he appreciated. “Besides, the puppet’s preparations were essential to the initial plan. After all, decoys are only but the entrance to the main event! Hahaha”

“You-“ Both Husk and Niffty instantly comprehended what he was planning, having fought side by side with that demon for the longest time. 

“You are using all of them?! That’s way too much, if I may say so!” Niffty rose her voice, approaching Alastor and setting her hands on her hips. “Are you out of your mind?!” Ignoring the gasps around the room, and Husker’s snigger, she proceeded to tell off the puzzled deer. “The destruction’s perimeter will wipe out the entire area! Furthermore, the magic cost will take a heavy toll on your body. You are being absolutely irresponsible!”

 _Holy shit, this is gold._ Would resume the collective thinking around the room. Not only Alastor was being called out by the tiniest demon in the room, and the usual easy-going sinner, but he was **taking it** without retorting. 

“I-“ Stopping himself from showing verbally his inner conflictions, he heaved a breath and chose to overlook his own flickering ears, which gave away his real exasperation. It was rare. Niffty was never the one to rise her voice to him, but whenever she did, she was right. It vexed him. Yet, he couldn’t counter it. “I carefully considered all the pros and cons, there’s no need fret over it, I will be perfectly able to handle it.”

“Wait, guys, can you explain with actual words for us over here?” Charlie called their attention.

“He’s gonna use the puppets to use his blood magic. It will wipe that whole area out, along with the squid bastard and his fucking friends.” Husk clarified, still chugging on his beer. “You can’t seriously think that we’ll let you do everything alone.”

“Haha, well not really, no!” He kept his smile, although the idea of that main plan not working set his nerves off. “If everything fails, I’m counting on you to protect the Hotel.” 

“What about ya?” Angel crossed his upper set of arms, gesturing around with the lower set. “If they’ll be here protecting the Hotel, where will you be?”

“I will take care what’s left of them, of course.”

“Wow, ok, now I agree with her.” Vaggie pointed to Niffty. “You’re being delusional, if you think you can fight overlords and this sea bitch alone, _while_ angels are raining over the damn city.”

“It is not certain that they will come on the Cleansing day, my dear. And believe me, overlords are not news in the _Menu_.”

“Al, it’s almost obvious that they are coming on that day.” Crossing her arms, Charlie almost seemed ready to lecture a reckless child, when facing Alastor. “I know you have Rosie, Vox and his allies on your side. But there’s no need to engage on a fight, even if they come for you here.” 

“No need for a fi- Haha-Hahahaha!” It did sounded like the most ridiculous thing he had heard in a while, considering the thirsty nature of other demons in hell. “Apologies, I don’t quite grasp your perspective. What will you have me do, then?” 

“Nothing.” She smiled, rather smugly for a change. “We stay inside. I’ll do the rest. Just trust me!” 

“…” He could feel the piercing glares of Husk and Niffty, silently pushing him to take on the offer. It was, after all, the princess of hell offering her aid. Only a fool would decline it. “…Have it your way then.”

.

.

.

“I am telling you, the princess interceded. I had no choice but to accept.”

“That sounds a lot like having a soft spot for her you know?”

“Maybe… you should have seen her. All smug with her own little demonic plan! Haha… adorable.” 

“Should I be concerned? I mean, I got a little jealous just now…”

“Don’t be absurd!” His eyes darted from the paperwork to the radio on top of the table, and he arched an eyebrow to the lively laugh coming from the other end. “Seriously, you…”

“Didn’t knew you had a soft spot for grown-ass kids.” 

“…That’s it. I’m turning it off.”

“Oh c’mon! Wait!” A pause, and then a sigh. “Anyway, how are those papers going?” 

“A lot faster if you zipped your big mouth!”

“That would be a lot less like a conversation, you know?”

“I told you I was busy!”

“Yeah? You also said to hold on the line while you finished!”

“…” Alastor’s ears flicked and he rolled his eyes at the shadow marking a point under Vox’s name, on a piece of paper he grabbed to kill time. 

“Babe... It’s been two hours. I wanna see your face.” 

“Heavens! Two hours already?” Confirming his analogue watch he adjusted his reading glasses. They passed by so fast, with Vox keeping him company over the radio, that he lost track of time. “Alright then, I’ll call it off for the day.”

“Fiiinaly…” The overlord’s voice gave away his stretching. “I’ll get something really quick then. The door has a recognition system now, so just stand there and it’ll open for you.” 

“Oh? New assets to the house already?” Walking to the mirror, he admired himself for a moment, taking the comb to readjust the most unruly threads. “Going inside one’s house without the host being present is frowned upon, you know?” His complexion seemed a bit pale. He hadn’t had a good night of sleep and a proper meal in a few days now. Perhaps it would be better for him to take a quick shower? That way he wouldn’t look so… how to put it… not flattering. “Would it be for the best to wait for you to get back home, dear?”

“No! Nono, just come. I’ll be really quick, so… yeah. You can come!” 

“...” On second thoughts, he had kept him waiting for two hours already. Asking for another one just to freshen up, could be a tad excessive. “Will be on my way in five minutes, is that acceptable?” 

“Sure! I’ll see you soon then!” The blue light behind the radio dials dimmed back to its neutral colour, and jazz poured quietly from it. 

Alastor grazed the tip of his fingers at the top of the radio, smiling fondly at it. Vox sounded so happy for having him over for a visit. “…What a strange man.” Chuckled, then turning back to the mirror. “That aside, how to fix this?” 

His shadow popped up over his shoulder with a comb and thread of black silk in hands. _‘I’ll do the hair. Change.’_

Considering he did had a bath that morning, and it had no effect on his tired look, maybe his shadow would know better. “Should I go with the usual, or something more…?”

 _‘The dark coat. The black pants. Take off the suspenders. And do change that bowtie!’_ It said, while combing and tying up the hair on a flattering ponytail with a discrete tie. 

Alastor almost took personally the deliberate attack to his fashion sense, still, couldn’t really counter that when the critique came from none other than himself. “I’ll have you know there’s nothing wrong with my bowtie.” He grumbled, yet properly changing into what the other had indicated. Once everything was in place, he replaced his reading glasses for his monocle, then posing with the new attire. 

_’Well…?’_

“Yes, alright, you presumptuous little devil. You were right!” Swinging his microphone once, he smiled, more comfortable with his image. “All set. Shall we?” He saw his shadow smiling pleased at the result, then swallowing him with the shadows and presenting him before the reconstructed house. All the lights were on, and the night air gave the new building a different touch. It was darker than the previous one on the outside, and it had more glasses too, although most of them were not allowing the view to the inside. The grass was the same, however… “Is it me or there’s more flowers now?” Trees of them, to be more precise. They suited beautifully the whole scenery, no doubt, yet… it showed something about the owner. 

_’His mother. Maybe.’_

“Right again you are… he’s the son of a florist.” Interesting how his chest filled a bit with pride, for knowing that about the other. Only a few others had the same privilege. Done with admiring the outside’s splendour, he walked to the door and looked at the camera. His ears rotated to pick on the clicking sounds coming from the door, and then he tilted his head, to see it open by itself. “Modern riff-raffs these days…” Clicking his tongue, he twirled his mic and stepped in, ignoring the door closing behind him. 

The place was refreshingly themed on a more balanced style between the newest techs and the comfort of… wood and stone. The chilling darkness of the stone was balanced by the warmth of the wood, and although the new decor was still very… _Vox_ , there was some elemental beauty in them.  
The overlord’s taste were always changing, he knew that very well. This, still, seemed more like… an indirect influence and manifestation of Vox’s **feelings**.  
Suddenly he felt a rush of heat concentrating on his face, and he sensed gratitude for witnessing all this by himself. 

_’Ask him, if you’re curious…’_

“The hell I will!!” Strutting towards the hall, his eyes picked on a red glow coming from another room. “… I shouldn’t.” Hence why he did. Following the flowing light, he found himself in a new room that was not previously there, along with a familiar adornment. 

The wall between the exterior and the room was pure glass with a greater display of what seemed to be lava to him, the first time he saw it. There were comfortable and more classic adornments and furniture along with a fireplace in one side. His eyes, however, were glued to the breathtaking piano, near the lava wall. 

“Dear lord…” His fingers reached his lips, the other hand supporting his elbow, and his back leaned against a wall. The heat concentrated on his face overflowed to his chest and he bit his lip at the sight before him. He just _knew_. That room was like a love letter to him and nothing like he had ever received, be it dead or alive. No one could have prepared him for that. Even his shadow was silently admiring the room, chin dropped and glowing pink were it used to be blue. “You damn fool… there was no need for all this…” His words contradicted the genuine overjoyed smile on his face, as he ran his fingers on the fallboard, then sitting down. 

He took off his gloves and placed them on top of the piano, recalling one of his favourite’s scores to then gracefully play it. His eyes wandered on the moving shapes of the lava, while his fingers masterfully played the piece.  
What was this?  
This excitement growing inside his chest, spreading throughout his whole body, reaching every corner of his godforsaken soul. The feeling of being cherished without anything due in return… so strange. Was he supposed to feel this way? More than that… he was in hell. Was he _allowed_ to be this **happy**?

The shadowy companion swayed his head along the music, only halting at the presence stopping by the door. Choosing to not alert his master, he grinned at the flustered expression on Vox’s screen, noticing how the usual tones of blue were now purplish. The luminosity of the screen was capable of outshining the lava, if only Alastor had his eyes open to see. Whatever Vox was carrying, he almost dropped it, utterly speechless and overwhelmed by the whole scenario. 

Taking a picture for the prosperity, he thanked the shadow for his silence. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the door jamb and enjoyed the private show until Alastor finished the whole song. Unconsciously, he clapped, startling the deer who jammed his fingers on random keys and hissed static to him. “It’s me!! My bad! I just… you were really into it, so…”

“For the love to your own neck, _don’t_ do that again!” He sighed, calming himself from the sudden scare. “My apologies, dear, I saw it and I couldn’t help it…”

“No, no… by all means!” Vox gestured to the room. “It’s uh… I kinda made this space for… you.” _Jesusfuckingchristhelpmeouthere_. A lost cause. Embarrassment guaranteed. “I was thinking about the time you said you didn’t feel comfortable in my house, so… since I was already rebuilding it, I thought… you might like it…” Scratching the back of his neck, he adverted his gaze, far too self-conscious to face him. 

_‘It **was** for you.’_

Vox’s little speech had been more than enough to get him flushed again, reasons why he almost smacked his shadow for his additional input. “You didn’t have to…” He stood up, gently caressing the polished surface. “I adore it. All of it… thank you.” 

“Great! Feel free to use it whenever you wish.” A radiant smile took over his screen. It had paid off the effort. 

“Don’t mind me if I do!” Tittering at the vivid colours, he approached the host with a questioning brow. “May I ask whose blood is that?” Signalling a little spot on the screen.

“Oh, this? The delivery guy… was having a cigarette instead of delivering my damn food. That’s why I had to go fetch it…” He rose one of the bags, to show the evidence. 

“Hm, sloppy work.” Getting to the screen, he wiped it off with his thumb then taking it to his mouth to clean it with his tongue. “Both of you.” Giving him a playful smirk, he walked out the room, humming the song he had played. 

“…” Vox couldn’t tell if he was glitching or if his own mind was spinning after shut down. “Oh, shit.” _Wait_. Anything. He had to think about anything, quickly! “Velvet’s cookies. Valentino’s hairballs. Interrupted update. 3.1Mbps…” There. Everything under control again. Well… at least _one thing_ under control. Finally composed to leave the room, he made two steps into the hall, only to find Alastor waiting, hiding right outside. “Wha-“

“So _that_ is what you use to keep your impulses in check? I’m impressed!” Laughter echoed from his studio and he placed a finger in front of his own mouth. “Your secret is safe with me, darling! Hahaha”

“You-! When-! Why?!” Slouching his shoulders, done and over with trying to argue with Alastor, he just passed by and walked to his new kitchen. “You’re a damn menace. I’m sure I’ve told you that.” 

“Hmm… probably mentioned it once, or twice?” Following the overlord to appreciate yet another new space, he sat by the counter and crossed his legs, to admire the way Vox moved around the kitchen. “You look different today…” He crooned. “Did you dress up for me?”

Seemingly, everything Vox had on hands was doomed to fall every time Alastor opened his mouth, that evening. “… Did you?” He turned, cleaning his hands to a cloth. 

Resting his chin on one palm, he took an instant to appreciate Vox’s casual, yet classy, outfit. The contrast of navy blue with white suited him perfectly. “Maybe.” 

“Always so evasive.” He laughed, putting aside the cloth and getting closer to the Radio. “Yeah, I dressed up for you.” Carefully using his thumb and index to raise Alastor’s chin, he then brushed the back of his fingers on the slightly blushed cheeks. “And you look absolutely gorgeous tonight.” Perceiving how the deer’s ears had gone back, he held their gazes locked, patiently. 

“Such a storyteller you are…” His voice was only but an unfiltered mutter, while he pulled the other by his shirt, to place a kiss on the screen. Strangely, he felt static and warmth lacing the contact, so he closed his eyes to it. Vox’s arms smoothly enclosed his waist and back, bringing them closer together. Not feeling any disturbance from the closeness, he let his hands wander off by instinct, going up Vox’s chest and arm. Somehow, it felt different from the last times. It was more… _more_. He was about to gasp for a pause, when he felt it. A light, wet and hot brush of something on his lips. Jolting back with claws digging in Vox’s arms, he witnessed with amazement, as the other’s tongue, the one which was previously merely digital, was now coming to live and pocking outside the screen. “What the-?!”

“Shit!” Jumping back a few steps away from Alastor, he covered his mouth with one hand and turned away facing the wall. “… Sorry. Got swoon by the moment and I-… my bad.” Every ounce of the overwhelming accomplishment he was feeling just seconds ago, were thrown off the window. His insides twisted and cold sweats creeped all over his spine. He was ready to make a run for it, never to be seen again. Well. At least for the rest of the week. But Alastor had already jumped from his seat and was now right behind him. “It was disgusting right?” Forcing a laugh, he almost coughed at the sudden attack on his ribs. “The hell was that for?!” 

Alastor still had his palm on a striking pose, when the other turned around. “Why are you apologising so much?” Sighing at Vox’s perplexed look, he continued. “It was _not_ disgusting in the slightest, my dear. I was merely surprised. That’s all!” Crossing his arms on his chest, he squinted to check that the tongue was gone back to digital. “It was beyond me that such thing was possible for you.”

“Really…?” The Radio’s words were powerful enough to slowly subdue his uneasiness, allowing him to properly explain himself. “It wasn’t! I mean… for the longest time, it wasn’t.” He glanced at the food and exhaled. “I’ll tell you all about it, but let’s eat before it gets cold?”

“Sure thing!” Not forcing the subject, he had his shadow to help set the table and the drinks, while he and Vox displayed the food. “Oh, I know this smell!” Smiling at the prospect of having a piece of that as soon as possible, he beamed at the other. “How did you know?”

“I’ve caught you once or twice around that restaurant, remember?” 

“Ah, yes… disturbing your enemy right after they’ve had a full on buffet, on their favourite establishment. Why not? Ha-ha…”

“You’re still mad at that, aren’t you?”

“Will forgive, shall never forget.” Startling a laugh from Vox, he tittered along as they sat down at the table. “Did you order Italian for yourself because you like it, or because it’s right next to my favourite?”

“Can’t it be both?” Sniggered, lastly serving a glass of red wine for himself and another of bloodwine for Alastor. “Hope you like it. They said it was the best they had.” 

“Oh, it’s divine! I’ve had it before, but it is such a rare acquisition… which leaves me wondering, what did you do to get one of these?” He waved the wine inside the glass to smell the sweet aroma, before having a generous sip. “Hmm… just as I remember it.” 

“The guy who hunts the sinners for their blood, works for Velvet.” Wiggled his eyebrows, smugly. “See? Aren’t you glad to be their friend now?” 

“Do remind me to thank her for this. It’s the best I’ve ever had! Also… here’s to you, my dearest. You do know how to please.” He smiled, heaving his cup towards him. 

“…” While Vox tried not to choke with that sentence, he toasted with him, completely charmed by the bastard in front of him. “To **us**.” Taking a long minute to fully appreciate the sensation of flavours filling his mouth again, he sighed, delighted and focused on his food. He noticed, of course, that Alastor was closely watching his mannerism, while munching on someone’s raw leg. 

Thankfully, the demon refrained from elaborating questions about it during dinner. Instead, they talked about their interests and trivialities of their days, they wished to share with one another. It felt so smooth and natural, that time just flew past them.  
By the end of it, Vox just set everything on the washing machine or in the trash, and invited Alastor to hang out on the living room. Funny how he had purchased such a long couch, only to see the deer seating right next to him. It felt so rewarding. 

“I know you’re not a sweet tooth, so I didn’t bring a desert. Should I have?” 

“Not at all, dearest. I usually eat berries, if anything.” 

“Berries? _The_ hell berries?!” 

“They are not _that_ spicy.”

“You’re sick! I’ve seen people spitting fire after eating a handful of those.” Using the remote to dim the lights of the room, he pulled up a leg to fully face the other. 

“Only a handful? Amateurs.” Taking a full breath, he felt his eyes relaxing to the light adjustment and his shoulders tendering at the sound of falling rain, from one of the decors. “You truly are something…” 

“What do you mean?”

“You had nothing remotely similar to these new additions.” He looked around, as if gesturing them. “Found new ways to make your guests relax, have we?” Smirked, knowingly. 

“Ah… you caught me.” Half-raising his hands in surrender, he chuckled at Alastor’s head tilt. “I just… want you to feel comfortable to visit me.”

“As much as I appreciate your amazing efforts, dearest, you must understand that I couldn’t possibly offer you the same…” His tone had dropped a bit, along with his eyes. 

“And I’m not asking for it!” Taking the other’s hands with his own, he caressed them, softly. “You don’t have to feel compelled to return whatever I give to you, just because. I do it because I want to. That’s all.”

“… You will spoil me rotten that way, I’m afraid.” His eyes were set on their hands, returning the comforting touch. 

“I’m ok with that. Very much ok.” It was hard to not appreciate just how good-looking the other was. Of course, his perception was biased, but still. Alastor was a sight to sore eyes. “Are you ok with this?” Sensing the interrogating stare, he squeezed his hands a tad. “Your gloves… you don’t have them on.”

“I know…” In fact, he himself was astounded on how it didn’t bothered him. “I wanted to try, since the other way was not troubling me already.”

“And like this?” He focused on only one hand, holding it with one of his own and running his fingers and claws on the open palm. 

“…Not really. I mean, I feel… more.” Tingling. Not tickles, but something else, had him breathing forcefully at Vox’s gesture. “I suppose high sensibility is the price to pay, for almost a century with gloves on.”

“A centur-! You haven’t touched anyone else since you died?!”

“Not directly, no.”

“…” He could only hope that his screen wasn’t as bad as his mind. Something about Alastor’s ears rotating towards him, had him conscious of his static noises coming from his own columns. 

“What is it dear?”

“You’re just killing me softly here, babe…”

Grasping on Vox’s inner turmoil, he laughed. “Why, I said nothing but the truth!”

“That’s… that’s exactly what I’m talking about here.”

“Haha, you are such an idiot sometimes…”

“You-! You called me an idiot! And you’re smiling!”

“It’s certainly not the first time!”

“It’s different. That’s considered flirting where I’m from, Al.” Alastor’s expression had him cackling, resting his screen on his palm. 

“Oh. I see…” Pondering for a second, he leaned a tad closer. “In that case, I would have wished for a more affectionate reaction from you, handsome.” Winking as only he could, he cracked a laugh when literal smoke loomed behind Vox’s screen. 

“Fucking hell… if you don’t stop, I’ll make you regret it.” By this point he couldn’t even regulate his luminosity, which was why he had a hand attempting to cover it. Pointlessly, of course. 

“Hm… that sounds awfully _tempting~_ ”

“ **Al.** ”

“Hahaha fine! Truce it is.” Teasing Vox was his lately discovered source of entertainment and it never once failed to amuse him. “Now then, may I ask about your…” He pointed to his mouth. 

“You’ll be the end of me, you obsolete bastard.” Sighing a laugh, he paused to rearrange his own thoughts. “It’s a bit long. But basically… when I arrived here, I was the only TV capable to do this.” He pocked his tongue out, then using his own hand to show how the whole mouth was no longer digital. “Everything that is different, is disgusting. Even around here. The only one who actually liked it, was Val. And there was Velvet, who didn’t dive a shit. All good until there, but then I started to sleep around, and they would always make these fucking stupid remarks about my mouth… so without thinking, I started killing them. It became a habit.”

“Beheading the snake before it can poison you…” 

“Exactly.” An uncomfortable shift, had Alastor’s shadow wrapping its arms around his shoulders. Thanking him with a smile, he continued. “I was pathetically insecure, about my body down here. Val he… he helped me with that. That’s how we got together.” A quick glance to Alastor confirmed that the topic didn’t upset the deer. “Everything was great and all, but this one night… I was exhausted from work and lack of sleep. I plugged myself to the socket, but there was a power cut throughout the whole city during the night, so I didn’t charge. Valentino was with me and my body just went on self-preservation mode. If it can’t get electric power to survive, it needs another source of energy. Food. And it ate whatever was near me. I… I almost killed Val.” Squeezing his hands together, he took in a deep breath. “Velvet was in another room that day and heard the screams. She cancelled my powers and strangled me with wires… the pain _woke me_ up.” A long deep sigh. Fuck it was still hard to talk about it. “She took care of Val, and I stayed there… confused, shocked… horrified. I remember wanting to throw up, but being unable to do it, until Velvie returned to check on me. She gave me back the power and I threw up as if my own soul was gonna leave me right there. I guess... she only understood it had been an accident, when she saw me crying.” A small snort left him, while staring at his hands. “They solved the energy issue and I distanced myself for a few months. Val came looking for me, telling me it was all ok, but I felt like a fucking ticking bomb. Couldn’t sleep… so much I used to tie myself to the bed with my own cables. Then I decided to ask Velvet to seal my mouth… she didn’t want to at first. But it really was the only way for me to feel comfortable around them again.”

“ **Jesus** …”

“Yeah… heavy, huh? Haha…”

“There’s no need to fake a smile with me.” Using his hands to gently turn the TV’s focus to himself, he sighed. “I can only imagine what exclusive kind of hell that was.”

“It was a fucking nightmare…”

“May I ask what changed your mind?”

“… Your jambalaya.” 

“ **Ha!** Haha-Hahaha-“ His attempts to comfort him were off the window, and all his studio voices joined him, along with his shadow. “My mother would be proud! Hahaha… phenomenal punchline, dear. Now… your serious answer?”

All the heaviness built up by memories were lifted by that heartedly laugh, and he heaved a breath to answer. “I wanted to kiss you. More… appropriately.” 

As soon as Alastor’s widened crimson eyes were matched by the embarrassment painting his cheeks, Vox had more steam leaving from all sides of his screen. The echo of a scratched record was the only thing they heard, as they both looked away. 

“Well that’s-…”

“…Stupid?”

“No! Just an unlikely, yet very reasonable answer. Took me by surprise…”

“…Yeah, well- it’s the truth.” 

“So I take that you’re no longer scared?”

“Terrified.” Confessed, facing him again. “But you have him.” Gestured to the shadow. “If I were to become like that again, he can kick my ass away from you.”

“Clever!”

“It’s not like you sleep next to me anyway, so you could take care of me yourself…”

“You think so?” Climbing on the couch, he displayed himself on his knees, now extremely close to the overlord. “Just because I haven’t, doesn’t means I will never do it.”

“Oh?” Vox almost receded to his advance, more due to the electricity running down his body. Gulping hard, he blinked. “I see.” It was nearly damn impossible to hide his happiness, but he couldn’t care less anymore. His hands caressed boldly the other’s legs, squeezing his thighs. “I look forward to it.”

“Hasty.” Alastor hushed, running his fingers on the no longer entirely solid screen. The sensation was not similar to the human skin, nor scales, feathers, fur… it was like touching a magic barrier. Smoky, buzzy… unique. It was quickly becoming one of his personal favourites. “First you should try to do more of what you’ve set yourself for, correct?”

“Yeah? And what was that?” Their voices were only above a whisper, and Vox could feel all his cores running wild inside his body. Alastor’s lips brushing lightly his own, arrested the fans in his chest. “…Heavens help me.” Muttered to no one in particular, as his hands hooked Alastor’s waist and brought him closer, sitting him perfectly on his lap. 

Every inch of his skin was bristled, from the strong shiver running up his back. “W-Why would you need celestial help?” The filter on his voice was long gone, but even his natural one sounded weird to his own ears. All his eyes could see, though, was Vox’s gaze and mouth. 

Vox pulled a sly grin, and spoke at one of the furry ears. “Cause I might just _eat you up_.”

“… **Oh?!** ” A wave of heat and static got him shifting slightly, consequently feeling the stiffness under his lap. His lips parted to say something in regards to that, but he was outrageously self-conscious and his claws were digging onto Vox once again, to prevent himself from shaking. 

“Babe, hey…” Nudging the soft bangs with his screen, he got him to look back. “We won’t do anything further, ok? Just… let me kiss you?” 

“Hm… yes.” Reassured by kiss on his hair, he placed his hands on Vox’s shoulders and smiled back at him, chuckling at his shadow still hugging the overlord’s back. “That I can do.” 

Gently, but steadily, Vox brushed their lips together, initiating a calm and longing kiss. For the love of anything good in that damned place, he wished for more days like that in the future. He couldn’t care less for anything else, right there and then, when he had Alastor within his embrace, kissing him without a minimal sign of disgust or discomfort. Even if they started it slow, the temperature and yearning had their hands restless… searching more contact and closeness.  
As much as he craved to step a bit further, he was _not_ going to force anything on the deer. It was out of question. Reasons why he was the one pacing down the kiss, and firming his hands own Alastor’s leg and waist. Surely, he had left a mark there from the pressure, but then… so had Alastor’s claws on his neck and shoulder. 

“Did I… do something wrong?” Gasping for air, face flushed and red locks falling on his eyes, Alastor bit his own lip, uncertain. 

“Wha-NO! No, love, absolutely not!” Not releasing him from his arms, he closed a comfortably tight hug and lolled his screen forward, behind Alastor’s back. “I just… I don’t wanna get over my head here.”

Alastor found that hug pleasingly not smothering. “Surely you must know by now, that I trust you, chéri…”

“I know.” Smiling happily at that, he tightened the embrace just for an instant, before parting it. “I just… don’t wanna mess it up. So… let’s take it slow. Ok? We have all the time in the world.”

“That indeed we have! Haha” Running his fingers on that smoky barrier once again, he sighed a smile. “Thank you for your patience, dearest. We’ll do it your way.” 

“Thank _you_ for your trust, Al.” Placing a real kiss on both his hands this time, he grinned, far too happy with their date to worry about anything else. “I have a pool table upstairs… want to try it?”

“Hoho, darling, only if you wish to loose miserably.” Flashing a cocky grin, he pocked where Vox’s nose would be. 

“Hah?! In your fucking dreams.” Helping him up first, he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. “You’re on, old man.” 

Discarding neatly his coat, Alastor arched his brows. “Bring it, rascal!”

.

.

.

Hovering screens of light showed every area of Pentagram City and its habitants, casually enjoying the last days before the Cleansing. The four pink eyes, however, were solely focused on two particular screens. The one showing the Hazbin Hotel and the one with the evacuation building. Several claws moving quietly towards him, alerted him of his right-arm’s presence.

“Holos. Everything’s ready.” 

“Pythius… you are early.” Turning to see the centipede, he bowed, courteously, at the same time the other did. “Our friends?” 

“All standing by.” Tilting his hat back, he crossed his upper set of arms, observing the screens. “You’re really doing this, huh?” Glancing towards the chained creature in one corner, he smirked at the dismayed light the angel was emitting, as if it had lost all the divine protection. 

“But of course.” His voice smiled, and his tentacles started working on a light keyboard. “The virus was installed successfully last year. And they are still operating, so they _will_ come.” 

“You are fucking brilliant. Let’s just hope, they don’t come personally after your ass later.” He cackled, lighting a cigar. “Ready when you are.”

“They think of their own kind as disposable, I highly doubt they will.” Ignoring the angel’s rattling anger, he set the command keys to launch his order. “Well then, **_let’s get this show on the road._** ”

.

.

.

Inside the limo Charlie was very quiet, her eyes were transfixed on the streets outside but her thoughts were absent, racing in an attempt to foresee what could do down in a few moments when they reached her former house.  
Vaggie, on her right, watched worriedly her girlfriend’s pensive state. It was such a rare sight to see her like that, and almost every time it meant real trouble ahead. When Charlie received a message from the mansion, that morning, they thought it would be the usual procedures for the upcoming Cleansing day… not a direct summon from the **King** himself.  
Upon arrival they were escorted by Razzle and Dazzle, more out of habit than actual need for it. Once they found themselves standing outside the family’s lounge, Vaggie took her partner’s hand to give it an encouraging squeeze.

“I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Charlie smiled tenderly at that and returned the gesture on her shoulder, then knocking at the door. It opened alone and she understood its meaning, going right in and closing it behind her. She had barely turned to face her insecurities, when a pair of warm and affectionate arms surrounded her. “…M-Mom!”

“Welcome home, sweetie.” Tightening softly the hug and then cupping her face to have a proper look at her daughter, she presented a longing smile. “I missed you so much during the tour. We used to have so much fun going together…”

“Yeah… I miss those times too.” Apparently, no matter how much time went by, her mother would always hold her the same way she did, as a child. “I’m reeeeally sorry I missed your shows. All I’ve heard and seen from them was wonderful, as always! The falling stars effects this year were amazing!!”

Lilith chuckled at the way her baby glowed, as she always did, when she talked about something she loved. “I know you are not a child anymore, sweetheart. You have your own matters to attend to. Oh, darling, I’m so proud of you! I’ve heard you are having more sinners signing in every day.” Finally breaking touch with Charlie, she gave her space and gestured to the centre of the room, where three armchairs were carefully displayed around an exquisite table. Standing by one of them, the King was quietly observing the whole interaction. 

“Thank you, mom! The Hotel is doing great!” A glance towards her father was all she could sustain at first, then adverting it back to her mother. “I mean, we could be having more guests, sure, but we are slowly getting there!” 

A deep, painful, sigh got both their attentions. 

The sparkle in Charlie’s eyes died out immediately, her expression mirroring the sadness of one who believes to be an utter disappointment, at least to one of her parents. This whole transition didn’t escape her mother’s notice.  
Lilith stood supportively by her side, and gave an insinuating glance at her husband, which was replied with an inquisitive look. Sorely abstaining from rolling her eyes, she tilted her head towards their daughter. 

He took the hint with a nod, overseeing the dim sensation of what could be considered nervousness. Quickly adjusting his bowtie, he cleared his throat. “Charlotte, we are both very pleased to see you doing well in this little project of yours… however.” 

“Here we go…” Charlie’s shoulders sunk as she sighed, disheartened. “Can we **not** do this today? I have too much going on right now, as to be lectured again for this, dad. I haven’t changed my mind about the hotel, ok?”

“…” Lucifer locked eyes with her, measuring his daughter’s determination for a bit, then looking away to approach the table, taking his seat. 

The queen of hell hid a titter at the view, because as much as they were both equally stubborn, Lucifer would always be soft for their child. 

“I didn’t call you here today, to dissuade you from that Hotel.” He pointed at the chair on his left, _her_ chair, at the same time that Lilith took the one on his right. The caring touch on his shoulders, while she did so, came as magic healing to cure his stiffness. 

“Oookay?” Although not entirely convinced about his willingness to let go of that specific subject, Charlie sat down, confused, looking at her mom who smiled caringly at her, while asking her for patience with her eyes. “So… may I ask what this is about?” 

“Your father and I have been keeping up to date with everything that’s going on, of course.” Lilith decided to step ahead, ignoring Lucifer’s impatient foot, flicking in the air. “All things considered, we were wondering when _you_ would be telling us what you are your team have planned for the Cleansing, this year?”

“Ah… right. Uhm…” Giving a nervous laugh, she rearranged the pale locks falling on her face, setting them behind her ear. “Well, this year we have patrons, so we’ll be trying to get our guests as safe as they can be and-“

“ **Charlotte**.” The king intervened, not amused by her diversion attempt. “We _know_.” This time, Lilith was porting a severe gaze on her too, not allowing any other effort to flee from the topic. 

“Shit…” Dropping her stance, she emptied her lungs and dragged a hand down her face. “How much do you know?” She grimaced at them, half-scared of their answer. 

“Everything.” Lilith punctuated, arching her brows. “When were you planning on telling us?”

“I thought I had everything under control! I-…” As If taking a moment to internalize her words, she shook her head and straightened her back. “No. I _have_ everything under control.”

“Do you, now?” Lucifer’s serene tone was about as alarming as her mother’s unmoving stare. “I’ve received reports on how many scums are teaming up with that tenderfoot, to make a move against your manager and his new boyfriend.” He paused, heaving a breath and leaning forward. “You have **nothing** under control, applepie…” Appealing to her reason with a softer tone, he reached her hands. “This is not your war. There’s no reason for you to get involved with any of their loads. Let them solve this between themselves.”

“Dad…” Her chest tightened. It had been so long since the last time he had called her that. She knew. She could _see_ and _feel_ they were legitimately worried about her. Her dad was trying to protect her the only way he knew… by controlling her. Yet, this time, she couldn’t bring herself to hold that against him. They had had a huge fight over the Hotel before, and she was not ready to do that again. Especially not now. “They are my friends… and Alastor, he-… he’s part of the Hotel staff too.”

“If he has the best intentions towards you and the Hotel, why doesn’t he takes his personal affairs _away_ from the establishment, then?” He tightened his grip on her hands. 

“He is! He’s diverting the war away from the Hotel! Besides, he believes they wouldn’t be silly enough, as to attack _my_ place… So-“

“You see? He’s using _your_ name as protection… they will only bring destruction in their wake, my child. It is time you realize that by yourself!” Snarled, taking her wrist. “You are staying put inside the manor until this year’s Cleansing is finished, am I clear?”

“Ow- dad! You’re hurting-… **What**?!” She stood up so fast, her wrist hurt from the unforgiving grip.

“You heard me. You are staying here. With us.” Safe. Protected. Away from their games. Far from the disappointment they would scar in her soul. 

“You can’t be serious! You can’t do this, I’m- mom!!” She turned to her, pleading for her to intervene. 

“…” Lilith exhaled, approaching her. “Only for this year, Charlie, would you consider staying with us? Your father is right, you don’t _have_ to fight their wars… they never end up well, for either side. I’ve seen more than enough of it.” 

“I can’t.” She pulled harder and her father got up, still keeping her in place. 

“Stop it. You’ll hurt yourself. Just listen to us for once!” Losing his temper was never an easy achievement. It was far too easy for his daughter to get to him, nevertheless. 

“NO! I’m not letting my friends fight this alone!” 

“We are your **family** , Charlotte!”

“THEY ARE MY FAMILY TOO!!” Driven by her emotions, flames consumed her hand as she yanked harshly to break free, letting out a pained groan at the cracking sound of her wrist’s bone. She held her arm against her chest, squeezing shut her eyes for a few seconds as she waited for her body to heal itself. As soon as the ache subdued slightly, she sighed and glanced at her parents, only to see them a step further away. Charlie had no recollection of the instance in which Vaggie busted the door open and placed herself protectively in front of her. Her girlfriend had her harpoon in hands, but she knew that’s not what had surprised her parents away. Vagatha’s fierce protection was truthfully moving, she knew it all too well. “Vaggie… I’m ok.” Resting her forehead on the moth’s shoulder, she smiled at the sudden tension leaving her lover’s body. 

“You are raising _that_ against us? You would attack your Queen and King?” Lucifer’s bafflement gave place to sheer amusement, while he got nearer to the sharp edge. 

“If it’s to protect her… I’ll go against the heavens myself, if I must.” Only softening her glare when Lilith smiled prideful at her statement. She breathed at the warmth of Charlie’s hand touching her grip over the harpoon, gently guiding her to lower her weapon. 

Lucifer was rendered to a defeating smile before that image, and he stepped closer, patiently waiting for Vaggie to step aside so he could see his daughter. The sinner held her stance remarkably well a few moments, then complying with a watchful attitude. He felt forced to swallow his laughter at that. “Let me see…”

“…I’m ok, dad.” It was hard to looking him in the eye, after snapping like that. The tender touch on her arm, though, had her following the movement of her father bowing to plant a kiss on her wrist. Just like when she was little… anytime she got injured, he would kiss her wound. A divine, pure white light radiated from the contact, and all the pain disappeared, leaving her with a feeling of blissfulness and safety. 

“All done, applepie.” Lucifer smiled, nostalgia flooding his mind just like hers. He was about to produce a sort of an apology, when she threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. Everything melted inside him. It had been so long… _too long_. Closing his eyes, he held his forever little girl. “Won’t you let daddy take care of everything, one more time?”

Charlie shook her head, squeezing him harder and drying her tears on her father’s shoulder. “Nope!” She heard her mother laugh and felt her father snort at the reply. “I’m doing this. I’m not alone… you’ll have to trust me.”

The king parted the hug, holding her shoulders to take a good look at his princess. If only they could go back in time… It felt like only yesterday, she was following him everywhere, pulling the tail of his coat and falling asleep under his wings. “It’s _them_ we don’t trust.” 

“We will always trust you, sweetheart.” Lilith caressed her face with the back of her hand, enlacing one of Lucifer’s arms. 

Charlie leaned into that caring hand, sighing from the shower of unconditional love. They would probably would never see eye to eye about everything, but she _knew_ they loved her. She could confidently settle away her doubts about that now. “Then _prove_ it.” Locking her eyes once more with both of them, she stood her ground, this time with much more consideration for their intentions. “You have to let me go.” 

Lilith and Lucifer admired their daughter for a brief instant, exchanged silent looks and then heaved a breath simultaneously.  
The princess of hell witnessed, expectantly, as her mother gave her father a gentle nudge on his arm, allowing him the final word.

“Very well…” He agreed, his wife nodding by his side. “Under one condition!” Rose his index. Charlie had given Vaggie an exhilarated smile, failing to keep her cool to hear her father’s terms. “If your safety is compromised and we are bound to intervene… the Hotel is **_over_**. I’ll tear it down myself. Are we clear?”

It was a solemn warning, for a serious matter. She had to show responsibility to arch with the consequences, just as she expected her parents to respect her commitment. It was only fair. 

“Understood.”

The rulers of hell smiled, proud of their daughter, when the mayhem started. Every royal clock in the mansion sounded the alarm, bells hammering harder than ever. 

“It can’t be… Lucifer?” Lilith turned to her husband, who paced harshly to the balcony, bashing the doors open and then looking up. “Honey, what-“ She gasped as soon as she saw it. Her daughter and Vaggie rapidly joined them. 

“It’s not possible… why today?!” Charlie had her eyes wide, voice dying to a whisper, watching as thousands of bright lights fell from the skies. So many… _too many_. 

“These numbers are not normal. And they’re fucking days ahead!” Vaggie battled against the fear unsettling her chest, and the rage against the heaven’s games. 

They kept on falling, even though the first waves had already landed in hell. Skin crawling shrieks of pure terror and agony echoed all though the nine circles, capable of infuriating even the kindest soul. 

“Razzle. Sound the alarm. Dazzle, raise the shields.” Lucifer ordered to the efficient guards, half-lidded eyes moving from the skies to his daughter, by his side. Charlotte was shedding the most painful tears he had ever witnessed. That’s why he couldn’t bear to see her getting too attached to mortals. She had such a pure heart… “What are you playing at?” Eyeing dangerously the skies, he squeezed his cane, breaking the apple on it. “Charlotte… if I tell you to stay…”

“…I have to go, dad.” Forcing her brittle voice, she rose a hand to the skies and casted the official alarm. She didn’t know why or how the Cleansing was starting days ahead, but she had to focus on what she could at the present. “I have to protect my guests. They are my responsibility.” Wiping away her tears, she filled her chest and faced her father. “You know I do.”

Lilith hugged both her daughter and Vaggie, planting a soft kiss on both their foreheads. “Be safe. Both of you.” 

Lucifer saw his daughter’s fists clenched… trembling. Not from nervousness. Her eyes… she was trembling with _wrath_. Charlie **was** his daughter, after all. Sighing and giving his princess the same protective charm on the top of her head, he nodded. They exchanged looks, no words left to say. No need for them, too.  
The king snapped his fingers and the two girls disappeared with a ray of bright light. Then, he felt Lilith’s hand enlacing his, as they both remained there, viewing the raining stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration art for Al's clothes: [I saw it and couldn't help it.](https://twitter.com/todoketai1/status/1216393681197916161?s=20)  
> The piano song: [Just feel it.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgHudbbgzWI)
> 
> Also...  
>   
> 
> 
> **Are you ready?** 😈


	13. Angels & Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo my dudes!  
> I'm up and living, and I'm 100% nervous about this one. x'}  
> It's 12 fucking K, and this is as far I go in word count. An absolute terror to correct, geesh.  
> Anyway! I hope all of you are doing great, and keep on thriving every day. 🌸
> 
> Now... grab a cup of _anything_ , and **brace**.

_‘Hiiii boo bears! I gotta head out earlier to hang out with the girls! Gonna be late for our dinner, but I’ll make it up to ya next time! All the papers are signed, so just take care of this one yourselves! Don’t fuck this up either, I’ll get mad. Tee-hee ~ ♡’_

“ _Tee-hee_ MY ASS!!” Kneading the paper under his talons and shoving the pieces in the trash, Vox dragged a hand down his screen, heaving an exasperated breath. “Does she even remembers she’s the only one who actually knows the guy, for this fucking business?!” 

Valentino sported an unimpressed look at the note the other had just read out loud. Exhaling a thick curtain of scarlet smoke, he slouched on the chair as he contained a pained groan. “I bet she forgot to call him too. What time is he supposed to be here?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?!” Already taking the matter into hands, quite literally, he pressed her name and set the phone over the pimp’s table, with the voice speaker on. “Do we have everything else?” Eyeing his more responsible business partner, he took an available seat behind the desk, grasping the opportunity to steal some of Valentino’s personal stash of high-branded cigarettes. 

“Aside from the seller? Sure.” Rolling his eyes, the moth demon tutted at the annoying ringtone, leaving them unanswered for more than a minute. Just when he was about to try Angel’s number, they heard the line getting picked up. 

_“Eww~ **Why** are you calling me, Voxxy? Girls day out! NO BOYS ALLOWED!”_ At the background, they were able to hear Angel’s voice stating something about him still being a guy, followed by a chorus of laughter. _“Anyway, what’s up? I left the papers on your desk!”_

“What’s up? Seriously?!” Vox started, leaning forward on his chair, only to get barred by one of Valentino’s hands. 

“Leave it to me, sugar.” He purred, as he lifted the hellphone to his mouth. “The thing is, babydoll, we don’t know who we’re meeting here, and when. You were the one who got us into this business remember? You ought’a introduce us first, before leaving all the boring parts to us, hm~?”

_”Hah?! You don’t need babysitting for a meeting like this! He’s a good boy and all, I’ve been training him for a while. He ain’t gonna give ya any bullshit!”_

Vox cocked his eyebrows, mouth resumed to a thin line on the screen while he crossed the arms on his chest. Valentino had always been the most patient one with Velvet’s carefreeness, yet, he could see the trembling on the other’s brow and the quirking lip, revealing his unamused mood. “Just get your ass over here for twenty minutes and then you’re free to go!” 

The pimp snapped an incisive look towards the TV, which he shrugged right off with a silent _’what?’_. After a few seconds of nothing but background noise on Velvet’s end, they heard her clicking her tongue and covering the phone against something. Muffled lines were traded, and then she resumed the conversation. 

_”Fine. I’ll fetch some samples first, at my house. ‘ll be there in ten.”_ Her stern voice was cut by the dead line beep, to which neither of the overlords were able to react. 

“…Shit.” They breathed simultaneously. 

“She’s pissed.” Standing from his seat, he reached the landline to call the reception. As soon as it got answered, he just poured the demand. “Get me some cakes from _Neverland_. All with strawberry filling and snow frost topping.”

_”Understood, sir! Give me ten minutes!”_

“You got five.” Ending the call, Valentino turned to the other, who was rapidly tapping on his phone. “How many of those giant-ass stuffed animals do we have left?”

“’m on it.” Mumbled, still holding the new cigarette between his lips as he ordered one of his goons to bring them the toys. 

“Should’a left it to me, sweetheart~” Rejoicing with the growl for salting the wound, he anchored Vox’s chair with two hands to bring them closer together. Taking familiarly the lower edge of the screen, he brought their mouths nearer, touching the tips of their cigars. Vox took the hint to take a drag, lighting his own. 

“Done.” Setting aside his phone, Vox forced a bigger inhale, then sighing with delight at the smoke leaving both corners of his mouth. “Fuck… forgot how good this was.” 

“Tell me about it.” Valentino smirked at the instant reaction he received from Vox’s eyes, only then letting go of his screen. “He’s done you some good, I’ll give him that much.”

“…” With the busy week they had, he completely forgot to have a proper talk with the other, about Velvet reverting the seal and all. Not like he had hidden the evidences either, just… felt like he needed to explain himself, somehow. “Val, I-“

“Vox.” Halting him before he went off with his usual apologetic speeches, the pimp hooked a finger under the overlord’s bowtie, tugging him to place a peck on his numbing lips. “There’s no need for that, bae. I get it.” Leaning back on his reclining chair, he wheeled it till the huge glass walls, which allowed the most impressive view on Pentagram’s City. “I’m happy for you.” Added, after a long drag, letting the heavy smoke drip as a cascade from his mouth, while he turned his head to face the other. “I mean it.” 

Taken by those words, Vox felt the smile tugging the angles of his mouth, half-lidded eyes unfocused over his cigar. He knew. He just knew, deep down, that it would turn out this way. They had always understood each other better without words, than with profound conversations. Balancing himself up, he walked to the other chair and let his hands slide on Valentino’s shoulders, then his arms, closing him in a hug which the other reciprocated. “Means a lot to me. Thank you…” Lifting a hand to stroke Val’s damaged antenna, he bent ever so slightly to place a kiss on it. A chuckle bubbled out from his throat, at the content chirp he got from him. “Missed that, did you?”

“Shut it.” Val grumbled, although his antennas were flat against his head, ready for more of that treatment. 

Vox was happy to oblige with the silent request, weren’t for the falling bursts of light, all over Pentagram’s sky. Some of them crashing near the studio’s building, had both of them bolting up to analyse what was all that about. Their eyes, however, duplicated in size as soon as they recognized the figures. Dozens, no… hundreds of exterminators were falling from the skies, initiating their favourite carnage, but not without previously relishing on the sinner’s terrified screams. 

“What the fuck does this means?!” Vox had dropped the cigar on his mouth, his breath caught in his chest as he tried to process the images he was receiving. 

“How-“ Valentino quickly double checked the date, and the alarm device on his wall. Nothing. Nothing could explain this. The royal family didn’t sound the alarm either. An indescribable tension had him supporting himself on the table, as he attempted to swiftly rationalize their next moves. “Let’s lock everything up an-“ His pause was immediately followed by Vox’s alarmed gaze. “Velvet… Angel… they were out just now. **Where are they**?!” 

The panic growing within their chests got severed by the ringing of Vox’s phone, which he picked up straightaway when he saw the name. 

“VELV!! Where are you?!” Speaker on, he placed the phone between them so they could hear better over the horror concert playing outside. 

_“WHAT. THE FUCK. IS GOING ON!?!”_ She was shouting over explosions in the back. 

“We don’t know, baby, where are you? Are you safe? Is Angel with you??” Valentino pressed, getting closer to hear properly. 

_”No, I came home alone! I’m… I’m stuck.”_ Her dismayed voice had the overlords holding their breaths. _”I have two fucking overlords from the Second Circle, and angels outside my house! Some of them got in. They-… they can’t get to me right now, but I can’t get out of here. They have all the exits blocked. Guys, I-… they got me cornered here.”_

She hadn’t finished her sentence and they were already dressing their coats, heading towards the exit. Valentino took Vox’s phone so the other could look for the keys of his car, all while he tried to reach Angel Dust with his own phone. 

“Doll face, listen to me. We’re on our way there, ok? Hold them off, we’ll bust you out of there.” The pimp’s sweet tone was frighteningly balanced with the brutality he used, to push workers and staff out of their way. Angel was not picking up, and a different kind of dread gushed in his veins. 

_”They are passing my rooms so fast, I-… it’s like they’ve seen it before! They know what to do to bypass my games and my guards! Guys… they’re too many.”_

Vox forced the elevator doors open, and they ran for it towards the car, both hearing the fireworks which pronounced the beginning of this year’s Cleanse. “Yeah, no fucking shit!” Snarled, getting in the car. “We are going Velvie, hold on!”

_”What are they do-… Shit.”_ More explosions were heard, and Valentino had to make a true effort not to crush the hellphone. Velvet’s voice returned after some coughing. _”They’re different… there’s something different about them this year! Their masks are all glowing pink, and they move as if they were receiving fucking instructions! They are not randomly slaughtering-… what the fuck is tha-!”_ Another huge blast and the line was cut. 

“Velv-… baby?! VELVET!!” 

Vox’s throat tightened with Valentino’s tone, and his foot nearly broke the accelerator pedal, running over angels and sinners alike to get to Velvet’s house. “Call her again!”

“There’s no fucking signal! Mine either, what the-?!” 

Vox tried to use his own source, to no avail. He couldn’t connect to the network, to his underlings, the office, the studio… nowhere. **All** signal had been cut in hell. There was no fucking way angels had destroyed every single transmitter around the city, which only left the option of someone hacking the damn system itself. To his knowledge, there were only two demons capable of such a feat. Himself, and the _motherfucking squid_.  
His claws dig harshly in the steering wheel, piercing it, almost as hard as he gritted his teeth. 

“He’s fucking **dead**.”

.

.

.

With the Princess and Vaggie gone, it was down to Alastor to manage the hotel affairs. Which meant, essentially, he had free range to taunt and pursue their most unruly and dishonest guests. Husk was tending to the bar, with Daimon keeping him company while reading a rare piece of literature, borrowed from Alastor.

“I-I’ll do betta! I swea’!” Clawing the wall behind him, the sinner gulped hard, unavoidably shaking at Alastor’s shadow, which had cornered him as soon as he arrived from his sneak out. 

“Hoho, I know you will!” The cheery voice paused for a fresh taste on his Sazerac, letting the spicy flavour sink within his chest, then spreading through his body like wild fire. “I care not for your daylight affairs, as long as they don’t correlate, in any shape or form, to this fine establishment!” Cocking his head, he dragged the pesky sinner closer with his shadow, leaving him dangling before himself. “Was I clear enough for that ludicrous brain of yours?

“C-Ce-Certainly, sire’… just p-please don’t toss me to them!” He clapped his hands in front of his face, practically begging. 

“Them? Them who?” Feeling Husker hiding a snigger, Alastor raised his eyebrows at him. “Shall I bother questioning you?” 

“The other day a few guests were playin’ cards, betting their lives… let’s just say some of them are under the impression you’ll be delivering rogues, to your new friends. Hehehe” Not feeling even remotely guilty, for giving away the sinner’s little secret, he continued his duties.

“Is that so?” Crimson scleras swallowed Alastor’s pupils as he loomed over the shrieking mess. “Why would I present them with that much of entertainment, if I can enjoy it far more by myself?” The sinner shook feverously his head. “Do pass the word, that I will be watching all of you carefully. And _I_ will be the one delivering the adequate punishment, for said _rogues_. Will you, my obnoxious little fellow?” Getting nothing but short and rapid nods in response, he dumped the sinner on the floor. “Splendid! Now, _run along_.”

Following the crawling sinner bolting out of sight, Husk’s ears rotated to pick on Alastor’s vexed sigh. “It’s not like they fear _you_ any less, you know? If anything, it’s the fucking opposite.” 

“I’m well aware!” Old broadcastings and parts of music pieces filled the air around them, as he sank in thoughts. 

Closing his book with a quiet breath, Daimon eyed the radio demon by his side. “You are worried that your _solo_ reputation gets changed, for having new… allies?” 

Husk turned, surprised, for hearing him speak directly to Alastor, without the usual uncertainty he carried around. It was an important moment, and he almost snarled at his paternal considerations. Still, it was interesting to see Alastor actually allowing him the word, instead of shooting a glare or a line of warning. 

“I’ve been around long enough to know how to get myself updated on the words of the streets…” Swaying his tail behind him, the little otter rotated on his seat. “Everybody thinks you and that TV overlord are going to end up killing each other. Quite frankly, until a few days ago, I wished for it too…”

“Hoy, kid-!“ Nearly dropping the rug and glass in hands, Husk saw himself being silenced by a glare from the deer. Alastor wanted to hear what the otter had to say, and he wasn’t sure if those were the waters Daimon should be testing. 

“Your mass murders were always so… inconsistent. No one feels safe, with you roaming freely around, unless they’re on your side.” He clutched the book on his hands. “I just… think it would be crazy of you to interpret this as anything less than the amount of terror, you both instigate when you are together.” Locking their eyes, with the confidence slowly growing inside him, he straightened his back. “They don’t fear you end up settling down, like other overlords, by joining them. But they are terrified of what your influence will do to said overlords.”

Alastor took that in with every bit of the surprise, Husk was expressing. Now that was… unexpected. He had judged the otter boy too skittish, a coward behind his sister’s back, ever lacking the spine to spurt any kind of personal judgment. Yet, there he was, holding his stance, with a different quality emanating from his aura, albeit just as strong as his sibling’s. “I see… I’ve made a miscalculation. Ha-hahahaha!” He laughed, throwing his head back at the unforeseen turn of events. “Good old duo, are we?” Wiping under his eye, he squinted at the boy. “Thought your sister was both the brain and muscle, but… that’s not the case, now, is it?” 

Daimon lowered his gaze, avoiding Husk’s questioning face. “I _am_ the reason why we ended up down here… afterall.” This instigated another round of recorded laughter, all while the Radio demon cleaned his monocle. He was about to turn to Husk, and properly explain everything to him, when sudden crashes outside had them abruptly silent and alert. 

Only a few seconds after, screams and sinners making a run for it was all the symphony they had, echoing through the hotel walls. The trio rushed to the main door, to check the source of such uproar, and they found it. The streets were infested with angels, and there were plenty still falling from above. 

Alastor swung the door shut, closing them inside, and brought the microphone to his lips.  
“Good afternoon, my good fellow residents!” His voice resonated in every corner of the hotel, while Husk rushed to close every single window nearby, with Daimon’s help. “As it may have been brought to your attention, we seem to be under an unanticipated attack from our heavenly compatriots! Hahaha! Now, no need to panic! Close all the windows you may find and gather by the communal salon. _Vite vite_!” Swinging the mic to his back, he placed himself on the only window left open downstairs, observing the unusual behaviour, with outmost curiosity. “Husker… where, exactly, is Niffty?” 

“Dunno. She, Angel and Molly went out with the bomb chick and Velvet, I think.” Husk directed the scared demons to the announced room, aiming a troubled look at his phone. The line was ringing, but none of them was answering. They were probably in the middle of the damn streets… “Fuck this. I’m going after them.” 

“You will do no such a thing.” Before Husk could retort, he snapped his fingers. “I trust she knows what I would do, facing these circumstances!” 

Sure enough, soon after, the voices of the group were heard, as they materialized in the middle of the entrance hall. Angel and Cherri were standing back to back, armed and ready to fight, while Molly was carrying Niffty in her arms. The little lady was badly injured in her back, and barely conscious as she kept a chain-like glowing link, hovering all around the group that had been reallocated. 

“What the-?!!” Angel looked around, confused by the abrupt change of location. “Husk! Al? That was you?” The deer nodded, as he approached Molly and Niffty. “Holy shit, thanks pal! We were in bad fucking sheets out there.” 

“She was hit by the debris of a nearby explosion, while she was makin’ the link! It happened so fast, we-“ Molly had all her eyes filled with water. 

“You did well, my dear, have some rest for now.” Alastor patted her ruby hairs softly, sighing at the tiny hand dropping limp, as she broke the link. “No need for shedding tears! I assure you, she’ll be quite alright.” He chuckled at Molly’s quiet sob, while he ran a claw in his palm, to pour some of his own blood into the open wound. In less than a minute, Niffty’s colours perked up visibly. “See? Now, be a dear and settle her on the couch.” Pointing at the other end of the ground floor and turning to see the rest of the group. “Care to explain what you saw out there?”

“I don’t know what I saw…” Cherri leaned against a wall, sighing in relief for the sheltered ground. 

“You saw their masks right?” Angel pointed outside with one hand, while using the other three to hug the crap out of Husk against his own fluff. “They ain’t following their usual rules eitha’!” 

“That’s right! We watched them _not_ killing two guys, who show them somethin’ on their phones!” Molly added, having properly left Niffty to rest. “We tried to check for anything in the media, but the signal got cut off!”

“The exterminators didn’t killed them?” Although he was keeping his smile, his eyes clearly expressed his bewilderment. “What, they simply walked away?”

“That’s exactly what they did! They be killin’ left and right, unless you show them some shit! It’s like some have a pass or somethin’!” Angel carefully peeked outside the window and quickly hid behind the wall, all eyes widened in disbelief. “Uh… g-guys… we got a situation over here…”

The others joined him, all mirroring Angel Dust’s reaction at the mob of angels surrounding the entire hotel’s perimeters. Motionless. They were just standing there.  
Alastor opened his mouth to crack a joke in order to lighten the atmosphere, when bright pure light radiated behind them.  
When Charlie and Vaggie’s figure made their appearance, Daimon was the only who moved to jump and hug them. The others remained with their backs glued against the wall, pointing every single weapon they carried towards them. 

“Jesus fucking christ!” Angel cursed through the tension leaving his body. “Can ya NOT do that?!” He felt Alastor, on his right, composing himself as if he hadn’t let out the heaviest static laced screech of the damn century. Could swear he had turned temporarily deaf. “Where tha’ hell have you been?! Nevermind, come take a look at this shit…” 

“Sorry guys!” Genuinely feeling the fright on everyone’s sigh of relief, Charlie approached the window with all the care to not be seen. “Wha-“

“Why-“ Vaggie covered her mouth, equally horrified by the view. “Wait, they… why are they just standing there?!” 

“We haven’t riddle that one out, I’m afraid.” As much as he went humorizing their current condition, he was every bit as intrigued as they were. Not that they would agree with the usage of words, anyway. Taking a few steps away from the window, he encouraged everyone else to do the same. “Any news from the royal family?” 

“No… they didn’t expect this either.” Pressing digits in her forehead to ease down her frown, Charlie turned to her partner. “Can you go with Daimon and talk to our guests? Tell them everything is going to be ok.” She saw hesitance in Vagatha’s eye, but after a comprehensive nod, the other complied. “Thank you.” Filling her lungs with a deep breath, she faced the others. “I’m going to raise the shield, as we talked about before…”

“Hold on just a minute, my dear.” Alastor asked with a wave of his hand, even though his eyes were unfocused, as if his consciousness wasn’t entirely in the room. 

“What’s tha’ matter?” The male spider tried, only to be shushed by the bartender. 

“…They’re there?” Slowly getting closer from the demon, Husk gestured the others to remain silent. “He fell for it?” 

“I can’t possibly tell who is in the building, but it sure is an impressive taskforce. No one else would be conducting such a mass, to this warded building.” Entertained by the possibility of taking down, the biggest nuisance of the year, he broadened his smile. 

“Are you really gonna do it? You don’t have to…” His upper lip swivelled, as he witnessed the other folding up one of his sleeves. “It will _drain_ you, Alastor.”

Unphased by the warning, he used his claws to pierce all the way through his forearm, amused by the others jumping and scattering away. “I only have one opportunity, my dear friend. If I don’t destroy them now, where they stand, where do you think they will be going next?” Resting his eyelids as he felt the blood drawing precise lines under his feet, Alastor kept a tight hold on his mic with the bloody arm. His vacant hand opened wide, as if he was expanding something they couldn’t see. Indeed he was… the radius of his focus. Muffled laughter echoed from his studio and he opened his eyes, radio dials ticking intermittently, at the same time his thick coal blood stopped running. “Haha, this will hurt a tad.” Matching his gaze with the sadistic thirst tugging the corners of his mouth, he closed his hand in one swift motion, tightening the clench of his fist. 

The shock wave from the explosion reached every single corner of Pentagram City, shattering every window of the hotel. The screams slowly subdued, giving place to astonishment, as they gawked Alastor. The said demon was gasping, dark and deep circles haunting under the previously vivid eyes. It was taking him an absurd amount of determination to keep himself standing, balancing himself in place with the support of his microphone cane. Even though everything pointed to a worrisome picture, Alastor bared a genuine smile plastered on his face, filled with exhilarating adrenaline and pure enjoyment. 

“… You’re a fucking freak, you know that?” Angel was the first one pronouncing himself, pulling a collective laugh from the group, which gradually surrounded Alastor to make sure he was alright. 

“You bastard. Overdoin’ yourself again…” Husker shook his head in disapproval, already picking up one of the other’s arms to support it around his shoulders. “You got them?”

“Go big or go home! Hahaha-“ Usually he would shove Husker away for overfamiliar touches, presently, however, it was much appreciated. “Most of them, I’m confident to say… the question is, if I cutted the monster’s middle head.” Heaving a painful breath, he found himself sitting next to Niffty and leaned back with his eyes closed. The rush of emotions were still running through his body, leaving him in a high-like state. 

“Uhm… guys.” Cherri, near the broken window, backed away at the view from outside. “Something happened to them!” Lighting three of her bombs, she threw them and ducked to protect herself from the blasts. “THEY’RE COMING!”

Charlie, shaken by the last few minutes, took a moment to understand just what Cherri was fighting against. “Hold on!” Kneeling on the floor, she banged both hands against the cold surface and closed her eyes. Focusing in her breath, she allowed her power flow from her centre, through her hands and into the ground beneath them. When she opened her eyes, the scleras shined red in the dark.  
Gigantic, solid, black vines coated with dangerously sharp thorns, sprouted from the hotel grounds, carefully wrapping the whole structure and protecting it, like an impermeable shell.

Vaggie came running from the other room, only to see her girlfriend smiling comfortably at her. “Your silliness is going all out today, huh?” Planting a kiss on Charlie’s head, she helped her up and nodded pleasantly for seeing her lover as positive as always. “Except for you. That was just stupid!” She started scolding the radio demon, who broke into a series of laughter for her unusual way to show concern. 

More explosions were heard all around the hotel, but the vines remained untarnished, for everyone’s relief. 

“As long as we stay in here, we are safe.” Charlie posed, determined, with fists on her hips. “Although… I have to say it…” Grimacing towards Alastor, who nodded, agreeing with her already. “They came days before they were due. Their masks seem… corrupted. They are acting strange, and the way they just stood there and only attacked after your move…” 

“Say it, darling. I’m sure that, by now, everyone has reached the same conclusion.” Uncrossing his legs and hoisting himself with his cane, he twirled it to move to the bar, asking Husker a stronger beverage. 

“This is all _his_ doing, isn’t it? Holos.” The tension in the room was tangible, and accompanied with the violent recital from outside. Her only reply were the ice cubes tinkling on the crystal glass. “If he has done all this to get to you and Vox… he’s not done. He’s not dead, you know this. He’s controlling the angels outside and is probably heading this way already…”

“Way to sum it up, my dear…” Raising his glass towards her, on a mute toast, he downed the entire drink in one go. “Ahh- you do have a proficiency for levelling these drinks up, Husker.” Shaking off the hellish tremor from the drink, he rotated to face the princess. “It seems that I have been putting my bets on the wrong horse all along, your highness.” 

Charlie frowned at the tittle used, considering Alastor only used that particular one, when he had, one way or another, _fucked up_. “What do you mean, Al?”

“I expeculated something like this could happen, only but weeks ago. My bets, nevertheless, were set on Vox. It was beyond me, a newly arrived sinner in hell, had the power to perform this achievement.” Setting his empty glass aside, he didn’t bother hiding his chilling humour. “It’s my fault and mine alone, for being so… _distracted_ , as of lately. My own ignorance on the matter, of course, contributed for my oversight.” 

“Why are you saying all this…?” Alastor’s constant babbling was one thing, this whole seriousness, though, was incredibly uncommon and fairly terrifying. Charlie stepped closer, tilting her head with a supportive, yet unsure, smile. “Hey, Al … there’s no way anyone could have predicted this, ok? We’ll find a way-“

“ **No.** ” Even though the fury in his tone was, in no way, directed to her, it made Charlie back away. “I will go and settle this with that cretin. Once and for all. As for you, as long as you stay inside the hotel, you will be safe. Husker will be at your service, and I will be leaving Niffty in your care.” 

“Are you insane?! You can’t go all by yerself!!” Angel barked, pointing towards the door. “Stay here with us, smiles… We got your back!” 

“As much as I appreciate the gesture, this is not your fight and has nothing to do with you. You’ll only be getting in my way! Haha-“

The harsh slap was loud enough to get the others flinching, everyone rendered speechless and immobile before the image of Charlotte Magne glaring furiously at Alastor. Even the radio demon himself was dumbfounded at the sight, with the mark of her hand still burning inflamed in his face. 

“I **will not** take the same crap from you. All of you are _my family_ , and that includes **you**. Whether you like it or not.” She pressed an index harshly on his chest, pushing him against the counter. “Your worries are my worries. Your pain is my pain. If someone is giving you hell, then _by Satan_ , they’ll be sharing a much worse fate!” Huffing, Charlie didn’t receded, until she saw her message being swallowed by the other demon. “We will fight by your side if it ever comes to that, but until then, you will sit your ass in here with us! **Was I clear**?!” Alastor nodded, gently, and she sighed. Finally opening space between them. “Good.” Nodded. “Now… let’s think how we can get in contact with our other groupies, ok? Time is running!”

As Charlie diverged her attention from him, Alastor felt himself slumping slightly on his chair, only now perceiving he had stilled his breath the entire time. 

“Got yourself whipped up, huh?” Husk mocked, sniggering while Angel and Cherri were full on cackling at his expenses. Vaggie, on the other hand, was over the moon and stars… too busy admiring her girlfriend with all the pride in the world, to spare a laughable look at the Radio demon. Sure enough, he wouldn’t be hearing the end of it anytime soon. 

“Shut. Your mouth.” Growled, ordering his shadow to get Husker’s radio from the shelf. “Who, exactly, do you wish to reach?”

“What?” Charlie turned right back, then noticing the old radio. “OH that’s right!! You can use those to contact people, right?!” 

“But of course, darling. Don’t tell me… your modern gadgets are failing you? In this hour of peril?” Sneered, getting back at her, even if just a little. 

“Oh, stop it and try to call them!” 

“Again, dearest, who?” 

“Everyone!”

.

.

.

Behind the tinnitus ringing in his ear, he could hear the rattling chains on the cold floor and the intermittent buzzing of the flickering images, displayed in front of him. The dust hadn’t settled yet, when he furiously typed in his following commands.

“Well that was… something else.” A low, raspy chuckle slowly grew into a disturbing chortle. “Can’t say I wasn’t expecting some shit like that from him, though…” Shaking his head, with an amused grin splitting his mouth, Pythius fetched himself a cigar from the inside pocket of his coat. 

“Get _her_ in here.” Distortion warped his voice, as he ordered one of his small robots to get him the little traitor. 

“She wasn’t lying, Holos.” The centipede took a drag of smoke, exhaling the yellowish cloud with his nose. “If there was another plan, she didn’t knew…”

“ _If_?” He snapped, snarling dangerously at the former prince. The unimpressed look he got from the other made him realize, just how much he was letting himself get affected by an insignificant setback. With a forcefully deep inhale, he palmed his tentacle hands on the cold table, closing his two sets of eyes to recollect himself. “Who’s left? Check for me.” 

“Dropping formalities so soon?” Sneering at the squid, he casually walked to the screens, using the few knowledge he had picked up on by observation, to properly angle the cameras around the wreckage. “Let’s see- oh? Veronica and Lyandris are dead… also one of the overlords.” Reported, uninterested, as he counted the parties. “The mafia never came, so we are… four down? Too bad… Henroin, Lyandris and Veronica’s gangs were the ones giving us number advantage.” 

“… That was rather distasteful, Alastor.” Taking in more breaths, he turned to a round disk sitting on top of his desk, predicting the call before it came through. A vibrant light emerged from the disk, transmitting a clear male voice. 

“It’s done. We have her.” The voice said, as it tried to recover from obvious gasping. 

“Oh?” _Finally_ , something was going according to his plans. “Show me.” Rearranging the settings of the small device, he soon was able to receive a broadcast of the scene. One of them was recording live the other persecutor, who was currently holding a body in his arms. Visibly ragged from the fight, yet, only but a few scratches covering her skin, Velvet was limp as a doll, evidently unconscious. “Delightful!” Beaming ever so slightly with the confirmation, he recorded the image and cleared his throat. “Keep her safe and comfortable. When _they_ come for her, threaten them. No need for those faces, it will work if it’s her. Tell Vox to come to _me_ , for a trade, and if Valentino so much as blinks… kill her. Kill them both.” Deeming the call finished, he turned off the disk and rotated on spot, tapping the heels of his shoes together. “As for you, peanut…” Smiling at the view of Debbie hugging her own tail, he beckoned her closer. “You will be coming with us.” 

“Hmm… we’re moving?” Pythius arched a brow, crossing a set of arms and lighting another cigar with another. 

“As they say… If you want something done well, do it yourself.”

“Yeah? If you _had_ done it yourself earlier, you would be dead meat right now.” Not even attempting to apologise himself from mocking the other, he reached his hat and placed it over his head. 

“Spare me from your uncalled observations, why won’t you?” Rolling his eyes, he tugged on the chains arresting Deborah and walked past him. 

“You are too salty for a calamari, you know?” Cackling at the simulated groan he got from the squid, he followed right after.

.

.

.

“Only two are missing, princess.” Sliding the pen inside his pocket, Damion returned the guest list to Charlie, after she asked him to confirm if everyone was accounted for.

“Robert and Lexi, huh…” Frowning at the paper, she bit her lip as she strode to the nearest window. Between the small gaps of the vines, she could see the angels all around the Hotel, attacking incessantly with several rounds of explosions. “We can’t go out like this to find them…”

“It would be a suicide mission, not a rescue.” Cherri touched the hotel owner’s shoulder, supportively. 

“My guess is that we would be already rescuing corpses, toots.” Angel added, bending down to take a look outside too. 

“Deadset!” Patting Charlie’s back a few more times, Cherri then paced to the bar, pulling a seat for herself. “Hand me a cold one, kitty.” She winked at Husker, who nodded with a smirk and pulled her a fresh beer. “Any luck getting the crazies over the line? It’s been what? Two hours?” Now eyeing Alastor. 

The radio demon had managed to reach everyone they needed, except the one person who was filling his mind with mild concern. _Mild_ , of course. After all, the other was an **Overlord**. Considering what Vox had told him the previous night, they would be together for a meeting today, meaning they would be dealing with this… unforeseeable event, together. If those three were together, he had nothing to worry about. Besides, as his own previous experiences had taught him, Vox alone was pretty capable of handling powerful opponents by himself. Right. He was, indeed.  
There was _absolutely no reason_ , for him to be concerned at all!  
**Then why…?**

“’ll take that as a no…” Cherri mumbled to herself, perceiving on how Alastor’s ears flicked irritably, piercing stare lost in the static noise the radio was emitting. No voices answering his call. “He seems… anxious, your friend.” She turned to the bartender. Husk didn’t reply her comment, but the apprehensive look he was giving Alastor, was clear enough. What she couldn’t riddle out, however, was if that concern was for her friend or for the lack of response they were getting from Vox, Valentino and Velvet. Heck, even Angel wouldn’t stop pacing and checking his phone.  
There was no _fucking_ way she would ever forgive Valentino, for what he had done to her best friend, throughout all those years. Nevertheless, she had learned to accept his relationship with the guy… wasn’t thrilled by it, but as long as Angel was happy, she had no further complains. Wait. _Valentino_! Giving another glance towards the frown Husker was wearing, her brows slowly rose in surprise. “Fuck me dead…” Muttered, with a quiet whistle. Who would have thought?

“Alastor…” Niffty’s feeble voice had everyone snapping their attentions to her. She was already standing, although her right hand was crossing the stomach and holding the left side of her body. There was no longer any trace of her joyous smile. “Someone’s coming.”

Both Alastor and Husk were promptly by her side, the later helping her to sit down on the sofa, to give Charlie a better position to attenuate the small demon’s pain. 

“I’m glad to see you awake again, my darling, now tell me… how many?” Stepping aside for Charlie’s assessment, he remained by her side. 

“Counting the angels? Too many.” With a sigh of relief from the princess’s tender care, she got back a bit of her usual mood. 

“How long do we have?” Husker extinguished his cigar, discarding it. 

Niffty turned her half-lidded eye towards the front door, her lips curving in a maddened grin. “They’re already here…”

“Guys!” Molly ran away from the window, dragging Vaggie along. “EVERYBODY DOWN!” 

The explosions from before were children’s play, in comparison to the series of massive shocks now shaking the entire building. Almost everyone lost their balance to the quaking structure, some paints fell from the walls and the gigantic chandelier shattered into pieces, in the middle of the entrance hall. Screams were heard from the common hall, as one of the wood beams fell from the ceiling. When it stopped, the group looked around to check if everyone was ok. Alastor, Charlie and Husk were the only ones still standing, the last having Angel and Niffty covered under his wings. Molly was hugging Cherri and Vaggie had Daimon behind her, protected under the solid counter of the bar. They were all observing Charlie… she had one hand aiming the ceiling, her eyes livid and focused on the presences at the front gate. 

“They will have to try a little harder than that.” Magne’s voice came chillingly cool, as she walked calmly to see exactly who it was. 

Alastor almost stopped her from going, but even he had gulped at the frightening aura emanating from Charlie. He chuckled, delighted as ever to witness her well-hidden darker side.  
Everyone else saw her fists tightened, as she registered the attacker’s faces. Some, she was seeing for the first time, others, on the other hand… she knew _all too well_. 

“They _know_ whose domain this is.” Charlie felt Vaggie arriving at her right, not moving her bloodshot glare from the figures outside. “This is **treason**.” Her patience was reaching its limits for the day. 

“I-… I know hon…” Carefully caressing her partner’s arms, Vaggie beckoned Charlie’s hands and held them close. “But you can’t make a direct move. If anyone records the wrong angle, they can take it to the court and demand compensation for your actions! We can’t make rash decisions here. The Royal Family cannot engage in combat. Let them. They can’t get in, they know that too… thanks to you, we are safe. Just… ignore them, for now… ok?” 

Molly and Daimon had gone to check on the guests, while the others witnessed Charlie’s ire toning down before the reasoning tone of Vagatha’s voice.  
The princess nodded, with a deep long sigh, and hugged Vaggie. Soon after, Molly and the little otter returned to deliver the bad news. They had just lost four more, to the wood beam.  
Their message, however, was smothered by the honeyed voice echoing through every wall of the hotel, as if the messenger had breached in. Charlie, Vaggie and Niffty stiffened, recognizing it immediately. 

_“Good evening.”_ It said, with a smile. _“Pardon me for my rude introduction, just now. I was only but attempting to grasp your undivided attention. It was not even my intention to come this far, you see… I was misleaded. **Alastor** , your little tantrum costed me dearly… and I have come to settle this down. Won’t you step outside, for me?”._

“Haha… Hahahaha!” Alastor broke into a mocking laughter. “Was that- ha! Was that supposed to be an order? What, are you under the impression I am _that_ much of a fool?! My pride is one thing, my insufferable insignificant fellow! But you truly believed, _my pride_ , would blind me enough to not see past your trivial ploy? Haaa, so… disappointing!” 

There was a moment of silence, and then a soft laugh made itself heard all over the hall, this time it was noticeable that it was coming from outside.  
_”What a troublesome man, you turned out to be!”_

“I won’t be having that from you!”

_”Very well, then… luckily enough, I **knew** it would turn out like this. Perhaps **this** , will change your mind.”_

A stream of light erupted in the air, steadily broadcasting the scenario from outside. The whole terrain was surrounded by a battalion of angels and demons, standing side by side as they united for one common goal. Among the front rows, there he stood… neat suit, flashy appearance and rather weird looking head. Was it… floating? The group didn’t lingered on the details of the attacker, however, not when two familiar figures were by his side. Debbie, at his left, was kneeling, restrained by draining chains and surrounded by angel’s spears, at the ready to vanquish her. On his left, Vox stood with a severe expression on his screen. His suit was discernibly roughed up from previous confrontations, his screen was partially smashed and visible stains of blood were trailing down from his left ribs. Vox had several weapons turn to him and another overlord right behind him, for precaution. 

Although the display was flashing intermittently, as if awaiting a reaction, the room had fallen into a sepulchral silence.  
Alastor could apprehend, barely, the sudden turmoil forming all around him.  
Angel, Molly and Cherri arguing with Charlie, Vaggie and Husk, who were jumping on their feet to march outside. Niffty surveyed the whole scene, speechless, and quite like Alastor himself, Daimon was frozen by the deer’s side… just taking in the information. 

“That- that can’t be true, though?!” Angel snapped, pointing a judging finger to the squid. “Vox was with Val when this whole shitshow started! You wouldn’t be able take him down, without going through Val!!” There was no way. No. This squirmy little bitch _did not_ go past Val, just like that!

_“You are quite right…”_ Holos chuckled softly. _“You see, for them to comply and behave I had to get my hands on this little cupcake.”_ With a brief flickering, the image played the broadcast from before. Velvet, unconscious, visibly warned out, and rendered vulnerable on another demon’s arms. 

Alastor’s eyes widened at the image, his sanity staggering wildly. It was, as he formerly assessed, a scheme. Nothing but a low, unforgiving and cursed trick. Alastor knew. There was unquestionably _no way_ , the odious squid had gotten his vile hands on Vox, for a second time. Nor on Velvet, for that matter. No. He had **warned** Vox to be careful. It could not be real. _This_ could not be happening. It wasn’t them. Puppets, perhaps. Not Velvet… **Not. Vox.**  
Nonetheless… _what if they were_? Was he supposed to not react and let him die? On different terms, possibly he would have. Presently, Vox had angel spears inches away from carving unrepairable damages on him, and this time the other wouldn’t have a chance to return. _Ever again_. Even if he played the ‘he means nothing to me’ card, Holos was capable enough of killing Vox just to prove his point. And then what? He would pretend it didn’t affect him? That nothing ever happened? It had entertained him while it lasted, but he would now go along with his life?  
_What a **fucking** joke._

“Alastor?” Niffty had a hard time adverting her gaze from Velvet’s image, but the moving Radio alerted her immediately. “ALASTOR!!” Her urgent calls had everyone turning to realize just how much the room had darkened, barely any light left but the one emitting the ghastly show. Under the shimmering light, they saw Alastor already standing at the door.

The Radio demon blew away half of the front wall, along with Charlie’s vines, and was now calmly walking out of the hotel. Cracking sounds were coming from Alastor’s head, and it took them a while to understand it were the antlers, shedding blood has they grew in size. The inside of his head was palpably in complete disarray, if the crippling static hiss around him was anything to come by. They had always gotten unsettled by the eerie conjurations and the oppressing radio dials he would show, once in a while.  
Nothing, however, could have prepared them to witness the ever lingering smile vanishing, and being replaced by an alarming growl. Alastor was quickly losing his rationality. 

“Shit!!” Husk dashed out, right behind him, with Charlie by his side. 

“Daimon you stay in here, you hear me? I have to go help them.” Vaggie shook the otter, who was still lost in the image of his own sister. “Daimon?! Daimon!!” No time to spare, she woke him from the trance with a harsh slap across his face. “Stay. Inside. Do you understand?!” He nodded, vaguely, and she nodded with a small smile, then making a run for it. 

“Show time!” Angel clapped his hands, then rubbing them on his twin’s shoulders. “Go upstairs and lock yerself there, sis. Gotta go.” 

“Got it! And Tony!” Molly graced her brother with a caring smile, setting her worries aside. “Be careful!”

“Promise.” With an endearing wink, he strutted outside, with Cherri on his right. 

The silence between the parties was filled by the unnerving tension, explosions at the distance, screams from afar and the flames engulfing the entire city. It was… _hell_.

“ _ **Let him go.**_ ” 

Alastor’s voice was so distorted from his filters, it was almost impossible to discern his words. Behind the filter, the studio voices were overlapping in a crowd of bloodcurdling screams, growing more desperate and excruciating by the minute. 

“Well, well… the rabbit’s finally out of the hole!” One of the demons cracked the joke, invoking some quiet laughs or disgusted snorts. Most of them, however, seemed rather worried at the increasingly menacing aura of Alastor. Plus, surprisingly, the not amicable glare they were receiving from Charlie Magne. 

“I must confess I thought it would take a little more from me, to get you… well… _feral_.” Holos’s eyes smiled at the low animalistic rumble the Radio gave him, not hesitating on hoisting an angelic harpoon against Vox’s neck, when Alastor moved a step closer. His action brought him to a sudden halt, proving what he was _dying_ to accomplish more than a year ago. **AT LAST**. “It’s true then! You _truly_ care for this waste of existence! Ha! Hahahahahaha-“ 

Taking by the surprised expressions on the squid’s allies, he wasn’t one to laugh so frequently and openly. Hell, they seemed to be witnessing it for the first time too! 

“I’ve always expected something of this nature to happen, eventually. But not once, I thought you three would be taking the other side.” Charlie’s eyes ventured from one overlord to the other, demanding an explanation. 

“Hmmm~ You speak as if we were taking any particular interest in you, _your highness_.” Alcazia’s respectable stance would not suffice to hide his derisive tone, behind his appropriate addressing. Adjusting his flashy sunglasses, the fashionable bird opened his arms, on a flourishing pose. “We are here on business, and it doesn’t concerns you in the slightest!”

“They are telling the truth, princess Magne.” Added a double headed demon, crimson eyes glued to Charlie, as one of the heads tilted slightly. “It pains us to be on opposite sides, sincerely. Wouldn’t you consider stepping aside?” It bared a gloomy, concerned expression, contrasting greatly to the chirpier face of the other head. “Although, I must say it is swiftly becoming a promising evening with you here!”

“I’m afraid I am not here to _amuse_ you, Chorus.” Charlie’s patience was running dangerously thin by now, adding to the pressure. 

“What he meant, Miss Magne, was that we would rather have you not meddling on Overlord’s businesses.” The blue flames consuming his skull increased for an instance, punctuating his words. “ _Please_ , step aside. This has nothing to do with royal affairs. Your father-“

“ **Dirge.** ” Abstaining herself from raising her voice, Charlie inhaled deeply, then proceeding. “I advise you to choose your next words carefully. If you have any.” 

Something Charlotte’s eyes had the three overlords _almost_ adverting their gaze. Miraculously, they managed to maintain their stance. They exchanged quick looks, confirming it hadn’t been an individual hallucination… for a mere second, every corner of their souls had felt the imposing pressure of Lucifer Magne. Was it a fluke? A onetime only occurrence? 

“You are trespassing _private_ property, and threatening the residents inside, with your actions. Considering I have no jurisdiction on whatever you are putting the angel’s through, and your allies, I’m willing to overlook what you have done so far, if you back off and leave the perimeters immediately.” Using what she had diligently learn to play the role she never took upon, Charlie paused for a brief moment, before continuing. “That’s what I would have liked to say in more reasonable circumstances.” She lowered her voice and everyone tightened their grip around the weapons. “However, not only some of _my guests_ were murdered under your irrational acts, but you seem to be under the pretence you can _threaten_ **my family** and get away with it.” 

Her pause had everyone stilling their breaths, for a brisk second, the very air around them thinned and their perception of space and time seemed to waver. None of the offenders captured the moment in which the princess had crushed Holos’s chest against the floor, with such a brute force it threw the angels and the demons around Vox and Debbie, several feet away. 

“Get your filthy hands away from _my daughter_.” Squinting grievously at the seemingly unconscious demon under her crushing force, Charlie widened her eyes at sudden distortion of light, covering the entire body of the squid. The image fragmented in tiny squares, disappearing into thin air as it revealed the true person behind the representation. A lowly demon, from one of the parties involved. “What-“

“A mirage…” Vaggie whispered next to her, her right hand stretched in mid-air, where Debbie’s image previously was. Now, it had vanished just like the one beneath Charlie, only this time it had no one behind it. 

Vaggie and Charlie turned to see Alastor in front of Vox’s mirage, expressionless, as the image dissolved in light. He was _losing it_. 

“ _ **Where is he?**_ ” His hair was curling up, as the tension grew inside him. Gloves were ripped to shreds by the enlarging hands and claws, and he was visibly developing in height already. Glaring furiously at the squid, now showing his presence several rows behind the crowd, Alastor smiled baring every single fang in his mouth. Truth was, his smile was currently cutting close to sheer madness. “ _ **I won’t be asking twice.**_ ”

“Easy now, Alastor. I still have them.” Chuckling, without any trace of mouth or throat for that matter, Holos eyed the princess. “Same goes for the little peanut.” Warned, at the precise moment he read her intentions. “I will be having a private conversation with Alastor, and I won’t have you interfering. If you come, she dies.” Waving his right tentacle, beams of light radiated around his associates, demons and angels alike, including some who were falling between the staff of the Hotel. When he lowered his hands, exact replicas of every single one of them was displayed around them, to a point there was no way of telling who was the real one, and who was an enemy in disguise. “I am two blocks away, southeast, Alastor. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Alastor noticed there was no replicas of him, which meant he would not allow anyone else to go with him. Not that he could afford to, either. His previous performance had whipped out at least half of the enemies, but… it had costed him a huge amount of raw energy. 

“Wait Al, let us-!” Charlie shouted, immediately covering her ears at the echo of several voices repeating her words. With her exact tone. _‘Oh no…’_ Her replicas were reflecting even her own expression, gestures, position… how the hell were they going to distinguish their own people?! A Vaggie nearby came running towards her, reaching for her hand, and Charlie had to jump at the last second to avoid the harpoon aiming for her chest. “V-Vaggie?!”

“IT WASN’T ME!!” A choir of Vaggie’s yelled, then installing another series of confrontations between the replicas. 

“Alast-“ Husk made an attempt to search the only visual reference they could have, only to see a glimpse of the shadows engulfing the demonic presence. “No!!” Too late, he was gone. “God fucking damn it!” Charlie appeared by his left, parting her lips to tell him something, and the next instant the figure was nailed to the floor by huge needles, pierced fatally by them. Husker turned around to see Niffty, her little fist pointing down, as her needles killed the disguised demon and Charlie’s image was extinct in shimmering lights. “… How did you know?!”

“Their light distorts a bit with dust.” Niffty pointed, taking a step back to inhale deeply, her chest inflating abnormally and her fists tightening feverously, as she felt the wound on her back aching badly. Her eyelid closed and she jumped to expel a gigantic wave of ashes, swamping the entire block. 

Everyone coughed, intoxicated by the sudden burst, and when the Hotel folk was about to question her actions… they saw it. As the column of ashes raised towards the skies, clouding the entire area, a thin distortion became perceivable on the replica’s silhouettes. 

“Got ya, motherfuckers!!” Angel summoned his Thompson riffles, killing every nearby impostor. At his left, Cherri dished her bombs to the back rows, relishing with the screams. By the corner of the eye, he saw a Husker’s fake already swinging a blade to his neck. Before he could even react to it, a headshot levelled the guy on the cold floor. Over his shoulder, he saw the glow of a skilled sniper, inside the Hotel’s third floor. “On time as always, Sis!!” He blew a kiss to Molly, at the window, and ran to give Vaggie some coverage, while she used her power to raise debris, so they could use it to dodge the following rain of bullets. 

Charlie beheld the scenario around her, shoulders dismayed, lips trembling, eyes lost… blood was spraying the air and tainting the grounds, heavenly feathers painted in red and taken by the wind, demons or parts of the corpses were dropping like flies… howls, disturbing requests for mercy, empty promises for repercussion… _’Why did it had to come to this?’_  
Shadows of wings above them had the Princess looking up, her chin dropping at the view of dozens of winged beings surveying the chaos bellow.  
Wearing shiny silver armor suits, bearing a swords or spears in on one hand and an imposing spiked shield on the other, they looked down on everyone, unmistakably deeming them lesser. The ring of their celestial crowns was black, only the vertical lines and lozenges glowing in pure white. 

“Are those…” Vaggie started, gapping, next to her partner. 

“ **Archangels…** ” Charlie confirmed, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. They were in _huge_ numbers, covering every area of Pentagram City’s sky. And still, they were doing absolutely _nothing_. She knew they were not robotic. They were **not** corrupted. They were witnessing their own kin being manipulated to attack them, instead of carrying with their usual duty, and _yet_ … they were doing **nothing** about it. “…They don’t care? …Angels are dying, and they… they are not helping them…”

“…Oh, hon-“ Vaggie had to deal with a demon first, then using Angel’s coverage to reach Charlie, without taking her eyes away from the three unmoving overlords, who were equally interested on the sight above them. “Charlie, I understand your point of view, but right now we can’t-“ 

A huge blow towards the Hotel’s front had everyone dragging several feet on the floor. The ringing in their ears and the confusion post-explosion had them utterly disorientated.  
It had come from a new arrival. The tall centipede tilting his hat towards Charlie, on a daunting greeting, as he grinned cruelly. Pythius cackled when she recognized him, and he wandered calmly to the inactive overlords, to have a word with them. 

Angel was coughing hard, gasping back the air stolen by the shockwave. He felt the warm liquid running down the left side of his forehead, dripping over his eye, and he immense pain on his ribs. “What the… fuck was that?” Grumbled, probing the wrecks around him, for his guns. Instead, he felt a warm familiar hand. “Wha-… Che… Cherri?” His vision was quickly clouding from the tears, as he dragged himself to move the wrecks crushing one of her legs. Her light hairs were matted with the blood flowing from her head. She had covered his back. “Don’t you fucking dare…” Gently scooping her in his arms, he patted gently her cheeks. Cherri was not waking up. “Sugar babe… comon’… wake up! WAKE UP!!” 

By this point, everyone from the Hotel was seeing the heart-breaking scene of Angel rocking her in his arms, tears streaming painfully down his cheek. 

“Is… she…?” Niffty was kneeling, holding an injured arm, from the explosion and panting from the back aching.

“No.” Charlie stumbled and helped Vaggie up, who was now using more of the debris to cover their front, then skipping some rocks to get to them. She had been taken aback by the current estate of the Hotel, and the introduction of a former enemy of her family. The previous explosion had penetrated her vines, weakened by Alastor’s breakthrough… the whole front of the building was shaken. “I can still feel her, leave her to me… Guys, buy me some time!” Between engaging blindly in battle and saving an associate, her choice was clear.

“Really?!” Angel settled her gently on the floor, letting Charlie bath Cherri with the pure light radiating from her hands. “P-Please… toots… she’s my girl…” 

“I got her, Angel. Don’t worry, ok?” Giving him her most caring smile, Charlie focused her energy on reverting the damage. 

Above them, the princess’s actions rattled the Archangels, who were now pointing their swords and spears to her and the weakened demons. She felt it, and was ready to protect them with everything she had, if it weren’t for Husker’s daring move to set his cards flying high. With a snapping gesture of his claws, they ignited and an impressive sequence of explosions had the Archangels flying upwards to avoid being hit. A pair of them, nonetheless, had their wings set on fire, warning the others to stay away from the flames. Their focus turned to him, and he greeted them with his best shit-eating grin.  
**Hellfire** … was nothing to be messed with, afterall. 

“Saving my ass again, pussycat?” Angel sided him, covering Husker from the other demons on the battlefield. 

“…You have somethin’ in your eye.” Using a caring touch of his right wing, he wiped away the remaining tears, under the spider’s eyes. 

Angel Dust had a joke on the ready, for the other. His queue, however, was trampled by Husker’s honest smirk. “Aw shit, man… when we’re done here I’m so gonna suck your di-“ 

“Not wanting to interrupt what would’ve been the pickup line of the millennia, but can you idiots give us a damn hand here?!” Vaggie growled, while holding demons off with Niffty’s help and Molly’s impressive aim. 

Across the battlefield, the opposing party was closing in, as they understood it was becoming more and more difficult for Niffty to keep the ash storm up. Right behind them, Pythius was nearly losing his temper with the stubborn overlords. 

“What do you mean you won’t fight?” Snarled, crushing the cigarette bud in his palm. 

“We have no interest on going against _her_ , Pythius.” Alcazia said, waving the bicolored striped feathers to point at the distant silhouette of Charlotte Magne. “We agreed to support your little cause, as long as we didn’t had to go directly against her. **That** was the plan.” 

“Things changed, in case the _little_ explosion missed your elusive mind!” He snapped. “Your playthings should be arriving anytime soon, and then… **you better** own up to your word.” 

“Was that a threat?” Chorus stepped in, his first voice disheartened at the frown he received. “Would love to see you act on it.” The second head joined, a menacing smile mocking the former prince. 

“This is not the time.” Stopping by Chorus’s side, Dirge cocked his skull to the skies. 

Coming from the North, what looked like a massive agglomerate of maroon thunder clouds, was moving swiftly and covering the entire sky above them. Purple bolts flashed all around it, electrocuting fatally any winged creature who dared approaching it.  
Some angels rose to enter the cloud, between the gaps of the lighting, only to fall to the ground seconds later, with their wings and skins being corroded by a thin layer of burgundy smoke. The corrupted celestial beings where screeching, clawing at their own masks as they wasted away, contaminated by the skies above them.  
Witnessing this, the Archangels above decided to recede, at watch it unfold without interfering. 

“Hmm… so she _is_ joining them.” Alcazia was now more interested on making their presence known. “What a pain.” Chuckled, adjusting their sunglasses, only to frown at the several swirls beneath the enormous cloud, indicating descending movement. 

From the clouds, an entire fleet of air battleships emerged within protective magic capsules, which dissolved as soon as they were under the toxic clouds. All of the ships had their weapons and canons turned to the opposing party, already charged and properly aimed.  
At the front, in the biggest ship, was a familiar face… a _traitor_. 

“Ssssurprise, gentlemen!” The echo of Sir Pentious’s voice was followed by an outstanding sequence of ground shaking explosions, aiming all the back rows of Holos’s group and especially the three overlords, along with Pythius. 

Ropes were thrown off the ships and numerous demons slid down, forming a proper front row to protect the Hotel folk. 

Angel was gapping, shocked, as he saw the people he once called his family, stand up on the same side as him. Dropping skilfully in front of him, his older brother had all his hands pointing guns at the demons surrounding Angel. 

“’Got yer ass roughed up, eh?” Arachniss smirked, smugly, over his shoulder to his little brother. 

“Niss…” Swallowing his awe estate, he cackled at the other. “You smug bastard… can’t make a normal entrance, now can ya?” 

“Have ta’ make a stance, as a mob head, ye know?” The smaller spider snorted, pulling the triggers, and thus giving green light to the whole _Famiglia_ to do the same. 

Coughing along his own laughter, Angel made an effort to stand back up to fight, only to wince at the pain on his ribs, his knees almost failing him again. _Almost_.  
One pair of arms held him close, supporting his stance against the smooth pink and pale fluff. Closing tenderly his eyes at the familiar scent, Angel buried his face in the silky collar. “You came…”

“Sorry ‘m late, baby.” Valentino kissed gently Angel’s blood stained hairs and fired away his machine gun, clearing their way, to re-join with the rest of the Hotel’s group. “Knock it off, mittens…” He frowned at the cat demon, who he was currently restraining with his right arm, against himself. “You ain’t going nowhere. Either of ya.”

“I can fucking walk!” Husker growled, trying to push himself away from the moth, who was hoisting Angel with his left arms and clearly dragging him with one of his right. “I’m not injured, you idiot!” 

“I don’t remember asking, sugar.” Parting a grin at Husker’s hiss and Angel’s laugh, he rose his voice to Arachniss. “I’ll leave ya this section, shorty.” 

“Keep saying shit like that, and I’ll shove a bullet up yer ass!” Niss shouted, then moving forwards with his group. 

Charlie had protected Cherri from the shards of the explosions, and was now relieved to see the bomb beauty waking up slowly to her gentle calls. There was so much going around her, she thought it would be her time to actually go full out against them and settle this, before anyone else got severely hurt or even… killed. She knew, or rather… she could _feel_ her allies’s strength withering away. They were outnumbered, and with Alastor gone… it was up to her alone.  
Her mind was set for that already, when they finally arrived.  
Her calls had been heard.  
She almost felt like crying when Rosie touched gracefully the floor in front of her, reflecting the series of attacks previously aimed for them, and then helping her up. 

“Oh, my poor dear. We deeply apologise for the delay. I am afraid we lack the time for proper introductions, Princess Magne.” Rosie graced her with a courteous bow. “Our personal quarters were attacked, and no one was expecting _higher angels_ to come by, delaying our little reunion.”

“It’s ok! I’m glad you came… thank you so much, Ms.Rosie!” Charlie smiled, taking one of Cherri’s arms over her shoulders and slowly helping her back onto her feet. “And yes… this year, appears that we have plenty of Archangels flying around. Even though they don’t seem to be doing anything.” If it meant they were not going to turn on them again, she was ready to ignore their previous attempt on her. 

“Archangels? No, no my dearie, I meant **Higher**.” Rosie explained, seeing another overlord getting closer along Vaggie. “They were only a few, yet, they _obliterated_ a big part of the Southeast’s city perimeter. Awfully close to Mister Sir Pentious’s fleet harbour, which is why it took him a while to get to everybody.” 

“Higher? ...Just _what_ are they planning?” She muttered, looking up to the clearing skies. The clouds now only protecting the battleships. _’What was the Heavens take on this?’_.

“We were lucky too. They gave us a ride here, otherwise it was going to take a hell lot longer.” As healthy as ever, Vox stopped next to them, with Vaggie still shaken by his side. He hadn’t been able to get a single word out of her, after erasing her opponents for her. She just looked at him, as if he was a ghost, and now seemed to be lost in conflicting thoughts. Much like Charlie was looking at him now. “What’s with you two?!”

“How… are _you_ here?” The princess muttered, exchanging urgent looks with Vaggie. 

“What do you mean _how_?” Carrying an unconscious Niffty on her arms, Velvet arrived at the same time as Valentino. “We _all_ came to help you! They said you weren’t able to reach us, but you see… we were busy too, and the radio got destroyed and- hey! Princess, can you hear me?”

“You are… fine…” Charlie grasped both sides of Velvet’s face, as if checking if she was real. “Oh… **shit**! It was a lie! Everything was a lie!!” She covered her mouth with the right hand, pressing her head with the left. “Alastor he-… he doesn’t know!!” 

“What do you mean?” Vox tensed up, pulling her urgently by her shoulders, wanting her to focus. “I was about to ask, but where is he? And what, exactly, doesn’t he know??” 

“Holos… he- he showed us Velvet as a hostage, so we thought that’s why Valentino and Vox couldn’t do anything!”

“Aw, shit… Vox and Val were threatening the guys when they sent the footage! I was playing dead, basically!” Velvet grimaced at the results. 

“And- then! He showed us a replica of you!” Charlie continued, pointing at Vox. “Like you couldn’t do anything, or like he had gotten to you again and-“

“PRINCESS.” Restraining himself from shaking her, Vox inhaled deeply, trying to overcome the increasing panic within his chest. “ _Where._ Are they?!”

“He said something about… uh- Two blocks away! Southeast!” Charlie pointed at said direction. 

Before they could even have a say on it, they saw Vox making a run for it, getting covered by Valentino’s machine gun and Molly’s riffle. 

“That didn’t sound good…” Husk groaned, scratching the top of his head. “We don’t even know if he still has Debbie, in that case…”

“Oh, that he doesn’t!” A humorous voice had their attention, as the enemy quartet cut distance. “ _I_ have the kid. Holos only wanted a private moment with Alastor, really, so here we are. He’ll be dropping dead at any second, if he hasn’t already, and your so called _daughter_ has been watching keenly at you the whole time.” Pythius nodded at Dirge, who lifted a bony hand to his skull, and gripped a small part of the blue flames then pulling it and showing it on his palm. The flame flickered and the next second it transformed, giving form to a crying otter. Pythius snatched her before Charlie could even blink, hoisting her by the back of her collar. “You want it, princess? Come and get it.” He laughed, sending another blast at her direction, knowing fully well she was going to charge the next second, which is why they ended up annulling themselves. 

“Are you entirely sure, you wish to continue this madness, Alcazia?” Rosie questioned, feeling Velvet and Valentino by her side, getting ready to take on the other two. “What do you have to win with this?”

“Isn’t it obvious, _my rose_? You!” They answered, feathers ruffling up from the power concentration.

“Guys, you have to stay back…” Velvet told the rest of the group, handing Niffty to Cherri. “We’ll take it from here now, but you can’t be in the way.”

“We’re helping ya-“ Angel started, getting one arm grabbed by Husker.

“It’s gonna be hard as it is for them. If I recall it correctly… that bird and the two headed guy are ranked above any of them.” He whispered, signalling Cherri to go back to the Hotel. “They have your brother helping them on the ground and the snake guy giving air support. We _can’t_ put ourselves in their way.” 

Valentino smirked at Husk’s intervention, grateful, but almost choked at the swat he got from the cat’s tail on his ass. “’The hell, mittens?!”

“You better fucking win that shit.” Husker hissed, not attempting to hide his concern anymore. “All of you.” Added, then leading everyone else back inside, having to physically drag Angel. 

“Now, now, hasn’t it been a while?” Chorus’s chirpier voice smiled, malevolently, at them. “All together, in such circumstances… so sad.” The other added, gloomy.

“Shut the fuck up, you creep. I never liked two-faced bitches like you!” Velvet growled, her eyes going entirely white. Niffty and Cherri were severely hurt, her house was a damn mess and Vox was out there without any support. She was _livid_ , and they were paying dearly for it. 

“You truly believe you can put up a fight against us?” Dirge tilted his head, flames growing in intensity. “Your disgusting pimp behaviours won’t save you here, Valentino…”

“I beg to differ, _casper_. Nothing a gun on someone’s **skull** won’t solve.” The moth grinned, lip curling by his canines. 

Charlie looked at both her sides, watching the Overlord’s lining up, and not surprised for seeing Vaggie at her right. There was nothing she could say or do to make her change her mind, she knew that. “Whenever you get the chance, get Debbie. I’ll make an opening for you.” She smiled at Vaggie’s determined nod, then glaring at Pythius. He would not back down from it. The increasing tension of powers, between the two groups, had the very soil shake under their feet. 

They wanted **war**.  
_So be it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨HUGE SHOUTOUT to my dear **Nevermourned** for helping me with Chorus and Dirge's names! They are amazing.✨
> 
> Alcazia is kind of a contraction of "Alla Caccia", which is a term used to indicate a hunting style of time in music.  
>  ***cof*** _try hard!_ ***cof***
> 
> By the way, I'm 100% sure I'll be cringing to the way I did these **3 Overlords** , we know nothing about, in the future when their infos are released. So... yeah. We're together on that one. 😬
> 
> Now, I'll leave you with this:  
> 


	14. Will and Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (~ㄱ◡ㄱ)~ Boo! 
> 
> Haha, you bitches thought you'd seen the last of me ~♪  
> Alrighty, I apologise for the delay.  
> Hiatus was not something I was planning either, but then again... it never is. 
> 
> Returns should be about happy things and fluffy puffy clouds, but I'm afraid I must tell you to **brace** for this one too. Haha... 0 regrets. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;}

“Fucking creep…” Valentino snarled under his breath, huffing as he ran a hand over his eye, whipping away his own blood from it. He glanced from his hat on the floor, cut in half, to the demon before him. 

Dirge was swinging his two scythes connected by a long chain of blue flames, part of the top left side of his skull and the antler from the same side were gone. Shattered away by one of Valentino’s sharp shots. 

“Done playin’ with your toys?” The moth offed yet another skeleton, which was hanging to his boot. There were too many of them, and he had put his wings to work to stay off the ground from where they were emerging. 

“Are _you_?” Tilting the skull in an unsettling angle, Dirge’s jaw cracked open and let an absurd amount of blue burbling goo fall in a cascade from it, igniting the very floor to the touch. From the flames, a horde of dead creatures, walking corpses and skeletons marched forward and then spread to every direction. Some of them taking flight to attack him directly.

“Tsk… sick fuck.” Valentino grimaced, shooting down the gross undead while throwing a glance at the huge _spine-chilling_ circus tent behind him, and the menacing growing cloud of thick maroon smoke towering to his left. 

They had managed to push the overlords away from the Hotel, leaving the defence lines to Sir Pentious and Arachniss, while the princess handled the salty centipede. …Would that be enough, though?  
He had to focus on the blade nearly cutting his wing this time. Valentino spun on himself to grab it and properly aim his machine gun, showering the other with another round of rapid fire.

Valentino used the other’s avoidance pattern to corner him towards Rosie’s cloud, and it worked. Dirge didn’t fell into it, not really, however… perhaps sensing the motion outside its perimeter, the cloud of smoke rapidly expanded and engulfed the entire street, along with Dirge. Val let go of the chain immediately, not wanting to be pulled into it.  
His hand, however, was visibly burning and getting scorched by the flames.

“ _Ghh... motherf– rh…!!_ ” He groaned, holding onto his hand to snuff out the blazes. Before he could accomplish that, an outstanding air pressured wave dissipated Rosie’s cloud on the spot. Valentino’s eyes widened, as he realised _something_ had been thrown at his direction. “What the f–“ The moth hardly had the time to register the bright star shaped object, before it exploded right in front of him. 

The explosion consumed the skies for miles, illuminating that entire section of Pentagram. It did not irradiated heat or fire, but light and sound. Painfully blinding light and a deafening high-pitched sound, continuously echoing even after the explosion.  
From the epicentre, the moth overlord fell crashing on the ground, his wings twitching visibly while Valentino kept all four hands pressing against his eyes and head.

Whenever he did, in the future, try to recall the most physically debilitating pain he had ever felt… he would immediately remember this moment. “ _Ghhrrrr…_ ” He felt like cutting his own head off, just to make it stop. 

“Valentino? … Mister Valentino, can you hear me?” Rosie offered, standing right beside him with a hand gently patting his arm, while she kept her gaze steady towards the incoming cocky bird. “Are you able to retreat to the Hotel?” 

“One down.” The flashy bird chuckled, then waving off the matter. “Leave him, _cara mia_ , let’s just stop this and leave the drama aside?” Alcazia grinned, spreading their arms with nonchalant disregard for everything else, but her. “Ahh-aa…” They sighed, showing a softened expression to Rosie’s bleeding ears and her hair falling over her face, hiding the blood she had coughed previously during their little trade off. “I don’t take any enjoyment from harming you, my rose, you know this…”

Rosie took a moment, patiently listening till the end before letting out a tired exhale. She raised up again and placed herself in front of Valentino. “Let me be completely clear about this. I do _not_ fancy you, Alcazia. Moreover, your partaking in this distasteful ploy has only deepened my resentment towards your advances.” She spoke, firmly and bluntly. 

“…” Alcazia had their arms crossed over their chest and an eyebrow arched, evidently growing irked by the second. When she finished, the bird adjusted the stylish glasses and forced a deep breath, to then answer. “What’s the point of remaining by the losing side, Rosie? You know _you_ can’t face _me_. Your little pal there is done for, and Dirge is not affected by your corrosive smoke.” They stated, lowering their tone to pure seriousness. “I’ve been a patient person, Rosie. Enough is enough. **Surrender to _me_**.”

“ ** _Yikes… ___** _ _” A voice croaked behind Rosie, making her smile. “ ** _…It’s like hearing myself spitting out shit. ___**_ _ _” Valentino grimaced, staggering to plant all his hands on the floor and spread wide his growing wings. “ ** _… Fuckin’ disgusting. ___**_ _ _”____

______“A gentleman capable of admitting that much is far better than _most_ , Mister Valentino.” Rosie peered over her shoulder to see her ally, and the sight made her grin wider. _ _ _ _ _ _

______The moth’s fuchsia eyes were bleeding, but shining alarmingly over his neck fluff, which had grown in size and was now puffed up entirely. A low threateningly loud buzzing sound was coming from him and bright red smoke was dripping from his snapping pincers, at the sides of his mouth, and quickly enveloping them both._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You crave all the attention on you, but never spare some to your surroundings, Alcazia, and that was your gravest mistake.” Rosie summoned her cigarette holder and grinned widely with all sharp teeth, vanishing in Valentino’s mist with a wave of her visibly elongated fingers, which were perceptibly as sharp as polished blades._ _ _ _ _ _

______“…Don’t come crying when I _end_ you.” The bird growled, eyes pulsing with light as they clenched their fist around the neck of a newly summoned glitzy guitar. “Get the _fuck_ up, Dirge, we have t–“ Alcazia had snapped their head back to beckon the other, but the ghostly deer seemed to be crouching with his hands pressed around his skull, jaw widely opened and ghastly muffled screams leaving him, while everything around the other was being consumed by his own flames. “What are you –“ The moment they realized the stag was being affected by a hallucinogenic of Rosie’s smoke, the thick mist swallowed them and cut Dirge out of sight. Valentino’s loud buzzing was coming awfully close, and all around them they could perceive Rosie’s haunting titter. “… _Shit._ ” This was not the two versus one they had in mind. “ **Fine. You want a show?** … **_I’ll give you a SHOW!! ___**___”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

.

.

.

**  
_”HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”_   
**

Velvet’s maniac laughter echoed inside the ginormous tent, through the explosions, the gun shots and the shrilling orchestra’s music playing at the background, while she jumped from hoop to wire and to hoops again, to evade the other overlords’ attacks.  
Her deadly stuffed animals were full-fledged beasts, eating, destroying and ravishing the elegant masked servants of Chorus, each of them porting a weapon of their own and firing at will to bring her beloved monsters down. 

**_”I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THIS FUN!!”_** She squealed, clapping excitedly mid-air, as she disappeared in another of her circus hoops, reappearing right behind him. 

“ **Don’t** test my patience, little brat.” Chorus’ saddened face was now portraying nothing but anger. “ _I’ll eat you **ALIVE**_.” His second head, the chirpier one, had another emotion going for it too… violent excitement that translated perfectly to insanity. Said faces were now masks owning their own independent body. Bodies that once belonged to someone else… _former foes_. 

Velvet’s hands glowed in red, and when she clapped them part of Chorus’ servants contorted in several impossible angles, then bursting with blood and candy. No bones, or flesh left to denote a former shape of life. With a graceful wave, all said candy flew towards her and she swallowed them all, her jaw snapping shut with a crunch that filled her mouth with a deliciously sweet flavour.  
The female overlord giggled and shivered, for the power of her pray started flowing through her body. Half-lidded gaze and pale eyes turned, to focus on both of Chorus’ current bodies. 

“You ought to kill your food before you can eat it, _yes_?” She pouted, giving him a scornful look. “Play a little longer with me? _Two-faced **bitch**_.” Velvet tilted innocently her head, with eyes closed, as she kicked playfully her legs in the air. 

Chorus’ bodies twitched, stilling for a moment before their figure turned completely black, without visible outlines, as if the bodies were disrupting the very reality around them. Crimson eyes glared furiously at Velvet, who was staring quietly at them. Chorus saw the half-lidded eyes glaring back, and he laughed. 

Velvet, for her part, smirked. 

“ ** _Now that’s more like it ~ ♡_** ” 

.

.

.

-NO- NO PLEASE N-!!

Cornered inside a store, a group of sinners hugged themselves to one another, waiting for the final blast of two merciless exorcists. Their last moments, however, were postponed due to an overpowering presence appearing out of thin air, just outside on the street. It took them a moment to realise that the angels before them were contorting their heads, masks flashing intermittently and bodies twitching like scratched record. 

-RUN!!

Without giving it a second thought, the group made a run for it, but they didn’t last more than a few meters, all of them losing consciousness as soon as the oppressive waves hit them outside. Angels and demons alike were falling through the ground around the entire block, all gravely affected by the Radio Demon’s terrifying pulsing madness.  
That’s how anyone would’ve described Alastor, if they were left awake to tell the story. 

Alastor’s shape was gradually morphing as he entered the abandoned warehouse, which seemed like the only valid option from the other destroyed buildings of the street. Sure thing, it didn’t take him long to encounter a labyrinth plagued with sea demons.  
The warehouse itself was pitch dark, but all the demons were… _glowing_. They weren’t afflicted by his waves either, he noticed. This made his eerie screeches and distorted screams from his audience grow louder, as several symbols and sigils flashed warningly in the air around him. 

The demon’s grin grew wider, and his colors flashed more vibrantly now, all of them displaying a wave of pulsing energy of their own, which were clearly reacting to Alastor’s. 

“Welcome, _Alastor_.” Holos’ voice echoed amusedly in the air, as a holographic image of the squid made its appearance before their guest. 

Long, sharp claws swiftly cut the image, piercing and shredding the demon who stood behind it. Holos’ figure remained intact, giving him an unimpressed look, as the body fell with a thud on the floor. 

“ ** _Where. Is. He._** ” The distortion and the ear-splitting feedback hiss made it harder for others to understand his words, but the creaking sounds of his antlers as they grew in size, and the snapping of bones dislodging while his shape grew taller than even Holos’ image were undoubtedly enough, to pass across the message. 

The squid gazed at the mass murderer radio host, unfazed, four eyes squinting at the black blood dropping from the beast’s mouth. In a blink, the image disappeared and reappeared on top of the metal beans of the warehouse, to oversee the sea of red growing in a circle beneath Alastor’s feet, black tentacles raising to lash and squash every single demon who dared cross his path. Heads were flying, blood splattered and voices shattered through brute force.

“You see… I’ve longed for this moment, for quite a bit.” Holos projected his tone, walking through the beams, purposely ignoring Alastor’s massacre, as the other made path through the insignificant underlings. “Alastor, you…” He stopped, sighing with his back turned to the other, then looking up to see the celling about to collapse. “You took someone precious from me. Therefore, it is only fair I return the favor. _Don’t you think? _” Glaring maliciously over his shoulder, he relished on the face of horror the other gave him, just before getting buried by the debris.__

___’What… did **it** just said?’_  
The suffocating pressure corroding his body and the sizzling heat consuming his blood were driving him insane… it made it harder to breathe, even more so to think.  
But.  
Just now… _ _

__Holos patiently waited for the other to resurface, calmly posing on the verge of the wrecks, surrounded by a horde of angels, all of them with masks flashing vivid pink light. A rumbling under his feet announced the other’s approach, while blocks of cement, shattered glass and iron were tossed everywhere by the menacing black tentacles. From the deep, the blood thirsty demon appeared, now completely taking the form of half-wendigo creature. It was big, very slim but every limb unnaturally sharp, very much like the antlers and the whipping tail behind it.  
Alastor’s consciousness seemed to have completely faded behind the creature’s void eyes, and that would have been his bet, if they weren’t focusing on the figure he was projecting his arms. An unconscious Velvet, apparently lifeless. _ _

__“Hmm… so you _are_ there. Good. Wouldn’t be having it otherwise.” Stated simply, while ordering the angels to attack. To his surprise, the Radio roared… so high and loud that it took him everything he had, to maintain Velvet’s image stable. Something within him recoiled to that sound… far from human, but not like any animal he had ever heard either. It was like listening to a creature of the abyss, along with deafening screams gurgling on their on blood. “… _Shit._ ”_ _

___’How much more energy did this bastard still had?’ ____ _

____“ ** _IT WAS NEVER ABOUT HIM, WAS IT?_** ” Angels were not being able to withstand his waves, without partially losing their autonomy, so they started blasting explosions on his way from afar, while he dodged or reflected them to then maim the celestial troops to pieces. “ ** _YOU WASTE OF SLIME SCUM._** ” The razor-sharp grin emitted an resounding scraping sound, before spitting what was left of a wing. _ _ _ _

____Holos had to control the urge to step back, with an imperceptible gulp. From the corner of his left eyes he noticed the magnitude of the explosions, and the earth-shaking clash between his other associates and Alastor’s. This could only mean one thing… overlords were confronting each other. He didn’t have much time left either, if the ominous lights approaching from the Southeast were any indication. _They_ were coming for him. He had to finish this now. _ _ _ _

____“Ah, you finally noticed?” He chuckled, keeping the creature’s focus on himself, while commanded the angels to do the rest. “I must say I’m disappointed…” The squid narrowed his eyes, derisively. “I heard so many great things from you and _him_ , I honestly thought you would put up a fight.” This time he had to propel himself away to a further building, to avoid the massive impact of the charging deer, which made collapse what was left of the primary building. “Both of you played right into my hand.” Holos continued, avoiding the Radio’s advances by swarming him with angels. “ **And all it took was some photos** , how ridiculous is that?” Ah. Now he had him… and every bit of his soul rejoiced with freezing stance, and the disbelieved expression. _ _ _ _

____Grasping the moment of hesitance a ring of pure light formed around Alastor, and all the angels fired their power simultaneously over the absent demon. The explosion cleared the clouds above the area, and Holos had to recreate the image in his arms, before the column of smoke dissipated slightly._ _ _ _

____“Hoo… that got you good, huh?” Holos gave what was unmistakeably a derisive laugh, noticing how Alastor was emerging from the smoke with his original form. “A little distracted, are we?” The angels attempted to charge yet another round, however… they immediately begun to fall, headless. “…What- ah… you still have _that_ , hm?” He made no attempt to hide his snarl, towards the protective shadow resuming his master’s side, with a rather feral shape of its own. _ _ _ _

____“ ** _You sent the pictures… didn’t you?_** ” Although he was sustaining his stance, that last blow had really vanquished his last reserves. Nonetheless… that was _not_ what had him unsteady. He could still take on that sea trash, anytime… but. His shoulders were heavy, his chest was constricting him, and his throat felt tight. _ _ _ _

____“…Haha… Hahahahahaha!” Oh, this was better than he could’ve ever hoped for. “That’s right. Do you get it now?” Holos’ eyes smiled viciously, at the sinking shoulders. “All this time, this little play between you two, was _all orchestrated by **me**_.” He waved at himself with one of his tentacles, not managing to keep in the laughter at the widened eyes of the other. “You were rather easy to persuade, and he was… well, he had plenty to win in this. How did you not see it?”_ _ _ _

____“ _ **Shut your trap, you worthless piece of shit.**_ ” Alastor warned, a growl growing in his tone. “ _ **He would NEVER associate with a miserable scamp like you.**__ _ _ _

____“Is that so?” His eyes smiled a tad more, when his confidence inspired some doubt on the fearless glare. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Tilting his hovering head slightly to the side, he watched as Alastor took the bait, although he left his shadow monitoring his every move. No matter, what truly interested him was…_ _ _ _

____“ ** _… Vo--!?_** ” Alastor was so shocked, to see him so up-close without having noticed someone draw nearer, that his senses numbed momentarily the pain. It felt like it had been forever the last time he saw him, with all the mayhem breaking lose. Just yesterday they were… they... “ _U-ghh..._ ” His hands closed around the cold steel impaling his chest, and his vision blurred when he coughed an unreasonable amount of blood. “W-why… does one… precisely in moments – ‘k this…” He chuckled at his own stupidity, managing to remove the spear to properly behead the angel behind Vox’s hologram picture, watching the image fade as the celestial being fell. _ _ _ _

____“Al…”_ _ _ _

_____’Ah… is this it, then?’_  
Alastor thought, as he watched another mirage of Vox just a few meters away, panting and staring absolutely speechless back at him. Holos surely was doing his best to torture him till the very end, wasn’t he? So committed…  
Nevertheless, he couldn’t bring himself to hate that last vision.  
His knees gave in and he closed his eyes, ready to let himself be swallowed by the unforgiving pit of oblivion... never to return again. _ _ _ _

____“ **ALASTOR!! LOOK AT ME!!** ”_ _ _ _

____The deer blinked hazily, trying to focus his view, and when he did the crimson eyes widened in disbelief. He was being held carefully by the other’s warm embrace, the screen’s luminosity rather dim for it’s usual, while the overlord displayed an awfully dreadful expression._ _ _ _

____“… It’s you… isn’t it?” Alastor’s voice was merely above a whisper, as he raised a hand to the other’s screen. The tingling sensation of the numbing static confirmed it, and he smiled, wearily. “Hey, you-gh– nn!” Another cough this time drenching his collar._ _ _ _

____“AL! SHhh- it’s ok! Hey… it’s ok, I’m here!” Vox’s cracking voice tried to reassure the deer, while his neon blue pupils glanced in an evident panic from Alastor’s face to the wound on the Radio’s chest. “Everything’s going to be ok, babe, stay awake, I- I’m here and- god _FUCKING DAMN IT_ why-“ His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, while holding the other and applying pressure to the wound. It was no use… he was bleeding out. “FUCK! I have t- the princess, she’ll-“_ _ _ _

____“Darling…” Alastor called, trying to stop him from having a meltdown right there and then. “ _Vox_.” Ah… finally. He had his attention. “There’s something… I’ve been wanting to – ‘ell you…”_ _ _ _

____“ **NO.** ” The overlord barked, refusing to hear it. “ _Don’t you fucking dare!_ ” He warned, pressing both his hands against the trespassing wounds. Vox grimaced at Alastor’s hiss of pain, and pressed his screen against the other’s forehead, with a kiss. “I’m not letting you die, Al… _I promise_.”_ _ _ _

____Alastor’s eyes broadened a little at that and then softened, tears building up and running down his features, as he let out another faint titter. “Didn’t I… tell you, how people promise… the most ridiculous things?” He smiled lightly and nudged his head against the screen, feeling the cold creeping up his spine. “Those alarm clocks… around my house… t-they – ‘re truly funny, chéri…”_ _ _ _

____Vox felt the static white noise filling completely his head, when the Radio lolled unconscious on his arms. His only reaction was to dig his hands against the other’s chest and back, to then apply a visibly strong wave of consecutive electric shocks. It pained him to do it, because he knew just how much it hurt. However… Alastor was not losing blood anymore. The princess… she would be able to do the rest. Hopefully… _no_ … she **had to**.  
Restraining himself from tightening the protective hold around Alastor, his maddened gaze _snapped_ towards the culprit of it all. _ _ _ _

____“Hoo…? I was wondering if you’d still remember I was he-“ Holos barely managed to dodge the thunder shot aiming for his chest, and his eyes went from his left tentacles all severed on the floor, to the overlord now standing, gently carrying the Radio demon on his arms. “Now, now… **won’t you let him _die_ already?**” His head flashed in various colours and more tentacles spread out from his body, as he grew taller and his own body started to emanate a show of lights. “ **I have no more use for either of you.** ” He flared his tentacles dangerously, and the skies above them hissed, from the amount of angels falling all around them. _ _ _ _

____Vox’s screen background was pure rabid static, only his bloody scleras shining hauntingly against the disturbing screech. He kept his eyes on the enemies around him, while a warping shapeless creature appeared in a lightning flash right behind him. It was a giant mass made of metal, glass, iron, coper and an infinity of wires, bolting electric energy all around it, and constantly moving as if it was a half-sentient mass of power. The only taleteller were the penetrating pair of orbs, sizzling with a bit of static of its own, observing its master’s enemies and posing at the ready to eradicate them.  
As gently as he could, Vox settled Alastor in a long piece of sturdy metal, of the said creature, and watched as coils begun to carefully enfold him and guide him to the very core of the thing, the opening disappearing on the same instant. _ _ _ _

____“ **Take him.** ” He ordered, not spearing him another glance, and feeling the creature bolt out of sight the next second. Then, he solely focused on his opponent, letting the sparks and chains of electricity flow from his body, snapping violently in the air around him. “ ** _I’m going to fucking murder you._** ”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

.

.

.

His paws caved to the weight on his chest, and he laid flat against the broken buildings beneath him, gazing at the hissing shadow above him.  
The former prince felt the unforgiving constricting vines lacerating him and forcing him to shrink back to his original size, far smaller than the beast he had to become to confront Hell’s princess. Wincing and coughing through the agony, and recoiling at the thorns piercing every inch of his body at any minimal move he made, Pythius squinted at the legitimate princess, while she landed next to him with a black blade pressing against his throat.

“… Do –‘t” He scowled through the throbbing, daring her with the remnant energy he had left. 

“… You mistake me for someone like you, Pythius.” Charlie clenched her jaw, tightening the hold around her sword. 

“Hon...” A few meters away from them, Vaggie was holding a shaking otter against herself, as she softened her eyes to smile at her partner. 

“…” Gapping slightly at that image, the princess’ shoulders relaxed and the sword disappeared. Her eyes and form resuming their usual appearance. With a snap of her fingers her trusted fellows appeared next to her, purposely stepping on the sore centipede to hear it groan. “Take him to my father. He’ll be judged by his crimes against the royal family, by the King himself.” She punctuated, not taking any pleasure on the hint of fear spiking on Pythius’ face. 

With a firm nod they disappeared on a void hoop, dragging the arrested demon with them. 

At very long last, Charlie made her way to her girlfriend’s side, kneeling and wrapping both Vaggie and Debbie with her arms in a tight embrace, with a sigh of relief. She was about to tell them to go back to the Hotel, were the battle still seemed to be going between the Italian mafia, the snake Kingpin and Holos’ supporters.  
Nonetheless, her words were cut by a massive blast roaring from afar.  
Flashes of thunders were seen, heard and felt through the entire city. Immediately after, a shock wave rumbled through the air and every single light of Pentagram went off. As they remained there, in shock, their first reaction was to flinch at the thudding sounds all around them.  
Then they noticed, as their heads motioned up, eyes widening at the view of **all** the Exorcists angels falling motionless throughout the city. Sparks were sizzling around them, as if they had been busted from the inside out. 

“What’s… happening to them…?” The little otter was the first to speak, grasping the couple’s attention. 

“I- … I don’t know honey, they…” Charlie traded quick glances with Vaggie, quickly arriving to the same conclusion. “… Vox.”

“ _Correct._ ” 

They jolted at the voice behind them, and Vagatha had her spear sent flying across the field before she even thought about using it. As soon as they recognised her, however, any hostility they were about to muster dissipated rather smoothly, giving place to a cold uncertainty at the very bottom of their stomach. _Oh, boy… they were in trouble._  
In a matter of a blink, the four were already in front of the Hotel’s entrance, along with the other six overlords that were in several disgraceful states.  
Dirge and Valentino were down, conscious but unable to move around easily, and back to their original forms. Alcazia was laying on the ground, visibly spent, with Rosie sitting on top of them and her long claws about to tear their throat open, even though she was in far worse conditions than them.  
Perhaps, the most striking picture award was duly earned by Chorus, who was now a single body of black _something_ , with one massive head attempting to **chomp** down a resisting Velvet, while the other head was rendered useless, squashed, by Velvet’s wires. 

“ _Spit her out._ ” The feminine voice commanded, her gaze stabbing back the crimson glare. “ **Now** , Chorus.”

The eerie mass let out a distorted groan, to then oblige with her order and ultimately return to his original form. The damaged head seemingly unharmed, but lolling forward, unconscious. 

“ _Whew…_ ” Velvet panted, laying flat on the floor with eyes closed. “Good timing… Camille…”

Surveying her count with a silent look, the female overlord glimpsed towards the consecutive lightning and thunders just a few blocks away. Exhaling slowly, the overlord readjusted her plans. Vox was the only one she was unable to summon, and Alastor… had just arrived.

The brute mass of shards seemed to be the only electric power still active, after Vox’s shockwave, which lead Charlie to conclude that it could only be his. As if to prove that theory, the mass lowered itself to her size and gently parted its insides to deliver a Radio demon in an appalling condition.  
Charlie’s shout was enough to bring the whole Hotel out, which led to further yelps and gasps of concern. Of course, this included a staggering Rosie making all her way to her friend in an uncharacteristic hurry.

Camille watched for an instant, as the princess immediately kneeled and started radiating her beautiful healing light over the deer. He would live… probably. 

“First and foremost.” Camille started. “You have orders to cess any confrontations among other overlords immediately.” She said, calmly, punctuating the word which demanded their cooperation. “There will be a proper and throughout assessment to your actions today. I trust you are conscious of it and prepared for the repercussions.” 

Alcazia and Chorus adverted her glare, low-key envying Dirge for having passed out. 

“Camille… was it?” Vaggie tried, letting her girlfriend do what she could, while she tried to understand what was about to happen. “I don’t mean to intrude, but… did the King sent you?”

Before Camille could answer her, their attention was beckoned by the sound of successive guns being loaded around them.  
The Famiglia had receded the very moment the angels started falling, discouraging Holos’ supporters that scattered right away. They had been standing by till that very moment… presently, their guns were not aimed at them, nor at any remaining demon for that matter… but _up_.  
Everyone watched as two of Sir Pentious’ ships suffered severe explosions, veering their balance and course, to crash amongst the buildings and wrecks further away from the Hotel. 

The archangels who had been vigilant so far, were now attacking the city themselves, unmistakably motivated to finish what the executioners had started. 

“Give me a fucking break…” Valentino groaned, leaning on Angel Dust who was helping him up. “The hell is this??”

“ _That_ exactly… **Hell** ” Arachniss answered, locking his targets. “ _Light ‘em up!!_ ” 

The chaos installed once again, as the mafia and the ships did their very best to guard the Hotel, along with the staff that joined them right away. 

“ _Stand. Your ground._ ” Camille glowered at Valentino and Velvet, who were about to pounce back into action. There was no space for debate in her tone, and she knew they were hesitant before it. Long gone were the days they would stubbornly defy her, and despite that… why were they doing it now? 

_Ah_ … An imposing wave of raw electricity had the first row of angelic beings crawling to their knees, and the next second a panting overlord stood by Charlie’s side, neon pupils glazed on Alastor’s condition. _’That’s why…’_  
If those two listened to anyone more than her… it was Vox. 

“… Is he-“ Vox’s voice broke, stunning Charlie, Vaggie and the twins, who were cuddling each other. The only group from the Hotel that was not fighting at the moment. 

Vox’s feelings were palpable to a point it moved her to the verge of tears, and Charlie leaned into that thought to reach the overlord’s closest hand, providing him a supporting squeeze and an encouraging nod. “He’ll be ok… thanks to you.” She smiled, softening her gaze when she saw him crouch and support his screen against one palm. Charlie heard no sounds coming from him, and it wasn’t possible to see what kind of expression he bore, but… Vox was squeezing back tightly her hand and his shoulders were faintly shuddering. That communicated well enough. “Thank you for saving him.” Vacating the space for him to sit next to Alastor, she patted softly his shoulders and hoisted herself up, beholding the ongoing pandemonium with a gloomed expression. 

Vox saw the princess’ back walking away from them, followed by Vaggie and the twins, leaving him and Rosie veiling the unconscious deer. “… If I had arrived sooner maybe-“ A warm hand touched his, stopping him on the spot.

“Don’t do it.” Rosie spoke sensitively, giving Vox’s hand a squeeze and then using the same to brush away the blood matted bangs away from the sleeping face. “All you need to have in mind now, is that he’ll see through this.” She sighed quietly and then got back to her feet, patting off the dust from her dress to face head on the showdown between angels and demons. 

“…Al?” Vox whispered, carefully transferring Alastor to his lap and arms, letting him rest comfortably against his protective hold. “I got you… Al… I got you…”

Velvet and Valentino were standing just behind Vox’s back, watching the whole scene with apprehensive looks on their faces. They doubted there was anything they could say at the moment, to make the situation better. Thus, they did what they knew best… they stood by their friend’s side, silently supporting him and at the ready for anything he needed.  
Their focus, however, was completely stolen by the ceasing fire and the loud impact of a… _slap_ …?

“ _WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! IS THERE NOT ENOUGH DESTRUCTION AS IT IS!? WAS THERE NOT ENOUGH BLOOD SPILLED TODAY?!_ ” Charlie Magne had effortlessly subdued an archangel, slapped his helmet away and was now shaking him by the collar of his robe. “ **ANSWER ME!!** ”

Both sides had paused the engagement to witness that confrontation.

“…There are five hours remaining for the yearly Cleanse to finish.” The celestial being answered, slightly struggling to shake off the surprise from his expression.

“ _TO HELL WITH YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT!_ ” Charlie roared, tightening her fists on his clothes and making him bend down further.

“H-Hon…” Vaggie attempted to reach her shoulder, but flinched when Magne continued. 

“ **ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! LEAVE MY PEOPLE BE!** ” She huffed, not even attempting to ease down her frown and her overall furious state. 

“ _Princess Charlotte Magne_ , heir to the 9 Circles of hell and sovereign of the damned souls’ abyss. The yearly Cleanse is a holy demand, stablished long before your birth, and it shall prevail long after your time is due. _Step aside._ ” The archangel spoke, rattling a few of his brothers with his words. 

“…I will not.”

“Princess Charlotte Magne, our will is not to be delayed by the sovereigns of the netherworld.”

“I don’t care.”

“Prince-“

“ **I WON’T DO IT.** ”

Her tone had everyone jerking in place, including the subdued archangel that was going nowhere under her unmoving hold. 

“I WON’T STAY PUT ANYMORE, AND WATCH YOU BUTCHER MY PEOPLE IN SILENCE! I REFUSE TO DO IT!... _I will not comply with it any longer._ ”

“ _You truly are your father’s child._ ” 

“…Who-“ Charlie tilted her head up to identify just _who_ exactly had the audacity to say such thing, and her chin dropped at the sight. 

The sky was clear as day, illuminated by fairly tall, double winged beings wearing silver or golden armor and bearing all kinds of spears, chains, swords and shields. They radiated light enough to hurt all of those who attempted to stablish eye contact… except Charlie herself. 

All the archangels who were still on the ground took flight immediately, including the one Charlie had been holding thus far, taking the opportunity that she was distracted. They flew higher and further away from the newly arrivals, as if stablishing a respectful perimeter for them to take over.

“Hoy, hoy… this doesn’t looks good.” Alcazia whispered to Camille, who was carefully analysing the situation much like the rest of the overlords. “T-They are fucking **Powers** aren’t they!? And that guy right there he’s-“

“Care to fill me in on just what is going on?” Camille spoke, stepping nearer to the princess, as she pushed through the pain to sustain the unmoving stare from the angels in question. “Why are there _archangels, powers, and even a lordship_ swarming the Pride Ring?”

“Who is questioning our will?” Interceded an armored being, his multiple eyes glaring down at her. “I hardly believe it is in the interest of a mere damned to-“

“Pentagram City’s stability is your highness’ business and, therefore, _my business_.” Camille calmly touched Charlotte’s shoulder, not minding the tears of blood accumulating at the corner of her own eyes, from the effort. “Princess, your father is calling you to return at once.”

“…I will, when they do.” She glared at the head of the celestial army. He was the only one not using a helmet, and seemed to be observing every single interaction with outmost curiosity. 

“The impertinence! It is our Grace’s will, and thus our right, to perform the yearly Cleanse and we shall not recede on other’s command than not our Divine!” The same Power from before was growing agitated with Charlie’s resistance, and it showed. 

“Your _grace_ has been awfully silent to my damn prayers for too long, and I’m done waiting. I’ll be doing this **my way**.” The princess growled, pulling some surprised gasps from both her allies and their heavenly compatriots above. 

“Hon, please calm do-“

“ **No!** Vaggie… I’m sorry, but no. I’m done waiting for an answer that will never come!”

“There is no such need for answers to preposterous propositions, young miss.” The angel hissed through his helmet, as several eyes popped open from his wings.

“Why you-… you know… you…” Charlie felt her chest sink, for a moment, as it dawned on her. “You all know what I’m trying to do with this Hotel… **and you’ll still oppose me**!?” 

“Futile efforts to redeem what is condemned, are not our priority to attend.” He spoke, evenly, although his disdain was tangible.

“You… you… _hypocritical **BASTARDS**_.” She shouted, trembling and eyes filled with tears. “What’s the point of preaching unconditional love, forgiveness and acceptance, if it is not your intention to live by it!?”

“Hush! You foolish, insolent–“ The Power moved towards her, flaring dangerously his ignited wings, only to be stopped by the observant commander. 

"What you are stating, child, is that you will be able to accomplish in hell, what we were not able to achieve on earth, as per our duty.” Ruffling slightly his wings, the representative spoke, coolly. “Are you in the pretence, as a higher **demon** of the abyss, of outwitting us, **angels** , on the sole purpose of our very existence, and how we came to be through the millennia?” He insisted, a flick of flames burning in his eyes. “You truly believe in this path you are pursuing?”

Charlie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, a fervour of her own burning from within.  
“From where I stand, souls are merely a number to you. You oversee humanity as a whole, but don’t particularly care for each one of them.” She breathed out forcefully through her nose. “You tell yourselves you have tried your best and move on to the next, without giving a single soul proper consideration. Their dreams, their worries, what makes them feel and thrills them enough to want to be alive.”

“ **How dare you!?** ” Apart from his wings, his very head and hands were burning with bright celestial fire, which slowly spread to his spear. This time, he wasn’t silenced by his superior. “Our divine duty is to guide the human kind!”

“…You keep saying duty this, duty that… the only time you used _will_ was when it came to exterminate them. Don’t you find that **odd**?” Charlie was unable to control her sarcastic tone, nor did she wanted to. 

“ **ENOUGH.** If they are here they owe it to no one but themselves!” He snapped, feeling his brothers in arms riling up next to him. “We shall not be lectured by a mere child-“

“Child, you say… then do tell me. What, exactly, are children doing in hell?” Charlie scowled, silencing them briefly. “They did a bad deed? A few hundred? Did they not have an _entire life_ to redeem themselves, were you to do your _duty_ , oh so kindly?” 

“C-Charlie… I-… I did a lot, upside, you shouldn’t…“ Deborah had left Daimon’s side to tug on Charlie’s sleeve. All she had done was cause nothing but trouble for Charlie so far, but… if she could help her avoid it, just this once, she could at least _live_ with that. 

“…” The princess widened her eyes a little bit at the otter, then softening them to a half-lidded stare. “I know, Debbie… I know.” She smiled, soothingly patting the child’s head. “But _someone_ has to try... even if everyone else gives up on you, I will try till the very end. Ok?” Her smile tendered, at the beautiful eyes building up with tears.

“… Try, you say?” By this point, the Power’s grip on his spear was nearly breaking it in half. “Very well… then allow me to demonstrate, what you should learn to do, in order to fulfil your purpose.” 

Every single sinner and demon watched, expressions mixed with shock and horror, as the angel summoned the little girl to his hand, hanging her harshly by her neck. The hotel folk screamed in unison, pleading and demanding him to stop.

The angel _smiled_ at them. 

“This child is tainted with the death of thirteen people, _princess_.” He stated, squeezing more Debbie’s neck, when Charlie was about to move, to make her stop. “You will try to redeem her, you say? What about the thirteen people we were attempting to guide, when she put an end to their lives? … Accomplish **your duty** , before you **challenge ours.** ”

The little otter ran her golden eyes over the people she had come to love, tears running profusely down her cheeks when they stopped on her brother’s.  
All they ever wanted… was to _survive_.  
There was no time to utter a word, for the vibrant and blinding flames of celestial fire consumed her entire figure.  
Daimon crashed wailing at the background, barely getting stopped from charging by Vaggie who was shaken to her very core.

The second after, Charlie lashed onto the Power, immediately followed by her _family_.

“Oh… _SHIT_ … CAMILLE DO SOMETHING!!” Alcazia shouted to the other, realising the female overlord was absolutely astonished by princess Magne’s form. 

Three pairs of wings sprung from her back, white, greyish and then coal black… all of them stunningly beautiful. Her horns were out, and the murderous gaze was filled by tears, while she battled every single Power going after her with a double-bladed black and crimson sword. It was a painfully beautiful sight to behold. The actual air and every single cell of her body was shivering, under the raw **wrath** of Charlotte Magne. 

“Pro… PROTECT THE PRINCESS!” Camille finally managed to order, and the overlords calibrated their aim to the skies. 

“You are all doomed!! This is rebellion! You shall feel the Divine’s punishing hand, as your predecessor did before you!!” The Power spit as he felt the rage consuming him, for seeing his brothers fall around him. “You and your hopeless souls!” He gritted, aiming his spear at the last otter remaining. 

“DAIMON!!” Charlie’s body moved before rationalizing it, utterly taken by her protective nature, and placed herself in front of him. 

Vox, who so far had remained by Alastor’s side, while he watched everything and provided support with his metallic creature, felt the shift in the air much like everyone else, even though he wasn’t as affected by it as those who were actually trying to breathe. 

The very time and space seemed to stop, as if the entire Pride Ring had been ripped to a different reality.  
The moment Charlie’s blood hit the floor, the entire Ring begun to shake and quake beneath them. As for above them, the Pentagram symbol lit up the entire sky in flaring red, as the atmosphere obscured, overpowering the _moon’s_ glow. 

There was no way of telling how and when, precisely, the King and Queen had arrived to the scene.  
Nevertheless, one glance from Lilith was all it took to get every single demon and sinner kneeling before them. She was carrying her injured daughter in her arms, and one single word could certainly mean worse than death.

Lucifer, for his part, was staring silently at the angelic commander, as if daring him to say a thing. This, while holding the head of the Power who had injured his child, on one hand. Solely due to their silence, the King limited his actions to carbonize the head and the correspondent body, thus seizing its soul and rendering it unable to ever return to Heaven.  
Turning on his heels, he approached his wife and placed one hand on Charlie’s head and the other on the wound. Pure white light soared over her as a protecting charm, and he frowned slightly at the depth of the grievance. He was able to revert it, naturally, but she would need rest. After all… she was burned with celestial fire. It was no laughing matter. 

If the spectators were already kneeling, now they could barely hold their head upright, before the agonising pressure of Lucifer’s _ire_. 

"If I am not to interfere with how you handle my subjects…" He spoke, as he watched Charlie's breathing stabilizing. Only then Lucifer shifted his focus. "You are not to interfere with _my daughter's_ affairs, **Gabriel**." He raised his gaze to the watchful angel, noting how the other was prudently calculating his next course of actions there. “You oversaw this, and did _nothing_. This lot answers to you, does it not?” The King asked casually, gesturing to the Powers and archangels watching, while calmly removing his gloves.

“… They were merely discussing civic duties, before my intervention was needed.” Gabriel’s posture was tense and he cleared his throat to continue. “Our Grace is determined to understand the princess’ willpower, and I am in no position to-“

“I’m going to stop you right there, because I simply couldn’t care less for your excuses.” Lucifer picked his daughter’s sword from the floor, tracing his fingers over the grip tainted with Charlie’s blood. 

She had been fuelled enough by her fury, to not mind breaking her hand to hold onto that sword. They had angered their daughter enough, to the point of pushing her into abandoning her ideals and start _murdering_ celestial beings, no less…  
He knew she would be devastated, whenever she woke.  
He knew… _For he had been there_. 

All he had foreseen and tried so _fucking_ hard to avoid for years non-end, only to ultimately fail now…

“You have allowed archangels to roam freely without reporting it to me first, you indulged Powers to destroy part of my city on their pest hunt. Furthermore, under your very judgement, you let them attack **my daughter** to the point of gravely _injure her_ with celestial fire, no less.” He gripped the sword firmly, running his eyes from the bloodied blade to the other. “Am I missing something, Gabriel?” Lucifer rotated the sword effortlessly one time, waiting for an excuse that did not come. “Good. Now, my only question is… **any last prayers, for your _grace_**?” 

As if to answer _his_ , quite ironically, an orb of flowing light appeared in front of Lucifer emitting a candid shine and echoing with a familiar voice, to which he exasperatedly rolled his eyes. 

**_"Greetings, Lucifer, the Morning Star, Sovereign of the Abyss and all-"_ **

"Cut to the chase, why won't you?" He growled, uselessly slashing the ball of energy with Charlie’s sword and then making it disappear in thin air. 

_**”…”**_ A gentle sigh was heard, and then- _**”Why don’t we cease hostilities for the day, brother?”**_

“Do tell, why the _sudden_ change of heart?” Lucifer smiled humourlessly, with all sharp teeth. 

_**"This was not our Grace’s will. The price for the inattentive insurgence was paid. We shall not condone our brother's behaviour."** _

"Oh, you're telling _me_?" He bared his teeth to Gabriel, who was quite conveniently awaiting in silence.

_**"...Our Highest Divine is approving of Miss Magne's initiative. So it shall be. That is all. Everyone is to return at once. This year's event will be due before dawn. An exception for this year alone, as it is our Grace's will.”** _

The King snarled at the message, feeling an unsettling confusion and a sour feeling revolving the very depths of his stomach. “You _will **not**_ engage with my daughter, for half-hearted entertainment, am I clear!?”

_**”It never was, brother… the only one who holds onto that perspective is y-“** _

"Leave..." Lucifer hissed. " **Now.** "

The angels took the hint of that tone as their last chance to remove themselves from his sight, and so they did. Gabriel and the orb of light were the only ones left behind, and the first was about to give in, when he saw Charlie recovering some consciousness on her mother’s arms.  
He looked at Lucifer, tentatively, choosing his tone wisely to address her. 

“You are in good fortune, for our Grace has taken an interest for your questionable project, Miss Magne. We do not argue the divine word, therefore, we shall grant you and your so called rehabilitation center, temporary immunity to our interventions.” He stated, not entirely sure if she was being able to understand him. Gabriel continued, nonetheless. “However, I must warn you to use it carefully. What is given, taken might be.” He felt a low hiss rumbling from Lucifer’s side and took his intuition’s call to promptly make his leave. 

The orb remained, floating silently in front of Lucifer as if it was hesitant to go, before it finally vanished. 

With the sky cleared of celestial beings, Lucifer sighed quietly and let Pentagram’s sky return to its original color theme. 

“… Your highness.” Camille was the first to gather the guts to raise her head and speak, her tone calm with cautious respect. “Your orders?”

“…” Lucifer calmly put his gloves back on, firstly giving a glance to his daughter. She was out again. Then his wife, silently requesting her input on _that_. Truth be told, none of them was in the mood to deal with the overlords right now. 

“…” Lilith had her eyes fixed on her child, but she felt the query without truly needing to check. “ _Seize_ the representatives of this **mess**. Leave the rest.”

“…Understood.” Camille swallowed slowly at the Queen’s icing tone and nodded, expanding her hands to the selected groups and disappearing along with them. 

“I’ll take care of the rest.” The King spoke softly, already near his wife and threading gently one of Charlie’s hair locks. “I’ll be there soon.” Lilith looked at him this time, a glimpse of worry fading in her expression, as she recalled their previous conversation. He saw her nod, supportively, and only then he waved them out of sight in a flashing light. “ _Vacate the premises._ ” He raised his voice, now directly speaking to those remaining. 

The Hotel staff and its guests barely had any time to make a run for it, all of them stopping by the gates, or quickly climbing onto the remaining flying ships of Sir Pentious. 

“Wha–“ Angel Dust gapped, in shock, next to Husk who was carrying Niffty. By his left, Molly was supporting Cherri’s weight on her shoulders, and above them the Italian mafia hung from the chords and chains of the Kingpin’s ships. “…What do we do now?” He mumbled, eyes registering as the entire Hotel fell to the ground, under Lucifer’s command.

“I-… don’t know.” Husker confessed, grimacing at the sight too. All the overlords, Vaggie and Daimon had been seized. “… Let’s get outta here, for now…” His eyes squinted at the image of the King’s back.  
He had no clue _when_ the others would be released.  
Heck, there was no way of telling for sure if they would even make it out of _that_ in one piece…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the on-going support, even during the hiatus.  
> It was wholesome, and it did motivate me not to drop it altogether.  
> You guys are awesome and deserve the world. I hope life is treating you fairly, and I wish you all the best. 
> 
> If you haven't heard it today: **You are beautiful. You are valid. You are appreciated.** 🌸
> 
> Now, here's your art for this chapter (I've been seating on them for months):
> 
> [Vox & Alastor.](https://twitter.com/rylesmoraph/status/1357137354734133250?s=20)>  
> [Charlie.](https://twitter.com/rylesmoraph/status/1357138146132037637?s=20)>

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write this slowly, so please be patient with me.  
> Anyway, if anyone reads it: Thank you. <3


End file.
